


Gu Xing

by soren1830



Category: Original Work, The House of Copper Hounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 169,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren1830/pseuds/soren1830
Summary: Still largely unedited





	1. Prologue: Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing Role Play from the Cuchallian's Discord sever.
> 
> Authors will come and go. As noticed the arrivals and departures will be noted.
> 
> This is the unedited version, so quality or grammar and continuity will vary per chapter. As this is written as a role play, writing style may change and the chapters may be choppy.
> 
> As AO3 accounts are made, the other writers will be added as co-authors.
> 
> If you want to edit let me know in the commits and it will be considered.

Rain drips and drops on the Tea house roof.  
The ticking sound of the clock filled the silent room.  
Light flashes and zip across the sky.  
Thunder strikes the creature's heart with fright.  
There sat LingFu, sipping the tea,  
his mind dreamed aimlessly.  
His eyes are dull with no life,  
like a lump of coal fresh out of the mine.  
Staring down the reflection in the teacup  
motionless like a tree stump.  
Rain drip, clock tic.  
Lighting flash, thunder crash.  
A tear rolled down from the dead dull eye.  
Confused the lonely boy's mind.  
He himself does not understand why.  
Why can't he forget those sights?


	2. LingFu Ch1- Down the mountain

Yuan LingFu, it’s not the first time you leave behind everything and embrace the uncertain future. . . . . But unlike the last time I do have a goal to achieve, but, there is no plan in my head on how I will achieve it. As for now, I think only one step at a time. I know, it’s very stupid of me to rush out with no thought. However, I still believed this was the best choice. I don’t usually promise anything, there are too many hidden unpredictable factors that come into play. Saying we are just a gear in the greater machine is an understatement. I made a promise to them, even if they do not believe me, said it can not be done. But, it doesn't matter anymore. I will get stronger. Through any means necessary. . . . . .

Tonight is oddly cold. I have been through much worse blizzards before but tonight’s breeze pierces through my clothes like thousands of ice arrows. The cold air clenched on to my heart and dragged it to the bottom of the ocean. I can feel the mockery gaze of the moon behind my back. She must have thought, “What a pitiful and pathetic human alone in the night. You dare to call yourself an ice magic-user when the tiniest gasp of the air can send you trembling from head to toe?” To that, moon, wouldn’t it kill you to just shut up? How could you feel the cruelness of the earth while resting so high and above? Do not hurt others just because you can not be hurt. Do not think for one second you are saved from all the mortal creatures’ anger and rage just because they can not reach you yet. No human, spirit, sage, or even god can escape from the inevitable future when they will be kicked to their knees. The day when defeat force-feeds through your mouth then shoved down your gut and out. An emperor can be brought to their knees, a dynasty can fall. An ancient forest can be reduced to ashes with the tiniest ember and mountains can be carved hollow by a thin stream of water. At the end of it all only one still stands, and that is the way of the world, the law of the universe, the rule that nothing is safe, ever. 

As I keep on walking down the mountain the urge to look back at the tea house. The tea house, for the past few years, was like a home. This feeling of regret and sadness began to manifest within my head. Much like the first time I leave my parent’s house, leaving the herb shop and the busy bustling Lake merchant city. The only place I know for the first seven years of my life. My parents believe this is for the best, set me in a cultivation school to study believing one day that I can bring the family to its former glory. My grandfather agreed with them. Many questions flooded that young mind of mine. How can they just let their only child and dear grandson go like this? Isn’t this enough, aren’t we happy with what we already have? Why are you so certain that a naive child like I can survive a place such as the cultivation school when so many adults get crushed by the journey and the training. But they did it. They pushed me to the path of cultivation school and toss their expectation to me with just their sweet encouragement and their pure undying belief that their son is special. I did not ever blame them or was angry towards them because of that. But, years behind closed doors did fade the memory of my family. The once unbreakable bonds began to crack. I trained every day, studying the mysterious art every moment I could. Not because I wish to become stronger and want to be better than others, or that I’m interested in studying. No. I was driven purely by the desire to return home as soon as possible without disappointing my family. Only six years later I have mastered two elements, ice, and wood. I even enrolled in an advanced wood element class, an advanced study of life and death. There I cultivated the ability of regeneration. Although the ability regen very slowly, it took about a month to heal my broken foot after I jumped off from a roof, it still is a very useful ability to have. In my resting time, I studied astrology and alchemy. I was never the best in my class, how can I compete when all my classmates were twenty-five years old cultivators? I skipped many levels of training. My master told me it’s because of my talent from my noble ancestors and completely overlooked my agonizing study and training. I asked him when I can go down the mountain and return to the city. He told me not yet, that I still have a long way to go. But I can’t wait. To prove myself I sneak into the forbidden book room, where only the elder and the masters can enter. The room is filled with spells and training techniques that can control the weather by will. But, one scroll stands out above all of the books. A scroll encased within a blue magic crystal, chained up by enchanted steel chains, and sealed by hundreds of magic paper talisman. Anything that can see knows that is a powerful spell. I slowly walk close to it, charmed by the seductive glowing blue light. Then suddenly the door slam opened. My heart jumps up to my lung. I can not breathe. I twisted my neck to look behind me thinking it was an elder or one of the masters. But standing in front of the game was a red-furred female bird spirit. Her hand was scarlet like blood, not sure if that’s actual blood or not. Boiling blood rushed to my head making my head dizzy and limps all weak. She walked towards the crystal and looked past me as if I was an ant. She jammed her claw into the crystal and pulled out the scroll. The blue crystal fell to pieces and the chain crashed on the floor creating a loud noise that echoed in the mountains. The magic paper talisman glowed red. The hundred talismans swirl around the spirit and attach themselves to the spirit. The talismans glow even redder while the spirit tries to fight them off. The talismans began to burn, scorching the spirit. The spirit screams in agony while her skin turns into ash. She dropped the scroll. It only lasted a few seconds, but it’s enough for that scene to forever be carved in my head. The talisman burned off and the spirits were reduced into nothing but a pile of white ash. The room was dead silent like nothing had happened. I picked up the scroll and opened it. In the scroll, there was a circle, just an ordinary circle. I flipped the scroll confused. But the scroll snapped like a dead leaf. The scroll hovers in mid-air. Every time I moved there was the pain as if my skin was ripped apart, every time I breathed it felt like I was breathing fire. Candlelights are slowly swinging left and right like an old man taking a nap in the afternoon, clouds froze solid in the night sky, the voice of the confused sect student and teachers stretched to a long echo. Everything slowed down, no, I became too fast. My skin burns by the friction of the air and heals by the wood magic at the same time. This has greatly enhanced my wood element abilities. My regeneration speeds up too, like my mind and physical body. Then there was a sudden sharp pain that stabbed my brain. I fell on the floor with the torn scroll. Candlelights flicker again, and clouds drift with the wind. A shadow grows in front of me. There stands my master shocked. . . . then angered. . . . then worried. 

The next day I was kicked out of school. The elders and my master hide the truth from the rest of the sect. I don’t have any friends in the sect so this is very easy to do. I walked down the mountain, the place where I live for the past six years. I journey back home with no money. It took months to get there. My parents are surprised as they should be. I told them I have completed the training necessary for me to train cultivation on my own. They believed me. They welcomed me home but I can feel it, I can feel something is wrong. Later I learned that ever since I joined the sect my parents have not got along. Fight and argument was a frequent event. I even witnessed a few just in the first week being back. This is much worse than anything I have experienced. I tried to talk them out, to prevent them with no result. They claim that it was no big deal but to me, it’s a crisis. Feeling helpless and weak I began to close myself from the outside world even more than before. After the fight, they would leave the store doing their own thing unbothered. While they are cooling down I am the one who takes the order and makes medicine. With the wood element magic, this task was a lot easier. Over time I become more and more skilled at alchemy. Eventually, I began to work with other things other material than just herbs to have some fun. Everything went down the cliff after my grandfather passed away. The fighting becomes more fierce and frequent. I no longer can take it anymore. I ran away leaving just a note to read. I wish to learn more about the world. I would sometimes write back home but I always told them not to send me anything because I moved around a lot. In my letter, I only told them about how good I am doing. In real life on the other hand I have seen the worst of humanity. The one year of traveling around the world feels just as long if not even longer than the six years in the sect cultivating. Every day there was a lesson to be taught by force and pain. 

One day, on a pitch-black night, I got lost on a mountain. With no sense of any direction, I walked in the maze of darkness. Accidentally I tripped and slipped down the cliff. Luckily I did not get hurt. When I got up I saw a warm light. Like a moth to a fire I followed. As I get closer I see a house, a tea house. I thought to myself who would open a tea house in such a far off city and town. I entered the building. Without realizing it I have stumbled into the realm of spirits. Out of pity or maybe just simple kindness, they offered me to stay at least until dawn. Last time I saw a spirit was that night in the book house. I did not trust them. But because of how exhausted I am I quickly give in. I stayed there for the night. . . . . then a week, months, years. Now I am leaving again. Leaving the house of copper hound, my home for the past two years, the place where I regain hope for the world.


	3. LingFu Ch2- Desire

“Boy, what do you desire the most?” said the restaurant owner. I ignored him and continued to finish my bowl of noodles but that did not shut him up. He continued, “When I was your age I dreamed of becoming a hero, wandering aimlessly among peoples. Help the weak from the evil. Now thinking back it’s so foolish I am.” 

I finished the bowl of noodles, paid, and said farewell to the restaurant owner. His voice lingered in my head and I began to ask myself what I desire. For the longest time fame is all I can think of. I know that death is inevitable and I do not want to be forgotten after death. I wanted to be something, not a whisper in time. To this day I still do wish to be remembered. However, there is one desire I have since I can remember, that is knowledge. I did not notice it before but I have this uncontrollable greed for knowledge. To me knowledge is strength, and strength is the only thing that can help me break the mold of a commoner and fulfill the dream of my grandfather, to bring my family back to the former glory. After that everyone will remember my name, Yuan LingFu, the new master of the Yuan family. Now think of it, the desire for knowledge has always been flowing within the Yuan family. According to my great grandfather, our family was once a well respected noble family. They are known to be the master of astrology and alchemy. Their desire for knowledge ultimately backfired. They know too much that other nobles joined the force together and brought them down. You would think that after I heard of that story my belief that knowledge is a strength would be challenged, but instead, I become more curious about the unknown. In my mind, my family fell from grace not because they are weak but instead is because they are too strong. Too strong that all the nobles envy and are afraid of the power we have. Shady and greedy nobles felt threatened by their way of life. 

As the thought flashed in my head, I mindlessly stumbled in an alleyway. There were three wealthy-looking women with too much makeup kicking, stomping, cursing, and spitting on another woman on the ground with torn ragged cloth, a peasant or maybe a beggar perhaps. 

“You dare to steal from me you dirty street rat!” a woman shouted, “Don’t ever let me see you ever again or I’ll chop all your limbs off!” 

The woman on the ground did not talk back. She is on the ground getting kicked around sobbing. Should I help? The woman surely did get more than enough punishment for stealing. But do I want to make an enemy out of a daughter of a wealthy family? I inched towards them. One of the women finally noticed me. 

“Who the hell are you?” the woman said. The other two women kicked a few times before stopping and turned to me. 

“What are you looking at,” the woman said. 

“I think this is enough,” I said.

The woman examined me from head to toe with a disgusted glare. “What are you? The guards? Don’t you know who I am? I am the daughter of Zhang Xi of the Earth Meal City, the head of the south rice merchant!” 

“My apology, I am new here. Since you are the daughter of such a noble family I think such trivial matters should not be dealt with in your own hands.” I said with an expressionless face and eyes firmly in her eyes, “I heard that she stole something from you, I would suggest informing this to a guard and let the court give a proper sentence.”

The woman looked at me as if I was naked. She turned back and gave a few more kicks to the woman on the ground. Then she waved her hand signaling the other two women to leave. I stepped aside and watched them disappear into the crowd. The poor woman struggled to get up, she began to crawl towards the other side of the alleyway. 

“Don’t worry,” I said, “I did not actually call the guard.” 

The woman becomes eased a bit. She lifts herself to sit against the wall. I walked towards her carefully. I hand her a hand cloth. She took it and wiped her tears. On a batter look, the woman is a young lady. Older than me, but surprisingly young. 

I sat with the woman until she regained her strength. Despite the noise on the street, the alley is quiet. The silence between us is awkward. In an attempt to break the awkwardness between us I began, “So, hum, what do you desire?” As soon as I said it I regretted it. I was ready to apologize but I was cut off. 

“Family,” the woman said. 

Family. “Family, yeah, that’s a nice thing to have,” I said. . . . What can I say, I am dumb.

The woman looked at me with empathy. I believe she misunderstood me. 

“So, what do you desire?” the woman said weakly.

“I don’t know,” I told her, “I think I want everything, or maybe nothing. I don’t know.”

We talked and shared our past stories. The sun began to fall. After she regained her strength I bid her a farewell. I know that the woman can’t live like this forever. I gave her some of my gold, I told her to get cleaned and maybe get a job. Remembered the restaurant owner from before I suggested she ask for work there. 

“Thank you,” the woman said. She waved at me when I left. 

There is a warmth within me. The winter night was no longer cold.


	4. LingFu Ch3- A price to pay

Progress demands sacrifice. There is always a price to pay. I know that too well. The snow melted a while ago. I lived within the forest, distance from humanity. The West forest, a place that has not been completely conquered by humanity. That’s what I thought at first. One day, while practicing wood magic I accidentally unearthed a ruin buried deep underground. The ruin is made out of stones. The moldy cracked cobblestone leaks out an ominous air. Waves of chill bounce up and down in my spine. The seeming endless tunnel stared me in the eye, I walked closer to get a better look. But, no matter how close I get inside is still pitch black. I entered the ruin and got deeper and deeper into the dark. Then suddenly without any warning blast of red energy launched me out of the tunnel. Crackling and moaning echoed from the tunnel. Distorted bloody undead walked out the tunnel still with flesh dangling on their body. The fungus is grown in their eyes socket and mouth, bugs crawl in and out through all the holes in their face. By the looks of their armor and weapon, the monster in front of me is the soldiers from The century war. But, now do they still have flesh on their bones. The century war ended over two thousand years ago. The undead charged towards me. By instinct, I raised my hand and rained hundreds of ice shards upon the undead. The ice penetrated and crushed the undead’s body. Bone snapping, flesh-ripping, blood-spewing. The undead is reduced to a pile of disgusting scarlet jell. I breathe a sigh of relief. These are thousand old fierce human ghosts. Thousands of years of anger and hatred stored, marinated. But the ominous air still swirls around me. I can’t sense any ghost, ghoul, spirit or any living creature around me. Once a lively forest turns dead silent. At the tunnel one soul appeared from nowhere. A spirit just came out from the spirit realm? No, spirits don’t have souls. I create a large ice crystal to reflect light into the tunnel. I squeezed my eyes to get a better look. Inside there were piles of skeletons. Unlike the undead I just killed the skeletons have no sign of energy, they are really just dead. A lump of scarlet gas like thing rose from the cracked cobblestone floor. It raised up and began to swirl. More scarlet gas like things leaked out from the side and the ceiling of the cobblestone tunnel. It grows bigger and bigger by the second. Then I realized what a terrible mess I got myself into. The few undead I killed are not even a real undead, they are just a minion of a much powerful monster. The tunnel is an ancient mass grave for the dead soilber from The century war. Thousands of years of pain and hatred drove them mad. They fought and killed and consumed each other. Now, only one remains. A monster, a demon, with thousands of agonizing souls drove mad by pain and hatred. What pitiful creatures, all they want is to go home. 

I try to run away before the spirit is fully formed. Maybe they can take their anger out on the trees and just fade away, finally rest at ease. I zoomed across trees like the wind. A deep roar shocked the earth followed by thousands of moaning souls. A large spider-like creature towering above all the trees. The creature has a featureless human face as on it’s head, arms grow out of it’s back as if they are trying to reach out to the sky, eyes covered every inch of the creature leaving no blind spot. The monster is what we called a ghost, human soul who has too much resentment. Their body is like a jell, even if you drop a mountain on them they will not die. The only way to end this is to purify, blast them with enormous energy, or let them lash out all of their anger. A ghost with this much energy surely will destroy half the continent. A bloody hand burst out of the ground and firmly grabbed my ankle. I fell face first on the ground. More and more hands crawl out of the cracked earth. They securide all legs, my neck, my waist, and my arms. I froze and shaded the disgusting bloody hands, I tried to run again but it was too late. The ghost is already above me. It opened it’s gaping mouth with elongated hands reaching out to me. Then. . . . . . Nothing.


	5. LingFu Ch4- Madness

Betrayal, fear, sabotage, loss, anger, sorrow, hatred, grief. . . . . 

Thousands of voices echo in my head, piercing screams stab my ear like daggers. Or is it even my ear? I feel as if I am the one who screams and is also the one who cries. Random memory flashes in front of me. I have never seen the people there before in my life but they seem so familiar. What is this? A fair young lady weeping, gives me a good luck charm? An old white bread man gave me a pat on the shoulder and then hugged me? A child is holding my cloth firmly crying? A man at his twenty toasting me a drink? Why are you all so sad? WAIT! No! Come back! Wait. . . . Where am I now? The road? Who are you? You want me to do what? I can’t do that! I have never killed anyone before! No! Let me go home! Huh? What now? I’m not strong enough! We should retreat! We don’t have enough men! We need to retreat! No! . . . . . . Why am I on the ground? Is that my body? Yeah, that’s her good luck charm. Why is it there? Why is it so cold in the sun. . . . . .

“Wake up!” a familiar panicked voice reached out to me, “That’s not you!”

Who am I? I’m cold, I want to see my mother, my father, my brother, my wife, my child, and my home. . . . . What is that? It’s so warm. Come closer, please, I’m freezing. No, don’t run. Please. . . .

“No! Don’t follow it! Be strong! You are better than this!” saids that familiar voice, “Remember who you are!”

Who I am? Who am I? I was a farmer, no, a scholar, no, both or neither. Was I a merchant, I remember traveling to many places. Maybe I was a thief, a rogue perhaps. Wait, how can I be a thief if I was living the noble life, no, I am a noble! Wait, not quite. . . . . . I can’t remember. I was. . . . I am. . . . I fought and I killed. . . For what? For who? It’s HIM! He told me to kill, he told me to fight, and I did, I killed. . . . . . . me? What are you doing? Why are you coming closer to me? Stop! You should be dead! I see your head rolling with my own eyes. No! Stop!

“NO!” I raised up, stretching my arm towards the sky. A blinding beam of light shone through the window and hit my eyes. I flinched.

“Who are you?” a demanding voice said, “No, more like what are you?” 

I looked around, still light headed from the sudden raise. I am on a bed inside of a poorly maintained wooden shack. The room is full of wet dog smell. On the other side of the shack was a figure looking down on me. A human? No, it’s a spirit. A bunny spirit to be exact, she still has her ears show on her head. A spirit on the younger side. She walked towards me. Her white dress drifted behind her. 

“I ask you again, what are you? Human? Ghost? Or spirit?” she once demanded again. 

“Is this really the best way to treat someone who just woke up?” I said, “Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first.”

“You are in my house, I demand you to answer me first!” the spirit yelled. 

Her high pitch voice echoed, vibrating my brain in my skull. “Okay, okay, keep it down. I’m human, Yuan LingFu from the Merchant lake city.”

“Human?” 

“Yes?”

“I suppose you are a human. Just look at your dumb furless monkey face.” 

I don’t usually get mad easily but this rabbit spirit is getting on my nerves. “So, you? Why am I here and what did you do to me?” I said with an impatient face. 

The rabbit took a seat on the foot of the bed. “Humph, don’t flatter yourself. I would never have any feeling towards whatever you have.” she said with her head stretched high and her eyes gazed on me.

“That's not what I meant but you must have something in your mind to conclude such a ridiculous idea so quickly.” 

“Tesk, humans,” the rabbit blushed, “You collapsed in the forest, I was passing by, out of pity and kindness I brought you here. You should be glad I found you before some maneater spirits tear you to pieces.” 

“Thanks”

The rabbit spirit’s face is even redder for some reason. Did she think I would not give her my gratitude? Did she think humans are uncivilized money or just me? “Y-yeah, you better be!” she said after looking away.

“So, what about the ghost spider?” 

“There was nothing around when I found you. You are probably seeing things, you looked terrible when I found you. You had a fever and slept five days straight. If you hadn’t woke up I was going to just kill you, put an end to your weak life.”

“How nice of you,” I said sarcastically.

“What happened there exactly,” she said while looking firmly in my eyes. The tone of her voice changed. The air in the shack thickens. 

“Wha- I thought you didn't see anything when you found me.”

“Yes, and that’s the problem. How can massive corrupted energy just vanish in thin air, and you are at the epicenter of it all.” 

The giant ghost spider just vanished? And I was at the center of it all. My throat tightened and my stomach tried to crawl out from my mouth. Can it be? Is it possible that a dream from before is not a dream? 

“What’s the hold up?”

“Hehe, this is bad,” I said weakly, “This is worse than death.”

“What is it? Right now is not the time to joke around!”

“The massive corrupt energy you speak of,” I gulped, “might have infused itself with my soul.”

“This is serious!”

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe but it’s true. It has infused itself in my soul.”

“Impossible, in that case you should have died a long time ago. Your flesh should have melted before I found you!”

“Indeed, if I were an average human. I mean, look at me, I’m still talking to you.”

“If this is ture you know what this means. I would really have to kill you.”

“No, killing me won’t solve anything. Right now I am the container, if I die the corrupted energy will take over my body and gain a physical form. This is a thousand years of fierce ghost we are talking about. Who knows what it would do if it got a physical form.”

“So, what now. You know how dangerous this is.”

“I mastered the element of wood through cultivation. The element of wood allows me to enhance, observe, and release life force. My body is withering and regenerating at the same time. My soul is keeping the ghost of the dead dormant.”

“How long can it last?”

“As long as my mind is intact. . . . As long as I don’t give in to their side. . . . . As long as I don’t hate.”

“How will you do that? You are still a human after all.”

“I’ll find a way. I’ll use their strength against them.”


	6. LingFu Ch5- Return

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” the rabbit spirit shouted across the forest.  
“Why? It’s been months and nothing bad happened,” I shout back.  
It’s been a month since I woke up from that dream. I learned that the rabbit spirit’s name was Bai Yu. Everyday I trained to use the ghost’s resentful energy as my own, thinking that one day I would have full control over all the thousands of lost souls. Not only I will gain power that can be rival to the gods I will also unlock the secret of the dead.   
There was a rusle in the bush. Something is closing in. I turned to face the sound. There were three spirits appearing behind the bush. Tiger, bear, and a rat. They have weapons at hand, clearly they come with no good intentions.   
“Who are you? You are not welcome here!” said Bai Yu.   
Bai Yu was far away. The three spirits ignored Bai Yu’s call. Their eyes are fixed on me. When they come close they grind. Their teeth are bloody. Manhunters, spirits who hunt humans for fun. I am now surrounded by them. Bai Yu is sprinting towards me. Manhunter, outlaw of both human land and spirit realms. They are the enemy of all. According to the law of the land they are murderers, penalty, death. The tiger spirit landed his hand on my shoulder and raised his dao. I slow down time with my power. Since that incident from the book house I trained my mind to last ten second in slow motion before my brain began to hurt. I taped the tiger spirits on his stomach, free him solid then focus energy on my right hand and shader the tiger spirit into pieces. Time resume. The rat and bear spirit was shocked to suddenly see the tiger spirit’s body turn into a jigsaw puzzle. They stopped back and looked at each other. Then the bear spirit bega to attack. The bear spirit was slow, I dodged his first attack without slow time. I circled around him and created vines out of the ground to tight him up. I give the vine a little touch to transform the vine leaves into thorns. The vines continue to climb up the bear spirit’s body like a snake. His faint scream inside the vine did not help him. By the minute there was silence. I turned around to fight the rat spirit. But the rat spirit is more clever than the other two. He got a hold of Bai Yu with magic blocking shackles. Bai Yu is powerless but she is still struggling. The distance is too far, I can’t get there by slowing time without a major headache. I would be useless if I collapse now. The rat spirit stepped back as I inched closer. My eyes were fixed on the rat incase of any movement that might hurt Bai Yu. I intensely fall into the rat spirit’s trap. I stepped on a bear trap that was covered by illusion to make it invisible. Then the rat dashed over and covered me in a net with the same material as the shackle. He used a bat that crushed my knee. I fell on the ground powerless. The rat licked his already blood soaked teeth. He took my arm and tripped a chunk of my flesh with his teeth. I screamed so loud that I believed my throat opened. I see the white bone in my arm. Parilized my fear I see him ripping and crushing without blinking an eye. The scene is unreal, it did not feel as if I were the one who is getting eaten away. This is not happening I thought, this is not the way to end. Bai Yu called out to me but it was mumbled. Then, I laughed. A laugh so hideous it made the rat stop sucking on my bones. I continued laughing, I felt tears, no, blood rolled down my face from my eyes. Bones grow back, flesh soon covers the bones. The rat spirit jumped back, he grabbed the dao by the tiger spirit’s flesh chunks. I raised up, still laughing. I stroll towards the rat spirit. The rat spirit swings the dao around telling me to stay back. I continue walking. The rat spirits seemed to try to run but his leg gave up. He collapsed against the tiger flesh chunks. I reached my hand out and sunk my fingers deep into his eye and forcefully filled out. Then I push it back in again. The rat spirit swung the dao around, chopped my and off. I feel no pain, I am still laughing. A new hand regrow where the hand used to be. I put my hand on the rat spirit’s head, then, the rat spirit turned in to pille of bone dust. I knew in front of the bone dust light headed. The hideous laughter finally stopped. I am tired, I feel like I witnessed someone have taken over my body and toyed then killed the rat spirit. But I know, I know it’s none other than me. It’s just me. It has always been me. After a while I regained my strength. The grass field was dyed scarlet by the bloods. Whose blood it was? Who knows. The grass that was not soaked by blood was dead, the surrounding tree had withered. The forest looked and felt like a graveyard, no, even the graveyard is more lively than what we have there. Then I realized Bai Yu is still here. I looked around to find her. What I saw was a terrified cowering spirit. Her face was as pale as her hair. Her eyes wide open like a bottomless hole.  
“Y-you lost control,” Bai Yu said weakly and trembling.  
“. . . . . . . .” I began to walk away.  
“Where are you going!” Bai Yu shouted, but her voice was so weak it sounded more like a squeak, “Come back!! Don’t leave me like she did~”  
“I’m going to The house of the copper hounds. If anything happens to me again only the people there can put a stop to me,” I said, at least I hope they would, I thought.


	7. MingXia's song

MingXia’s song YeWan-Ai (Night's Love)  
In our dreams, we see true.  
Every night, something new.

As the moon will shine bright,  
Our hearts will have true sight.

As the night will go on,  
The world shall be at peace.  
Let the world lie down,  
Within its sleep.  
And till the morning light,  
All troubles pass away.  
A forgotten sight,  
When tonight will come stay.

In my dreams, life is pure.  
All is calm, all is sure.

Something lost, my heart pounds.  
Then you come, all is found.

As the night goes on,  
The world is now at peace.  
Let the world lie down,  
Within its sleep.  
And by the morning light,  
All troubles cast away.  
A lovely sight,  
As much tonight can stay.

As when night comes around,  
All I know is purity.  
A touch, sight, or sound;  
That is my serenity.  
You'll never know...  
How much I adore, truly.

As tonight shall come,  
Will you share this with me?  
If only once,  
Let us wait and see.

____________________________________________

“Yue MingXia, you are a spirit, right?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“And you did kinda “pass on” at one point, right?”  
“Um...kind of...why?”  
“So, why are you still in this world?...”

___________________________________________________

785, The Western Zhou Dynasty, The Zhou State

That story begins in the forests near the capital kingdom of Haojing. 

A small procession of daoist monks had been returning home to their temple within the kingdom. Their party consisted of an adult man, a young boy, and his two younger male and female disciples. On their way past the forests lining the edge of Haojing's land, the leading daoist Xiang Jiu, came across a small baby girl. No other people were nearby for miles, and there were not even bodies alongside it. It was clear the baby had most likely been left to die. In an act of compassion, Xiang Jiu and his entourage decided to take her back to their temple to raise as one of their own.

The baby was then given the name MingXia which means Bright Light, because of it being the longest day of the summer when she was found. She was raised in Haojing alongside the monks and practitioners. At a young age she was talented in archery and swordsmanship, as she grew up, she had been discovered with a high amount of spiritual energy. So they began to train her and many others in cultivation practices and martial combat. 

This grew into becoming a sub-practice of cultivation. Not by way of the official sects, nor of the holy practices, but a harmonious blend in between. They worked for the good of the people, for no other reason other than being people. 

"People are people, we are all the same at the end. It's all about how people are to other people, not who they are. They are all our kin in spirit, even if not by blood. So we must treat them as such, no matter what." Xiang Jiu would always say to MingXia. Everytime she would be in trouble, these words would comfort her. It was the truth, it was what she believed in. Even now she still does...

When MingXia had reached the age of 16, Haojing had been growing tensions with the neighboring enemy Shen kingdom, and seemed to prepare for a final fight. The daoist family had realized what was likely to happen, and began to make preparations to leave the city. The plan was to have everyone pile into an abandoned fishing boat and follow the Jing river north, to take refuge with their allies in the state of BengWu, but fate had another idea. 

On the eve of the Autumn Festival, the Shen, allied with QuanRong nomadic tribes, attacked the city.

MingXia and her family fought back against the men, battling their way out of the burning kingdom. When they reached the edge of the city, at the banks of the Jing river, everyone gathered at the dock. Clansmen cornered them when they were so close to escape, and faced a stand off. MingXia was in front of the rest of her family, ready to fight and die for them. But Xiang Jiu desperately pushed the girl into the river before her weapon was even drawn. She watched helplessly, as the men surrounded her family, with her being sucked away. She tried to scream and pull herself out, but was pulled under the fast-moving waters.

MingXia woke up on the northern banks of the Wei river. Rapids in the Jing river had pushed her westward into a branching river, sending her to the state of Shen, right into enemy territory. In the distance, she saw her beloved home up in flames. There was so much smoke coming from the burning carnage, that it could be seen grazing the clouds. She collapsed onto her knees, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. 

Her hands absently went into her hair, and grazed something solid. It was her hairpin, the one that had been given to her a year before on her birthday. It was all she had left of her home, her family, her life. MingXia burst into tears, her voice carrying through the valley in her wails. After staying there until she lost her voice from screeching, she began to wander. 

MingXia could no longer be a practicing cultivator in the territories she was in, it never felt safe to do so, and she became distrustful of almost everyone. From town to town, MingXia would sleep on the streets, look for food in the garbage/hunt in the woods, and perform street fighting to earn some spare coins. 

There were a few other things she had to do, out of desperation, but those are reserved to be forgotten.

People have offered to give the girl a place to stay, but she would never stay longer than a month. Nothing could really feel a real replacement for her home. People offered to go with her, or be a part of her life, but she’d normally refuse. She felt too...shattered to really have anyone in her life again. At least for now...

This went on for a time, however long, she cannot (and would prefer not to) remember. Until one night, she had wandered to a temple in the middle of nowhere. Nobody seemed to be inside, but it looked clean and immaculate. MingXia had entered, too curious and too cold to stay outside that night. She called out for anyone inside, but no response came. In the back of the temple, sat a golden statue of Chang’e, seated with offerings of fruit, buns, gold, and wine. MingXia knew it would be wrong to steal something, especially from a place of worship, but she had not eaten in days.

But before she committed the act, she kneeled in front of the statue. “Your benevolence, I come to you for help. I have been alone for so long, and I have nothing to offer in return, but I need to eat something. Forgive me if you do not allow it, but if I may, I wish to take something from your offerings. If that is agreeable, show something to me.” With bated breath, MingXia waited. Soon enough, a wind began to blow outside the temple, rustling the bells outside the front door. She knew this a good response, so she had tuckered in.

When MingXia was satiated, she got back into position, this time lighting candles and incense alongside her. She reached out again, “My lady, I have been told you watch over those in need. If you have watched over me, you know I need help, desperately. What can I do? What is life worth living for?” A gentle voice came through the hall, “Worry not, sweet one. All is well now.” MingXia tried to locate the source of the voice, but there was nobody around.

The voice brought the memory of her former adoptive family to the surface, and how kind they all were. Never hesitant to help those in need, much like this distant voice was. But, it also brought back the memory of their fate. She spoke to herself, near crying at the wave of darkness crushing her heart “I am tired of living like this, I just want to go home. I want to be happy again, please take me home.” She turned back up to the statue, but…there was no statue. In its place was a very beautiful woman, hands folded in her lap. The woman smiled kindly at her, and gestured for her to sit. MingXia obeyed, silently in awe. As soon as she sat down, however, the temple began to shake. 

Was it an earthquake?, but this region wasn’t supposed to have those. The winds?, but they weren’t strong enough for this. So how were they moving? 

As MingXia began to look around, the woman sat contentedly, as if she were in a palace courtyard. Looking out the nearest window, her eyes went wide. The temple was moving yes, the temple itself was moving straight upwards. She sat in shock as the temple(?) continued to rise into the sky, high enough that the light of the stars seemed close enough to touch. MingXia looked at the woman, “Are-are you who had answered me?” she timidly asked. The woman, now known as Chang'e, nodded. “I am, I have been watching over you. From the moment you were born.” MingXia startled, “But why me? What am I special for?” 

“You and I were close once, a long, long time ago.” Chang’e explained that MingXia had once been known as Yue, her personal servant in the Moon Palace. The two were as close as sworn sisters, and they stayed together for a long time. But one day, Yue made a terrible mistake, and was forced to live life amongst mortals, where she died as one; and had been forced to the cycle of reincarnation. Chang’e grieved for centuries, but Yue made her a promise, just before she died. ‘I shall return to be with you again. When I find your carriage, I will come home with you. Just wait for me to say the word, and take me back, then I will always be with you.’

“And when I said that I wanted to go home, you showed up?” MingXia asked. “Yes, and now you’ve come back to me.” MingXia was in shock, but before she could say more, the carriage had settled. “Welcome home, my darling.” MingXia tensed slightly out of impulse, but it was quickly forgotten when she saw their location.

The kingdom of the moon was a vision to behold. A shining kingdom, basking in silvery white and blue light. The buildings seemed to be made of ivory and alabaster, capped with silver roofs. Spirits of starlight had floated in the streets, from great beasts to emperors to common people. Everywhere they trekked, wispy white and blue dust had trailed behind them.

MingXia had been starstruck, was this her new home? She stepped out of the carriage, and saw the light and dust rush towards her, engulfing her in a bubble. When it had disappeared, she had changed. Nothing of her normal, mortal appearance had been left. Her black hair turned pearl white, her brown eyes changed to silvery-blue, and her dirty stolen robes changed into that of a princess.

Chang’e came up behind her, wrapping her into a warm embrace. “Is it everything you would want, my dearest?” 

She did not need words to reply, only a returning embrace.

From then on, adopting the name Yue MingXia, she lived as a moon spirit. Her powers and training from her time as a mortal increased tenfold, and was considered a champion to all who knew her on the moon. Chang’e and her grew close, very close. While there was a challenge to her adjustment to life as a moon spirit, Yue MingXia pulled through.

Yet, there was still something missing.

On occasion, she would sit with Chang’e, watching alongside her, seeing the night in the mortal world. She saw their sleeping forms, their dreams and the world in its silence. It was meant to be relaxing, but to her, it felt troubling. Things that go bump in the night, the hidden evils in the shadows, and the worries and sorrows of their dreams, had grieved her endlessly.

The words of her Daozhang echoed in her mind every time. "People are people, we are all the same at the end. It's all about how people are to other people, not who they are. They are all our kin in spirit, even if not by blood. So we must treat them as such, no matter what." 

She wanted…no she NEEDED to help them. But when she spoke to Chang’e about it, it was met with tension. In the stories, whenever that kind of thing was said, was when most met their end.

One day, after thinking long and hard, Yue MingXia went to Chang’e. “I have a proposition for you Chang’e. I want to help the people down there. I know you would not like for me to do it, but I can’t stand by with it.” Chang’e glowered, “Is life up here not enough? People down there have their own problems.”

“I am not saying that, they need help, and I can give it to them. You have seen what I have been through and you helped me, why can’t I do the same?”

“Because they are just people, we are above them. I will not allow this to happen twice, A-Xia, you know that!”

“I KNOW, I know. But, I can make a deal with you. I will go down to reside and handle any problems that are going on. And after I am done, I will come back. I’ll stay with you on the moon for the last week of the month, and the rest of the month in the mortal realm. As for their dreams and nightmares, I can console them from the dream realm, safely out of danger.”

Chang’e and Yue MingXia stood in silence, neither replying or arguing their points. Until at last, Chang’e sighed. “Do you swear that everytime you leave for the mortal realm to help the people, you will come right back here?” Yue MingXia smiled, “Hey, if I did it once, I can do it again.”


	8. Arc 1: Ominous World,  Chapter 1:Crossing Fate

Our story begins in a small village, nestled in a small valley in the western mountains. People flock left and right in the markets, the children play in the square, and the atmosphere is tranquil. Or is it? Inside a local inn, packed to the brim with travelers, cultivators, and serving staff; we meet two of our heroes.

A female spirit-cultivator, Yue MingXia, sits in one of the back tables, finishing a small meal. "Thank you, sir."

Not far away, a male cultivator named Yuan LingFu sat at the corner of the inn, minding his own business. His mind in the clouds, eyes lifeless and dull.

Yue MingXia places down two small silver pieces for her meal. She begins to gather her things before making preparations for another affair.

The sight of MingXia woke LingFu from his daydream. His eyes fixed on MingXia's waist.

She checked that the crescent moon charm was secured to her waist. MingXia sighed in silent relief to see it there. But some other people from the table across from her noticed it as well.

However, LingFu's mind is not on the charm, but a bump that is likely a dagger. He thinks the spirit might be an assassin, the way she sits in the shadows unnoticed by others, it reminded him of himself.

Yue MingXia notices another set of eyes. Being respectful, she nods in the man's direction.

She leaves, dodging between the crowd inside the inn. The earlier men who were looking at her begin to leave, something foul in their eyes.

'What a peaceful town' LingFu thought, 'it would be a shame if blood spilled here.' LingFu got up, and placed down a few copper coins for his tea. He followed the spirit in a safe distance. His eyes examining the spirit try to find any other weapon he should keep a mind of.

'I need to just focus on the people here. And their safety.' Yue MingXia thought to herself. She knew that the people from the inn had begun to follow her. She knew thieves when she saw them. Checking that her "dagger" YaoYuan-Xing was at the ready, she turned a corner down a backstreet.

MingXia crouches behind an abandoned barrel, her hand on YaoYuan-Xing's hilt. 'But, it doesn't hurt to get some practice for tonight.' She hears a footstep less than 10 feet from her spot.

LingFu laid down on the roof above MingXia. He covered himself with leaves and brush to disguise himself. He wondered if he was wrong, that maybe this spirit is just a traveler who doesn't want attention. Also, the height of the roof made LingFu anxious. 'What am I doing,' he thought, 'This is ridiculous.'

"Hey there little miss." a slimy voice croons down below. "Look, I don't want to cause trouble, sirs, so please leave me alone." Yue MingXia replies coolly. "Hey, no need to be so nervous, sweetheart. We just liked your pretty little accessories." another voice leers. "Thank you, now please leave me alone." "Hey, she's got a pin in her hair. Looks nicer than the charm." When the guy reaches for her hair, MingXia yanks the dagger out, now grown to the length of a sword. "Don't touch that."

LingFu ready himself to jump down any second. He focused energy on this right hand read to cast ice magic to freeze MingXia's hand if the situation demands it.

The men all drew their knives at the sight of the sword. The guy who reached for her hair lunged at MingXia, that she sidestepped easily. When another tried to stab her from behind, she twisted YaoYuan-Xing behind her back to disarm the assailant. A round-kick sent him flying back into the opposite wall. Then, MingXia engaged in a short knife fight with the other two.

LingFu jumped down from the roof. He created vines to tighten up all the people around and reinforced the bondage with ice. He waved to the children and told them to run away from here. "Hey! Spirit, I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but there will be no bloodshed in this town!" LingFu shouted across.

Yue MingXia was stuck and struggling up against the wall. Not exactly how she thought today would go. "Excuse me, young master, but I wasn't planning on harming anyone. And, how did you figure out I am a spirit?"

LingFu released everyone, the men ran off. LingFu readjusted his collar and dusted off his clothes. "Spirits don't have souls," said LingFu "Humans do even before they are born. Any trained cultivator knows that." LingFu turned to the spirit, "I don't know what you are doing here but a word of advice. Humans have laws to keep order. If you kill one innocent human everyone here will become your enemy. If you don't have any well known organization to back you up, you will be trampled by the rich and powerfuls."

She sighs, "I understand that, but I am here on good will. I may be a spirit, but I don't hurt people." MingXia picks up her fallen sword, placing it into the dagger sheath. She turns back to the young man. "And for the record, even if I have to kill someone for any reason, I do have someone to 'back me up' as you put it."

She straightened herself to meet his eyes, only an inch or two above hers. "But regardless, I suppose I should thank you. You did help me get out of getting robbed. Anything I can do to repay you?"

LingFu looked at MingXia from head to toe. 'Judging by the clothes, the spirit is not very wealthy.' LingFu thought. "No, just watch yourself and stay out of trouble." LingFu walked past MingXia, after knowing that she had no intention to actively harm anyone, he lowered his guard.

She smiled slightly, 'This mortal was interesting.' "Alright, then how about just my name for now?" She bowed, even if she knew he was leaving, she did it for respect anyways. "Yue MingXia, a pleasure to meet you, young sir!"

"Yuan LingFu," said LingFu without looking back.

Confident that the man was a good soul, MingXia wandered back to the main part of town to prepare for tonight's hunt.  
____________________________________

Later that night, in the light of a lantern purchased from town, Yue MingXia was scanning the forest area around the village, where reports of dark creatures were focused on more recently.

"You again?" LingFu walked out from the shadows.

"AAH!" she startled. "Huh? Yuan LingFu? What are you doing out here?"

"Training, you?" said LingFu.

"Night hunt." MingXia realized, "Wait, you can't be here! There are dark creatures in the area." She made a move to push him the opposite way, "Go train somewhere else."

"Dark creature?" LingFu said to himself. He gulped, he touched his stomach, feeling if there was an unusual change to him. 'The dark creature the spirit talks about must not have been me,' he thought, 'I was pretty sure no one was near me when I used that power.' "I'm going with you," LingFu suddenly said, "Don't get me wrong. Just in case the creature is too much for you to handle I can at least get you out of there."

"That is very kind of you to offer, but this may not be what you are thinking of, Ling-Xiong"

Yang XiuYing was out in the forest at night, meditating. As much as the tea house was a comfortable and warm place, it was a bit rowdy (in his experience) to cultivate. And if he wanted to get more tails, he was going to have to get going on that! He had been cultivating for many hours when he heard hushed whispers. Already a bit weary of meditation, his focus easily broke, and his ears perked up. He opened his eyes and blinked, stretching before discreetly bounding towards the source of the noise. There, he found two people. He stayed hidden behind the bushes, observing them to see if they posed any dangers.

"I've seen worse," LingFu stated, "There is a city around, you think I wouldn't notice?"  
LingFu sensed a group of energy nearby, "Who goes there?!"

Yue MingXia immediately called some nearby moonrays into her hands, ready to attack. "Come out, now!"

The fox flinched as he was immediately discovered. He might as well come out before they attack him first...He panickedly put away his ears and tails as fast as he could, and grasped his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any suspicious move. He slowly stepped out from behind the bushes, the drapes on his bamboo hat swishing with the chilly night wind. He said nothing, observing the two people for any hint of a move...wait, where had he seen this gentleman before? Could it have been... the Tea House? He still said nothing though.

LingFu created a sword with his ice and reinforced it with wood. He examined the spirit from behind the bush, but he felt no aggression from him. "Announce your name, are you a friend or foe," LingFu shouted.

Yue MingXia suddenly sensed a change in the air, and rested a hand on LingFu's shoulder (after sending away the moon energy). "Hold on, he doesn't look dangerous." She took a calm tone, "Hello young sir, are you in need of help?"

He stayed on his guard, gaze sharp, as he prepared to answer with some fake cool line to be ~mysterious~ before the young lady spoke. the tension sort of went down, and his shoulders dropped, the hand on his sword relaxing "Probably friend, to answer the young master. I was just cultivating nearby when I heard noise, so I came to check it out."

LingFu squinted his eyes, "Probably?"

'Why is everyone in this forest tonight?' MingXia internally groaned, "And why here? Surely the village would offer better accommodations?"

Yang XiuYing squinted back at the young man "Well I don't know if you guys are friendly yet..." He subtly jumped when the lady asked why he would be cultivating in the forest. He didn't bother to think of an excuse before now and panicked "...uh, well, you see, I...was looking for somewhere calm! Wouldn't want to be disturbed by a tavern or tea house's general commotion you see..." A perfect, flawless lie.

Yue MingXia giggled slightly, "I can understand that. But," She placed some of her power into a cold stare, "a liar knows a liar. So answer me this, why are you out here, in this forest, at this time?" She pulled some extra moon energy to enunciate the silent threat to tell the truth.

He tensed back up, as his grip on his sword tightened, but not moving yet "Can't a wandering cultivator cultivate on a tree stump in peace, young miss?"

"No, but in the middle of the night where dark creatures frequently appear, is a bit odd," said LingFu.

Yue MingXia cut in quickly, before a confrontation could be created. "I only said that to judge whether or not you were one of the dark creatures in disguise. N-no offense."

D-did dark creatures come out at night in this forest? He had no idea! He couldn't back down in fear like that, though "If dark creatures come out -" he was cut off by the young lady. He huffed, not relaxing this time, "I'm no dark creature, but...are you?"

She pulled a smirk, "Could a dark creature do this?" Yue MingXia channeled the moon rays into a spiritual blast, hitting a boulder behind Yang XiuYing.

LingFu was startled, not because of the destructive power from MingXia, but because he is afraid the explosion will attract unwanted attention from the city guard or other unfriendly spirits or creatures.

He dodged, rolling to the side with flourish and a cool swish of his robes and hat drapes. His tails swished elegantly, striking a blindingly cool pose. "Well miss, you have a point there, but no need to-" Wait. Tails?!?!?! He went stiff, cold sweat beads gathering and dripping down his chin. Now he'd done it.

Yue MingXia gasped, "Are-are you a fox spirit?"  
She had a look of shock and wonder in her eyes.

One of Yang Xiuying's ears twitched, one of his tails thumped on the floor nervously as he nodded dumbly.

LingFu turned to MingXia, "Hm, I just realized something, you never describe how a dark spirit looks. Instead of intimidating each other, why don't you tell us what we are trying to find here exactly?"

"Dark creatures are what they sound like. Some others call them demonic creatures, but these are sort of like the sister species. They are formed from malevolent spirits who cannot move on from this world, and will do harm to others, to try and fill their last vendettas. They move in shadows, and take on the forms of objects, animals, and people."

"So, a ghost," said LingFu.

"In a sense, yes. But if they gather enough dark energy, they become physical entities."

LingFu gulped once more, reminding him about his issue.

Yang XiuYing was glad for the young man's words that turned the young lady's attention away from him. He then tilted his head, participating in the conversation "I didn't hear anything about one in these woods, though?"

"I have been getting senses of one traveling through the countryside. The last location it was seen was in this forest."

MingXia looked fully at Yang XiuYing, "Oh, as for you, I am a moon spirit, so try not to feel uncomfortable or upset if I made you that way. I am sorry if I did."

LingFu looked at the fox spirit, "Yeah, he's fine."

He straightened and dusted off his clothes. Following the young lady's word, he visibly relaxed. He shook his head "No, I realize I must have come across as quite the suspicious character. As you can see, I'm a fox spirit, and my name is Yang Xiuying." he said, giving her his best blinding fangy smile.

"Hehe, well we can't all make a perfect first impression. I am Yue MingXia."

LingFu first looked puzzled but then giggled secretly, "Your name, you serious?" said LingFu

He put his palm over his fist in greeting "Nice to meet you, Lady Yue-'' He then glared sideways at the young man, "W-What's wrong with my name...? It's gallant and Cool™. " He emphasized the 'cool' part…

And after looking at Yuan LingFu, replied to Yang XiuYing, "Should Fix a Poplar? That is quite...interesting." Now she was beginning to grin.

He blushed "It means Outstanding Hero!!"

LingFu said, "It's nothing, just that. . . . . it's, ahem, it's a female name. In human land at least."

He blanched. Oh no. ooooh no.... he picked it because the meaning was cool!!!!! "I-I......of course I know that!!! B-being gallant has nothing to do with gender! A-And you said it! it's in the human realm!" His cool façade was shattered, and his face with beet red, with his ears flat against his head. 

MingXia fisted her braid of white hair to stop her laughter. "Mine means 'Moon's Bright Light'."

He was grateful for Miss Yue steering the discussion to herself "Oh, that's a wonderful name Miss Yue, very fitting!!"

Yue MingXia offered, whilst snickering, "But, considered how I know you now, I think it fits."

LingFu took a deep breath to calm himself, "Ahem, yeah, like they said, it's not about the name but the people behind it. Yup."

His flattened ears perked up visibly, totally buying that they weren't making fun of him anymore "O-oh... thank you, Miss Yue and...huh, you haven't told me your name, I believe?" He told the young man.

"Ah! Your name means 'To have some money', right Yuan-ge?"

LingFu dismissed his ice balde, "My name is Yuan LingFu. Yuan as 袁, not money, it's a type of long dress. My giving name is 令夫, 'Command men'. I know, it's a bit cheesy."

"That sounds important, why were you given it?" MingXia asked.

The fox's eyes turned bright, "It sounds super cool...." he sighed in admiration.

LingFu shrugged, "You know, parents. My family once was noble but it fell from grace a few generations ago. My parents want me to bring the family to former glory I guess."

As she was about to ask for more, she saw movement in the darkness. She put up a hand, "shh"

Yang XiuYing's ears dropped at hearing that. He could understand having family expectations - though, probably to a much lower degree than this young man - but before he could offer warm words, Miss Yue shushed them. 

Looking at Yang XiuYing, Yue MingXia whispered "Behind you."

As she warned him, his gaze sharpened, and he spun around quickly, drawing his blade in a graceful arc to slice at whatever was behind him, gaze searching for his target.

"Everyone, move with caution. The creature can sense all of your movements. Even when staying still." Slowly, she stepped into an open patch of moonlight.

LingFu raised his guard again, he readied his ice blade again. "Any other information about the creature, anything we should know before it's too late?", asked LingFu.

She smiled, slyly "Their main weakness," she gathered a lot of moon energy in her two hands "is LIGHT!" She shouted as she directed multiple rays of moonlight into the direction of the dark creature.

Yang XiuYing's blade hit empty air, and he frowned, backing up towards his two allies. Upon hearing Miss Yue's words he stepped onto a patch of moonlight himself, and scanned the surroundings for any suspicious movement.

"Light!" said LingFu, "Yeah, I can do that!" LingFu created hundreds of ice shards, each reflecting light from the moon forming a web of light.

To Yuan LingFu, "There you go, way to catch on!" She turned between him and Yang XiuYing, "Stay in the light of the moon. It can't get us as long as there are not too many shadows."

He nodded, and made sure to stay in the light. He...could help with his fox fire but…did he really want to take the risk of burning down this nice forest...? He couldn't control it that well...he shook his head. No, he wouldn't use it unless he was forced. He could only stay in the light and look around, keeping his guard up.

She began to scan the area. In front, the forest. Behind, a field. To the left, a cliff face. And to the right, more fields. "We need to direct it out of the forest to kill it. Any ideas?"

"Pocket! Pocket formation!" LingFu arranged the ice shard to form a U shaped light wall, "I'll push the creature, you two make sure it doesn't turn away."

"Okay, Yang XiuYing, you go right. I'll go left."

Yang Xiuying nodded and follwed the instructions.

"Can either of you do anything to take down shadows in the forest? It runs away from sources of light, if we can direct it here, we can take it out." She looks at them both.

LingFu hesitated a bit then finally said, "I can create a forest but I can't cut down the whole forest, at least not now."

"I can't stretch my moonbeams over too wide of an area, or they'll dissipate. And there's not enough moonlight covering the whole area. Anyone else?"

"Magnifying glass! I can focus light!" said LingFu, "My ice is clear like glass."

"How much?"

"As much as you need!", smiled LingFu.

"Perfect." She returned the smile, "If we focus it on all of the forest, we could trap and kill it in one go. Can you do that?"

"On it!" said LingFu. He waved his hands and created multiple massive ice lenses. "Ready when you are, MingXia!"

“On three!" MingXia got into a stance. "1...2...3!"

Using his lenses, and her bending the moonlight, a blinding light illuminated the whole forest. Within the forest there was not a mini-meter of shadow existing. Lasting for minutes before they dropped the beams and lenses.

"Did we do it?" said LingFu.

"Not yet, we gotta make sure. Yuan-ge, can you see anything in the shadows?"

LingFu squeezed his eyes, "No, I see nothing. It's pretty dark."

"Hmm, how about you Yang-ge? Can you?"  
She thinks she sees him shake his head. "Okay, let's go look around."

"Can you shine some light here? It's pitch black with all the trees blocking the light," said LingFu while feeling his way and trying to not bump into something.

Yue MingXia sends a quick ball of moonlight over to him. "Watch your backs."

"Hun?! What is it?" LingFu jumped, "Is it the creature?!"

"No, but can't be too careful, just always assume 'maybe'."

LingFu was confused, and his heart almost jumped out from his throat. "Well, I think we did it? There is nothing here except the giant hole we blasted." 

After 10 more minutes of covering the area and confirming the kill, LingFu spoke, "So, why were you tracking this creature anyway? It's not like you are part of some monster hunter organization."

"If I see people need help, I help. I can, so I do." She brushed her sleeve, "Isn't that what it's all for?"

"Interesting, this is surely a rare sight. Everyone seems to be too busy these days." LingFu said while smiling at the sky. "So, what's your next plan? Travel the land again? Or do you have a home to return to?"

"Head back home, yeah. Wait for the next threat to come. Hopefully go fight with you guys, you seem interesting. And I have met a lot of people over the years." MingXia paused, 'Don't say too much.' "My situation is kinda...complicated."

"Yeah, who doesn't have a few secrets while traveling the land. Who would leave their home behind if they are happy at home? I won't go into it then, I guess I'll see you around if our paths cross again."

"Haha, so shall it be. May I find you both well and gearing for adventure."

Editor's Note: For future context going forward, this is how text is structured:  
"This is for normal speaking.", "This is for whispering, "Special dialogue" and telepathy talk.", 'This is for inner dialogue', This is just for describing actions, "And this is for powers and spells."


	9. Ch2- Friendly Duel

Yang XiuYing sat at the House of Copper Hounds, in the guest area. He had a cooling cup of tea on the table, his bamboo hat on the table haphazardly discarded beside the tea pot; one of his tails softly thumped on the floor next to him. He yawned, looking like the very image of a lazy, idle fox as he rolled his shoulders. On the table before him was a book he was lazily flipping through.

Yue MingXia had just come back from her stay with Chang'e last night. She had to do monthly visits that lasted for a week, both to visit her mistress, and to replenish her chi on the moon. She was thankful that GrandMaster Cu had allowed the situation, and to be a member of the sect. It has been 30 years since Chang'e has allowed her residence to earth. If not for this sect, things would have been a lot more challenging.

She had just stepped into the main area of the house, when a familiar face caught her eye.

The door opening and a new guest coming in caught his attention, the poor book gladly abandoned on the table as he recognized Miss Yue, whom he had met a while ago in the forest. His white ears perked up as he waved to her with a friendly fangy smile.

"Fox-Brother!" MingXia waved with vigour, walking over.

"Miss Yue, hello!" He greeted her, tidying the table in front of him to make it a little room on it. He put his hat on the ground next to himself. He then gestured for her to sit at his table.

She took a seat next to Yang XiuYing, mindful of his tails. "How has it been since I was away?" She reached over to pour some tea for herself.

"Oh, I've been well!" He beamed "Did plenty of good deeds lately." he said proudly, releasing the Sparkles Of Coolness™ (to maybe compensate for the... distinctly uncool moments of the last time they met). "How about you, Miss Yue? It has been quite a while."

'Seems like he's stepping up the mojo...' "My mistress is well, a bit apprehensive about me going after dark creatures again. But other than that, it's been good."

Yang Xiuying raised an eyebrow, seemingly genuinely surprised "Even though you're strong? I wouldn't think she'd need to worry about you."

"She is just concerned for my safety. It has been a solid arrangement for me to live down here as well as up there, but I guess me being away makes her more nervous."  
Absent-mindedly, her hand closed into a loose fist, and the other covered it.

"I see," he said, suddenly reminded of his family, who tearfully saw him off, worried to the bone. "Can't blame her I guess..." He mused.

Yue MingXia felt a tinge of sadness coming from Yang XiuYing, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, it's a way to show she cares. My lady is good to me, and even if she can be protective, I wouldn't change it."

Yang XiuYing blinked at her hand on his shoulder, his ear twitching as he felt a bit embarrassed to have shown weakness like this, he smiled, his melancholy swiped away completely. "That's actually quite sweet! You're lucky to have such a good mistress!"

Smiling, she replied "Well having a friend to discuss with is also quite helpful!" Playfully, creating the illusion of a fox in the steam of the teapot.

His ears perked up and his tails swished happily. She said "Friend"!!! He grinned a blinding smile, but not one of his carefully crafted cool façade one, just pure joy "For sure!" He then noticed her molding the steam and looked at it carefully, ears twitching in interest "That's an interesting trick, how do you do it?"

"I never let some of my old tricks die. I can do illusions regularly, and be made out of anything. Think of it like a puppet. Can be controlled, made from non-living stuff, and can do whatever I want." As Yue MingXia said that, she sent the steam-fox into Yang XiuYing's face.

"I see..." he said, following the steam with his eyes as she explained. His face scrunched up cutely, quite like a puppy's when she blew it into his face. He shook his head, then sighed, putting his elbows on the table, then his face on his hands "I should learn how to do that..."

After softly laughing, she thought out loud, "You know, I don't think you ever showed me anything you can do. Do you by chance have any tricks up your sleeves?" quirking up an eyebrow.

XiuYing tensed almost imperceptibly - only betrayed by his ears standing up straight in shock and his tails poofing up slightly. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes and manifesting The Sparkles™ to preserve his image "I'm quite the swordsman."

"Hmm, how funny. I am quite good as well. Archery is also a good suit of mine."

'W-What's funny?', he wondered...... "Oh, that's nice..." He said dumbly, scrambling inside his mind to find something he was good at doing, beside swinging a sword and striking cool poses.

"But what I was implying was some type of power."

Sweat beaded up on his face as he looked away trying to just find something. But to no avail. Look, he was just a weak young fox with weak cultivation trying to gain his nine tails. "Huh uh....." he tried to buy time "I-I'm still working on it! It's quite big, so I'm still working it out." he bullshitted, as if he wasn't just talking about how he was still trying to figure out making stable foxfire.

Yue MingXia could tell he was struggling. "Well, talking about it isn't gonna do much to show for it." She finished her tea. "Would you like to carry this on outside?"

'No, I would not', he thought, sadly. He tried to bargain "No,no, Miss Yue, it's huge, really dangerous, I cannot show you before I am sure how to pull it off, it's not safe! Let's not?" He might have done the puppy eyes, but not consciously.

'Is he serious?' MingXia thought, "Haha! I meant for our swordsmanship. If you don't wanna move on to powers that's okay. But I would like to see how you fare at the blade for myself."

And for the fun of it, she added "And by the way, you make a cute, pouty sad face."

His ears perked up, his eyes brightening as he pulled himself together in relief "Oh! Gladly then!" he then made a confused face "Wait what do you mean pouty sad face?" He hadn't been aware he was making such a face!

"I said a CUTE, pouty sad face. And great! Also, you do not need to address me like that. MingXia or A-Xia is alright."

XiuYing still looked puzzled, but he blushed a little bit, an ear twitching. He cleared his throat, then got up and picked up his sword and hat "Let's do this then...Mingxia."

Grabbing YaoYuan-Xing from her belt, she replied, "Yes, let's."

As the two walked outside to the training grounds, Yue MingXia couldn't help but think back to earlier how he reacted about the topic of powers. 'Does he need help to develop?'

Yang XiuYing put on his hat as they stepped outside and headed to the training grounds. He didn't need it or anything, he just thought it looked cooler when he fought with it. Once there, he firmly rooted himself in the ground, and struck a pose: hips slightly to the side in nonchalance and a challenge, and arms crossed with his flashy sword in hand. At least- Cool Pose™:check "Ready when you are!" he declared.

After fixing her bun into place and dropping her longer over-robe, she drew YaoYuan-Xing and got into a crouching stance.

She nods.

He drew his sword in a graceful arc, and pounced toward Mingxia, stabbing at her.

Yue MingXia steps to the right, with ease. She swung her sword upwards from the path of Yang XiuYing's blade, clanging together before jumping backwards.

His blade vibrated in his hand and he smiled, twirling back to avoid getting destabilized, and charging back at her.

She saw the charge coming. But before it came close, she ducked, swept her leg into his, and tried to make him trip.

His eyes squinted, slit pupils growing even narrower, as he did a backflip to avoid falling down. He backed away a few steps before side-stepping and flashing to her side, slashing at her wrist.

"Hurk!" she grunted. 'Okay, that is good.' Quickly, while he was in her range of attack, she slash YaoYuan-Xing in an X formation, managing to nick one of his eyebrows and his chin. "You're not bad." she huffed between blows.

XiuYing winced, bending backwards in the nick of time to just receive light slashes on his face, instead of heavier wounds. He backed up a few paces, wiping up his face, smearing the blood as he did. 'Maybe he'd look cooler with scars if he didn't let these heal?' He wondered in passing, before he heard her voice, "You're pretty good yourself!" he grinned, before charging back and slashing at her waist.

'This is one of the best duels I had in a long while.' she thought for a split second before he made another slash. She backed up before it got her, but it did cut a part of her belt. She tried to keep it hidden.

He took advantage of the fact she backed away to pursue, and stabbed at her, ready to stop were she not to dodge, of course.

Shaking out of her minor shock, she put a hand over the ripped part of her belt, and used the other to block Yang XiuYing's thrust. 'Please hold up, please.' she silently prayed. Then threw three quick slices into the air, somewhere near the top of his head.

He noticed her hand, and his slash from earlier replayed in his mind. He didn't think he drew blood back then but, was she okay? He had no time to be distracted though, as he dodged, narrowly avoiding getting a nick on one of his pristine white ears. He mimicked her move from earlier, and swept at her feet with a kick.

Focused a bit too much on trying to multitask both her belt and the duel, she found out the hard way what happened when you zone out mid-fight. And Yue MingXia hasn't done that since she was still a young disciple. She fell hard on her butt, but when she dropped YaoYuan-Xing a few feet away, and tried to roll to get it back, a r-rip made her freeze mid-stance.

XiuYing held his sword at her throat, still standing while she was prone on the ground, having stopped rolling. He panted from the effort, but sounded triumphant as he said "I win, MingXia!" When he didn't hear anything from her, he glanced down curiously before his eyes shot back up "oh-no-I'm-so-sorry" he mumbled panickedly.

'Oh gods, Oh gods, Oh gods oh gods oh gods...' She looked down, slowly. Her belt was ripped in half, as expected, leaving her inner robes on display. Well...it was gonna happen eventually...

'You know what, screw it.' Yue MingXia thought as she got out of the other robes, lunged forward and disarmed Yang XiuYing while he was distracted.

Meanwhile he pointedly didn't look at her, and took off his hat, before flinging it in her direction. "H-here have this I'm SO sorry I didn't mean to do that oh go- " He yelped - and it sounded EXACTLY like your average non spirit fox - and let go of his sword, eyes still screwed shut tight.

Yue MingXia managed to get him backed into a corner. She pounced on top of Yang XiuYing in a tackle, and pinned him by his sleeve to the dirt. "HAHA, now I win!"

He yelped again, eyes still shut "MingXia that's not how you fight a fair fight!!!" he whined, desperately trying to shield his face with his hand.

"Hey, who said a fight is always fair?" she triumphantly cried. After getting up, she went back to her pile of stuff, grabbed her stripped robes and over-robe. Putting the other robes back into her bag, she pulled out a ribbon, pulled on the over-robe, and tied it around her waist.

"Isn't it a given that a fight between friends should be fair?!" He whined, still on the ground with a hand on his face, one of the tails not trapped underneath him thumping up and down. He stayed there a while, unaware she had already redressed herself "...do you need me to get you a change of clothes at the tea house?"

"No it's okay, but do you need help?" she asked, walking back over to help up Yang XiuYing.

"No no no no you can't walk around like that, I insist! I'm fine!" To show that he was, he squeezed his eyes shut again and removed his hand, feeling around the ground until he pulled her sword out of his sleeve, and he sat up, still not looking.

She laughed, hard. Nearly bending over at her waist. "Xiao-Xiu it's fine. I am decent." MingXia put down a hand to help him up. "How bout you get me some tang long hu, and we call it even?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and tentatively peeked his eyes open, in case of trickery. When he saw she was, in fact, actually decent, he got up and dusted off his robes. He went to retrieve his sword and nodded "It is only fair i compensate you for this"

Yue MingXia grabbed the abandoned YaoYuan-Xing, and turned over her shoulder, "Like I said, no hard feelings. Tang long hu, and some Dragon Beard candy, and we're fine." She jerked up a thumb, "How bout it?"

He picked up his discarded hat, and put it back on his head "Yes, of course." Then, he thought about his coin purse and winced a bit. Oh well, he owed her this! "Let's go then!"


	10. Ch3- Fine Clothed Monster

Blue sky stretched over the horizon and the sun shone high. On a day like any other LingFu took a rest in a local tea house minding his own business, eating pork bun and sipping sea grass soup. As he finished up his breakfast he noticed a short figure, a person, no, a spirit covered head to toe by a cloak. 'Should I follow?' he thought, 'This is very suspicious, but am I going to make a fool out of myself like last time?' The spirit with a cloak suddenly starts to run. LingFu stuffed the pork bun in his mouth and put the copper on the table. He followed the cloak spirit.

"I'm just saying, a little sweetness never hurt anyone." Yue MingXia led Yang XiuYing by the hand down the market.

LingFu tries to follow the spirit, he bumped into Yue MingXia on the way. He lost sight of the cloak spirit. His eyes still dashed around the street, the last attempt to find the cloak spirit.

MingXia had run ahead at the smell of fried dough. Pinpointing the exact booth, she bumped into a person on her way across the street. He looked familiar, but also in a rush.

LingFu turned to MingXia ready to apologize, "MingXia?" he said with his mouth stuffed with a pork bun. He took the bun out of his mouth, "Oh, sorry. Ahem, MingXia? Fancy to meet you again."

She perked up at the mention of her name, "Yuan-ge? What brings you here?"

LingFu stood up and readjust his cloth, "You know, training. The forest I was training before was under an investigation after we fought the dark creature."

"Huh, I was wondering where you were. Me and Fox Brother just got done having a duel, so he's buying me victory treats." She turned back over her shoulder to scan the crowd. She didn't lose him, did she?

'Hum, so he only looks strong but not much of a fighter huh,' thought LingFu.

"He also felt kinda bad about, this..." as she moved her arms up and down her body, "so he wanted to make up for it. I told him it was fine since he did kinda win the fight, " she may or may not have left out the aftershock he had on purpose, "but he insisted."

Like the idiot LingFu is, he misunderstood what MingXia meant. LingFu's face turned red like cherry, he used ice magic to create waves of cold air flow down through his body to cool him down. "S-so, you guys, ahem, I-I mean, good for you," said LingFu, "Yeah, hum, must be fun? What am I saying, sorry!"

'Wait what does he mean? We just had a du-OH!' "NO NO NO, IT'S NOT THAT! WE JUST HAD A DUEL OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, HE CUT MY BELT BY ACCIDENT, IT WAS NOT THAT AT ALL!" her face went as red as an apple.

LingFu let out a weak "~oh." Now he is completely frozen by embarrassment and the ice he used to cool him down.

'Wait, why was she explaining herself, what was he even doing here?' "...so, what are you doing?"

LingFu shook himself to reality, still embarrassed by his idiotic words. "I-I, hum, had been traveling around the land searching for knowledge to make myself stronger. I just happened to arrive here this morning."

MingXia nodded, "Understandable, but earlier you looked like you were chasing someone. Do you need me to help you look for them again?"

"Ah, that, it's just a spirit covering herself with a cloak. Surely it won't be that important," LingFu said, "Although, for some reason, there is a sense of strangeness about her." LingFu scratched his head trying to think what exactly is strange about the spirit. The awkward conversation before had him completely scrambled his mind.  
He's gonna hurt them...

She screamed.

LingFu looked at MingXia helplessly, he realized the crowds were looking at them weirdly. LingFu became uncomfortable. "Forgive me. . . ." LingFu said softly, he grabbed MingXia by the arms and raised her up. He stabbed himself on the ground and shook MingXia up and down like a gambler shaking his dice. "Wake up MingXia! You are embarrassing us! Wake up!"

..."L-Li-LingFu?" She said through tears.

LingFu breathed out an air of relief, he slowly lowered MingXia to the ground but still kept his hand on MingXia's arms to stabilize her. "Oh thank the great spirits, you are back," LingFu sighed, "What's wrong? You went complete. . . . how should I put this. . . . . mad for a moment there."

sniffle, hic-hic- She fell onto her knees, crying her eyes out.

"Wait!" LingFu turned left and right to look at the crowd. 'Oh no, what should I do now?!' LingFu thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Guo-Didi, Mo-Didi, Mei-Mei, Jiejie, Gege, Dage, Fu-Qin..."

LingFu lowered himself and reached out a hand to MingXia. He had no idea who MingXia was talking about, but he felt empathy for her. "Come on, let's go," LingFu said softly, "This is not a place to cry, don't make others think you are weak."

MingXia timidly looked up to him then his hand. Shakily, she took it and stood up. "I-about that-I-"

LingFu listened to what MingXia had to say. He always wants to know more. But after seeing his new friend's tearful face, he suppressed his urge to know. "I don't have to know," said LingFu, "If it's too much for you then you don't have to tell me. I understand." LingFu guided MingXia to a restaurant to rest a bit. He ordered a pot of tea and poured some for both of them.

"Thanks...but...I wanted to say sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen, and I might have scared you, and...y'know..." MingXia hung her head in shame.

"Scared? That was nothing! I got more scared when I thought that your duel was another kind of duel," joked LingFu, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. LingFu held his breath watching MingXia's face carefully.

She chuckled, 'At least he's trying, most others just leave.' "Thanks. But really, are you sure you weren't freaked out? I am kind of-" her hands made some waving gestures " 'different' than some others..."

"Of course I was worried but it's fine," LingFu poured another cup of tea. "Who will leave their home behind if they are happy at home." LingFu said in a serious tone, but he quickly lightened up and said, "But, hey, that's just life right? If there is no sadness then how can we feel happiness."

MingXia wiped her nose, a soft smile somewhere in her eyes. "You got a point, kid. Yo  
"Is that a normal thing for you, to look for trouble?" asked Yue MingXia.

LingFu looked at MingXia eyes wide open but expressionless, then he looked down to reflect on his past actions. 'No? I think. . . . I think it's more like trouble is looking for me,' he thought to himself, but with further thought he realized that's basically what he has been doing all his life. Stealing the secret scroll from the cultivation school, almost getting the entire HCH people killed, and opening an ancient cursed tomb. "I hate to say it but, you are right." LingFu finally said.

MingXia wrapped an arm over his shoulders, "Well, it's a good thing you are my friend! If trouble comes for ya, I'll help beat it up!"

'A friend? How long this can last,' LingFu thought to himself, he never had a friend for long. By this point he had grown too cynical to trust anyone. But LingFu happily accepted anyway, he thought to himself 'Well, we had fought a dark creature before.' "Yeah, thanks," LingFu said with a smile, "and you can count on me too."

Yue MingXia closed her eyes and nodded, satisfied. But...when she opened them…  
Fire, screaming, running, bloodshed  
no, no no no, it's not there, it's not there...  
Haojing, her home, in flames. The Siege. She's running, she can't breathe, too much smoke, she's choking...  
Her sword is moving left and right, cutting down the invaders.  
"I have to get them out, I have to get them out of here..."  
She hears a warcry from far away...  
They're coming, I see them, they're after us, they'll kill us, run.  
Run, run run, runrunrunRUN RUN!!!

"MingXia? MingXia?! Are you still there?" called out LingFu.

RUN! She bolted, choking on air. She ran fast as the wind down the road, a faraway look in her eyes.

LingFu, shocked and confused, he certainly didn't expect this would happen after accepting her friendship. LingFu chased after MingXia, dodging the crowd on the way. "Wait! MingXia what's going on?!" shouted LingFu across the street.

She can hear footsteps, fast, it was   
running, Is that her family? She turns   
her head...they aren't there. Where   
are they? Where are they? Where is   
her family? What did they do to them?

Anyone who saw MingXia running past them, heard her whispering "Where are they?"

LingFu activated his eyes, he zoomed across the street in a flash stopping MingXia in her tracks. She crashed straight into him, the momentum sent them into a fall. LingFu caught MingXia and broke the fall with his vines. "MingXia? Hello? It's me, LingFu! Are you there?!" LingFu tries to reach out to MingXia again. 

She's stopped, what happened?  
A nomad invader, he found her...  
He's gonna hurt her...  
u're pretty wise for someone so young."

"Kid? What happened to Yuan-ge?" LingFu joked again, but suddenly the cloak spirit came back to his mind. He remembers the spirit is short and energy-less. As a spirit, whose body is mostly made out of energy, how can he not detect any trace of energy in it? There can only be two explanations, one is that the cloak spirit is not a spirit at all but a husk, the other one is that their energy is blocked in some way. "This is bad," LingFu said to himself.

“What is it?” MingXia asked.

LingFu looked at MingXia firmly in the eyes, "We might have a fugitive in this city. One dangerous one most likely."

Yue MingXia tensed, "Any idea what they can-" then she paused. Her vision, the memory of Haojing, her fear, her panic attack..."Do you think that, maybe-"

"I don't know anything yet," said LingFu, covering his mouth while trying to think more details, "We have to find the cloaked spirit." LingFu looked at MingXia again, "Do you, maybe have a tracking magic or some kind?"

MingXia gulped "I'm not sure. I'm a moon spirit, so my powers are weaker during the day. I could try..."

"Well, then we will move out at night."

"This doesn't feel like something we can wait till night for...hang on." Yue MingXia focused on what energy she could muster. "Find" she whispered. Her eyes shut, and even though she was inside the tea shop, her vision went outside and over the town. "Where did you last see it?" she asked LingFu. "What does it look like?"

"Wang's tea house on the north side of the city. I was eating breakfast there," said LingFu, "The spirit is short, not even a meter tall. It wears a brown cloak from head to toe."

'Short, brown cloak, north', MingXia focused on those details and scanned the surrounding area for any trace of spirits.In her "astral-vision", she finds a spirit matching LingFu's description. It seems to be heading for a bridge on the eastern edge of the village. And there are people all around it...in chaos. Crying, violence, calling for other people, running around in a frenzy. "East, on a bridge, and we better hurry..."

MingXia and LingFu sprint to the east bridge. To their surprise there was nothing there except a huge mansion guarded by brick walls and iron gate. "You sure it's here?" LingFu asked.

"I saw it, everyone around it was acting like Armageddon just a minute ago." She looked to and fro, "Let's look around, maybe it went inside."

When LingFu and MingXia reached the building, they knocked on the gate. A well dressed man opened a gap, peeking this eye out to look at who was there. "Who are you?" the man said, "I don't remember that I have guests today."

"Disciples of the House of Copper Hounds, we ask to investigate the property." Yue MingXia bowed with practiced ease.

LingFu was startled by MingXia's introduction. LingFu thought to himself, 'Is she really from the House? I know, I have been away from the House for a while now, but still. How funny life is sometimes.' The man was not surprised by MingXia's introduction. "House of the Copper Hound? That's just an old man's tale, it doesn't really exist, go home kids. I'm busy." The man slammed the gate shut.

MingXia stuck her hand in the gap of the gate. In a swift jerk, she pulled the gate back open. "I believe we are here on official business. Can we come inside?" A deceptive but sweet lilt in her tone.

The man jumped, his eyes filled with fear. "What are you doing?! This is a private property, if you do not remove yourself at once I will call the guards!!" stated the man. LingFu grabbed MingXia by the shoulder and pulled her away from the gate. "What are you doing?! Remember what I said before? In a human city, law is above all!!" whispered LingFu.

"And I haven't done anything, yet."

"Ripping down the door from a mansion? With a few words he can throw you in jail for breaking!!" LingFu angrily whispers, "Many humans do not believe in the house of the Copper Hound's existence. Saying you are the disciple of HCH will not do you any good!" Sigh "Anyway, are you sure this is the exact spot where you see from your vision?"

Yue MingXia huffed, "Yes!" She stopped, having an idea. "Pardon me sir, but me and my brother," she winked at LingFu "are arriving to become servants in the mansion. We were told that the notice was to be delivered this morning, but you seemed to be uninformed. We can show you a copy of it, right? Brother?" MingXia elbowed LingFu. 

She twisted an illusion behind her back, creating a forged letter from an old wanted poster and put it into LingFu's pocket.

Surprised by MingXia's quick act, LingFu was not prepared. "O-oh, y-yeah, w-we, ahem, we are hired workers here, yeah! We have the papers here! Maybe sir, you just uninformed," LingFu forced out.

"And it also said that if anybody were to ask, "Disciples of the House of Copper Hounds" was the entrance code!" MingXia added.

The man squeezed his eyes and examined MingXia and LingFu from head to toe and back up. "I am the only person living here, who's fooling you," the man said. LingFu smiled, "Only one person here huh. Sigh- Alright, I've had enough." LingFu dashed in front of the man, a vine burst out from the ground and tied the man up. The vine covered his mouth and and eyes only leaving his nose to breath. "Buddy, there is no way you can live here alone and keep everything clean. We are going in. Feel free to call the guards, but I got a feeling you won't."

MingXia cast an illusion covering the front gate, making everyone disappear from any outside eyes.

LingFu and MingXia walked towards the mansion door. "You know, if he just keeps his mouth shut, I might not keep up with your act," said LingFu. They opened the door, the mansion is empty but everything is organized and clean. "Huh, I can't sense my soul or energy here. It's less lively than a graveyard."

"Huh, nothing much, just a bunch of old junk-" she froze. A shadow darted around a corner. "Hey, over there!"

LingFu and MingXia see a wooden door lead to what seems like the basement. "No!" said the man rushing in. His body and face was scratched by the vine. He leaped into the air and held onto LingFu's leg. "Get off of me!" yelled LingFu, "Get off of me!" 

"No, Please! Don't go in there! Please!" the man yelled back with tears and snot covered his face, "I'll give you whatever you want!! Money? Gems? Anything! Anything!" LingFu kicked the man away, "We are going in." The door creaked open. 

LingFu looked into the dimly lit room. There are ten of them. Ten short ragged clothed spirits coward on the floor. Each one of them is about five to six years old, children in spirit term. They are chained by metallic steel shackles on their wrists and their ankles. The skins where the shackle is are torn and ripped. Their bodies can only be described as skin and bones and their face is pale as the surface of the moon. 

"So that's why I can't sense their energy," said LingFu expressionless, his tone is calm and soft as if he just woke up from a dream, "those metallic steel blocked their Qi flow." LingFu turned to the man that's still on the ground, "You thought everything through didn't you huh? How smart of you." He walked to the loser of a man. He stood next to the man, his eyes looked down on him, his eyes pierced the soul of the man, sending a chilling silent threat. 

LingFu raised his leg and kicked the man in the mouth and sent the man backward a few tiles across. Some spirits gasped, a few of the spirits even rushed out and took a hold on LingFu's leg. "Mister please, don't hurt him!" begged the spirits.

MingXia bent down at one of the spirit children's levels and asked, "How do you know this man? Has he done anything to you?"

"H-he is a good person! He gave us food! He protects us from the bad peopl-" said the spirit in tears, "No, you are bad people! You hurt master!" 

LingFu rolled his eyes, "Ugh, great, he's got them brainwashed."

MingXia held up a hand, then turned back to one of the spirits, "We're not bad people, we just wanna help you." As her eyes scanned over each one of the children, she noticed one pair of shackles was empty..."Hey, LingFu, come over here."

LingFu walked towards MingXia while being dragged down by the spirit. "What is it?" LingFu said impatiently.

She whispered, "Don't look now, but one of them is unaccounted for."

LingFu turned to the man, "Where is it? The last one?" The man looked at LingFu, still with shock, "I-I don't know. I don't know."

MingXia turned to the other kids, "Hey kids, can you tell us where your friend is?"

The young spirit did not say anything, she just shook her head and covered her mouth. Her eyes are wide and watery. It seems there is something preventing her from telling MingXia anything. "This is useless," said LingFu after finally getting the spirit off of his leg, "The guards can intimidate him after. Let's just get these shackles off of the kids first."

MingXia placed a hand down on the empty cuffs, when a sharp pulse ran through her. Fear, blood, screaming She immediately pulled back. 

"Oh, yeah, you don't want to have too much contact with these metals. They block your Qi and take away your powers temporarily. It's very effective to spirits," said LingFu while trying to get one of the shackles off.

huff,huff "If that's just for me, what did he put these kids through?" MingXia wondered out loud. 

"N-nothing! Just. . . . . Clean the furniture, cooking, and shopping and stuff. I swear! Nothing bad!!" the man yelled desperately.

"Are you sure about that?" MingXia asks, bending down onto the floor, and reaches for his throat.

LingFu grabbed her shoulder. "He is not the dealer," said LingFu, "but a buyer. This man is just a rich coward that's all. A son of a rich family who don't know how to take care of himself."

"But why kids? And why keep them captive?"

"Like I said, a coward. Can't lift a finger towards someone who is the same age as him."

MingXia glared into the man's soul. "What do you reckon we should do with him?"

LingFu stared at the man for a few seconds. Tsk "What can we do other than report him to the guards," said LingFu unsatisfied, "If we kill him here there is a good chance we will be charged with manslaughter. I'll go call the guards, you stay here watch the man and the kids. Don't do anything irrational."

MingXia released the man, "We should at least release the kids first. They've been through enough."

"But to where? If we just release them as they are, there is no doubt that they will be caught again," LingFu said after sending a flare to alert the guard, "They should be here shortly."

"I'll lead them to the edge of the village. They'll be far enough away from the mansion, and we can destroy the chains safely." MingXia offered.

". . . . . Kids. . . . . . They can't survive without care. Not here in the city and not there in the wild. It's always the survival of the fittest, these kids right now are too weak. What comes next might sound insensible, but the best course of action is to let the guard take them. At least that way they will have a chance to live."

MingXia had clenched and unclenched her hands, deep in thought. 'Were you, or even they, given such a chance?', a bitter voice asked somewhere in her. She finally turned behind her to the chained up kids. "Do what you need to do. Let's just end this..."

Soon the guard arrived, they took the man away and asked a few questions to Yuan LingFu and Yue MingXia. They took the kids away too, promising they will find a good foster home. As for that one missing kid, they had never been found. A few days later, they received news that the man was dead behind bars. Not from execution but from poison from a package from a "family member."

"Something doesn't feel right." MingXia brought up as they were leaving the village.

"What is it? You forget something?" Lingfu asked.

"No, not that. That one kid, the one we never found. I can't help but think about them..." MingXia pondered.

". . . . . . Yeah. . . . . it's probably just a spare shackle."

"But are we certain about that? Remember that one spirit you were after earlier, we didn't even find that one..."

A spine chilling wind brushed between the tree leaves. A figure appears in front of them. A bunny spirit. "Hello big brother and sister, it's been a while. You probably don't remember me but I'm here to say I hate you a lot," said the spirit with a smile. She playfully hopped towards the two, "I was having so much fun there in the mansion. But, you just had to show up don't you? You know what they said, curiosity kills THE CAT." The childlike spirit disappeared in the wind like she appears. The whole moment is like a dream. A chilling nightmare.


	11. Ch4- Moon Dancer

Yue MingXia got back to a local inn with Yuan LingFu later that night. She felt too drained for anything else involving spirits or monsters that night, and rest for her own sanity was needed. She was sitting at her room's window. Just looking up at the stars, and letting her mind wander.

Her mind was stuck on the rush of that darkness from earlier that day. Normally, MingXia has her "moments" under control. Dammit, but that little cretin had to go mess her up, and bring one onto her full force. 'Maybe I can get away with missing tomorrow...' she thought, leaning back onto her bed.

"It isn't too late to come back, A-Xia..." a familiar voice crooned in her ear. Or more, in her head.

There was a knock on the other side of the wall. "MingXia, you still up?" a muffled voice called out. She startles. MingXia didn't expect LingFu to be up at this hour. "I was just wondering. How does a moon spirit come to existence? I know that other animal spirits take human form when they cultivate to a certain level. Since you are not from any animal what are you exactly?"

"Uhm, milady, I can't speak right now." "Well, uh...that is kind of a league of its own. At least for me anyway, I just...became one." 'Please don't ask for more, please don't ask for more, please don't ask for more.'

LingFu went silent for a second then said, "Oh! Interesting! Like ascending to godhood but instead of god it's spirit. These are some rare cases!" 'It's something like that...'

"Is he getting curious about you?" the earlier voice asked. MingXia shovered at the oncoming coldness it brought. 

"Y-yeah, sure is..."

"Not here and not now!" She sent through the connection with Chang'e.

"So, how was it like when you are reborn? Was it confusing or refreshing?" asked LingFu, "Does the mid autumn festival have anything to do with you?"

"It's like...the transition from winter to spring. At first nothing and it's bleak, but...then it gets brighter, warmer, like something is going to happen. Something...exciting. And it does, but not like that..."

"Huh, interesting," said LingFu. A solid minute passed without a sound.

MingXia waited for more questions from LingFu, but it seems he ran out of them. 'He sure does like asking questions...' 

"A-Xia..." Chang'e called from their connection."Things have been hard today. Maybe you could go and dance? That always cheers you up." MingXia did consider going out for a little bit...it wouldn't really hurt anyone if she was gone for 5 minutes.

Before she chickened out, Yue MingXia jumped out the window, landed quietly onto the street below, and walked to the lake just past the forest near the inn.

Without knowing MingXia has left the inn, LingFu continues with his weird hobby of researching random facts. He opened a small window of astrology and began to peek into the unknown. He drifts within in the maze of knowledge while mesmerized with all the wisdom there is.

MingXia had followed a trail down into the woods. She felt kind of bad for leaving without telling LingFu, but hey, a girl needs some time to herself. When she finally reached the lake, she didn't start just yet. Instead admiring the beautiful, late summer night she was in. A full moon, no clouds in the sky, millions of stars, crickets singing a soft symphony, and the stillness of the area made her drift away to peace. After sitting there for a while, MingXia removed her boots, let down her hair, and stood in front of the water. 

She focused her powers to direct the oblong reflection of moonlight into her hands. From there, she gathered it into a corporeal mass, turning flat, and stretching out in front of her above the lake, ending in a large platform surface. Taking a step on to check its stability, MingXia began to walk onto it. Her moonlight energy began to stretch out from the trees, and floating in six separate orbs of moonlight behind her. MingXia turned back to the six floating masses, and waved a hand in front, then raised it up, then back down. All six masses transformed into beings of moonlight, lining three on each side of the bridge of light. She took a deep breath, and began to sing...

"In our dreams, we see true.   
Every night, something new..."

Within the astro-maze LingFu sensed a massive energy output that shook the entire domain. 'What is that,' LingFu thought, 'Is it an earthquake?' He exits out the domain and peeks out the window to see what is going on. "Hey MingXia, you feel that?" LingFu shouted quietly, "MingXia-" LingFu looked at where MingXia's room is and saw the window opened. He created a vine to swing him to MingXia's window only to find it and her room empty. "Where...?" LingFu said to himself, "That energy! MingXia must have gone there!" He slowly lowered himself down and dashed towards the epicenter of the energy.

As she sang the first verse of her song, the moon beings began to dance around her, while she gracefully moved like a dancer of the heavenly court, leading the rest.   
"As the moon will shine bright, our   
hearts will have true sight." 

MingXia began to turn around, while the other dancers spin around her, their energy giving off the sight of flowing robes and dresses. All the while, she tossed absent sparkles of her energy like glitter, raining down below onto the lakewater.

"As the night will go on,   
The world shall be at peace.  
Let the world lie down,  
Within its sleep."

She could feel her stress melt like ice. Every turn, step and swish made her feel absolute tranquility. Her voice echoing her song all around her, the moon shining light and beauty, and only the stars for her audience. It was all perfect.

"In my dreams, life is pure.  
All is calm, all is sure."

LingFu sneaked into the forest and tried to avoid being caught for breaking curfew. There was a silver-blue light beam shining towards the sky like a hall of crystal. "Wow," LingFu gasped, "this is...wow." Then the faded song got louder as he ran towards the light. He jumped on a tree trying to get a better look in front.

MingXia began to step in circles, her robes flowing like a blooming flower. Her hair behind her flying like a white cape, that in the moonlight, it seemed to glow. Her face and heart felt warm as a campfire, and her smile was wide and open. 

"Something lost, my heart pounds.   
Then you come, all is found."

She twirled for the next few parts, skirting and sliding on top of the moonlight platform as if she was on ice. 

"As the night goes on,   
The world is now at peace.   
Let the world lie down,   
Within its sleep.   
And by the morning light,   
All troubles cast away.   
A lovely sight,   
As much as tonight can stay." 

The moonlight now began to swirl and crest around her, like an ocean. The other dancers were now mirroring her movements, and gesturing along with the moonlight waves all along the sides. 

"When night comes around,   
All I know is purity.   
A touch, sight, or sound;   
That is my serenity.   
You'll never know…  
How much I adore, truly." 

As the song was coming to a close, MingXia began to stride back down the path of the platform, the other moon dancers following her. As they began to walk down, all of the moonlight mass behind them began to rise up to the sky and blended into the stars. 

"As tonight shall come,   
Will you share this with me?   
If only once,   
Let us wait and see." 

At the final verse, all of the dancers she created have turned into the same as the pavilion, and disappeared into the night sky.

LingFu's face was twisted by the confusion, "What- How- Huh?" He finally decided to jump down the tree to see what exactly is happening there. He did not announce his presence fearing that whatever it is might be dangerous. The sudden darkness blinded LingFu's eyes, even though he is just meters away from the lake, he can not make out who or what is there. LingFu squinted his eyes to get a better look, but with no success.

MingXia huffed a breath of relief. "You were right, milady. I needed this." she spoke out loud. As she went to gather her things, she looked to the village. The events before her dance replayed in her mind. 'I wonder how LingFu would react if he found out?' she thought to herself. When she had just put on her remaining boot, however, she heard the snap of a twig not far from her spot.

"Oh, hello there," said LingFu after finally adjusting to the darkness, "What are you doing here? Was that you just there?"

Yue MingXia froze. Was someone watching her the whole time? "Hey, who's there?" she shouted.

"Just a random traveler," said LingFu, still having no idea who he is looking at, "I sense a huge amount of energy gathered here, so I thought why not check it out."

"Seems a bit suspicious you'd come here of all places. And to answer your question, yes, that was me. Nothing but some lightshow, that's all." MingXia reached for YaoYuan-Xing in the folds of her clothes (she never went anywhere without it).

A pause, "Yeah. . .I'll be going now," said LingFu backing up, "so yeah. . .Bye!" LingFu sprint away.

MingXia paused for a moment, scanning the treeline to check for movement. She did notice a few stray leaves kicked up from the ground next to a tree, but other than that she was alone. "Better get back to the inn while I can." MingXia said as she followed the path she took earlier.

LingFu sprinted back to the inn. He sat down and only then he realized that the person who was at the lake might have been MingXia this whole time. 'But what is she doing there anyway?' LingFu thought to himself, 'I-is she taking a bath? No way, not at this hour.”

MingXia was racing to get back to the inn. She knew that LingFu more than likely was asleep, but a sense of urgency had made her haul herself fast. She had just stopped in front of the inn, when she noticed the window to her room was closed. 'Dammit, did an attendant come in and shut it?' But no matter, MingXia backed up to the other side of the street and got a running start. She jumped just at the halfway point, and the angle carried her up towards her window. Just before she crashed through, she went corporeal, fazed through the wall, went back to physical, and landed on her feet on the room's floor. 

Unfortunately, her momentum didn't stop there, and she fell hard and rolled into the wall. "Ow!" she cried subconsciously. She scrambled to her feet at the sounds of footsteps, coming right to her door.


	12. Ch 5- Lockdown

Ch 5- Lockdown

Yue MingXia tried to keep it cool, while still wearing her boots and noticeably rustled clothes, as she ran to open the door before the other person did.

"Oh, hey there," LingFu said with an oddly high pitch, "Where did you go at this hour?"

She began to slightly panic inside, but kept her cool on the outside. "I um, just got back from a walk. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Oh no, I wasn't asleep anyway."

"Really, then what were you doing, Yuan-ge?" She asked, while leaning against the door.

LingFu stopped for a second, "I was doing astrology stuff before I was distracted by a massive energy surge." LingFu said. In his mind he thought, 'Well, that is what I did anyway before I ran out to the energy.'

MingXia tensed, 'Did he see what I did?' "Oh, really, where was it coming from? Because I didn't catch anything..." She knew it sounded like bullshit, but it was all she had.

"It's coming from the lake area, you must have seen it," LingFu stated, "there was a pillar of light stretching to the sky."

"Hmmm....I think so? What else was going on?"

"There was a voice, something about the moon. Familiar?"

'oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...' "A voice?" Why was she having this conversation, again? "What was it saying? It could be a spirit."

LingFu did not mutter a thing and just stared at MingXia. He blinked, saying “Really?”

"I mean, yeah. But seriously, what did you see, other than what you told me? You know, in order to find out the specifics of the spirit." 'Like whether or not it was me...'

"Why do you know so much about something you didn't even notice?" LingFu said in a monotone voice, "If you want to know, wouldn't you use your magic to revisit the scene? It is a full moon tonight, so you should be able to do that much. Or, there is something else you want to know that your magic can not discover, for example, the memory of a living person . . ."

MingXia froze. Yep, that's it, she's busted. "Well...things get complicated." 'I gotta stop this NOW.'

LingFu looked around the room and said, "Really? I don't see anything that is complicating."

"Well, sometimes that's just how it is. Okay, it's getting late-you-should-be-in-bed-goodnight!" she rambled as she slammed the door.

"Ha, Yuan LingFu you still got your charm." LingFu whispered quietly and went back into his own room.

The next morning couldn't come sooner enough. MingXia was packing her qiankun bag and heading down to breakfast. She had just sat down when a conversation caught her ear. 

"Hey, are you heading down to ShuiYu today?"   
"Yeah, why?"   
"Oh, you shouldn't go there. Lots of people have been going missing."   
"What, you're kidding?"   
"No, it's true, been going on for over a month now."   
"Well, what's happening?"   
"Nobody's sure, but all who go in for trade or are not from there, never come back. At least not in one piece."

ShuiYu was a fishing village south of here. It was nothing much, some backwoods community that has almost no contact with other people. But hearing something like that...

MingXia heard a familiar voice, "ShuiYu? That village always has something fishy going on there." Who could that be? Well, LingFu of course.

She turned up at him, "Well, from what I know of it, it seems pretty safe." She then turned to the men, "What has been going on there lately?" The man looked uneasy, but still shared. "They barricaded the town. Nobody goes in or out. Just started doing it about a week ago. My cousin lives there with his wife, and sends me letters; from what I hear, it sounds like they're at the breaking point."

"Maybe a virus outbreak," LingFu assumed.

"Oh, that's what they thought too. My cousin told me they had doctors coming in from everywhere in the area at first. Thing is, nobody could find anything wrong. That's when they knew for sure who would and would not die. Because a few days later, all of the doctors, healers and physicians who went there, all died. Some were in their sleep, some were murdered, and some just disappeared." the man explained.

"Sounds like something to look into." MingXia said.

"Yeah, sounds interesting. I mean how can the story get out of the town if everyone is dead. There is definitely more to this."

LingFu and MingXia left for ShuiYu later that morning, traveling by boat. They pulled up to the port, and immediately after stepping off, the boat captain began frantically paddling away. Two men dressed in armor and uniform came up to them, "Where do you hail from?"

"That boat." LingFu pointed to the river. The guard didn't look happy with that answer. "State the city or providence where you both are from. Or else." 

Yue MingXia jumped in, "I was born here. My parents asked me to return, they are worried I may be in danger. So they sent for me a couple weeks ago, and this" she pointed to LingFu, "is my...partner. He's from here too." LingFu grinned but said nothing.

They looked over the pair, and after a moment said, "Go through the clerk over there, and head inside." He pointed to a heavy-looking set of doors, with a person sitting on a stool in front. They walk over, he asks them the same few questions, and then lets them both in. 

The town looked cramped. People were clustered on the streets, they all kept looking at one another, looking over their shoulders, and no one was talking to anybody. " ‘Virus outbreak’, they said," LingFu murmured, "The street is like an ant hive." 

"Well, it's for sure weird. Let's go find the town leader." MingXia said, while speed-walking through the streets.

They head for the town's regent hall. The house servants are hesitant to let them in, but they do. The regent asks, "What business do you have?" "We heard rumors that the town has foreigners disappearing. Figured who better to come help than us." MingXia replied. "We are locals who moved away years ago, but our families sent for us to come back. We are both cultivators, so they thought we could help."

LingFu tried to stretch his legs out to make him look taller and more as an adult. At the same time he gazed around to find the guards are all still on high alert. He felt hundreds of eyes watching him. He was getting nervous, his heart began to beat faster and faster, his body temperature was rising but was cooled down by his ice magic. He ready his eyes power preparing himself to fight any second.

MingXia felt tension coming from LingFu, it was so palpable she could taste it. Before she could console him however, the regent spoke "Very lucky we are, having you both here. The people are shaking in their beds at night, it will be good to have some peace around here." "Yes, quite," MingXia replied. "may we begin by having a look at some of the victims?" 

He straightened up, "Yes of course, just down the road, the mass burial site, you can start there."

As they were leaving, some soldiers were giving them a side-eye. But it didn't feel like a threat, it felt like a cry for help.

"Why have they not alerted the neighbor city yet? What are they hiding here?" LingFu questioned, "Perhaps it's something embarrassing?"

MingXia thought for a moment, before replying. "Maybe, or maybe it's something they're afraid will spread out." As for what that would be, she wasn't sure.

LingFu stopped walking, "This is a witch hunt isn't it? Not really a virus but a thing, a creature or a human caused all these deaths. This is nothing like a virus, people are still gathering and the medics are targeted by whatever it is. It's deeper than I originally thought!"

MingXia argued "Let's not forget, whatever it is, really hates other people coming into their territory. Remember, all victims are outsiders to ShuiYu. It could be an old thing they may have with other territories, defending the homestead and all that." She continued, "Plus, don't you think it's a bit weird, having armed guards and soldiers in a backwater fishing village?"

"Whatever it is we have to see how the victims are dead, we need more clues."

They went to the mass gravesite. It looked like they just dug one huge hole and just started throwing the corpses in. Some were in carts lining the pit and just being dumped in. MingXia felt ill, “Why would they do this to the dead?”

"Because there are more dead than people who dig holes," LingFu sighed. While he looked at the corpse he whispered, "I wonder if Xi Shi will like these, it will be a feast for that mushroom."

"Who?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Xi Shi? That mushroom spirit from the tea house. You never met that mushroom when you visited?"

MingXia looked away, "Even though I am a member of the House, my personal missions and stuff don't leave me a lot of time there, for bonding and stuff like that."

She added, "The closest people I've got to friends down here and in the House, are you and Yang XiuYing."

"You mean that fox spirit with the female name? What was his name again? Is it WeiYing or XuYing?"

" 'Xiu'-Ying, and yeah. He's a sweetie, and super funny."

"And, you will meet that mushroom soon," LingFu looked at MingXia and smiled, "Not much of a talker, well, I don't think that mushroom can talk, but a nice spirit."

"Much like a certain someone else?" MingXia said. As she said this while walking over to an unattended body-cart.

"OUCH!"

MingXia jolted at the sound, "What happened, what's going on?"

LingFu bent down to see his ankle then slapped it suddenly and hard, "It's nothing, just an ant got in my pants that's all. You find anything odd?"

"Extremely. Look at all these bodies, none of them died the same way."

They looked over some of the corpses. Some had been stabbed to death, some were choked, drowned, beaten, had blood coming from their mouths, heck some had rope marks on their necks, cuts at their throats, and drawn, quartered, and decapitated.

"This is some intelligent creature," said LingFu while poking a random body, "not a wild beast but an intelligent creature. So to shrink our search area, they must live among the citizens here."

MingXia nodded, whatever this thing is knows how to kill, and do it well. She had an idea, "I can make contact with one of the bodies' spirit. Maybe we can find more clues."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

They dragged a body down from the cart, a person who looked like they had been stabbed, and laid them on the ground. MingXia turned to look at LingFu, "I will be channeling the spirit through me for us to communicate with it. It only works for a little bit, so whatever we need to know, ask it. It'll only last for a few minutes so we gotta make it count."

"Okay," LingFu readied himself. As MingXia began the shape of the man appeared in a glowing spirit form. "We are the travelers here to investigate the death of the people, tell me what time of day when you died, what were you doing and who have you been in contact with before you were dead."

A creaky, disjointed voice, blending an old and unused one with MingXia's said, "At sundown, lighting a lantern, and a young man…" It began to grow restless, "Gotten chased, pinned me down, killed me..."

"Try to ask him what they looked like, or the people who killed him." MingXia's voice rang in LingFu's head.

LingFu thought a little, "The clothes, what is that person wearing?!"

'Is this boy serious' MingXia thought. But the voice replied nonetheless. "Uniform...helmet...had a sword..."

"Maybe it's a soldier."

"Or a noble. No average person can afford to buy a whole armor and a fine sword in this small fishing village. A soldier or a noble," LingFu said with a smug face.

"True, but remember those guards back at the village, they looked pretty decked up. Let's see if they are the same division. Ask it if it's the same outfit as those guards."

LingFu chuckled, "Well, at least we eliminated over half the population here. I say it's a success!"

MingXia jolted in the connection state, and the spirit reacted as well. "Do not speak like that! That isn't funny!!!"

LingFu looked up at the sky and measured the distance between sun's location and the west horizon, "We don't have much time left, the killer will come out after sunset. After that we will have to wait till the next day to find any answers. The more we know the better. I propose we first check all the soldier's routes, and see if anyone has left their post. If there is no suspect we move on to the nobles."

"Sounds good, wanna close the communication line?"

LingFu cracked his neck and stretched his leg, "Oh, yeah, you need to save up some energy when we chase the killer. It's gonna be a long night!"

"We thank you dear sir for helping and speaking to us. May you be at peace in the heavens and live well in the next life." MingXia spoke. The spirit faded away not long afterward.

Yue MingXia stood up and stretched. "Well, let's go soldier hunting..."


	13. Ch.6- Plague

They made their way to the border of the town, a makeshift wall of boulders, fallen trees, and anything you could imagine lining the entire way. They were trailing the same path as the road to the village, where two guards were on patrol. Keeping pace, LingFu and MingXia followed.

LingFu scratched his leg, "Shouldn't we go question the commander in chief?" "No, I have a hunch. We gotta check the soldiers first, they are everywhere in town. It could be how all those people died that fast." MingXia replied. "But we gotta have proof, so let's keep following..."

The soldiers trek for a solid half hour, before stopping at the edge of another gravesite. One much more proper than the pit for all the innocents. They walked to a group of other soldiers, who looked like they were waiting a while. The pair ducked behind a mausoleum, a few yards away from the cluster of armed men.

LingFu used his wood magic to cover themselves with vines and leaves and masked his presence to match something like a small insect to avoid detection. He sneaked closer to the group of guards and tried to listen a bit closer to what they had to say.

"Men, do you know what we fight for?" A voice called from nowhere. "To defend and protect." They all shouted in unison. "Who do we do it for?" "ShuiYu!" A dark smoke began emerging from a tomb. "Who are we fighting?" "All who threaten her!" The smoke gathered all around their feet. "And who is going to conquer them?" "WE ARE!!!" The cloud of smoke engulfed them.

LingFu waited and waited, he activated his eyes to examine the smoke in slow motion. 'Hurry,' LingFu thought to himself, 'Come out already. Who is it that is making the smoke? Surely not the soldier, they are not skilled in magic enough to use this high level of magic.'

When the smoke around the soldiers disappeared, they almost couldn't believe what was left in their place. All of the soldiers looked like fierce corpses. Their skin turned gray, the veins had bulged, their nails and arms grew elongated, and where their eyes were meant to be stark white, theirs were black as coal. The smoke regathered into the shape of a man, wearing the same armor and banner as they did. He pulled a blade made of shadows from nowhere, and all of the soldiers kneeled at his feet. It was another Dark Spirit, and it took a human form. MingXia turned to LingFu, slowly. "Move slowly, we can maybe catch them by surprise." she whispered.

LingFu activated his eyes, time slowed almost to a point of stop. He dashed towards the dark spirit, froze all the soldiers, and tied them up with vines he summoned. LingFu jumped up to the sky, he created an ice longbow that shot an arrow filled with ice magic energy towards the heart of the dark spirit. To LingFu it was ten seconds, to others it was only a flash of light. LingFu fell to the open ground. He held his breath to see if he got the dark spirit. When the dust vanished and the vapor of the ice settled, the dark spirit still stood. The spirit does not have a heart, the arrow did not kill it. But the Dark Spirit suffered a crippling amount of damage, one that left it strength-less for now.

MingXia blinked, and suddenly LingFu had the men captured and was shooting at the Dark Spirit. 'How...how did he do that?' She barely had time to let that thought pass before he collapsed, and there was a flurry of snow and mist. She ran over to get LingFu to his feet, summoning her own white bamboo bow from a hiding spot she stashed it in her sleeve, infused an arrow with her moon energy, and let it fly into the center of the spirit. It hit, but didn't kill it yet. 

"Help the soldiers, I'll deal with that." She told LingFu as it ran into another part of the cemetery. MingXia took off before she got a reply from him.

LingFu nodded to MingXia, he summoned vines on his hand and tight it to the corrupted soldiers and dragged them away from the battle. When he got them far enough, he tied them to a tree and added a few more ice chains just to make sure. He stares at the soldier and looks back towards MingXia's battle. "Maybe if," LingFu murmured, "Maybe if I know how the Dark Spirit corrupted the soldier, I can find a way to eliminate the dark spirit once and for all." LingFu sat down in front of the soldier and began to examine the soldier's physical and energy states. He also uses the small amount of alchemy he knows to deconstruct the cell of the soldier to get a better understanding of their change. He knows that his dark spirit is much stronger than the last dark spirit they face in the woods.

MingXia bolted between the graves, hot on the Dark Spirit's heels. She took a leap over one tablet, and let another spiritual arrow fly. It grazed its arm, but not enough to hurt it further. It swung its shadow blade at her, but MingXia jumped over the path of the swing. In succession, she put away her bow, drew YaoYuan-Xing, and swung it right at the dark spirit's neck. It made contact, but a loud clang rang out. Armor, great. They swung swords at each other for a while, leaping and charging at one another like it was some sick dance. MingXia managed to pull herself on top of a pillar shaped memorial, when something on the Dark Spirit caught her eye. From its wrist was a small, barely there wisp of smoke. Like a thread from a sewing spool. She followed where it led with her eyes, and saw it lead to the tomb that the Dark Spirit climbed out of.

"No change or mutation in the cell." LingFu said to himself, "Blood, darker. ~sniff More iron dense." LingFu slapped the arm of the soldier, "Muscle swollen, eyes do not respond to the light." LingFu cranked open the soldier's mouth, "Teeth grew to an unreasonable size for a human. Mouth drools like a dog." The soldier struggled and bit, LingFu pulled his finger out of the soldier's mouth, "Ouch. . . Non-stop aggression, no response to reasoning." LingFu stepped back a few feet and bent down to scratch his leg again, "Damn, these bugs here are so annoying." LingFu's eyes light up, "Wait a second, these soldiers, their symptoms resemble severe rabies. That's why word goes out as 'viruses' instead of murder!!" There was a loud boom, LingFu's head twitched towards the sound. "I have to inform MingXia!! That spirit uses some kind of poison instead of actual corruption magic." LingFu said out loud, "To kill the spirit we must kill every cell on its body at once!!"

MingXia leapt over tablets after tablets towards the source of the smoke trail. It didn't help that something disgusting was in the air as she got closer, but she made her way over, bit by bit. When she finally made her way to the entrance of the tomb, the Dark Spirit had swung over its head and brought it down to her. She ducked out of the way just in time. Both to avoid the strike, and for it to bust open the door for her. It disappeared into the dark afterwards, but she didn’t have time to focus on that. She darted down the stairs of the tomb, being swallowed in complete blackness. When she conjured a ball of moonlight into the palm of her hand, what she saw made her nearly puke. 

There was a corpse on the base in front of her, rotting and molding into a pile of mush. What made her nearly faint though, was what was inside it. Inside and outside the body were hundreds of thousands of insects, looking like a cross between fleas, ants, and beetles. They skittered with small puffs of smoke all in-between them. 

She could guess what this could mean, "Infectors." she huffed. They were nasty little pests that infected a dead body while it was still recent. They ate away at the person's body, hiked it up with resentful energy, and let the spirit run rampant in a rage.

It both concerned and frightened MingXia. Because there have been some rare cases where they can infect living people.

LingFu sprinted to the tomb where MingXia was, "MingXia! The spirit is a swarm of--" LingFu froze in his tracks, the tomb and the corpse look oddly similar to the one he discovered months ago. The memory is still fresh. His heart tried to escape out of his chest, his throat tightened to keep his heart in. Although he knows that his tomb is not the same thousand-year-old ancient tomb he encountered, the ominous feeling still crawls up his spine. "MingXia!! We need to destroy every cell of the spirit at once in order to kill it for good!” LingFu shouted across the grave. He strolled by the tombstones, eyes fixed on the corpse. Questions echoed in his head, ‘What if I lost control again?’ 

‘No!’ LingFu tried to shake away the thought, ‘I have learned to control the power from the months of training, I can do this!’

"We need to do this fast!" she shouted back. As she did, thousands of Infectors crawled across the floor, up towards LingFu. In a reflex move she sent out a blast of energy, looking like a white-blue fireball, and hit the bugs just a few feet from the stairs of the entrance. They burned up quickly, and the fire died in less than a minute. MingXia conjured more energy into her hand, when a bellow came from outside behind LingFu. 

LingFu froze the corpse close to absolute zero temperature and then shattered the corpse into pieces. He tried to keep up as much as he could, but for some reason his energy is not flowing as it used to. LingFu saw the situation begin to raise the stakes. He closed his eyes, decide to use the energy from the fierce ghosts for the first time since months ago. His hair turned purple, from the thousands souls' resentful energy. He activated those eyes of his again, it turned black with a green ring that resembled the solar eclipse as the pupil. Wave of corruption energy blasted out from LingFu, his skin withering and regrowing at the same time. A corpse charged towards LingFu. In a swift move LingFu grabbed the corpse by the skull, a blast of purple energy came out of his hand, soon, the corpse turned into a pile of white bone dust.

MingXia witnessed the scene in silence. She knew better than to get in the mix of, whatever that is. She never saw anything like it before. 'The power of a dark spirit, with motives of a divine one.' she thought. The power scared her, but she didn't back down or look away.

MingXia barely had the focus to notice the Infectors gathering into a mass around their hosting corpse, moving its limbs like a puppeteer and its strings. She let out a quick "AAAH!!!" before slicing the corpse in half. The bugs now made their way towards LingFu, and they were moving too fast and too close to him for her to let an energy ball loose. "LOOK OUT!

LingFu flinched towards MingXia's voice. A swarm of bugs speeding towards him like a tsunami. An aura of ice energy burst out and surrounded LingFu like a shell. The bugs dropped dead to the ground frozen solid. He twisted and turned, killing every corpse he could lay his eyes on. A grin formed on his face as he dusted the corpse away. His movements became faster, his attacks became fiercer, he is having fun. The Dark Spirit, decked with shining armor, came close to LingFu. Through the reflection LingFu saw himself, his grin disappeared. He stepped back and composed himself. Feeling ashamed he gazed at MingXia to make sure she did not get too terrified of him.

MingXia knew she was supposed to have a reaction on her face right now, but she didn't know how to feel about this. Surprise? Yeah, no duh. Fear? No that doesn't feel right for this, or for him. Anger? At that? She could understand why he kept that from her...But then she saw the armored spirit raising an axe above LingFu, and she knew for sure. She ran over, quick as a flash, pulled LingFu behind her, and pushed into the corpse. With every drop of moon energy she had left to spare, she pushed it straight into the corpse, causing an explosion of light. They were both flung back into the wall of the mausoleum nearby. MingXia went limp, and LingFu stayed still.

LingFu looked around, the graveyard was dead like before, silent. LingFu drew back the corruption energy, his hair faded to black again and his eyes turned back to their natural color. LingFu dropped to his knees due to using the corruption energy too much. LingFu looked down, gasping for air, "Is it over?"

Groaning and feeling like a beaten carpet, MingXia eked out "I-I think so..." Oh gods, she needed a nap.

LingFu tried to stand up, "This is a huge mess we got into." As he raised himself, up he fell forward to the ground. He used his hand to break the fall, but then, he realized why his ice magic is not performing as usual and had to use corruption energy to make up for it. He is poisoned. His hand is black like a charcoal, like the corrupted soldier. His leg is purple, rotten. There was a scratch mark on his ankle. The ant from the mass grave must have belonged to one of the corpses, the venom numbed LingFu's leg, throughout the day he did not realize the poison was inside his body. When he examined the corrupted soldier he scratched his hand against their teeth by accident. The venom from the soldier sped up the venom from the ant. Now the poison has reached his body, and organs. LingFu puked up a pool of blood, then he crumbled to the ground motionless.

Waves of cold ice energy flowed out from LingFu's body. Ice soon covered him full. Vines grew out from the ground embrace crystal where LingFu is. The vine raised the crystal and engulfed the whole thing. The vines became thicker. A tree of ice, where LingFu sleeps.


	14. Ch. 7- Prisoner in ‘Paradise’

Yue MingXia's heart sank. It happened so fast, she couldn't even move an inch. She didn't have time to ask LingFu what was wrong. She tried to run up to the newly made tree of plants and ice, when a pull at her core yanked her back and up. "No, no wait I have to-" but she already went into corporeal form, which violently jerked her away from the Mortal Realm. And to the one place she would not want to be right now.

Returning to the moon was a bit of a comfort she got to have at the end of every month. Per the agreement they made, her mistress allowed MingXia to come and go in a routine they had developed. But to be sure, her mistress gave her a charm that would allow her to teleport to the moon of her own freewill. But, it can also be controlled for her to come back by force, pulling her entire spiritual being back to the moon, whether MingXia wants to or not. The latter was the case for this time.

The moon was a world akin to the heavens themselves. The kingdom is made of ivory, alabaster, and silver, lined with streets of marble with moonlight dusting the ground. Constellations take physical shape, and wander it, almost like a home for them. Spirits too bad for the heavens' afterlife, but not bad enough for the underworld, came here as well. Some of them became stars themselves, some become moon spirits like MingXia, but some just disappear, either to wander the universe or have been reborn. It was supposed to be a sanctuary, and it was one Yue MingXia loved dearly. 

But right now, as she fell into a heap onto the palace floor, she'd rather be anywhere but. Because Chang'e had a hold on the essence of her spiritual form, and looked ready to destroy.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" her voice rang coldly in the main hall they stood within. MingXia flinched, she was in for it, "I could not ignore the problem, they needed help." "And the way to do that was to fight another Dark One? After I specifically said not to?" Chang'e spat back. She did say that, even going as far to say she was "banned" to do so. But they just happened to be there, MingXia didn't actively go searching for them again. "Not to mention using that magnitude of your powers so recklessly?" She had to, the spirit and the Infectors tied to it needed to die. It didn't exactly help her case though when she brought it up…

Her body began to twist in pain as Chang'e began to clench and unclench her fists. MingXia's body was still connected to her physical form, so it began to react with whatever Chang'e did. She didn't exactly know if her lady knew that it was still connected this time. Finally Chang'e huffed, slamming her hands on the arms of her throne, taking MingXia to the floor. "You are barred from the mortal realm for 3 months. Effective immediately." 

Yue MingXia boiled with spite at this, getting up she shot back "YOU cannot do that, I am needed down there to help people!" Chang'e seemed unphased, "There are others who can deal with these issues without your help." "We had a deal that I could come and go as I please to the realm of man, I want to go!" "Well you did, and now you fulfill your part of the bargain by returning to me."

Two star soldiers had placed themselves beside MingXia, poised to defend their ward. When she looked at the floor in a huff, she saw that blazing moonlight gathered in her hands, looking like twin blazing fires. That brought back her situation…

Fire...Burning...Burning Bugs…  
The Dark Spirit...Dark Energy...That power…  
Corpses… death...LingFu…LINGFU!

That last thought had her sprinting into the doors of the hall, but she was blocked by the soldiers. She struggled and fought, but they materialized Spirit Binding Ropes and tied her hands. She couldn't fight, but still tried to run. "Please, I have to go back! I have to know if he's okay! He's hurt...I gotta..." "YOU WILL NOT!!!" Chang'e yelled, shaking the entire hall with her voice. Her eyes were blazing in cold fire. "YOU ARE TO STAY HERE, UNTIL I LET YOU GO, AND THAT IS THAT!" 

They drag her to her pavilion inside Chang'e-'s palace. Her own area was separate from the rest of the court. She may be her lady's friend, but she liked her own space, which was the Eclipse Pavillion.

The Eclipse Pavilion was her own mini castle on the grounds of the palace of Chang'e. It was provided for her when MingXia first came to the moon, as a sort of private space from the rest of it all. Whenever she stayed there, Chang'e and some other spirits that she acquainted herself with, would come visit. It was hers and hers alone. But as of this moment, it was her prison.

Yue MingXia was dragged kicking and screaming to the Eclipse Pavilion to serve her 3 month sentence, in a place where "she could be secured and comfortable", as her lady put it. She was thrown in, untied, and bolted inside the house from the outside. Immediately, MingXia sprinted back to the doors, banging and beating them to try and break them into pieces. The guards who dragged her there pressed against the door, a wall against her efforts. Outside some officials who Chang'e assigned for "extra precautions" began channeling energy into a powerful ward. It shielded the Eclipse Pavilion in a large dome, caging MingXia in for sure. Nothing goes in, nothing comes out.

She did manage to bust apart the doors, then tried to attempt the same with the barrier. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being put into confinement. "Let me go, let me go!" She screamed, accenting it with a punch each time. But everyone else just looked at her complacently, and walked away. MingXia tried to counter the barrier's magic with some of her own. But everytime she tried, it was shot back at her. Breaking it by force was about the same result. Every hit she threw, it just absorbed. She tried to find a weak point, or a space it didn't cover, but there was none. She was stuck, for sure this time.

After what felt like a couple hours of her trying and failing to get out, Chang'e stopped by to check on her. MingXia had her hands and feet bruised from beating against the barrier, her energy going out of her fingertips in spare wisps, and was sweating and panting like she was in the dead heat of summer.

"Are you finished?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Somewhere in there, MingXia saw a flash of satisfaction cross her gaze. In defiance, she crossed her legs and took a seat on the front steps of the building. Chang'e just walked past the barrier separating the two. 'Of course, only she can come to see me...' MingXia thought with a huff. Her mistress took a seat beside her on the step. MingXia didn't move away. "I'm doing this for you, A-Xia. You know I worry about you down there." She did know that, but she also knows how Chang'e knew how she felt about being captive like this.

She nodded in a curt reply.

Her lady sensed her coldness, and tried to placate her. "How about I make an arrangement with you?" "What kind of arrangement?" MingXia spat. Unperturbed, Chang'e took MingXia's hands. "If you do this for me, and try not to escape, the 3 months afterwards you can spend all on the mortal realm."

Yue MingXia perked up slightly. 3 whole months living exclusively in the mortal realm, sounded...fantastic...but also too good to be true. "This sounds like it has a catch. What else is there?" Chang'e deflated somewhat, "No catch, and there is nothing else. Just serve the time and you are free to spend the same amount of time amongst the mortals. And after that, we go back to how we were. How is that?"

MingXia had to pause in thought. Her ladyship did know how to keep a promise...and she was only here for 3 months. Time may pass the same for her in the same span as a mortal. But what's that compared to her immortal lifespan? And having all that time without coming back up to the moon, she could already imagine what she could do…

"...alright. I'll do it."


	15. Ch. 8- Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter LiuLang

I see the cruelty in life and the mercy of death. I see the irony of the world and the truth of the universe. Born in the fine line of good and evil, lived on the edge of crime and nobility. Hate and anger swirl within, declaring wars with the fainting amber of hope. The one we praise, gilded by gold. The one who won, cheated the rule. The one that rules, blind by greed. The one that is unnoticed, suffered. The day of judgement never came. I, who see them all, will undertake the role. A human, a god, a devil, a king. No one will escape my judgement.

LingFu woke up from the dead only to see the outside world in rubble. Armed soldier pointed a spear at him, trembling. Their eyes show cowardliness and heart consumed by fright. Their weak legs shake like an out of control machine. 

"Y-you there, is this all you're doing?" A firm demanding voice said, "Do not resist, we will kill you on the spot if you make any movement." Kill me? I just woke up from death! "Sir what are you talking about, I just woke up from I don't know how long," LingFu yelled. "Don't lie to me! We know who you are, outsider! Where is that spirit?" "Like I said, I don't know. Can you not see the tree and ice I was sleeping in?!" The man signed, "Round him up, take him to the bar." "The bar?? Sir, I'm not old enough to drink yet!!" "Hump!! Don't flatter yourself."

MingXia had watched the moon turn from her window. She had been bound in her sentence for nearly a week now, and was already going stir crazy. Chang'e came by every couple days to check on her, but she still felt like a caged bird. Comfy, but wanting to fly. Her only escape has been the visits to the Dream Realm. Normally, she would keep those limited if there was nothing in the mortal realm needing her aid, or she was just on the moon and needed to check up on something. Even then, those were limited to once a week. Now it was almost nightly. If MingXia can't help the people by fighting, she at least can comfort them.

"I see, when the man said "the bar" he did not mean the drinking bar but behind the bar," LingFu said sarcastically to himself. "Hey! Kid, what are you in for, I raped a young maiden, will almost any way if it is not for the guard," a caking weak voice said next to LingFu. LingFu glanced at him and gave him a disgusted frown. He tries to scooch away but the man just won't give up. "You know, she is beautiful like a fairy. I can say she is the fairest maiden here!!" the man continued.

LingFu looked at his hand, the special metal in the shackle blocked all his energy. He wishes he could just use some magic to stuff this man's mouth. He looks around the cell and tries to find something to distract him from the degenerate man. But there is nothing, the cell is empty like the desert. Couldn't take it anymore, LingFu yelled, "Guard!! I remember now!! I can tell you what happened, but I will only tell you if I were alone!! Guard? Are you listening?"

MingXia had gotten into a meditation pose, ready to go corporeal into the dream realm. She let herself fade away, into the black void of nothing and everything. She opened her eyes, and smiled. It gets even more beautiful every time she comes back. Amongst the cosmos were glowing strings, thin as spider threads, but glowing like stars.

The guard, the chief, the man with the firm and demanding voice came. "Are you finally willing to tell?" said the man arrogantly. "Yeah, you expect that I would remember all the chaos right after I just woke up?" LingFu mumbled, "We'll take, somewhere alone."

The man took LingFu into a sealed room, one door with no window. The room is covered by a thick layer of metal and stone. Within the room there was one desk, two chairs and a candle. Classic interrogation room LingFu thought. 

"Now speak," the man sat down in front of LingFu, staring in LingFu's soul.   
LingFu began, "Okay, so I heard about the weird thing in this village and I decide to investigate so-"   
"We know this already, what happened after you left the mass grave."  
"Oh, I got some information about the deaths and started to follow the suspect."  
"Just like that?"  
"Yes, just like that."  
"What about the spirit?"  
"The what?"  
"That spirit, your ‘partner’."  
"I didn't meet one."

MingXia felt a tingle at the edge of her senses. She turned and saw one string going a bit haywire. Jerking and snapping, to and fro. 'Poor thing, what kind of nightmare is this?'

She grasped it lightly and saw herself teleported back to ShuiYu. Her body floated outside the main hall she and LingFu had first come to investigate, and saw a large crowd of angry looking soldiers at the doors. She went inside and saw LingFu (?) speaking with a pot-bellied man dressed in a general's uniform.

‘Play dumb, just play dumb, come on you can do this. No one will punch a smiling fool right?’ LingFu thought.   
The man narrowed his eyes, "What did you find then, enlighten me."

"Well, I found a dark spirit that turned over patriotic guard into a raging beast who drew power from the tomb you got there which is now reduced to dust, to clarify, I am not the one who did it, I was poisoned and then when I woke up then. . . . . You know. Here I am." LingFu said like a vomit of words, "That's all I know, I took care of the evil spirit and you should reward me instead of imprisoning me here."  
The man expressionless, "Throw him back in the cage."  
"Wait, I'm speaking of the truth!! Trust me!!"

"Freeze" a voice came from the rafters. All of the people, minus LingFu, froze in place. Nobody even looked like they were even breathing. Someone came up from behind and brought a sword down onto LingFu's cuffs, slicing in half easily.

"Who are you?" LingFu slowly said confused, "I don't know what you are trying to do but you are making my case look very bad right now. If they were not suspect of me before they are now."

"Haha, sounds like normal stuff for you then!" a happy and sweet voice replied. MingXia walked in front of LingFu and bent in front of his chair.

"Oh, hi! Where have you been?" LingFu said with a monotone sarcastic voice, "If I escape now I will never have any chance to prove my innocence. Unless you have a plan and evidence to show that frozen Popsicle there I will not leave with you."

MingXia rolled her eyes, then paused. 'Does he really not...know what's going on?' She stood and backed up, and all of a sudden the world around them faded into black. The room and all of its occupants disappeared, leaving both of them standing in the middle of the glowing threads MingXia was standing in earlier. "I'm afraid you can't do that anyways." she said, a bit sorry.

LingFu stands still, his eyes dodge left and right. "W-what is this?" LingFu whispered, "What did you do this time? Illusion? Pocket dimension?"

"No. None of that." she replied. "You're fine, just asleep."

LingFu pinched himself to see if he is dreaming, "Ouch, No no, I think I'm awake."

"Well, sort of asleep. Those who are in comas come here sometimes." MingXia tried to explain. This was the first time she had done this. How was she gonna explain that she can see and manipulate people's dreams?

"Is my body still in jail?"

MingXia stepped forward. "I honestly don't know. After what happened I..." This was even worse, how was she going to explain her situation? "...had been forced to leave. I just saw your spiritual thread and found myself in your dream."

She could tell things were going over his head, so she tried to explain to him what was going on. "If you can still feel things, but you're dreaming, you are in a vivid dream. It happens to people in comas or get stuck outside their bodies." She poked his arm for emphasis. "And the last I saw of you, you were in a tree, healing your wounds. At least that is what I guessed."

LingFu tilted his head back and looked up to wherever he was. "So, I'm dead, again. Soul out of the body. Hum. . . Great. . . "

She groaned, "Ugh, not your soul, your spirit is out of your body." MingXia waved her arms "Your spiritual self probably had forced yourself to leave your body to heal some serious wounds. That's probably why you're here." She sat on the ground next to LingFu, "But don't worry, your body is still alive. You just need some extra space to let it heal." She pointed up above them, "And you ended up here, in the Dream Realm."

"So, what is all that I just see? A dream? Why does it feel so real?" LingFu looked down to his hand, "If that was my dream why would I dream of getting locked up with a creepy rapist? What?!?!?"

"Sometimes people's dreams get mixed into one another's. They weren't really there, but their presence and thoughts were."

"Okay then, what is it? Why did you call me here? I suppose it's something important."

"I didn't, more like you called me. Like I said, I just found you here." She mumbled the next part, "Also-I-am-not-in-the-mortal-realm-right-now."

She stood and walked over to LingFu's thread, pumping it with energy. "You should probably wake up soon." She pulled it to LingFu and wove it around his wrist. Then watched him begin to fade away, and the string retract with him into a glowing ball.

LingFu slowly opened his eyes, in front of him was the messed up graveyard. Group of guards came to carry the dead undeads out of the scene. The man with a firm and demanding voice, the man in his dream, came up to LingFu. 

"Outsider, did you do this?" the man said.  
"Hum. . . Yes?" said LingFu, still confused and weak.

"Well, thank you for helping," the man smiled while looking around, "who would have thought that tomb housed a dark spirit that fierce. I believe the mayor will reward you. We will clean the field now. You, just get some rest." 

"Wait, how long was I asleep?"  
The man looked down at LingFu, "About a week." 

MingXia opened her eyes back inside the Eclipse Pavilion. "Hope it goes well from here..." MingXia sat back at the window, curious. It wasn't the first time she saw a person who had been "aware" in the Dream Realm, but it was strange that it happened with LingFu. She was pretty sure he was down and out...especially with what she saw. At least she can still talk to check up on him...

LingFu sat in a tavern with a sack of gold from the mayor. He examined his body to make sure everything grew right. "A week? And I still have not regained all my strength yet. There must have been something that disrupted the regeneration process," LingFu lay back and took a sip of tea, "Well, what do I expect to regenerate in a graveyard."

LingFu wondered, "If I was really dead, that thing will destroy half the continent. I have to learn to control it more, or more people will die. It's too risky for me to live close to civilizations. What should I do?"

"Has it been done?" A voice muttered from a nearby table. Lingfu turned and saw two of the soldiers hunched over the table, and talking quietly.

LiuLang quietly walked inside, sitting at a table near Lingfu's , before pulling down her hood and ordering some tea.

One of the soldiers pulls out a shoulder-guard from a pocket in his armor. It looked like one seen on one of the Undead Soldiers'...

LiuLang glanced at the shoulder guard and hummed in interest.

"Good, let's get this to the commander, fast." They began to pack up and leave the tavern, with two other people following behind. LiuLang spoke to the soldiers in a quiet voice, "Where did you get that?"

One of the soldiers turned to the girl, "Found it, kid." They continued to walk, noting that they might be followed. LiuLang hesitated before following them. "Where?" The soldiers turned with a huff, "Gotten it from an old battle. Why are you so curious?" They started looking pissed. A shadow to the side looked on at the confrontation. 

LiuLang shrunk back a bit. "Ju-Just asking. No harm in it?", She looked unsure. "R-right?" She pulled up her hood, nervously tugging it over her eyes "Mayhaps..." One leaned down close. "if you don't go blabbing about it." They backed up, and continued walking. 

LiuLang watched them go for a bit, before cursing under her breath and following the men from the shadows. "Stupid, fucking instincts" she muttered, the back of her jacket fluttering as she suppressed the desire to pull out her wings.

"What are you doing?" A male voice called from the side. Liulang jumped back, wings flaring as she looked around for the voice. LingFu stood leaning against a wall, arms crossed. "...I asked you a question. What are you doing following them?"

"Didn't you just answer your own question," LiuLang muttered under her breath.

'So, this one has a mouth...' "Still need an answer from you though. Unless you just like pestering guys twice your size with weapons."

"Why would I answer?" LiuLang started backing away in the direction of the soldiers, straining to pull in her wings.

Lingfu took a couple steps forward. "Because it looks like you and I are after the same target." He didn't need the help, he was just going to look into what they were up to. But for now, having a temporary ally seemed like a smart choice. LiuLang peaked out under her hood. '....He also wants a cool looking shoulder plate?' "Are you also planning on following them?"

"Looks like we are on the same page." He took a peek at the spirit's (at least that is what he thinks she is) back. "You have a plan to use those?"

"......." LiuLang pulled her wings against her body. "I don't usually use them around people..."

Lingfu pulled a smirk, "I know a spirit from the actual moon, wings are least likely to freak me out after what I have seen."

'.....not going to ask...' Liulang retracted her wings. "So, you want to follow those soldiers too?"

"Ready when you are..." He replied, easily.

"Umm," LiuLang started walking after the soldiers once more. "What is your name?" she asked hesitantly. "Yuan LingFu. You?" "Over here, they usually call me LiuLang." He nodded, "Alright, let's go."


	16. Arc 2: Scarlet Past  Ch. 9- Revenge’s Poison

In the cover of darkness they followed the guard shortly behind them on the deep blue tinted streets. Moon light illuminated the cobble road and the house. Cool silky wind stroked the daydreamer's cheek. LingFu looked up at the silver moon and the gem-like stars sparkled in the dark void of the night. Then without notice, his eyes wide open, his face turned red almost bright enough to out shine a candle. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand and murmured a quiet "Oh god."

LiuLang turned her head, hearing the groan. "What's wrong?"

LingFu twisted his head towards LiuLang. He is ready to speak but there is something inside of him that pushes against his instinct. LingFu took a deep breath, "So, if there is someone, I mean IF they can view people's dreams, what are the chances that they can come across a. . . a wet dream?" LingFu regretted saying that right after the sound settled in the silent night. He shook his head, "J-just ignore that, it's strange and out of context. Just forget about what you just said." At this point LingFu glows even redder.

"Very classy, Yuan-ge. Really classy." a voice spoke, oozing sarcasm. LingFu jumped slightly. He knew that voice, but when he turned to find its owner, nobody was there.

"W-well, I am not the one who invades other people's deepest privacy!!" LingFu shouted silently. "I am not a pervert. And I don't look into dreams like that. What use would I have of it? But you on the other hand..." He could practically hear the sly smile in MingXia's voice.

LingFu rubbed his face. He and the Bird Spirit had been following the soldiers around all day, this was NOT the time to have a talk like this. "Magic, cure illness and advance civilizations, but sometimes I really think magic is a mistake," LingFu said tiredly.

LiuLang looked at LingFu like he was talking to a tree. "Who are you talking to?" She tilted her head in curiosity. "Is it the moon spirit you mentioned earlier?" Her voice was laced in skepticism.

"Who was that?" MingXia asked in LingFu's head.

LingFu turned his head towards LiuLang, "Hm? Yeah it's the moon spirit I was talking about earlier," he explained. He then twisted his head to the other side and whispered, "This is a bird spirit I met earlier this morning, her name's LiuLang. We suspect the guard incident is not over yet."

"....." LiuLang was not entirely sure what LingFu meant by that, shaking off the comment with a ruffle of feathers. "They seem to be getting ahead of us." She paused, twisting her wrist in her hand. "I could get us closer? if you want?"

LingFu then turned his head back at LiuLang then looked up at the night sky, "Humm. . . . . I think the moonlight will cast a huge shadow down on the ground, sounds risky," LingFu said with a bit of chuckle, trying to hide the fact that he is terrified of heights.

"Umm...I don't mean flying?" Giving up explaining, Liulang drew a circle in the air with her pointer and middle finger before quickly pulling them back and jumping through the teleport gate, reappearing a few meters ahead. "I can make them within my eyesight, or to places I know well." She said softly, kicking at the dirt.

LingFu was surprised by LiuLang's magic. His eyes widen and are filled with curiosity and interest. "A bird spirit using mobility magic. Curse my discriminative judgement, made me jump into conclusions with no evidence," murmured LingFu to himself.

They stepped through, and appeared at most 10 meters from their original spot. The soldiers had gotten closer, but they kept a safe distance. After following for another 10 minutes, the soldiers arrive at a stately country house. They knocked on the doors in a 3 fast-2 slow pattern, and entered. LingFu and LiuLang approached the doors, repeating the knocking pattern. Once it opened, LingFu conjured some vines and gagged the guard, and tied him up behind a shrub.

LiuLang retracted her wings, pulling at her coat to cover her more. "Did you see how many people are inside?" 

"Can't make out what is inside. The room is darker than a bottomless pit."

"I think I may have a lantern in one of my bags? Or will that be giving too much notice..."

LingFu rubbed his neck and tilted his head to consider all other options, but none came up. "I guess we have no choice, the shadow took us long enough," LingFu said hesitantly.

LiuLang quickly riffled through one of her qiankun bags, before pulling out a small jar filled with glowing fire bugs. She looked at it for a second before handing it over to LingFu. "I probably have a better one in one of my bags, but it would take longer to find." Their side of the room was bathed in a soft glow, the hum of the insects barely perceptible.

LingFu stood there awkwardly while LiuLang went through her bag. The cricket in the distance became louder somehow. "Mind if I ask why exactly you follow the guards? What is your motive?" LingFu said with the rarely used serious tone he has.

"...Same reason as you I guess?" LiuLang passed a small glowing stone to Lingfu, placing it on the jar. "I wanted one of those shoulder plates? I haven't really seen one like that before." She pulled out two lanterns, a small, satisfied grin on her face as she handed one to LingFu, placing the jar and stone back into the bag. "I guess we need to knock out the other soldiers now?"

'She had no idea what had happened in this town,' LingFu thought to himself, 'better not get strangers involved in that matter.' "Yeah, shoulder plates, those are...rare," LingFu said with a sigh.

They began to look around the house, but there seemed to be nobody there. This was confusing, they both saw the men go inside, and someone had led them in, so where did they go? LingFu was both confused and curious 'Maybe they were spirits too?' But before he could continue this theory, he heard something muffled under his foot. Looking down, all that he saw was a carpet, but it sounded like there was something there. Or maybe someone…

Kneeling down, LiuLang quickly rolled up the carpet, revealing what was underneath. A trap door, bolted with iron stood below them. It looked heavy, and one that clearly said that there was something secret in there. There is a footprint and some dirt, a sign of recent activity. LingFu placed the lantern on the floor, he tried to pull and push with all this might but the trap door won't budge a bit. LingFu huffed and puffed breathlessly. "God, what is that made out of?? Pure lead?"

LiuLang hummed "We need to loosen either the lock or the joints." She tapped her fingers on the cool metal. "Some grease? Or a temperature shock...." she trailed off, deep in thought. LingFu, still breathless, looked at LiuLang. Feeling stupid that he himself would jump in such primitive brute way of thinking, shame swelled up in his chest. LingFu blasted the trap door with cold icy air then smashed it with a pykrete hammer he made.

LiuLang's eyes widened as the cold air brushed her face, jumping back from the shattering metal. She shrunk back, pulling her coat tightly around her as her eyes unfocused.

The metal cracked like a piece of wet paper. The lock fell apart, and was brushed away by LingFu. The door pulled open with a creak, revealing a descending staircase down to a candle-lit hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a room that looked like a war room from a military campaign. There were multiple voices coming from inside. "Conspiracies," LingFu smirks with excitement.

LiuLang gave a shaky smile and edged closer to the trapdoor. "Go in fighting? Or sneak in?" She tilted her head murmuring, "What the hell is even going on here." She glanced at LingFu. "This isn't about getting interesting items is it?"

"You should explain what’s happening to her first. It's only fair, you know." MingXia told LingFu before he climbed in. He sighed. 'This evil-fighting, world-cleansing quest will put her in a dangerous spot. This something when you know, you can never forget.' LingFu said in his mind. LingFu turned around with a concerned expression, seriously considering if he should tell or not. "Say, are you willing to die to fight for something, to protect someone that might not thank or remember you?" LingFu said while looking straight in LiuLang's eyes. There was no sarcasm, no joke, no strange or odd words, just a question about personal value.

“...I said explain what is going on, not give her a mission quest..."

LiuLang raised her eyebrows then shrugged. "Most things are worth more than my life." Patting LingFu's head, she continued, "If it's that bad, you shouldn't do it alone, with just a voice in your head helping you." LingFu bristled slightly at being touched, but didn't complain. "Huh, someone else told me that before..." He smiled slightly, not aware he was doing it. "And that 'voice in my head' is the one helping me, she's just...not here now." 

LiuLang hummed noncommittally. "Shall we go down then? You can tell me the rest later? If it’s not immediately important..."

"Yeah, sure. Be on guard at all times, there is an ominous air here." LingFu summoned an ice sword. 

He swiftly but silently moved towards the door. He listened closely, and heard a young feminine voice and many masculine voices. They count to 3 and burst in the door. Opposite of the door was this large well furnished room. About thirty guards were kneeling towards a throne on the other side of the room. They were startled and were ready to fight. A loud feminine voice shouted because there was an echo in the room, "Stay down!!"

All of the men kneeled back down at the sound of her voice. She was dressed in what looked like a private officer's clothing, and in her hand was a spear with a spirit flag attached to the head. A large black shadow stood at her right side. It was the same shadow that LingFu and MingXia had fought in the cemetery. "Good evening, you two." she crooned.

LiuLang prepped a spirit gate, the energy humming around her hand, ready to send anyone who approached them headfirst into an outside tree. She glanced at LingFu.

LingFu swallowed a stone. "Ugh, why must you ALWAYS have to ruin the fun?" a young bunny spirit jumped down from the throne, "Why must you dive in other people's business? I was just going to leave you alone and. . . forgive you for the last time now you’re just asking for it!! Now I must kill you.That's sad." LiuLang stepped in front of LingFu glaring at the spirit. "Fuck off," She growled.

"Get back, brat." the woman barked. She stood, "I will handle this." The woman stood in front of the pair. "So, you are the one who fought against my men?" she asked LingFu with a smile. He backed up, squirming at her voice. "Maybe I am, why are you so happy about that?" he bit out, still tense at seeing the return of that spirit. The woman leaned her spear onto his shoulder, "I just wanted to see the boy who could hold against my army...quite the feat considering your age."

LiuLang narrowed her eyes as she discreetly wove several gates, placing them around the room for use as a quick escape or last minute weapon.

The bunny spirit squeezed her eyes, "Ohh, big brother!! Where is that other lady??" The bunny smiled, "Are you a player too?? Brother, I thought you were a boring person, but turns out you are quite fun too!!" LingFu gazed at the spirit but did not reply. He still focused on the guards and the women in the middle. "Don't ignore me!!! That's rude!!" shout the bunny spirit.

"Want me to send them outside?" LiuLang whispered to LingFu. "I can send some to a nearby desert...Just have to catch them in the gate..."

"They are still human,” LiuLang nodded, keeping herself between the aggressors and LingFu, who showed some empathy in his voice, "just a few days ago they are still some one's son, brother, or father. But now. . ." LingFu clinched his teeth. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE!!" LingFu shouted to the woman.

The woman's eyes widened slightly, and her brow furrowed. "...Why? You dare ask me why? These men are of my homeland. They are only doing what is right." She began to smile creepily. "They are doing what is needed. They are protecting our home, just like my father wanted...they are scum. All of those who aren't a part of our home are scum." The soldiers around her began to tense. "They murdered them. They murdered my father. HE was a good man, THEY were all good men. And what did they get in return?! THEY WERE SLAUGHTERED!" As she screamed, the soldiers growled and yelled. 

"So you desecrate their rest?" LiuLang growled, throwing one of her gates at the soldiers, sending them stumbling into the woods a couple miles away from the house. "Have you considered that maybe your Father didn't WANT to be avenged?? "

"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, NONE OF THEM DESERVED IT! NOW IT'S TIME TO REPAY THE FAVOR A THOUSAND FOLD!!!" She pointed her spear, and the army of undead charged at LingFu and LiuLang.

LingFu activated his eyes, time slowed. 'Save or Kill?' LingFu asked himself, 'Kill.'

"In the name of revenge you give up your soul to hatred. Killed innocents who had no part of any of this. Shattered countless families, for what? Your deed is unforgivable and judgement will be severe. Hope you will be better in another life." LingFu dodged the spear, and a swift move with LingFu’s hand, the woman collapsed, head rolling. Now the Infectors are without a leader, the animastic beast swells within them.

The bunny spirit frowned and then sigh, "You are no fun. Well, I will be off to find other friends then. And you Big Brother, maybe next time when you crash into the party you could bring more people to play with us. But, it will be best if you just die here. . . Bye bye." The bunny spirit disappeared in the shadows.

Narrowing her eyes at the spirit’s words, LiuLang quickly went to LingFu, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Is there any reason to stay here? I don't like what that bunny implied...anyone a living death on another is far from a good person." She cast a cautious eye at the remaining soldiers. "Sending them to the desert is still an option..."

"Infectors, human-controlled by corrupted energy. They kill indiscriminately, a mindless animal. We must end it here and now so no one will hurt outside," said LingFu. But out of nowhere a soft whisper came out of LingFu, "Let's let the town sleep a bit more at night."

A wave of calm and comfort came over LingFu. "It'll be okay…" 

"Let's just knock over a candle, and leave."

LiuLang nodded, gently squeezing LingFu's shoulder. "Let's let them rest." Walking over to the trapdoor, she destroyed the staircase up, directing LingFu into a gate, leading to outside the front of the house. "Be at peace," LiuLang whispered, moving the candle so it set fire to the room. She waited till the fire had spread before going through the gate herself.

"Lingfu? are you ok?" LiuLang rested her hand on his head. "People die. It’s the one thing human beings can be relied upon to do. How can it still come as a surprise to people?" LingFu said weakly. 

"Because you care," LiuLang pulled the boy into a gentle hug, wrapping her wings around them. "People... are more than their fates. They are also the bonds you have with them. Every life makes a ripple in the world, so it is noticeable when they leave." A tear traced down her face. "Even if you don't have memories of them."

As the pair walked outside onto the worn dirt road back to the village, the scant moonlight lighting the path began to bend and take different shapes. "I agree," MingXia called out. Back on the path, the faint moonlight bent into the shape of butterflies. "It's all about how people are to other people, not who they are. All people are our kin in spirit, even if they aren't by blood."

LiuLang ran her fingers through LingFu's hair, preening him. "You are going to be ok. It might not seem like it right now, but you will be."

LingFu smiled softly and weakly, "This is pathetic huh," LingFu took a deep breath, "And that shoulder plate burned in the fire too. All that work for nothi-", LingFu stopped, trying to hold his breath. He looked at the quiet town, "At least they can have a good night of sleep."

MingXia spoke with finality through the mental connection. "The second I come back to the Mortal Realm, the first thing I'm gonna do is give you a hug, Yuan-Gege!!!"

LiuLang gave a small laugh, "Don't worry about the shoulder plate. I've found something better anyway." She nuzzled him. "You did what you should, and what you could."

LingFu looked around. "How can you feel happiness when there is no pain. How can you feel warmth if there is no cold? Light and shadow are just two sides of the same coin isn't it," LingFu said softly to himself, "How stupid can I be tonight?"

"Not stupid, just human," LiuLang said softly

"Nothing that happened was your fault. You only fixed a problem someone else caused, and that is a good thing." The moonlight butterflies began to fly around LingFu and land fluttering their wings. "On second thought, I better make that hug a bear hug."

LiuLang held out a hand for a butterfly to land on. It fluttered softly, and a voice in her head called out "Take care until I get there..."


	17. Ch. 10- EXTRA, Bloodbath (LiuLang's backstory)

The smell of iron permeated the air as she slowly awakened. Soot stained hands grasped the dirt below her, hazy eyes taking in the scene in front of her. A weak presence fluttered against her mind as she stumbled to her feet, barely catching herself against a shattered tree trunk as her knees threatened to collapse. 

Shuffling forward, she had little thought of destination, fighting to keep the strange weights on her back from toppling her. Looked around at the blackened scenery, wisps of a forgotten memory taunted her. 'Where am I..' Even her thoughts were hazy as she stared on, dazed. 

Shuffling forward, she suddenly crashed down, as the floor collapsed from under her. Hissing, she pushed herself up to see what was digging into her hands. The jagged pain seemed to dull as she stared blankly at the blackened mass her hand had disappeared into, before shrieking and throwing herself back, the heavy weights pulling her harder than she anticipated. 

Holding back vomit, she again stumbled to her feet, pointedly avoiding looking at the skull her hand had invaded. Blindly, she half stumbled, half ran, the weights seeming to tug her back. Throwing herself through the doorway of one of the half collapsed buildings, slamming the door behind her, she slowly sank down, leaning against the door frame, sobbing into her knees. 

A dulled bit of color caught her eyes, and she rose, stumbling toward it. The half burned painting gazed back at her, comforting and accusing 'Is that Me?' She traced her fingers over the smiling human girl, reading the name painted under her. Lilliana Mozikova. It sounded right? But also wrong? The weights on her back caused her shoulders to ache as she stared at the others depicted. 'Mother? Father? And Brother and Sister?' As she reached out to touch the painting of her sister, she froze. She... she had seen that necklace... she gagged, stumbling away. 'That head had been.. her sister?!' She stumbled once more, hitting her head on the table, and coming face to face with a broken mirror. She screamed.

"That's not my face, that's not my face…" She mumbled to herself staring wide eyed at the slitted eye staring back. Shaking she reached up to it "Not mine not mine get it out GET IT OUT". She scratched at her face with her jagged nails, sinking into flesh as the presence in her head slammed against her consciousness, screaming, causing her to narrowly miss her eye. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT" She shrieked, sobbing as she repeatedly missed the eye. Giving up she stared at the broken mirror, looking past herself. As she did, the weights on her back twitched, flaring out slightly as if to cover her. She screamed, voice hoarse as she clutched her head "Not real, not real" she cried repeatedly as she finally passed out from exhaustion.

She laid there as the sun rose, then set. The presence in her head growing stronger with the light grew and dimmed. When the sun again breached the horizon, the presence nudged at her, urging her to get up. After a while she felt no reason to deny it, and stumbled out of the village.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared blankly at the bun in her hand, and at the presence's instance, handed the shopkeeper a gem in exchange. "Back in town, aye LiuLang?" the shopkeeper asked jovially. She furrowed her brow in confusion, and the shopkeeper laughed. "It's just a name me and some of the others have been calling you by. You know, since you're here one day, when we won't see you for months!" He shrugged "Don't mind, do ya?" She paused, then shook her head. "I….don't mind." 

Her voice was quiet from disuse, and the shopkeeper pressed a bundle of jerky into her hands. "Well then, safe travels young LiuLang!" He exclaimed before turning back to his merchandise. 'LiuLang' she thought to herself, tucking her jerky into a bag as she took a bite of the bun. The presence hummed in pleased agreement.


	18. Ch.11- New Gains

The town sleeps through the night, for them it's just another day. There was a report of fire and at the end of the day it was said to be caused by a fallen candle. The soldier who died in the inferno was considered lost in action. The public concluded the fire as an unfortunate incident. There was another body undefined, head severed. No one can tell if the body was a male or female but they know it was not a body of a guard. No one reported a person missing so the town assumed the body as an outsider who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

(Timeskip)

Yue MingXia felt a bit wrong for pulling a trick like this. It gave her a sick feeling trying to pull a lie over her lady's eyes, but she needed to just leave. It had been close to 2 months into her sentence, and Chang'e had begun to be more lenient to her sentence. 

For one, she dropped the barrier, and allowed her to wander the moon more freely. Another thing was coming to visit less and less to check on her. Where it once was every couple days, now it was every week. It felt too perfect to attempt her trick, and she desperately wanted to get back into helping mortals, so MingXia made a hyper realistic illusion of a copy of herself, and left it in the Eclipse Pavilion in her place. While she snuck away back down to the Mortal Realm. 

It felt great to finally be off the moon for the first time in a while, and she was ready to go fight again.

She wandered to a village that she had learned LingFu and LiuLang had traveled to after the whole ShuiYu disaster. It was nice, quiet. Maybe someplace to stay and relax for a while. But relaxing could wait for later! MingXia could hardly contain her excitement as she ran down the main road, uncontrollably happy at the freedom, and getting to see her friend again. So much so, it left her crashing into random people on the street...more than once…

"Heeey, watch it there lady, you almost make me drop my lunch," a deep rough voice joked. There standing in front of MingXia was this tall muscular man who wore a thick leather coat. From what it appears he might be a hunter from the woods.

"Sorry, sir, sorry" she hastily replied, stepping away. She was about to head off again, when the man grabbed her elbow. "Where are you off to in such a rush?" the man asked, with a grin. "Around town." MingXia replied cautiously.

"Around town?" the man squinted his eyes, "Didn't I see you somewhere before? You look oddly familiar for some reason." The man examined MingXia from head to toe, "Oh!! You are that lady from a few months ago!! The cultivators form out of town. Where is that little boy who is with you? Did he get lost?"

MingXia backed up, "From ShuiYu? Yes I am. But I did not have a little boy with me..." If that equated to LingFu, he technically was a little boy compared to her, but schematics…"Huh, is that so?" the man laughed, "Well, sorry 'bout that then. This rusty noggin of mine doesn't work that well"

She chuckled, "It's fine. Have a nice day sir!" she said, this time speed walking through the streets, heading to the main part of town. The man waved at MingXia while walking away.

In the markets, people shouted out prices and offered samples to anybody who could hear them. Sizzling meat and clinking coins were singing a familiar song of the midday lunch rush. Yue MingXia was walking between vendors to grab a quick snack, her wallet having just enough for a quick bite to eat. Eyeing a steamed bun cart, she got in line behind some other folks. Up the streets, squawking and cawing loudly making it's way within earshot. 'Chickens, so stupid.' a thought echoed.

LiuLang sneezed at the booth where she was exchanging some of the trinkets she had found for the local coin. 'Was someone making fun of me?', she thought, snorting, and swept her earnings into her bag.

MingXia pulled out 2 of her last 6 coins, grabbed a paper bag with 3 small dumplings, and sat on a bench between two stalls. Sinking her teeth into a chicken bun, some of her white hair (parted on one side of her face) fell in front of her eyes. Her braid was a bit looser that day, and as she pushed it back, her hairpin jingled and sparkled in the noonday sun.

Following the smell of cooking meat, LiuLang found herself at a stall selling dumplings and steamed buns. Her fingers tapped her money stash as she assessed the array of savory smelling goods. A sudden gust of wind ruffled her coat, brushing against her wingless back. "Which would LingFu want..." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, miss." the voice of a little boy said across the street. The poor kid looked homeless, and was giving MingXia a sad look, "Can I have some of your buns?" She smiled sweetly, placing one uneaten one into his hand. When another kid from behind, snuck up, pushed her forward, and stole all of them. She wasn't upset, they looked starved, and needed them more. But she did land face-first into the dirt because of it.

Hearing a thud, LiuLang looked back, seeing a lady collapsed on the ground, some street children running away from the scene. Handing the cook some money for her selections, she padded over to the fallen lady. "Are...Are you alright Nu-Shi? I saw what happened..." She followed in a rush, "Please don't blame those little ones! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm!" She held out a hand to help her up.

MingXia paused. Did she know that voice? She looked up and saw a woman in a large purple coat, with dark brown hair covering one eye, bending an arm down to her. "I'm fine. It's not their faults. I can understand why they did it." She replied, taking the hand.

LiuLang gave a hesitant smile. "For your troubles Nu-Shi?" She held out one of the steam buns she had purchased. MingXia was taken aback. 'Not many people do this for a stranger, she must be kind.' she thought. "Thank you." replying as she took the offered bun.

She shrugged. "It's no issue..." She looked around at the colorful stalls, debating what else she needed to bring back to Lingfu. Glancing at the women beside her, she asked quietly, "N...NuShi...W...This one would like to ask about the weather patterns here? At this time of year!" she looked down, kicking at the dirt slightly, "If it is not too much trouble that is..."

MingXia shrugged, "I'm afraid I do not know. Today's my first time in town." She added quickly, " B-but if you want, I can help you find what you are looking for!"   
LiuLang flushed slightly, "I'm... This one is not really sure what she needs... Nu-Shi needs not trouble herself with m.. this one!"

Laughing slightly, MingXia replied "It's no problem, really. It can...count as repayment for giving me the buns. I would be even happy to help Miss..."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't really need repayment. Nu-Shi can call m.. can call this one LiuLang. What is Nu-Shi's name, if this one may ask?" 

"MingXia!!" a muffled voice called out behind LiuLang. There stood LingFu with his mouth stuffed with pork bun like a chipmunk with nuts. "It's been so long!!"

MingXia brightened, "LINGFU!!!" she screamed as she wrapped Yuan LingFu into a tight bear hug. Although LingFu is happy about meeting MingXia again the sudden gesture of affection stunned LingFu. He looked at LiuLang with a grin that said both joy and awkwardness.

LiuLang blinked, freezing in surprise. 

"I am so glad to see you! You have no idea how dull it was just being in the Dream Realm and not fighting!" She chittered excitedly.

LiuLang held a bag of buns out to the pair. "LingFu? I bought you buns?"

She was shocked back to her senses at LiuLang's voice. "Oh, sorry," she dropped LingFu. Bowing, she greeted, "Yue MingXia,nice to meet you!" 

LingFu swallows the last bit of the pork in his mouth, "Ahem, yup, this is MingXia, the moon spirit and the voice in my head." She turned back to LingFu, "Oh, you guys know each other?" She waved a hand back and forth between him and LiuLang.

LiuLang blinked in confusion, still holding the bag of buns. "We burnt down a house together?" "Ah, yeah," LingFu said quietly, still having the image of the guards burning in the scarlet inferno. 

LiuLang patted the boy's shoulder, glancing at the, what did LingFu call her? Moon Spirit? 

Yue MingXia straightened, "OH! Are you that bird spirit he told me about?" 

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "You're the not-imaginary voice in his head?" 

MingXia feigned hurt, deciding to be funny. "Is that what I have become to you, Yuan LingFu?" she asked, turning to him, "I thought we were something special!"

LingFu eyes wide and skin glowing bright like the lantern on new year's. He tried to say something, but he swallowed it instead. 'Wait, is this what she thinks? What? When? Why?!?' LingFu says in his head. At the end, there was only a quiet squeak coming out from LingFu.

But then, MingXia cackled, bending at her waist. "HAHAHA, I got you!" After laughing for another minute, she turned back to LiuLang, "But, yeah, I am the 'voice in his head'."

The bird gave a small smile, eyes wary and a tad sad. " Im glad y’all found each other again." She held out the bag again to LingFu. "I didn't realize you bought food already.... Sorry for wasting the money..." pulling the small money bag out, she held it out to LingFu with the buns. "This is the rest of the money from the trinkets I found on the way here.."

"What's been going on lately?" MingXia asked, wanting to catch up on her 2 month absence. She also handed over the last 4 coins she had, "And as a thanks for your help, Miss LiuLang."

LingFu gave LiuLang a smile and took a bun from her. "No no, don't be sorry, I can eat more. I need to grow," LingFu jokes. He bite a large chunk from the bun and stuff his mouth like a chipmunk again. "Mostly wandering around and bringing justice to the land, no sign of dark spirits for a long time," LingFu told MingXia.

LiuLang weighed the coin pouch in her hand, debating how to sneak it into LingFu's bag before he left with Yue MingXia. She jotted a note on her hand, reminding herself to leave a gate trace on the boy.

"If you guys are planning on going again, can I come with?" MingXia may have worked alone before, but now she wanted to do it with LingFu and her (hopefully) new friend.

"You're his friend. He wouldn't want to leave you behind," LiuLang muttered, distracted. The north would be too cold this time of year. Maybe she could go south? That one town had really nice sweets... perhaps she could sneak some back to LingFu once they wanted her to leave…

MingXia sensed that something was wrong, so she spoke quickly before the newcomer could continue. "Well, he wouldn't want to leave you behind either. Nor would I!"

The bird looked up, tilting her head in confusion.

"Besides, you seem like a good person, and you are a really nice spirit. It'd be great to have another spirit for a companion!" MingXia said, bouncing on her toes a bit.

LingFu nodded desperately, "It's been two months, you don't think I would just leave you and throw away all the effort I spend on increasing the progress of our friendship do you?"

She took LiuLang's hand, "It'd be amazing if you stuck around. I haven't even seen what you can do yet! Please?"

LiuLang looked at the pair in surprise. "Oooh.. okay?" She swallowed back a pleased chirp. The presence gave an amused flutter in the back of her mind. "In that case, where are we going next?"

MingXia smiled so wide, her face split. "Anywhere! I don't care, let's GO!" she grabbed LingFu's hand in the other one, and dragged them.

The trio set off for a central area in town. No plan, just them mindlessly wandering. LiuLang settled on a bench with LingFu while MingXia offered to go get some extra coins, as a repayment for dragging them into the situation. She didn't specify how though. "Do we need it though?" LiuLang asked, head tilted as she looked up at her. "I have more stuff I collected that we could sell?" 

"No no no, don't worry about it. Just stay here and give me an hour and I will have enough for us to pool for an inn." MingXia replied. 

"Or I can sell shave ice for some coins," LingFu joked but quickly realized it was not as funny as he originally thought. LiuLang hummed. "Shaved ice sounds good. Ice is shitty on its own, but when it's soaked in something sweet..." she sighed at the memory.

MingXia cleared her throat. "For real guys, an hour, you stay put, and I will have enough for a room, and the meals." She shouted as she ran off in another direction. 

They couldn't do much other than obey. But after an hour went by, she didn't come back. Two hours, still not back. Both LingFu and LiuLang got a bit worried. 

LiuLang glanced at Lingfu. "Should.. should we go after her?" LingFu glanced back, "Oh, thank god I'm not the only one. Yes! Where do we begin?" She stared at him. "You know her better. Where would she have gone?"

"A pond?" LingFu said hesitantly. 

Furrowing her brow she stared at the boy. "Why there?"

"Because. . . . . " LingFu blushed.

LingFu couldn't come up with a believable answer, but the pair walked to a local pond anyway. MingXia wasn't there. They resorted to asking around if anybody had seen a "white haired girl with blue clothes". Some just stared weirdly, but a couple of people pointed them to the lower part of the village. One had pointed into a seedy building. LingFu and LiuLang approached it cautiously.

"You don't think MingXia got banished to the moon again do you?" LingFu asked LiuLang. LiuLang stared at him. "Does that happen often?"

A loud yell came from inside the building, along with a cracking sound. The sound of cheering came in reply. LingFu jumped back, startled and confused. LingFu looked at LiuLang waiting for an answer.

"....." LiuLang stared at LingFu, then the door, before harshly shoving it open. "I am going to need an answer to that." She said, shrugging. "May even be able to help."

They pushed open the plank-wood door. They wandered the halls for a bit until they saw a large room with a crowd of people. They were all looking at something in the middle of the room. From there, the sounds of grunting and what sounded like heavy blows carried in the crowd. The pair looked between each other, and walked through the crowd to see what was going on. Some were yelling, some threw coins, and some were just watching the event occurring.

But when they got closer, they froze in horror. MingXia was in the circle, fighting some guys. She was covered in bruises and blood, but the others she was fighting looked worse. LingFu and LiuLang were shaking as she got a punch in the mouth and spat out some blood.

"What the fuck..." LiuLang whispered in disbelief, making a discrete gate under MingXia's opponent, causing him to stumble. MingXia saw her opponent stumble, and round kicked him to the side. 'Heh, chumps.'

LingFu stood there staring in the ring and couldn't make a sound. He wanted to call out, but he was afraid that might distract MingXia's fight. Seeing such a bizarre thing happen in front of him, an inappropriate smile of curiosity covered his face.

When MingXia delivered a hard punch to the last guy, and knocked him out, another man came over and lifted her hand into the air. "The winner!" Some people cheered and booed in response. MingXia smiled, a bruise on her cheek, and blood on the corner of her mouth. 

The crowd thinned out, and LingFu and LiuLang ran behind a corner before being seen. Other people began to sweep up all of the coins and place them into a big drawstring bag, handing them to MingXia. She then went into a back room, the other two following her.

"......" LiuLang made her way to MingXia's side, eyeing the men who had lost their bets and were now grumbling. "....... Do you get banished to the moon often?"

MingXia jumped, spinning around fast. She froze solid at the sight of LingFu and LiuLang. "Wha-what-how-why are you here?!", She almost yelled.

"Just answer the question..." 

"...no I don't, but why are you two here? I told you to stay back there!"

"So it was a one off deal?"

MingXia looked ashamed. "I know how this looks, but I got us some money," she handed the bag to LiuLang, "more than enough. I don't do this often I promise."

LiuLang shrugged, putting it with her bag to give to LingFu. "I wouldn't care if you did it everyday as long as you didn't get hurt often." She eyed the spirit. "So real talk, what's the deal with the moon?"

MingXia slightly relaxed at her response, and continued to walk to the back room to get her stuff. "I technically live there part of the time. I choose to come down to the mortal realm of my own will, but at times I have to stay up on the moon sometimes. It's a hard thing to explain..."

LiuLang narrowed her eyes. "By your own choice?" 

When they arrived, she grabbed some water, and a rag, and began to clean off the blood. "...Yes, of my own choice." She pulled some white powder out of her bag, patting it over the more noticeable bruises she had.

Taking the powder from MingXia, LiuLang touched up the bruises. "Why did LingFu say you got banished to the moon then?" 

"It wasn't banished...more I had been forced to go back there."

LiuLang growled softly, angered by her words. "I will bring you back next time." She drew a gate trace on the spirit's forehead. "No one gets to keep you against your will," she spat, vehemently.

MingXia felt a jolt at her words, but it left her feeling warm. 'Why would she do this if she barely knows me?' She thought, 'Why didn't she react badly to what I did?' But, she let those thoughts fade as she relaxed from the soft touches.

She rested her hand on the side of MingXia's face, looking into her eyes. "Your life is yours. Don't let others take it from you."

If she felt warm before, now MingXia feels like the beginning of summer. She leaned slightly into the touch. "Thank you." She almost whispered. 'It's nice to know at least someone won't push me away...at least yet...'

LiuLang pulled the older spirit into a hug, dropping her head into the other's shoulder.

MingXia made a noise of surprise. She knew today would be exciting for her, but she never expected this. Slowly, to preserve the moment, she wrapped her arms around LiuLang, hugging her back. LiuLang unfurled her wings, wrapping them around MingXia.

...

While LiuLang and MingXia were talking, LingFu sneaked around the house. People young and old having a drink and betting their savings in the ring. It's not the first time LingFu entered fight clubs but this never failed to amaze LingFu. Every fight club has their unique culture.

A thundering roar blasted from the other side of the room, "You still have the stink of breast milk from your mother, don't even start with me puny!!" a thundering roar blasted from another side of the room. There was a man that is tall as the whole building and stiff as a mountain. In front of him is LingFu, folding his arm and looking down at the man who is twice as his height. "Hey simpleton, didn't your mom teach you that you should bow to your superior? Or you can't even fit that in your bean brain?" The room echoed with laughter. The man clinched his teeth and punched the wall. He stomped to the ring and smacked his chest, "Puny! You! Me!" LingFu smirked, "Ha!! So, predictable. . . . well, I'll humor you for now then. Make this fun well ya?" The judge came to the center and the crowd began to place their bets. LingFu cracked his neck and knuckle, "I'll let you dance till your pants drop."

The bell rings, the timer starts. The hulking man charged towards LingFu like a raging rhino. LingFu crouches down and swings a heavy blow between the man's legs. The man fell on the mat gasp for air. LingFu strolled around the man then roundhouse kicked the man's rib cage and sent a shock wave across the man's body. The man rolled on the mat moaning. The room became silent followed with rumbling cheers. LingFu readjust his clothes, "I envy you, really. Your mind is so simple. Life must be so easy for you." LingFu exited the stage and walked towards LiuLang and MingXia with a handful of prize money. "Hey!! Guess what I got!!"

Pooling all of the winnings, they left with heavier cash stores than any of them had for a while. They laughed and joked about the opponents all the way to the first inn they saw, too tired to move long distances for the night. All three had something new and exciting happen today, and they all went to bed smiling.


	19. Ch.12- Something New

LiuLang blearily opened her eyes, blinking at the light streaming through the windows. Untangling her limbs from her impromptu nest of blankets, she stumbled to the table where she had thrown her robes the previous night. She pulled on the navy outer robes, black under robes slightly visible where the two sides met. Yanking her black boots, from where they were kicked, she pulled them on over her charcoal pants, clasping the silver buckles. She tugged her slate colored half gloves on, thumb catching slightly on the large hole left for the other four fingers, before she laced on her black bracers and pulling on her long purple coat, leaving it unclasped, and the hood down. After shoving the remains of her hoard into the ready qiankun bags, she strode out the door to her companions, braiding her hair as she went. Noticing the lack of noise, indicating Yuan LingFu was still asleep, she made her way to Yue MingXia's door.

Yue MingXia had gotten up at sunrise, a lot earlier than her two compatriots, but she didn't mind. She liked the quiet mornings, it was the greatest source of privacy she had. And it allowed her to take her morning routine slow and easy. After getting cleaned up down at the inn's bathhouse, and finding a clean set of robes in the Infinity Bag, she was just relaxing for the most part. MingXia had been in the middle of combing out her hair to style for the day, when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She replied, quiet enough to not wake the others.

The bird startled slightly at the noise, and hecked to make sure she looked fully human, as another patron left their room"LiuLang? I.. I was wondering if you would want to look at the market again today? To see if there is anything interesting?"

MingXia walked up and opened the door. "Is it from that excursion yesterday?" She asked, remembering their conversation from before.

LiuLang flush slightly. "Not in particular? the bird side of me likes to see the pretty and interesting things.. Still getting used to it after all these years.." She trailed off laughing awkwardly

MingXia smiled a bit at the bird part. She knew it was possibly upsetting to do that, but it happened without her thinking. "Do you want to invite LingFu?" She asked. 

"I think LingFu got food poisoning last night. He said he wasn't feeling great. So I wondered if you would want to come since he is probably going to stay here all day..."

MingXia felt sympathy at the news of him being ill. She could understand if he would like to stay back. "Okay, but I would like to go, sure!"

The bird perked up, holding back a trill. "I can wait if you need more time to get ready!" she looked at the moon spirits half combed hair, considering, before blurting out, "Do you need help with your hair?" She offered holding out her comb which had not yet made it into her bags. She considered offering to comb it herself, but held back, remembering some areas saw it as a form of intimacy not meant to be shared. She didn't want to offend the other by offering.

MingXia's eyes widened slightly at LiuLang's eagerness. Both out of shock from the speed of the answer, and at the now present hastiness at the schedule. She often felt bad for making people waiting for her, which led to her "early bird" routine. 

MingXia looked at the comb offered to her, a well-made Pine one; then down to her own, a haphazard Basalwood one she had gotten scammed out of. "Okay, thank you!" She nearly squeaked, as she took the comb, and closed her door. Sitting down on the cot, she felt like she could barely breathe and her heart (or whatever was in its place) was going fast.

LiuLang blinked at the suddenly closed door, before looking at her empty palm. Had she messed up in offering the comb? She was just making sure the other had one handy... Maybe she didn't understand the local culture as well as she thought. Sinking down to sit with her back to the wall next to the door her thoughts drifted back. 

Her only clear memory of her village was with it half burned down, but what she remembered of the buildings and clothing were starkly different from the towns nearest to it. Not to mention the names... LiuLang shut down that trail of thought. Names were, not to be discussed. Waiting for MingXia to be done, she fiddled with her necklace.

After finishing up her hair into a braided bun with a part hanging out (the proper comb felt so good in her hair...), when she opened her door to LiuLang on the floor nearby. She looked like she was in a trance, and not a good one. MingXia walked over to LiuLang, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The bird startled at MingXia's sudden appearance, shrinking back in fear as her fingers clenched around her necklace. That's right, she had hands and arms and fingers not feathers and wings and wings and wings.... She swayed as she got to her feet No talons human, human are you sure? human feet…. "Are you ready to go?" she asked with a shaky smile. She has one voice not the chattering… Her hand tightened and the wooden pendant splintered, breaking into pieces. LiuLang thoughtlessly swept them into her bag.

MingXia knew something was wrong, very wrong. That fear in her eye, that wobbly smile, the uneasy balance...she knew it when she saw it. She had it herself more times than she could count. Placing both hands on her shoulders, walked her back into her room, and closed the door behind them. "Hey, hey LiuLang, look at me. Look at me, breathe. It's okay...everything is okay...you're okay.", keeping her voice soft, and breathing easy. Looking directly into her eyes, she breathed in and out, letting her do the same.

Okay? Okay? They were not injured, wouldn't they be okay? they chattered, wings fluttering. Does the flock? Not flock? Not-Duō think they are injured? Strange human. Not human. Moon. Moon spirit. Ravens and Owls corrected Them. Not-Niǎo screamed at them. Did Not-Niǎo still not understand them? Not-Niǎo was Duō. Why couldn't they listen? Duō's energy faded a bit more. The new Niǎo's energy boost running out. Not-Niǎo's voice grew stronger but...They looked up at Not-Duō. " Not-Duō no worry. Duō FēiNiǎo not injured" they chattered, Warbler fluttering to the front chirping away for them.  
MingXia looked into LiuLang's eye calmly. She swept her bangs to look into her other eye too. She tensed at the sight. LiuLang had a raptor's eye for her right eye, but that was not what made her freeze. All around her eye were scars and marks, looking like it had been attempted to scratch with her own nails and...something else. MingXia calmly took LiuLang's face in both her hands. In a moment of instinct, bringing up a habit of the past, reserved only for her younger siblings when they were upset. She softly began to sing…

In our dreams, we see true.  
Every night, something new.

As the moon will shine bright,  
Our hearts will have true sight.

As the night will go on,   
The world shall be at peace.  
Let the world lie down,  
Within its sleep.

And till the morning light,   
All troubles pass away.  
A forgotten sight,  
When tonight will come stay.

In my dreams, life is pure.  
All is calm, all is sure.

Something lost, my heart pounds.  
Then you come, all is found.

As the night goes on,   
The world is now at peace.  
Let the world lie down,  
Within its sleep.

And by the morning light,   
All troubles cast away.  
A lovely sight,  
As much tonight can stay.

As when night comes around,  
All I know is purity.  
A touch, sight, or sound;  
That is my serenity.

You'll never know...  
How much I adore, truly.

As tonight shall come,  
Will you share this with me?  
If only once,   
Let us wait and see.

Songbirds trilled in excitement. Not Duō was singing! Properly, not the strange human way with its hands! Hens curiously noted Not Niǎo's screaming quieting. Not Niǎo merging with Duō? Stay quiet with Them now? L -She wasn't sure what should come after..- L quieted listening as the music washed away the flocks...Why were there birds in her head? In her? Everywhere?...She knew that song...where...The lady and her children and her children had always looked different than the rest of the village, even as the bloodlines slowly merged. She hummed the song to the little ones telling the story of the one who sang it to her ancestor. The words...L didn't know...but the melody…Songbirds chirped in surprise Not Niǎo was...not singing, humming Oriel chirped... with Not Duō! They knew the same call??!! Duō's energy fading warbler shared with Not Niǎo so Duō could join the flock call? What call was it? Not Niǎo liked it. Not Niǎo was Duō, so Duō liked it too.

MingXia sang that song as calm and soft as she could. In the tone of a lullaby. She drew LiuLang closer to her presence, slowly so as to not scare her. She calmly embraced her, continuing to sing into her ear, rubbing a hand in circles on her back. When the song was over, she waited in silence, not sure if she was back in real life yet. She pulled back slightly to see her face.

LiuLang blinked at MingXia. She was just calling!’ Warbler chirped at Them' in the hallway? What was that song...she knew it didn't she? Tilting her head in confusion she asked softly, "Ready to go? I have qiankun bags if you need... Sorry if the comb was insulting...."

She smiled calmly, hand still rubbing onto her back. "Not at all, it was sweet of you to offer it." MingXia replied, holding it up. She knows that some people who go into panic need something sweet to be said to calm them. "Are you okay to go?"

LiuLang nodded, pushing the comb back to MingXia "You can keep it." She was rather confused by their positioning. Has something happened? "I'm ready to go if you are?" She sadly stepped out of MingXia's embrace. Immediately missing the warmth, but not wanting to crowd the older spirit. What was that song?...She made a note to ask the moon spirit later.

"Wait a second..." MingXia called. When LiuLang looked back, she conjured an illusion into her hand and blew it into her face. It worked seamlessly. Her scars and eye looked no different than a normal person's, and would remain that way until she took it off her. MingXia walked over and tucked LiuLang's side-bangs behind her ear. "There, now you don't have to worry about hiding it.", she said, pulling a mirror out of her own qiankun bag.

A tear slid down L illiana's iuLang's face as she stared into the mirror. She looked….human again….She nodded her thanks at the moon spirit, at a loss for words.

MingXia reached down her hand to the cheek, wiping the tear away. She nodded, 'You're welcome.' LiuLang leaned into the hand slightly, pulling away after a second. Grabbing the rest of their things, they headed down to the market.

The next few hours went by more smoothly after that. They both bought a bunch of candy, looked at trades from foreign lands, watched some street performers...it was nice.

The bird hummed as she looked at a star pendant. It looked rather similar to some she had seen back at her village. Still gazing at the pendant, she asked softly "What was that song?" 

MingXia looked up from the tanghulu she was eating. "What song?" She asked, with her mouth full. 

The bird snagged a piece, eating before answering. "The one in the inn? That you sang? It was...familiar..." She rubbed at the scratches on her hand, wondering when she injured it.

MingXia paused. "...It's just a song I made up for myself. Nothing special."

"You didn't hear it anywhere? I wonder where she learned it then..." LiuLang muttered, eyeing the remaining tanghulu.

"Who?"

"Don't remember her name... or face....Don't remember any of them to be honest. She and her family looked a bit different from the rest of us. More like everyone else around here?" She hummed, a bit annoyed at her own memory. What had even happened to it? "I don't think her direct family ever had blond hair, unlike some of the others in the village... I think most kids had blond or brown hair that darkened...." she trailed off, uncertain.

MingXia leaned her head to the side. What kind of talk was this? "Blond? Different? Rest of us? Who and what are you talking about?" 

She blinked at MingXia. "My home village? I remember people there looked different from most other people? Still human though, not spirit."

"I don't think you ever told us where you were from. What's your town's name?"

"Xīn Ostrava." MingXia blinked. "I beg your pardon?" LiuLang blinked back "Xīn Ostrava?" she repeated hesitantly.

She still kept silent. The land she was familiar with has mostly stayed the same. Maybe some expansion, or a rebuilding or two. But that...that strange new tongue had thrown her for a loop. "I am...not familiar with this land you speak of."

LiuLang shrugged. "Not much of a land, more of a village in the middle of the woods. It always did look different from the villages around it...."

'Alright, that makes a bit more sense.' "And what makes you think you heard the song there? I had made up the song when I was a mortal, over a thousand years ago."

"Heard one of the ladies in the village sing it. She would tell a story about the one who taught her ancestor. I think her ancestor was rich? Something about assassins, or spirits in the night attacking them? Not entirely sure." The bird shrugged again, grabbing another piece of the sweet. "I think I was related to the lady? Somehow? My memory of that time is...hazy...at best..." She nibbled on the sweet, watching the moon spirit.

MingXia looked to her boots in thought. That song was not just a song, at least not in that way. It was something she had for a thousand years, longer than that even. The only other people who knew it, the people who were all parts of her heart, were all dead or far away from here. The song was an ache and a balm, healer of its own pain. It...was one of the very few things she had of her past. "...Well hey, some very special people must have taught whoever that was. It's a very special song, you know. Only those who are close to me can hear and learn it..."

"I wonder who she learned it from..." LiuLang trailed again as she looked at the 26 pointed star. Handing the shopkeeper the money, she handed one to MingXia, stringing a second onto a cord, tying it to a loop on her belt. "Something so pointy wouldn't make a great necklace pendant" to that point, she was curious what had happened to the wooded one she was wearing earlier.

MingXia looked at the strange pendant. It was an artistic piece for sure, "Guess the craftsman, did not see the point?"

The bird froze, before bursting out in cackles."What the fuck???", she tried to breathe between gasping laughs "That was Terrible!!!!" She collapsed, leaning heavily on the moon spirit, shaking with laughter.

MingXia smiled ear to ear at the response she got. She liked making terrible jokes for a reason, they were terrible, but always made people laugh. She wrapped a hand around LiuLang's waist, before something shiny caught her eye. 

In the next vendor stall were jade craftsmen, selling things from statues to jewelry. A necklace pendant caught her eye immediately. A yin-yang symbol, with one side being green jade with a white jade dot, and the other side being white jade with a green jade dot. When she was sure her friend would not choke from laughter, she walked over to look up close.

The green side was engraved with a dragon, the white side had a bird. The rim around it was a band of gold, and the chain was the same. It was the size of a large coin, and it was beautiful.

The bird watched MingXia eye the pendant, Then immediately began yelling at the vendor, deriding the quality of the stone and gold. As the price dropped, LiuLang cheerfully handed over the payment. "For you, MingXia!" LiuLang handed the pendant and chain to the spirit...Who could not even form a syllable in response, "I...uh...I...you...how...wh-guh...?"

"Hmm?" The bird tilted her head.

In the end, all MingXia really did was just stare. At the pendant, LiuLang, and the vendor. When she finally snapped out of it, she fed the chain through the pendant eye, and fastened it around her throat. She looked back up at LiuLang, "Thank you, you really didn't need to do this..." she peeped as a heat began climbing her cheeks, and trying to keep it down with all her concentration.

"I wanted to..." She trailed off rubbing her neck "It looked like you wanted it?"

She quickly jumped in, "B-but I didn't think you would buy it for me! Why? I didn't do anything for you to treat me like this..."

"You're nice?" LiuLang whispered sheepishly "We are f...friends?"

"Well, yeah but...you are waaay nicer, A-Lang!" MingXia immediately went scarlet at her own words.

LiuLang froze, flushing bright red at the endearment. "Y-y-y you're nicer, A...A...A-Xia..." She stammered.

Patrons who caught wind of their little moment stopped to watch. The jade vendor looked at the two girls who he just serviced with an odd stare. An elderly couple looked back and forth, and at each other. One man walking by had even made the comment, "Oh, to be young..."

LiuLang desperately wished that there were no humans around, deeply desiring to hide behind her wings. If possible, she flushed even redder at the passerby's comments, and hid her face in her hands.

MingXia was ready to bolt, and by what she could tell, so was LiuLang. Wasting no time, she grabbed her wrist, and took off running down the marketplace.

LiuLang's focus narrowed to the Moon Spirit's hand on her wrist as she was being dragged behind her. Mentally berating herself, she picked up speed to run side by side with the other. MingXia looked back at LiuLang, feeling she was picking up speed. In response, she ran a bit faster, but then LiuLang did too.

As MingXia picked up speed, LiuLang grew worried that she had missed a threat. As they reached the deserted edge of town, the bird tugged the moon spirit, swinging her into a corner, placing her free hand on the wall beside MingXia, she unfurled her wings, hiding the pair behind them. Looking down at the smaller spirit, she worriedly asked what was wrong. 

MingXia huffed hard, "huff- what do- you- huff mean?" 

LiuLang leaned closed to the other "You were running?" 

"So were you." She said with a smirk.

She smiled slightly, a little nervous "I didn't want you to leave me behind?" She dropped her head onto MingXia's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I made you upset" The reactions of the passersby earlier fled her mind, hating the idea that her friend was upset. 

MingXia reached a hand up to her hair, stroking loose strands. "I actually should be saying this to you. I acted like a dumb cow..."

LiuLang gave a contented hum, her hand dropping from the wall, to MingXia's shoulder. Her wings fell from their alert shielding state, to curl around the pair slightly. She nuzzled into MingXia . "You're not a dumb cow. You're a beautiful, smart, silver moon."

"Hmm," she hummed. "Is that so?"

She lifted her hand from LiuLang's hair. "So that would make you..." She taps the illusion on her eye. "A bright, bold, golden sun. With all the rays to match." She said as she traced lines of her scars.

The bird shivered at the gentle touch, opening her eyes to look at MingXia, head still resting on her shoulder. The compliment shook her to her core. She doubted much of anyone had seen her eye nor her scars before... and the spirit complimented them? Relaxing further, she reached up to the moon's face, cupping the side of it. "I've always liked silver better than gold."

MingXia felt her core begin to swell. This whole day felt like something in a story...  
"Well...we could never be without the sun."

"A-Xia" she said, softly tasting the words, "But would we ever want to be without the moon," she closed her eyes smiling. "I rather like the moon A-Xia." LiuLang giggled slightly, "And I like A-Xia the moon."

'I never want to leave this spot.' She pulls LiuLang in closer. "I rather like the sun, A-Lang. And A-Lang the sun."

LiuLang smiled happily up at MingXia, as she was pulled closer, her wings coming around them till they hit the wall, reminding the bird of its presence. "Im sorry for pressing you into the wall" She nuzzled at the other's shoulder in apology, the hand cradling MingXia's head brushed the hair on the side of her face, the other hand, being placed on her upper back, a cushion from the cold brick. "Is that more comfortable?" She tilted her head the best she could from where it was rested, blinking up at the one in question.

'Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods...' MingXia internally freaked out. As if her brain went on auto for a minute, one arm wrapped snug around LiuLang's waist, the other placed a hand on the back of her neck. "How's this?"

LiuLang chirped happily, hugging her wings around them, smiling up at the older spirit. "A-Xia is warm, she is very nice." 

"He...you are as well." MingXia replied, her silvery-blue eyes seemed to glow. 

LiuLang brushed her hand under the silvery glow ‘Beautiful.’ 

"We-he-hell...what do we have here?" a lazy and sloppy voice croons from around the corner at the back of the alley. "A couple of those things..." The man stepped out from his spot. Dirty and unkept, with a jug of wine in his hand. LiuLang's wings ruffled, Hawks shrieked at the predator daring to enter their territory She gave a warning snarl as she swung around hiding MingXia behind her wings. The rising resentful energy shredded the illusion over her eye.

MingXia cried out, what was she doing? He was just a drunkard, it was just a person...She tried to break loose and calm her down, but LiuLang only clutched tighter, where she heard the man yelling out, and someone running.

‘How dare Human hurt Flock?’ They kicked the human harshly, and he slammed into a wall.

The loud scream and rumbling crowd woke LingFu up. "W-what's going on?" LingFu said to himself. LingFu held his stomach and dragged himself to the window. A wave of resentful energy. "Dark spirits?!" LingFu thought out loud, "LiuLang? MingXia? Oh, no, they must have gone fighting it." LingFu put on his clothes and shoes hastily. LingFu tries to run as fast as he can against the title wave of people and tries to do that without upsetting his stomach again. The epicenter of the resentful energy came near. There he saw MingXia standing there. Why isn't she helping the crowd or fighting the corrupt energy. "MingXia!!" LingFu cried out weakly, "What is going on?" "L-LiuLang, help LiuLang! She needs help!"

She tries binding LiuLang in an energy snare, but the resentful energy whips it away with a snap. She ran out from behind her wings, trying to snap her out of the attack, but was thrown back by a loud boom. She saw LingFu trying the same thing with some heavy roots, but they got shredded by resentful energy, taking the shape of raptors. 

LingFu can't help but to feel empathy and fear. The resentful energy consumed her and twisted her mind beyond anyone's recognition. He looked at MingXia and back to LiuLang. He knew right now he is the only one who can put a stop to this. One way or another this must stop. "H-hey!! LiuLang," LingFu called out weakly but there was no response from LiuLang. LingFu gathered all his strength and inhaled as much air as possible, "LIULANG!!!" LingFu shouted. LiuLang in her insane state, turned hard at him. MingXia frantically ran next to him to provide backup.

Duō shrieked "Duō FēiNiǎo protects Not Niǎo's flock!" seeing Moon Flock Not Duō, Duō curled around them, lashing at the predator. Why were there two predators? Was there a pack?

LingFu stepped close towards LiuLang, he stretched his hand towards LiuLang. "Calm down LiuLang," LingFu said softly, "You are embarrassing us." 

Duō hissed, bearing his teeth. "Duō FēiNiǎo protects." MingXia copied the motion, "It's okay, A-Lang, I'm alright, you're alright, everything's fine. But you're scaring people..."

Turning to Flock Not Duō, Duō preened her hair. "Flock safe?"

"I'm fine...but you need to calm down, okay?"

LingFu continues to step closer to LiuLang. "I know last night's dinner wasn't that good, we’ll get something better alright. Just calm down, I’ll treat you to fried chicken, you like fried chicken? You must, everyone likes fried chicken." 

"Duō FēiNiǎo calm?" Duō tilted their head. "What is calm? Flock Not Duō safe?” 

"Well, you are making everyone else feeling 'Not safe' so maybe just let it go for now?" LingFu continues to walk closer, now LiuLang is almost in arms range. MingXia had gotten a bit closer than LingFu did, "I am safe, okay? You need to calm down." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, for me?"

Duō looked at the predator. ‘They were cold, Not Niǎo didnt like cold. Predator looked familiar though?’ Crow cackled, ‘Duō stupid! Not predator! Flock! Not Predator protect Not Niǎo!’ Duō reached out, pulling Black Flock Not Duō into the shelter of their wings. "Duō FēiNiǎo did not recognize Black Flock Not Duō. New Hawk made Duō think Black Flock Not Duō was predator."   
LingFu watched MingXia getting closer and closer while his anxiety grew. He is afraid LiuLang's energy would do what he can do, to turn anything into a pile of bone dust. There is an urge to pull MingXia back but he knows he can't make sudden moves or we all will be in trouble.

Duō reached forward, misty energy falling into a more corporeal form, better for Not Duō's. They grabbed Moon Flock Not Duō, before reaching to pull Black Flock Not Duō to them. "Not Niǎo take flock and Duō to nest?" 

"I might have to resort to a more forceful approach," LingFu said to MingXia, "I'm not willing to gamble on this unstable energy. When that happens, I need you to run at least two blocks away."

"What? No, don't hurt her." MingXia replied firmly.

"You got a plan?" LingFu twisted his head, "We are in the center of the town, if she goes berserk the damage will be too much for us to get out of."

Duō cooed down at Not Niǎo's flock. Not Feathers are so hard to preen Duō complained to the trembling Not Niǎo. Flock safe? No injuries? Why Not Niǎo scared? Duō asked. Duō plucked two feathers, tucking one into the Not Feathers of Not Niǎo's flock. 

LingFu took the feather on his head and scanned and sniffed it. "What is this all about," LingFu asked the bird's spirit, "Can you understand what we are saying? Please, give my friend her body back, you are not doing her any favor by alarming the guards."

Duō retracted the resentful energy into themself. "Duō FēiNiǎo doesn't understand. Not Niǎo is Duō, and Duō FēiNiǎo is Duō. Duō has one body?" Duō perked up. ‘Maybe Black Flock Not Duō meant that? Duō hadn't done that in a while!’ Duō spread into Duō's flock, the older birds staying merged with the younger ones, keeping them from flying off, Not Niǎo fell to the ground, stunned and missing Not Niǎo's wings. Warbler perched on Black Flock Not Duō's shoulder, and spoke with Duō's voice, "This what Black Flock Not Duō wanted? Duō hasn't done this since Not Niǎo joined Duō's flock!" Birds were perched all over the alleyway watching Not Niǎo's flock speak to Duō.

MingXia pulled the feather from her hair. "Yes, this is what he wanted. Right, LingFu?" asking him as she elbowed his side.

LingFu squinted his eyes to think, 'What will a bird understand, how can I convince this spirit that what he is doing is not good for everyone.' LingFu tries to think from chicken to raven, sparrow to owl. 'This spirit works a lot like a fight and flee instinct in nature, maybe there is something that triggered it.' LingFu thought, 'What could it be?' LingFu scanned the field, he saw nothing but a drunken man beaten half dead. 'Maybe that's it?' LingFu thought. He walked close to the drunken man and started slapping the man's face to wake him up but he did not. "This guy," LingFu said to the bird spirit, "He is the one who scared you?"

L what was it again laid shaking on the ground. ‘Where was she, where was she, where was she…’

Warbler nodded. "Duō FēiNiǎo protected Moon Flock Not Duō! Not Niǎo likes Moon Flock Not Duō!"

"It was wrong to protect me by hurting an innocent person. I am fine, you did not need to protect me, Duō." MingXia tried to explain. 

"Duō is Duō FēiNiǎo!" Duo corrected Moon Flock Not Duō. 

"Okay, Duō FēiNiǎo. It was not right to protect me by hurting people. You can't hurt innocent humans, they aren't dangerous."

LingFu raised his eyebrow, "Huh," LingFu hummed, "Well, he is no threat anymore." LingFu began to drag the man to a corner and then turned to the bird and said slowly, "Wwee aaree ookkaayy nnooww. Nnooww ggiivvee LliiuuLlaanngg bbaacck."

"What does Black Flock Not Duō mean?" 

"He said it's okay now. And can we please have LiuLang back? We miss her."

"Duō knows Flock is safe now. Duō doesn't usually...attack. New flock spirits make Duō.. different.. until old flock calms them." Duō glossed over Moon Flock’s words. ‘Give back? Not Niǎo is back?’

MingXia went over to LiuLang's body. "It's okay, but if we are a part of your flock, you can't do this anymore. You'll hurt people. Or even hurt her. Can you stop this? For us? Please?"

LingFu sighed, "Alright, my patience is growing thin." "Just a minute, that's all I ask." She told LingFu. She knelt and held LiuLang's hand. "Come back to me, A-Lang. I wanna see you."

“Where am I? Why is it so quiet? it hasn't been quiet since that night?" L why couldn't she remember the rest? said hoarsely, looking up into moonlight eyes.

"A-Xia? I'm cold... Where did they go? I was dying? I think? then they came?" She grasped the hand desperately "Where did they go A-Xia?" 

LingFu dragged the drunken man to a cover then started to walk to the center of the street. "Hey bird spirit," LingFu called out, "time to hyphenate." LingFu swirls his energy around him creating a dome of cold air. Ice particles and snow began to form in the air. The cold air around the street prevents anyone entering or exiting without serious frost on them. "Now leave, bird!" LingFu commanded.

"DON'T!" MingXia screamed.

LiuLang screamed at the cold, flashing back to The biting cold, she pulled her wings around herself shivering, trying desperately to make a gate. ‘It.. its not working? Why is it not working? before she had mastered her gates. As she passed out, she instinctively pulled the Duō flock to her, merging with them to shelter Duō from the cold. Her wings reappearing as she collapsed onto the ground. 

MingXia sprang off her feet, lunging at LingFu. She tackled him to the ground, "STOP SHE'S FINE SHE'S BACK LIULANG IS FINE STOP DON'T DO THIS!!!"

The second the snow stopped, LingFu created a vine and wrapped LiuLang up tight, putting her on his back. "We need to run now," LingFu took MingXia on the shoulder, "We are in the middle of the town!! Remember what I said when I met you, in human land the law rules us all!! The guards are coming."

The group ran as they saw guards coming from the main road. Taking back alleys and streets they loop back to the inn they were all staying at the night before. LingFu and MingXia run inside, dragging LiuLang into her room. They shut and lock the door behind them as they piled inside,and laid her on the bed.

LingFu hesitantly took off his outer cloth and tossed it onto LiuLang. "Watch over her," LingFu told MingXia, "I'll go get some warm tea but if that bird spirit reappears, you must do what you have to. Don't be too soft." LingFu left the room quietly, trying to not gain too much unwanted attention. As soon as he left, MingXia threw off her over-robe, draping it over her like a blanket. "LiuLang? Can you hear me? I'm sorry this had to happen. You're gonna be okay, I promise." She brought over a chair next to the bed, and joined their hands.

As she felt herself warm, LiuLang opened her eyes to see MingXia's teary face, Reaching up with her free hand, she wiped it away. "Don't cry A-Xia." That made MingXia place her own hand on her face. 'When was I crying?' She caught LiuLang's hand midreach and held it, twining their fingers. With a wobbly smile, she replied, "I won't. Just...just don't scare me like that again." She left 'Don't leave me.' unspoken.

LiuLang froze. "Wha... What happened?" She thought that...no. That wasn't right...she didn't want it to be right…

"A drunk came around the corner and you lost your mind. You tried to hurt anybody who even looked at me, then you nearly attacked LingFu.

"You turned into a bird swarm and started talking in weird ways. We didn't know what to do, but we talked to a spirit named...Duō FēiNiǎo. It said it 'was Duō' alot. And I think it called you Not Niǎo, and it called us 'Flock' a lot."

She turned fully to LiuLang, "A-Lang, be honest with me. Who is Duō FēiNiǎo?"


	20. Ch.13- Surprise

LingFu walked in the room without a sound. "They are boiling the water, tea will be up shortly," LingFu said carelessly, "but in the meantime I got this rice wine to warm you up, if you really need it." LingFu sat down on a chair, crossed his legs and folded his arm, he said sarcastically, "So, was it the dinner last night?" LiuLang choked out a laugh at the unexpected statement. "I...I doubt it."

"That's something I want to know too. A-Lang, its okay. Tell us what happened..." MingXia said calmly.

"I...." she broke off coughing, gesturing for the warm drink. "The wings where...louder? After we entered town?"

"Louder?"

"Yes? It just... happens sometimes? I guess?" Her hand trembled. MingXia took her hand again. A silent comfort.

"So that thing is conscious," LingFu whispered to himself. He put his hand on his chest to feel if the one he has is conscious too but he felt nothing. 

LiuLang startled, looking at him. "Conscious?"

MingXia waited a second. "I think he meant to ask what those birds that we talked to."

She started shaking. "Birds? What birds? I'm the only bird here..." She trailed off in a weak laugh, looking away. 

"What about that Warbler? The one who talked to us for them?" She asked, trying to keep things calm.

"Warbler is Duō" She replied absentmindedly. Everything… felt far away… she was hardly aware of the words leaving her mouth, staring at the far wall. The inn really did choose a nice wood grain…

MingXia nodded, still quiet "Then who it Duō FēiNiǎo?" 

"So, do you have any idea what just happened like about ten minutes ago?" LingFu said frankly, "No vision, illusion, or voices or maybe even impulsive behavior?"

"Nope!" LiuLang replied in false cheer. The lie is obvious even to herself. The bird looked nervously at the two.

"Well," LingFu turned to MingXia, "You want to fill her in?" LingFu turned back to LiuLang, "Cheer up!! It's not your fault, you don't know anything at the time."

MingXia, "I already told her."

They were all silent for a long time. "So," LingFu looked down, "you don't know anything, huh?" 

She didn’t want… LingFu didn’t like the spirits that attacked humans wholesale. She they weren’t like that..."He was just scared." LiuLang muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

"You mean Duō FēiNiǎo? What about you?"

She.. she couldn’t ignore this.. Not if it hurt them."Not Duō FēiNiǎo. The… the new Hawk? His wing was mangled as they tried to sell him. With a broken wing, he was not worth anything. So they snapped his neck..." Her eyes went hazy as she heard the Hawk screech the injustices in her ear. "The drunk was where it happened to him. And he was worried about Duō. And No... and My flock?...." she trailed off.

MingXia and LingFu shared a look. "Can you tell us why they were adamant about protecting me? And attacking LingFu?"

"And why were we called Black and Moon Flock?" LingFu chimed in.

The bird gave a lazy shrug. "You're our Flock. Duō didn't recognize LingFu at first cause the New Hawk hadn't seen them yet. Otherwise Duō would have protected him too?" 

"You need to get him under control," LingFu said, looking LiuLang dead in the eye in a non threatening way, "Letting him out can only get you and other in trouble with the town."

"They probably were just protecting her." MingXia defended. "They sounded like they only trusted us after they knew we were her friends. Besides, they stopped when they calmed down..."

LiuLang averted her eyes. "Duō FēiNiǎo doesn't like to fight. Or injure anyone.." Her hand unconsciously brushed the scars under her eye.

There is a knock, "Sir? Your tea is ready." LingFu got up and took some loosess change from his pocket. LingFu opened the door, "Good, I'll take the tea and here is some tip for your work and um, close the door and put on the do not disrupt sign on the door. Get your mind out of the gutter we are not doing something perverted. Now off you go!! Bye!"

"..." MingXia stared at LingFu, then LiuLang. Then she began laughing. "I doubt they were thinking that till you suggested it." LiuLang giggled softly.

LingFu turned to the ladies, "Tea anyone?" Coughing, LiuLang nodded, reaching out for the tea, even as she flushed from MingXia's laughter. "Yeah, thanks. We still have candy from our day out if you want some." MingXia offered, bringing up a bag.

The bird's eyes widened, and she quickly made 'give me' hands. MingXia laughed again, placing a sweet bun into her hand. "You can have the last one, A-Lang."

She gave a pleased chirp, as she split the bun into thirds and offered a piece to the others. MingXia poured a cup of tea for herself, but in the process of finishing her cup, she spilled some onto her fingers trying to grab it. "Ouch!" 

The bird shrieked in mild alarm, grabbing MingXia's hand, and pushed it to LingFu "Ice it, please!!!"

…When suddenly there was a knock at the door.

LingFu stomped to the door, "What? We don't need any more tea." LingFu opened the door, to his surprise on the other side was not the waiter but a tall dark hooded figure. LingFu looked up at the tall figure, his eyes widened. "What an interesting surprise there," LingFu said with a smirk.

"...Hello"

Annoyed at LingFu's lack of ice, the bird blew on the moon spirit's fingers. "Feel better now?" she asked earnestly. MingXia swore her core rattled around for a hot second. 

"Yes, thank you...Hey, Yuan-Ge, who's at the door?" She shouted over.

LiuLang turned, suspicious of the newcomer. 

LingFu turned swiftly, "Ying ZhiRen, an old buddy of mine from years ago!! Never thought to see you here!! How did you find me?"

ZhiRen stares out into the distance trying to give a vague answer "A little birdy told me...'' LiuLang choked back a laugh. "Wasn't me!!" MingXia turned to LiuLang, then out the window.

"Birdy?" LingFu turned to LiuLang. The bird blinked at LingFu. "Yes?" Neither spoke, but did snicker.

MingXia then stood up from next to LiuLang. "This one is Yue MingXia, Sir Ying." LiuLang followed Mingxia up, angling to stand almost infront of her. "This one goes by LiuLang."

LingFu blinked quickly and confused, "Don't tease him, he is a bit slow on things." ZhiRen notices that there was tea. "Are we getting more tea? I have not had tea in 10 years." LiuLang poured a cup, handing it to the newcomer.

ZhiRen replies "Thank you for the tea."

She tucked her wings in tight. Too late to hide them from the human. "Do you know what we are?" MingXia asked, feeling protective.

ZhiRen replies in a deep tone "No." 

The bird gave a huff, moving more solidly in front of MingXia.

ZhiRen looks at everyone with a blank stare "I believe you are all spirits yes?"

"What's it to ya?" LiuLang’s wings ruffled out, hiding the Moon Spirit behind them. 

"Oh, yes! Almost forgot," LingFu sprint up, "He is a fox spirit. So, no strangers here."

ZhiRen replies "Yes, that's correct LingFu."

"So, um, what are you doing here?" LingFu curiously asked, while examining ZhiRen from head to toe, "Is it 'Mission' or 'Business'?"

MingXia moved in front, "I think a better question would be why did he not get hunted outside? There were guards everywhere!"

LiuLang gave a noise of protest as MingXia walked around, stepping beside the smaller lady and wrapped her wing around them.

ZhiRen smiles, "Well...my stories could tell you everything." 

"Oh, god," LingFu sat down, "Here we go. This will be a long story. I should probably go get some tea." LingFu poked his head out, "Waiter!! More tea!!"

MingXia smirked, "We gotta wait till nightfall anyways," she said as they all sat down, "Let's hear it."

ZhiRen sits in the nearest chair, "When I turned 18, long ago I vowed that I'd help my family in any way. Over time, I learned the way of the Shinobi, but sometimes being sneaky will never get you too far."

Shifting where she sat next to MingXia, she rested her wing on the other's shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the story. "You were a ninja…?"

ZhiRen replies "I was. Now I do hits for money." "so... Assassin." ZhiRen nods "Yes."

"And we can assume that is either the "Mission" or the "Business" you're here for?" MingXia asked, leaning away.

LiuLang tightened her wing, pulling MingXia into her side. "Don't hurt my Flock, don't hurt any kids, then I don't care."

ZhiRen looks at LingFu, "I was told to meet someone here, but then saw that my good friend LingFu was here. I'm not interested in too much here." "Ironic since you seem interesting..." MingXia said with a wink.

LiuLang frowned slightly at MingXia's comment, but stayed quiet, pulling the Moon spirit more firmly against her.

"Well, whatever you do, don't do it in front of me," LingFu said with his hand on his belly, "My stomach still feels strange from yesterday. If you know what I mean."

"We told you not to eat all of that shrimp. You did this to yourself." MingXia scolded, waving a finger to prove a point. LiuLang nodded her agreement, mildly glad LingFu had eaten them all. If he hadn't, she would surely have polished off the plate.

"There is a saying in human land '民以食为天' food is the sky to the peoples," LingFu defend himself. "I can still grow, I must grow."

"Yuan-ge, look at me." MingXia stood up. "I am the shortest of us here, and I am a divine moon spirit. But I did not change in height at all. So, don't hope that you will."

The bird snorted, and pulled MingXia down into her lap. "Height does not matter" MingXia went pink as a dawn sky. 'No no no, not here not here...' 

LingFu tilted his head, "Size does matter."

LiuLang pulled the Moon spirit tighter against her. "Since when has size ever mattered?"

MingXia, the stupid and shameless, said "....Uhh, do you want me to say it? Or should I not?"

LingFu finger gunned towards LiuLang, "Size of the steak, the bigger the better!"

The conversation began to confuse ZhiRen, without anyone's notice ZhiRen sneaked out the room without a sound. He disappeared in the crowd like how he first arrived. No one knows where he went.

"Fine, the bigger the pork bun the better," LingFu shrugged, "You have to get your money worth or it will be a scam. Imagine if I were taller, I could reach stuff I can't now and not get trampled by a hoard of people. Size does matter!"

"Taller also means it's harder to hide." LiuLang pointed out, cuddling the spirit in her arms. "It is better to be able to go unnoticed"

MingXia felt a bit isolated. She tried to say, in defense of short people, "And some people think others being short are cute..." But it came out as a mumble. The bird perked up. "Exactly! Cute like A-Xia!"

MingXia jolted/jumped at that, but because LiuLang was holding onto her, they fell to the side. With MingXia underneath Liulang.

"Cute is just an understatement for immaturity," LingFu looked between LiuLang and MingXia, "And all of you are. . . . . . How should I put this. . . . . . Not young."

The bird rested her weight on MingXia, head laying on the other's chest. "I've been a spirit for about 5 years I think? And I was human before that? I am young."

"I am too young!" MingXia yelled. "Do you know how old my lady is? Millions! I am a sprout compared to her!"

LiuLang laughed from where she layed on top of the Moon Spirit. "When you talk that loud, it's vibrating me!" 

LingFu nodded with his eyes closed, "And Chang'e is considered to be the one fairest goddess of them all with her long white robe and soft silky ribbon."

MingXia gagged at him.

"Is that the one that made A-Xia go to the Moon when she was with you earlier?" she asked Lingfu.

"Yeah, there is only one moon goddess," replied LingFu, "Unless the rabbit somehow got powers."

MingXia turned up to LiuLang, "Uhm...well..."

“She sounds like a dick" the bird said blandly.

"Wha-ahh!" MingXia tried to sit up, but headbutted LiuLang by accident. She just covered her mouth instead. "You can't say that!!!" She whisper-screeched.

The bird pushed the Moon spirit back down, "Relax, I won't let the asshole take you away again." She patted the older spirit's head, grinning.

"Stop it, stop it, she might hear you!" She continued to freak out.

A grin began to form on LingFu's face, the one that looked like the moon crescent, "Will," LingFu began with the sarcastic voice, "if she can hear you then that means she heard many other sweet whispers. I bet it's quite fun to listen to them all day."

"Uuuuugghh." MingXia groaned. "She can't hear everyone during the day, but sometimes she can..."

LiuLang giggled at LingFu's comment, holding MingXia down. "It will be ok A-Xia. LiuLang will protect you!" At that, she nuzzled the older spirit's neck.

LingFu's eyes brighten, "So she can hear more during the night?! When 'that' is most active. Interesting...But all those snoring, must be like a fly in her years," LingFu followed up.

LiuLang nodded, head still buried in the joint between the neck and shoulder. "All those things you said about her looks must be exaggerated. A-Xia is much prettier."

LingFu looked at MingXia and gave a vague response, "Sure. I mean, I have never seen the goddess before and the portrayal in the human realm has many different versions of her. But beauty is subjective right. If the goddess is acting like brat for locking people up then maybe she is not that pretty."

"Y...you both....rgrgrgrg!" This was humiliating, she was both blushing and cringing.

Propping herself up to look down at MingXia, LiuLang grinned. "Oh course A-Xia is prettier than that goddess!"

LingFu nodded, LingFu focused on LiuLang now she is more relaxed. He secretly examines LiuLang's soul, spirit, and her physical form. 'No sign of corruption,' LingFu thought to himself, 'if there is no threat to her the bird will not appear. I see the bird acts like overprotective parents.'

"Is this supposed to be the part of the story where we all get drunk and one of you guys kiss me?" MingXia called from her head on the floor. If they wanted to play that way, she could play. And win.

"Maybe next year," LingFu smiled, "I'm still too young for that." 

"Wait, Yuan-ge how old are you?" 

"Seventeen!" LingFu replied proudly.

LiuLang collapsed, flushing bright red, "K..kissing???" she stuttered, embarrassed but reluctant to move off the warm spirit. 

"You know that old tale. The oblivious flirt and the pale ball of ice. The flirt flirts with them, falls in love but doesn't know yet, the ball of ice falls in love first, they have happily ever after...you know that story."

LingFu rolled his eyes back trying to recall his memory, "No, never heard of it."

"N..n..no?! And I haven't been...flirting!!" LiuLang almost missed LingFu's response in the midst of her panic. 

"Aww you look so cute. You're blushing, I can tell you are!" MingXia booped LiuLang's nose, "And don't think I don't know about how I saw you looking at me!"

"I..I...I..!" She flushed redder, trying to hide her face in her hands. "LingFu!! help!!"

LingFu gazed at the lantern-like LiuLang, 'How will the bird spirit react if LiuLang is embarrassed. Embarrassment is a similar feeling as physically threatening. Increase heart beat and blood pressure, eyes dilate and muscle tense. I should test this out.' "I mean I did see you two hugging in the fight house the other day," LingFu said in an oddly innocent tone, "I mean, whatever is happening to you two I'm fine. I won't be jealous. I'll try to not get in your way."

MingXia smugly went, "See, we have a blessing of our dear friend! We can make it! Oh A-Lang the things we could do..."

She trilled in embarrassment "A...A...A-Xia!" LiuLang complained, tugging her hair out of where MingXia had placed it that morning, till it covered her in-human eye once more. "Fu-ge... nothing happened!!"

LingFu's face was still expressionless, but a fading red blushed began to emerge, he looked away and said stuttering, "T-that won't work on me!!"

"Oh it's okay, SongBird, we can take it slow. But till then..." As MingXia said this, she slowly rose up off the floor, getting to LiuLang's level on her knees. She leaned in, slow and steady, and...kissed her on the cheek. Then walked over to the table, sitting with LingFu.

LingFu gazed back at the now scarlet red LiuLang, 'So only a physical threat then,' he thought to himself.

LiuLang sat entirely still, bright red. She slowly reached up and touched her cheek before quickly looking down at the floor, hands fisting in her jacket. Something pointed hit her wrist, looking at it she saw it was the matching pendent to one of the ones she had given MingXia. She quickly covered it with her jacket.

That was a night that ended like any other for our three heroes. Talk till bed, be by themselves, and reflect. Only this time...there was much more on their minds.


	21. Arc 3: Star Crossed   Ch.14- Broken Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Bi LiQin

It's a night like any other ones. The silver moon shines bright in the sea of stars, illuminating the earth and showing the path to the lost wonders. Cricket sings their song now that the birds are asleep. Everyone is living their life in their sweet dream, or sickening nightmares, well, everyone except LingFu who is still anxious about chaotic energy within LiuLang. He knows the burden and the soul tearing voice. He opened the window and took a deep breath. He looked up and watched the full moon and sigh. "This trivial human earthly affair doesn't bother you huh," LingFu whispered to himself, "So high up, so far, so ignorant and naive."

"Who are you talking about?" MingXia came up from behind. She couldn't sleep well, and decided to get fresh air, when she saw LingFu by himself.

LingFu turned to MingXia's voice, "No, no one in particular." She sat down with him at the window, neither saying a word for a while. LingFu looked down and began hesitantly, "Do you think the gods and goddesses up there in heaven really care about the earth? Do they really know what is the best for the mortals that suffer silently?"

"...I honestly wish I could answer, but I don't know either. And my ward is a goddess." MingXia replied, solemnly.

As LingFu and Mingxia held a conversation through their sleepless night, the silent air outside of town started to stir. Shadows weaved in and out of the darkness as if they were chasing someone or something. A little ways ahead of them though, a human cloaked in a brown dirty ragged coat hurriedly stopped at the entrance of the town out of breath. They hesitated before gritting their teeth and making a slight detour around the outskirts of town.

LiuLang shot awake. "I had the best idea... I dreamt we got rid of the Moon Bitch and made A-Xia the moon goddess."

"MingXia turned her head so hard, her neck ached, "OF ALL TIMES YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE AT NIGHT?!?!" MingXia yelled. People in other rooms made sounds that were akin mumbled cursing. She covered her mouth fast, "Did you not hear a single thing I said a couple hours ago?"

The bird snickered, before moving to dump her stuff in a bag. "We skippin town tonight? Or waiting?"

MingXia straightened herself, "I'd say we go tonight, we need to get out before they question why that incident happened after we came here..."

LingFu gazed at LiuLang and MingXia and then decided to jump down from the window to follow the coated figure. He doesn't think they are dangerous or is up to no good but curiosity gets the better of him. LingFu landed on the street quietly and rolled to soften the fall. "What matter is so important that they have to do this at midnight?" LingFu said to himself.

"FUCK" LiuLang stuffed the remainder of the group's shit into her bags, before grabbing MingXia, and jumping out the window after LingFu, her wing's slowing their descent.

Bai Liqin could feel her heavy heart pounding in her chest and her legs giving out. She didn't expect to run into a place where people resided therefore she told herself, "Just a little more. You can't fall here! If you do then all these people--" She dared not finish that thought and used her willpower to keep on running further away from town.

MingXia saw LingFu chasing a small shadow down the road. It looked fast, like it was afraid of stopping even for a second. She felt worried, for it and her friends.

In no time the shadow caught up to Bai Liqin 5 Li away from town and blocked her path. Bai Liqin's pupils quivered as she took a look at the fiend in front of her. This airborne fiend had a body made of corroding scales all in various sizes. It's hands were like two withered branches yet it's claws were sharp like swords. It only had one huge snake-like eye but that just added to it's abnormally crooked mouth that snarled, revealing dozens of fangs. Bai Liqin gulped as she took a step back but it was too late. The black fiend roared an ear piercing cry that sounded from the depths of hell before slashing at Bai Liqin's left shoulder. Blood spluttered out from the deep gash where muscle, fat, and bone could be seen. Yet Bai Liqin didn't scream out in pain. No. Rather she was so shocked to see so much blood that she couldn't make a sound. Her feet staggered back as she looked at that familiar sea of blood once more. This time, her own life flashing before her eyes.

They all stopped in their chase, shocked, then ready to fight. 

LiuLang's eyes widened as the stranger got attacked. Throwing a gate in front of herself, she grabbed the stranger, the creature slashing her arm as she tried to get enough distance to gate away. Bai Liqin's last strands of consciousness were the feeling of falling into an embrace and vaguely seeing wings before sinking into her own darkness.

LingFu and MingXia watched as LiuLang took the small spirit away from the monsters. They drew up their weapons, and to be sure, MingXia caged them all inside a moonlight dome to prevent casualties.

"Is she still breathing?" LingFu shouted firmly, "How bad is it?"

Having to have lost their prey, the fiend roared in frustration and opened their large eye to look at these spirits who had interfered. It bared its fangs once more and flew a little higher only to circle them from above. Bai Liqin had a shallow breath, sweat dripping down like rain from her forehead. MingXia placed a hand on the spirit's neck, "She's alive...barely."

"Thank god..." The bird set the stranger on the ground, readying her gates. "LingFu? how should we handle this?" The fiend came to a halt, but the air around them seemed to fluctuate around its body. In front of the fiend, a black mass of yin energy condensing at its mouth. 

LingFu took a hold of the stranger's shoulder and leaked out a flow of green energy. Thin soft vines began to form around the stranger and warped themselves on the wound tightly to prevent further loss of blood. He then shoots out a stream of carefully controlled cool air to kill off any bacteria that might be in the wound. "If I said this will not hurt that will be a lie," LingFu said to the stranger, "Now stay with me here!!" "...a-agh..." a painful gasp leaked out from her lips as she felt LingFu's qi.

"Brace yourselves!" MingXia yelled, as she put more energy into the barrier. The creature let the yin energy release, and the barrier wobbled slightly, and the ground shook like it was an earthquake. The fiend roared as it pushed more yin energy against the cage, visible cracks started forming at the point of impact.

MingXia pushed back, pumping more and more energy into the barrier, "What...do we...do?" LiuLang, "I could try to gate it away?" She looked at the fiend, worried, "The high Yin energy might screw with it though... Don't want to risk sending it to a populated area...Fu-ge! Are you more familiar with fighting these things?”

LingFu looked up at LiuLang, then MingXia, then the injured stranger. He knows that LiuLang must go, he wishes to not let that bird spirit take over her again, but he also doubts that MingXia and him can take care of the monster by themselves. He doesn't have much time left. He swallows and clears his throat, "LiuLang, bring the lady to the inn and let her rest. I closed her wound but the healing has to come from herself. MingXia, you and I will have to kill that monster, or at least hold it back until reinforcement arrives. We can't let it go in the town!"

They all nodded.

"Should I come back once she is settled?" The bird stood, holding the stranger in her arms, the gate already shining behind her.

LingFu forced a smile, "No, we'll deal with it in no time."

"Just run, LiuLang!" MingXia pushed them through, one hand still on the barrier.

"I will be back in an hour!" She called back through the gate before it closed. "Don't you dare die!" 

LingFu turned to the monster and smirked, "It won't be the first time."

LiuLang settled the strange human onto the bed before pacing the room, counting down the minutes till she could go back for the others.

The fiend stopped it's yin blast and snarled at the crack cage. It slithered into the sky and came crashing down at the cracks that it had managed to break. It repeatedly smashed it's iron body against the cage until with one final whip if it's body, the cage shattered into shards of dust. LingFu and MingXia jumped backwards before it's metal body could crush them. They ran for an open field, the beast quickly following them.

The fiend chased after LingFu and Mingxia in anguish. It had searched and finally cornered that human that his master had been searching for. Yet at that precise moment these unknown beings just had to ruin it's plan. In anger it belted out a shock wave attempting to knock Mingxia and LingFu off their feet. LingFu anchored himself on the ground with roots and vine. "Any idea what in the world this is?" LingFu tries to reach out to MingXia against the shock wave, "Is this one of those dark spirits again?"

MingXia turned back up to the being, "I don't know, this is nothing I have ever seen before..." As this happened, the fiend slammed a hand to the ground, opening a crack. It started as a small crack at first but it quickly crumbled into a large hole letting out black flames that surrounded and trapped them with nowhere to run. It's open mouth dripped with acid saliva while it's eyes locked onto the tender flesh of both Mingxia and Lingfu.

MingXia struggled against the energy. It burned her skin everywhere it touched. It felt like being wrapped in flaming cables. She tried to gather energy to displace it, but it couldn't come in fast enough, everything burned...and her vision was getting darker.

"Oh boy," LingFu whispered, "it's a fire user. . . . . . ." From many things LingFu can do, fire has always been the worst enemy only below height. His magic wood and ice is weak against fire so he knows to not mess with any fire user if possible, and plus the fact he is allergic to his own sweat. A powerful fire user can render him useless. "This," LingFu choked, "this is not good at all." LingFu looked at MingXia completely out of ideas. He knows his power will not have a major effect on the creature. MingXia looked back, still trying and failing to bring forth energy to fight back, but she barely had enough to bring forth the amount of a candle flame.

The moonlight slowly clasped around Bai Liqin and like washing ink, her three thousand strands of black hair was cleansed of a silver white. When 'he' opened his eyes his black pupils had been dyed a purple light. Even his dirty clothes seem to be washed to a new simple white. Bai Liqin blinked once...then twice...and at the third...he had disappeared from the room like it was just one's figment of imagination that a wounded girl was lying there. Bai Liqin, who was now standing on the rooftop of the inn released his Divine Sense and searched for the fiend that had been chasing him for the past couple of days. Once he found it, he used his Qi Gong regardless of his injury and swiftly arrived by LingFu and Mingxia's side. "Millennium Pound Diverged." Bai Liqin's soothing voice broke through the intense heat, extinguishing the black flames that surrounded them.

MingXia and LingFu fell in a heap. The flames around them had disappeared like smoke, and a person stood at the edge of the field where they and the fiend were standing. LingFu let out a deep breath now the heat is gone, he used his ice magic to cool him down so he can walk again. After regaining his strength he twisted his head to the sound, at the first sight he noticed something odd. A familiar energy flows out from the voice.

LingFu squinted his eyes to further examine the figure. "Not a spirit, not really a human either," LingFu thought, "What exactly is he and what is his relationship with the monster?" 

"As long as they are helping, I'll take it. Let's go!" MingXia yelled as she ran forward, throwing bolts of moon energy.

Bai Liqin's profound and distant gaze glanced at the two spirits by his side. He inwardly sighed and released his sense of guilt knowing that they were still alive. He had made it in time. While he was thinking those thoughts, Mingxia unexpectedly threw herself at the vicious fiend which also startled Bai Liqin. But following Mingxia's lead, he used his Qi Gong to blend behind the bolts of moon energy. They landed on the fiends iron scales and seemed to do little to no damage but that was all that he needed. Bai Liqin appeared by the fiends large eye and coated his finger tips with his qi before striking. The fiend bellowed in pain and in response whipped it's long body at Bai Liqin and Mingxia who were in range.

LingFu was still gasping for air and fanning himself so the hives on his skin would go away. "Well, I'll leave them to you two," LingFu shouted to MingXia, "I'll just go there and watch like all helpless mortals do. Yup. . . " She turned back, "Yuan LingFu if you don't try to help, I swea-" but she was launched backwards by the creature's body before she could finish. Bai Liqin who was already injured to begin with couldn't move away in time and took the full force of the fiends tail. His body was thrown back into the ground which aggravated his closed wound, fresh blood leaking out. Bai Liqin also couldn't help coughing out blood that had been stuck in his throat for some time now.

The fiend was now blind and in the process, his core was damaged. It's yin energy that it had gathered before dispersed like a deflated balloon. It cried out and started to thrash out around itself in hopes of landing a fatal hit on the spirits that should be somewhere close by. 

LingFu sat down on the ground and drew a circle on the dirt. He summoned a pile of wood within the circle and tossed in a yellowish sandstone like substance. He claps his hand, focuses a massive energy on his palm and then slams them on the ground. The circle glows and the wood bursts into flame. The yellow-stone melted and merged with the black ash of the burned wood. Soon the two things formed a pile of black powder on the ground. "I really hope this will work," LingFu muttered to himself quietly, "cause I am out of ideas." LingFu sealed the black powder into a giant ice capsule and wrapped it with vines. He swung the capsule in a circle to build up force. Then throw the thing with all his might aiming at the monster's head. "TAKE THIS!!" LingFu shouted, trying to get the monster's attention. "THE POWER OF ALCHEMY!!"

The fiend reared its head at the sudden loud shout and because it was blind, it didn't notice that a projectile was thrown its way. It screamed one last time before flying in LingFu's direction only to be pierced by a large object. It used it's fiend energy and set the object a blaze. The fiend had thought he had turned the ice capsules to ashes but suddenly a loud explosion erupted inside it's head, destroying its core. It's now withered iron body fell to the ground with a hollow thud, returning silence to the night. Bai Liqin let out a soft cough as he looked at LingFu with a fascinating light. He had never seen alchemy before and especially ones used in battle.

A loud bang echoed across the field, with the three people standing in it panting, tired, and looking at one another. MingXia sent a thumbs up to LingFu, before they and the new spirit all went over to the husk of the being. With Bai LiQin going near its head.

Grumbling, LiuLang paused her pacing, turning to look at the human the creature attacked. ‘What the hell was chasin... shit’ She quickly made a gate to the others. "The fuckin human disappeared...." she trailed off looking at the destruction, before walking over to MingXia. "A-Xia! Are you okay? And you Fu-ge?" The bird ignored the slash on her arm as she looked over the other two.

"I'm alright. We took care of the monster. How did they" she points over at Bai LiQin, "escape? They were with you right?"

"I took my eyes off them, then they were gone." The bird grumbled, taking MingXia's arm to examine her. "It didn't feel like my gates... I would have noticed the ripple..." She taped the spirit's shoulder, still holding onto her lower arm. "You sure you're ok A-Xia?"

MingXia saw a large gash on her arm, "Wait, are you okay?!" She quickly grabbed her arm, checking if it was severe.

"I'm fine..." She flushed slightly, remembering the previous night. "W..Where is the human?" "They went over to look at the body." MingXia stood and walked over to it, LiuLang following her.

LingFu gazed at LiQin, "I wonder. . . . . "

Bai LiQin looked at the bird spirit that seemed to appear out of thin air. It was only then that he realized that this mysterious bird had arrived through the use of a gate. Either way he couldn't take his eyes off the slash that appeared on the young bird's arm and felt partially responsible. Bai Liqin quietly approached the trio and clasped his hands together as a gesture of gratitude, "I thank you for your assistance earlier, Guniang, Gongzi. But it may still be dangerous so please do be careful."

Right after Bai LiQin had warned them, the corpse of the fiend couldn't hold it's shape because of it's shattered core and eroded away.

At the stranger's words, LiuLang firmly pulled the moon spirit away from the corpse. "It's no problem, but I think an explanation would be helpful to know what this thing is first..." MingXia said. It felt only right to know what they fought actually was.

The bird nodded, looking over at LingFu. "Fu-ge? Were you injured at all?" she muttered, not wanting to halt MingXia's quest for information.

LingFu patted his chest and arm, "No, doesn't seem I got hurt at all." The bird hummed, eyeing him. "Sure..." He smiled at LiuLang, "Quite sure."

Bai LiQin diverted his eyes as he contemplated answering MingXia's question. But in the end he agreed that they deserved at least an answer for tonight and bitterly reminiscenced, "Guniang does not need to worry. 'His' only target is me. Guniang will not need to fear such encounters in the future."

Bai LiQin turned to the little bird and softly asked, "Guniang, if you don't mind, could you let me see your wound?"

MingXia turned to Bai LiQin, "Can you do that?" Asking about LiuLang's wound.

LingFu walked towards LiQin, "Care to explain? Who are you and what exactly that thing is. Also, why didn't you do anything earlier but instead lure the monster close to the city."

"It's really fine!! I've had worse!!" The bird hid behind LingFu "Please answer Fu-ge's questions!!"

Bai LiQin nodded to Mingxia letting her know that he could even though LiuLang didn't seem to mind. And with the little bird hiding behind LingFu for protection, Bai LiQin felt it was inappropriate to push the idea any further. The only thing he could do for her was erase any traces of him she had accidentally picked up by catching 'her' fall from earlier. Bai LiQin secretly cast a concealment art on LiuLang that would naturally fade by itself when his traces were completely gone. After that, he faced LingFu and solemnly responded, "I truly didn't mean to bring that fiend to this peaceful town. In my desperate attempt at escaping, I chose to flee in any direction and ended up here. As for that creature and who I am...please forget and pretend you never saw me."

MingXia, "Why would you want us to do that?"

"Not possible," LingFu stated, "We met, we fought, now you are in my life whether you like it or not. So instead of hiding your identity and making us suspicious of you, I suggest you tell us everything. Who knows, maybe you can make some allies or possibly even some friends."

LiuLang shrugged. "If Flock don't want you to go, then they will not let you go."

Before Bai LiQin could answer Guniang and Gongzi's question, his very soul started to quiver inside of him. His white hair began to turn a visible gray and it was growing darker by the second. Bai LiQin quickly turned around and used his last remaining strength to muster his Qi Gong again and flee miles deep into the dense foliage of the dark. He found a mound of leaves to collapse into before his white visage was sealed again. Instead, where he fell, a girl with the same face as his but had black hair and eyes laid motionless.


	22. Ch.15- Fugitive

As the strange human began to flee, LiuLang twisted her fingers into a seal, throwing the gate trace on the fleeing human's back.

Meanwhile, MingXia couldn't understand exactly why the new person wanted to leave. But, LingFu was right. In their little group, it's fight together, stay together. 

All of them wanted to go after the new person, for an explanation and friendship simultaneously, but for now...they needed to get out of town. Two spiritual attacks in one day...not good.

The chaotic battle between the monster and the other attracted the attention of the local authority. An army of guards arrived soon after LiQin left the scene. With the mask of the night LingFu, MingXia, and LiuLang managed to escape the scene noticed by the guard. "There goes the night," LingFu said under his breath, "I'll be beat by tomorrow."

The three of them took cover in an abandoned barn far enough that nobody would notice them sneak in. A few hours later after the guards left, they went down a sideroad to avoid being noticed by other humans. They had enough trouble for now.

"We're still going after that new person, right?" MingXia asked at random.

LingFu crumpled on to the ground, gasping for air. Although he is absolutely beat physically, he still has that trademark smirk on his face. "That bomb is quite something," LingFu squeezed out, "Hehe, never made something that big in my entire life." With a few more gulps of air, LingFu tilted his head to MingXia, "Yeah, gasp before I know what exactly gasp who that person is gasp, I can't rest gasp until I am sure gasp that they are not a threat. gasp But, gasp I don't think I can do much in this condition. gasp, give me an hour or two-." LingFu breathing slowed, his eyes closed and he went motionless, his mind clear, now he is fast asleep.

LiuLang and MingXia shared a look, the latter rolling her eyes. "Mortals are so dramatic sometimes." She bent to the ground, pulled some spiritual energy into her hand, and placed it onto LingFu's back. It was a temporary solution, but it works quick and easy.

After a minute of flowing energy back into his body, MingXia stood up, "C'mon," she nudged him with her foot, "we gotta move. Get up."

LingFu opened his eyes, with MingXia's spiritual energy LingFu was able to get back at his feet again. His body still felt weak and his mind was tired from everything that day. "Alright, rest can wait, so how?"

"Well didn't A-Lang place a spell on them or something? We could track them with that..."

A little ways from the trio, Bai LiQin’s eyelashes quivered deep in the forest. With a soft groan she struggled to flip herself up. ”What happened? I’m...alive?” She thought to herself, her mind in scrambles. The only thing she remembered was her own sea of blood and then falling to the...ground? She clearly remembered the feeling of falling onto something warm and soft. She also vaguely remembered hearing voices as well.

“Damn it,” She cursed under her breath, “I’m so sorry.”

Bai LiQin was overcome with immense emotions she couldn’t quite put a finger to. She believed they were dead. Just like all those other times. Those who she came in contact with were bound to have misfortune befall them, forfeiting their own lives. If they were lucky they would escape with a lost limb or a destroyed property. Bai LiQin didn’t know why such things were after her but she knew for some reason they only wanted her. This life of hide and seek had been in motion for as long as she could remember. Actually, it’s the only thing she recalled along with a woman’s voice calling her ‘Bai LiQin’. She raised her uninjured right arm and covered her eyes as if she was trying to cope and hide the many thoughts swirling inside.

LiuLang nodded. "I placed a gate trace on them. I would just need to focus a bit, then we can either track them or gate to them." Her eyes felt hazy as she started to locate the trace, "Would just be a little longer for the gate, cause this trace is unused."

"How are you able to do that? Make those portals I mean...I know you placed one of those traces on me and LingFu, but never told us how you can do that..." MingXia peeped.

The bird hummed distracted. "Not entirely sure? Woke up knowing I could do it...I know that it isn't from....the flock...so I guess it's from my human side." ‘Trace Found,’ she began making the gate."I’m taking a bit longer with the gate cause of... extra passengers" she giggled at the term, a little giddy with the adrenaline subsiding “If ya want I could explain how it works kinda?"

"That would be so cool, please." MingXia replied, getting excited. She always got a bit giddy seeing some new art of magic being displayed.

"Umm so the gate traces are like...focus points. When I focus really hard, I can feel... ripples when people move, and each person has a specific pattern. A gate trace is like putting a massive flag on their ripple, marking it so I can spot it with a little effort." She threw the gate to the trunk of a tree, checking its stability. "The gates are.... Grabbing one point, then pulling it to another? If I don't aim for a specific location I have to grab randomly, and don't know where I will end up. Doing that has gotten me in a lot of trouble..." She drifted off, turning to LingFu and MingXia. "The gate is ready and stable!"

LingFu stepped through the gate cautiously, testing the ground before actually stepping on it. After he knew the stiff ground would not collapse, his heart rested, then he looked around the surrounding area, scouting if there was any danger nearby.

All three walked through quickly, and the gate closed behind them. The location they arrived in wasn't anything special, just another patch of forest. One that looked familiar even. 

"The person is that way." LiuLang pointed in the direction of the trace "I didn't want to land on them, so I put the gate a ways out..."

"Hey," MingXia pointed, "isn't that a tree we just passed half a sizhen ago?"

Bai LiQin was pulled from her thoughts from the sudden sounds of voices. In shock she quickly sat up and her wound that barely closed earlier opened again letting her blood flow. Bai Liqin broke out into a cold sweat, "Agh."

LingFu heard a human groan in the silent night he concluded it must be the person they were trying to find, "Shouldn't be too far. Hello?"

"About 100 yards?" She walked toward the trace.

Bai LiQin was startled to hear voices in the dark but she only had one thought. She must leave quickly. Though this was only her wishful thinking. She truly had lost too much blood and just sitting up took a lot of willpower not to fall over from dizziness. She could only hope that these people didn't run into her as she tried to quiet her breath.

They followed the trace and the noise. Just past a cluster of bushes, they found the source. LiuLang confirmed that 'Yes, this was the same person.' But LingFu and MingXia saw them in a different form. Plus, whereas the first was mainly healed, this was covered in blood. They pulled the person out and laid them out on the ground.

Their blurry silhouettes came into focus when the people were just 10 paces away from her. When Bai LiQin saw the three spirits who she thought were dead, she was relieved but even more so confused as to why they were there. When they reached out for her, she reflexively tensed and wanted to resist but her battered body couldn't do anything and in the end, she was placed prone to the ground, her mind in chaos once again.

LingFu saw the awful bloody sight, he knew just to stop the bleeding will not be enough. Remembered there is something in his family herb book to find a herb that might help, he quickly brought it out almost dropped on the blood soaked ground. He flipped through the pages hastily and finally and found the herb he was looking for. Scarlet Leaf, an iron rich bush that can be used to brew tea, put into dishes, or potions. He bent down, placed his hand on the dirt, and channeled his remaining energy to the ground. Soon a small amateur bush rose. LingFu put his family hand book back in his chest pocket while rip the bush out from the ground. He dash towards LiQin and shoved the bush in her mouth and then started to close her wound with a thin vine again. "Chew and swallow," LingFu said while focusing on the open wound, "Every signal part of it is edible. Chew and swallow."

MingXia could only swallow back vomit at the sight. It looked like the person was even worse for wear then it had been however many hours ago. Regardless, she took out her water bottle to give to them. "To help wash it down if you need it."

Beating her wings, LiuLang perched on a tree branch above them, keeping an eye out for oncoming threats.

Bai LiQin felt something forced into her mouth and heard a boy say 'chew and swallow'. Soon after, she heard another girl say, 'wash it down'. Bai LiQin listened and slowly chewed on the bitter plant and swallowed hard, gulping down water to chase it. After a few minutes her blurry vision cleared and she could see the three spirits surrounding her. "What are you doing here?" Bai LiQin scrunched her willow like eyebrows, letting out a barely audible question.

LingFu arose from the ground while wiping his blood stained hand. "No, what are you doing here," LingFu said while looking down on Bai Liqin, "You were supposed to rest at the inn with LiuLang."

"Better question, are you feeling okay?" MingXia asked.

Bai LiQin looked at LingFu in a puzzled way as if to ask "What do you mean inn?" She didn't recall any of the sort but quickly concluded it must have been when she lost consciousness. But if that was so, how did she leave the inn? As if to answer her own question she took a look at the three of them and seeing how they were still alive, she realized that it may have something to do with her. In the past there were times when she was in dire situations and would black out. A few moments or even days later, she would come to and find herself in a totally different place and time, her pursuers gone and in a safe location. She reckoned that it had happened again with these spirits. "I don't know who you guys are but thank you for your help and concern. But since we are strangers so I thought it was best to leave on my own accord." Bai Liqin acted as if she remembered the 'inn' incident.

The bird frowned, looking down from her perch. "The trace says it is the same person. Memory issues maybe?" She tilted her head. "Or like Duo?"

"Don't play dumb," LingFu said with a firm but nonthreatening tone, "We all see what you did. Lying will not help you so spill the beans." 

"I don't think she is lying?" The bird jumped off her perch, to crouch next to the stranger. Bai LiQin flinched as LiuLang landed next to her.

"Maybe I can do something..." MingXia bent to the person's level, "If I can access their spiritual self, we might get answers.

"If you'll allow me, I would like to enter your consciousness, and have access to your spirit and memories. But I can't do that unless I have your permission. Can I come in?" She asked, trying to keep them calm.

Bai LiQin moved backwards only to notice that there was nowhere to move backwards to since she was laying on the ground. "No you can't. I know this Xiaojie has good intentions but it's best not to get too close to me for your own good."

MingXia leaned back, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna look in-" But LiuLang moved first. LiuLang grabbed the human, pinning her to the ground. "A-Xia?"

Bai LiQin's eyes went wide, "What are yo--"

"A-Lang, no stop! They are hurt, and we're trying to make this easy. It won't work right if they are stressed or upset!"

"Wow," LingFu said with shock in his mouth, "I was just gonna use herbs to put her to sleep. She is already badly injured as it is. But, I guess this is the faster option."

"You can still use it? It will be easier to feed it to her now..." The bird ignored the stranger's words.

'How and why do I like these two again?' MingXia internally asked. 

LingFu kneels next to LiQin, he forces open their mouth and stuffed a handful of grass and leaves down LiQin's throat and pour some water to help it go down. "There!" LingFu said tiredly.

Bai LiQin wanted to throw up what just went down her throat but she found herself paralyzed and fatigue took over her. She closed her eyes fast asleep.

"I don't know how I didn't notice both of you are crazy, but now I am beginning to see it." MingXia said, irritated.

"She caused Flock to be in danger. That needs to be explained." LiuLang's feathers ruffled in distaste.

"When I say calm and willing, I do NOT mean tackle and force feed leaves!" She enunciated.

"Don't worry, I put some mint leaves in it. She is perfectly calm now," LingFu assured MingXia, "And also some healing things, you know, why not."

Frowning, LiuLang got off of the human, "If they cause the Flock to get hurt, there are consequences. Innocents get niceness, but not everyone is innocent."

MingXia sighed at the both of them. "Okay, new rule. When we need to do something with a person, we TALK before we ACT. Okay?"

LiuLang shrugged. "If it is not detrimental to the Flock, you can talk first."

LingFu strolled to the nearest tree and sat down, "Yeah sure, but my patience is quick to burn out." He sank his body onto the ground and fell asleep himself.

She placed a hand on LiuLang's shoulder. "Hey, songbird, it's not that I am upset about you doing it. But there are better ways to resolve a conflict." She emphasized that last part to LingFu.

The bird looked away, shoulders slumping. "Talking doesn't usually work with humans..."

"Then talk to me. I love that you want to protect me, but sometimes...observation beats confrontation." MingXia rubbed her head on LiuLang's shoulder. "Can we try that?"

LiuLang wrapped her arms and wings around the smaller spirit "Yes... we can try that." Smiling, MingXia replied, "Good." She slid out of the hug and crouched over LiQin. "This should let us see for sure..."

Her hands went onto the temples of LiQin's head. She took a breath, went corporeal, and sank inside the body to get to the spirit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the sea of Bai LiQin's consciousness was covered in layers and layers of mist. Perhaps it was because she had fallen asleep so suddenly? Or perhaps it was because she had yet to dream of her reoccurring past? Nonetheless, in the distance, a mellow sound of a guqin could be heard it's notes echoing like soft droplets of rain. MingXia moved in the direction of the sound. Around her feet, the mist wrapped around her ankles for a split second before fading away. They were trying to see if she is a safe person. Keeping calm, she kept moving forward. Reaching the point of origin of the guqin, she asked "Bai LiQin, are you here?"

The guqin stilled to the mention of 'Bai LiQin'. With a wave of a white sleeve, the mist dispersed, revealing a stone pavilion floating on top of the vast sea. Seated inside was an immortal clad in a simple white which complimented his own white and silver hair. A soft smile touched his lips as his purple eyes glowed with a pleasant surprise at this little moon spirit who had come to pay him a visit. With another wave of his hand, marble stepping stones paved a way between MingXia and Bai LiQin.

MingXia was surprised to see this man. It did look like the person on the outside, but it didn't feel like the same one. She walked, carefully, up to the man. She bowed, "Yue MingXia, are you Bai LiQin? Or something else...?"

"Indeed I am Bai LiQin" He gestured to her to take a seat, "If I have offended Guniang and her companions in any way in the mortal realm then please, forgive this humble one." Bai LiQin apologized.

"No need for forgiveness." She replied, smooth as the morning river. "I assume you know what I am here for..."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LiuLang carried the sleeping LingFu over to the others, then stood over the inert body of MingXia, wings half raised to shield her. She anxiously looked around, watching for threats.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bai LiQin closed his purple yes, "Yes I am aware."

A short moment of silence surrounded the two before he parted his thin lips. He explained that the fiend who they defeated was just a disposable pawn sent to kill him. As to where this fiend had come from? Bai LiQin's soft aura dampened as he told a story from long ago. He was like any ordinary immortal born in the Heavens. But fate was fickle and cruel. The Lord of Hell took his birth as a chance to wreck the Heaven's and succeeded. His parents sacrificed their very own life to ensure that his immortal spirit was sealed and sent away to the mortal realm in hopes that he would forget about the grudges of the immortal realm and live freely. The Lord of Hell still pursued Bai LiQin's life to cut all buds that may grow a threat towards him. 

"But...how could I forget?" Bai LiQin whispered bitterly, "If I forget, does it not mean that I'll lose the last remaining memories of the ones who loved me? That's why over the years I have been slowly unsealing the array that my mother used on me. The array I spoke of will hide my immortal presence and coat it with a 'mortal' appearance as well as my memories."

MingXia took in every word. She knew the heavenly beings were strange and even cunning, but hearing it from one was different.

They sat in silence for a long time. Neither one knowing what to say. After what felt like an eternity, MingXia made the move and held Bai LiQin's hand. "Listen. I know what it's like wanting to not let others get hurt because of you. I understand how it feels to live for so long and watch it all move away so fast. I may not understand most of why we are like this, or why we have to live like this while others are oblivious, but I do know this. Immortal or mortal, heavenly or demonic, we are all made of the same souls. We all live, die, are reborn, and etcetera. But none of that matters...if you don't understand what life is. The reason you can move forward, pass on, and do it all over again, is because you want to have life. And everything that entails with it. It may seem harsh and wicked in some factors. But that isn't the only part that matters. The ones that do are making connections, growing in mind and spirit, change alongside the world around you, and allowing yourself to...just be."

She stood up.

"And it's all worth it to take the first step to get there."

She offered her hand again. "Would you like to?"

For the first time in a long time, Bai LiQin's heart shook from the words that MingXia spoke. He had lived a solitary life and never once made any connection to others in fear that he would implicate them. But looking back, though short it may have been, he could tell how much the trio had been 'living' life unlike himself who was just 'alive'. Something deep inside himself seemed to have turned like the wheels of time. Bai LiQin's eyes softened along with the dew gathered within and thought, 'Maybe fate wasn't as cruel after all?'

"Yes, I'd like to if it is alright with Guniang." Bai LiQin gripped the warm hand that was extended to him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the real world, LiQin and MingXia woke up slowly. Breathing slowly from the anticipation and from wonder. LingFu was still asleep on the ground, a lot closer than earlier, but LiuLang had slept with a wing around MingXia's shoulders. She gently shook LiuLang's arm, "Hey, wake up. It worked."

The bird startled awake. "S..Sorry A-Xia... didn't mean to fall asleep...." "Haha, it's alright A-Lang. I actually like it, it's warm." She said as she pulled the wing closer around her. The bird blushed, letting the wing rest around the older spirit.

Upon hearing the voice of LiuLang, LingFu slowly opened his eyes. The rays of dawn spray out on the horizon painting the sky in rose gold. LingFu, feeling refreshed and regained his strength, raised up from the ground. His eyes still blurry and mind slow. The song of the crickets was replaced by the chirping of the birds and the ray of the sun hit every inch of the forest. Morning dew sparkled under the sky like gemstones. LingFu slowly turned his head towards MingXia and blushed a bit. "Well, I hope you did not peek in my dreams again," LingFu whispered softly, "It's a strange one."

"Oh my gods, Yuan-ge!" They all laughed.


	23. Ch.16- Deific Disasters

Bai LiQin woke up as well and the fatigue she felt from the day prior had lessened by quite a bit. She noticed that Mingxia and LiuLang were still hovering very close by and thought it was rather inappropriate to interrupt their moment and lay still. It truly wasn't because she was awkward okay?

MingXia noticed in the corner of her eye some movement, "LiQin! How are you feeling?"

LiuLang flushed as she noticed the audience, but didn't move away from MingXia. She went to hide her face in the spirit's shoulder instead.

Bai LiQin couldn't meet their eyes and lightly cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

She could tell that wasn't completely true. "It's okay, come on..." MingXia held out her hand, just like she did in the spiritual plane.

Bai LiQin looked at Mingxia's hand and felt that this sight was familiar but she didn't know why. What was even more puzzling is that her natural wariness and rejection towards other people wasn't present. She felt it was alright to take the hand extended to her and slowly raised her uninjured arm towards MingXia.

"How do you feel?" MingXia asked, nuzzling her cheek on LiuLang's head. The bird relaxed into the moon spirit, slowly nuzzling her back. Coughing once, she looked at LingFu. "Fu-ge? how are you?"

"If I'm being completely honest here, I would say I feel very inpatient," LingFu said while staring down LiQin, "There are so many questions to ask but. . . . I know that right now is not a good time." LingFu bent backward while folding his arm, he took a deep breath from his nose and let them out as he stood straight. LingFu claps his hands together and smiles, "Alright, who's hungry!"

Blinking at the change of topic, LiuLang smiled and nodded. "Do we still have food supplies? Should I gate to a town and get some?"

"Actually, isn't there one close by? I heard talk of a festival yesterday, and we could do something there..." MingXia said, a bit nervous. "They give out food all the time, we could stockpile..."

"Free food?" The bird chirped in excitement.

At the mention of food Bai LiQin's sense of hunger kicked in. It had been a couple of days since the last time she had eaten anything.

"LingFu? Anything you wanna input?" MingXia turned back to ask.

"Oh, free food. Trust me I love free as much as the next person but," LingFu said while walking towards LiQin. He put his arm on her shoulder ignoring the wound she has there and said carefreely, "don't you think our new friend here deserves better. I mean, just look at this poor thing's condition."

Bai LiQin flinched when her wound was indirectly touched and frowned a little bit at LingFu. "I'm really fine. It'll heal sooner or later." She knew from all the past times she had been in life and death situations.

"If they don't let me do that, they ain't gonna let you..." The bird rolled her eyes fondly. "Hey!" MingXia yelled.

LingFu acted like he was shocked by LiQin's response, "You are really not gonna refuse our hospitality are you? After all this, you can trust us!! Come on, don't let us hang here."

Bai LiQin wanted to refuse but then, as if something deep inside her was telling her 'it's alright.' She looked at the three and introduced, "My name is...Bai LiQin" She looked away a bit awkward at the thought that only now was she telling them her name.

"I go by LiuLang" The bird replied in an offhand manner. 

"Yue MingXia over here!" She yelled. 

"Bai LiQin huh," LingFu said while extending his hand to LiQin, "My name is Yuan LingFu. Nice to meet you."

"..." Bai Liqin looked at LingFu's hand and contemplated if it was alright to take it. After all she was cursed and touching her was akin to sharing her fate. A brief moment later, though, she looked at the LingFu who had already hugged her shoulder and decided to drop her worries. He had already touched her on his own accord so what's a little more could do?

"En." She shook his hand back and prayed 3 times that LingFu would wash his hands later.

LiuLang let go of the Moon spirit to dig through her bags. "What do you need to cook with? I think I should have enough in my bags..."

"I have some things in my bag, you could look around in there..." MingXia offered.

LingFu dashed towards MingXia and LiuLang and pushed their bags away. "Heyy, um, we still have money from the fight house right? Why don't we go to the city and you know have proper food in a restaurant. I mean, we all need some quality food after what happened."

MingXia untied her bag from her back, and reached her arm in, pulling up the bag of coins. "Yeah we do, know of any good ones close by?"

LiuLang tilted her head, "The city we just ran out of in case the guards came after us... well... me." The bird rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"No, no, no!! As long as you tuck your wings away, you are just normal as any human," LingFu rambled about, "I know a place, WangMin restaurant, it's big and the food there is delicious!! We can go there, no one will suspect any trouble there."

LiuLang tugged the bangs over her eye nervously. "If you say so..."

"I have another idea," MingXia pushed LiuLang's hair back again. She gathered some pale blue dust into her hand, and blew it into LiuLang's face. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she did that, so now she wanted to do it as much as possible. In an instant, the illusion took hold, and her eye and scars appeared just like last time. "There."

No need for more worries than they already had.

Bai LiQin was fascinated by the magic that MingXia used.

LiuLang touched her face, looking at MingXia in awe "Thank you A-Xia..." she said softly, nuzzling the other's neck with a purr. "Anything for you, A-Lang..."

The party traveled back to town. The town has heavily guarded due to the recent spirit attack, all travelers have to have identification and state what is their business in town. However, our heroes entered easily without any suspicions. They reached the luxurious WangMin restaurant and sat by a round table at the corner to prevent unwanted attention.

"Well, you guys order away," LingFu got up after setting the table, "I'm going to wash my hands." While he was leaving he stuffed a folded note in LiQin's clothes and pressed down so LiQin would notice. On the note it read, "Do not alarm others. Back kitchen now."

Bai LiQin felt the note pressed lightly against her. She didn't know what was going on, but she acted as if she was fixing her shoe, and knelt down to read the note. Many questions drifted to her the moment she read what was on it. But she excused herself implying that she was heading to the restroom. Bai LiQin asked a waitress where the back kitchen was and went to meet LingFu, her footsteps light.

MingXia watched LingFu get up and leave, but felt a sense that something was wrong. Her worries were heightened when LiQin got up not long after and walked away.

LiuLang leaned into MingXia, bumping her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She nudged LiuLang under the table, "Something doesn't feel right..." she whispered.

The bird hummed, looking to where the two had gone. "If ... if they are doing something... it is on LingFu's prompting." She nodded to herself, "I trust LingFu, so I am not going to look into it ... at least not until they have been gone awhile..."

LingFu stands next to a corner where the restaurant keeps the ingredient. His eyes search around for LiQin. When he spotted her, he smiled and waved his hand signaling LiQin to come over. "So, just to make everything clear, this is not against you," LingFu said reassuringly, "there is just something I need to know. It's very important. And don't worry, I promise you that it will not hurt you, not a bit."

Although Bai LiQin still wasn't quite sure what he meant by 'don't worry' and 'will not hurt', Liqin softly replied, "Alright?"

"I mean it, something here doesn't feel right when LingFu left. And then when LiQin did too, it just got worse. I think I should go check it out..." MingXia said, mildly afraid.

LiuLang grabbed MingXia's arm. "Just give him an incense stick. If they are not back by then, we will go after them."

LingFu still had that soft smile on his face, he tilted his head to the left and right to closely study LiQin. After a few seconds LingFu pulled back his head. His smile disappeared as suddenly as the ice blade appeared on LingFu's hand. LingFu raised his arm and swung towards LiQin's neck.

A loud crash was heard throughout the restaurant, and a yell was heard from the back.

LiuLang's grip on MingXia's arm tightened, whispering hoarsely, "Just an incense stick..." "But they could be in trouble or something bad is gonna happen or the guards chased us down or they are gonna fight or people will get hurt or..." MingXia began to panic ramble, her hands gripping until they were white-knuckled.

The bird pulled the moon spirit into a tight hug to mask her own shaking, "Breathe...just breathe." There was little she could do but obey, the moment reminding her of what had happened not so long ago. Her eyes felt a bit misty, but no tears came as she hugged LiuLang back.

Bai LiQin's almost transparent aura completely dissipated and a refreshing qi like a millennium old pond rippled out. His black hair washed out to white, his black pools dyed a purple light, his filthy clothes cleansed from any dirt and blood rippled to his movement. Bai Liqin easily caught LingFu's hand which held the ice blade and pushed LingFu up against the wall, trapping him in his arms.

"May this humble one ask LingFu why did you attack me?" Bai LiQin smiled ever so softly.

MingXia felt a change of energy in the air, a big one. One that particularly spoke of divinity. She released herself from LiuLang and took off running through the restaurant, leading her to the back storage. She got to the door, but it was barred. She pounded her fist and yelled inside, "Hello? Who's in there?"

Trembling, LiuLang ran after the moon spirit, and after grabbing her, gated to a nearby alley "C...Causing a commotion will only draw guards..... We can risk that... I can't risk y'all..."

LingFu's face could not hold the smirk within him, "I knew it," he said cockily, "mister fancy." LingFu dismissed his ice blade and pulled his hand from LiQin. "So, do you see anything while the human LiQin takes control or she is the only one in the dark?" LingFu asked, "and, which one of you is the, you know, the original LiQin."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(If LiQin’s immortal form did not appear) {LingFu breathed out a sigh of relief, he looked at LiQin disappointed and helpless. He backed up and dismissed the ice blade. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, " LingFu said to LiQin while looking through her eyes, "but, I know you are in there. So show yourself." After the echo of the last word set LingFu claps his and above his head and bow to LiQin. "I'm sorry," LingFu squeezed out, "I am very sorry. This must be terrifying and I have no excuse to ask for your forgiveness and for that you can shout for guard or punch me if you want. I will not resist." }  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LiuLang, what are you doing?! We gotta get back inside!" MingXia tried to run back inside, but LiuLang wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Liu...Lang, I felt it..." She said straining against her grip, "There's a...urgh...there's a divine being in there with them!"

LiQin released his hold on Lingfu and took a step back, "This humble one is the true and original one standing before you. I can see and feel everything my mortal form can. But unfortunately my mortal form has no recollection of my immortal self. This is the work of my mother's sealing array."

"It...it was the same one as before... Please give LingFu more time!! Please!! A-Xia!!" The bird couldn't quell her shaking, or the tears falling from her face, even as she restrained the moon spirit.

"Such pity," LingFu whispered to himself, "Why would you let her, an innocent girl, carry your burden?" LingFu placed his palm on one of his eyes and rubbed it. "So, do you jump out when the mortals are threatened? Or you just pop out anytime you wish?"

Bai LiQin's soothing voice chuckled at LingFu's comment. He and her were the same, like a coin. A coin may have two sides but all in all, it was one soul. "Because the amount of time I can maintain this form is limited, I choose only to appear when 'I' am in danger." LiQin felt his energy wavering. The qi around Bai LiQin were slowly being sucked back inside his body.

"Cool," LingFu shrugged, "Alright now, go back to normal. We should return before they get too worried."

Visible sweat was already forming on LiQin's forehead as he bid LingFu farewell with a light nod. The refreshing qi disappeared back into LiQin's body, resealing his original form and leaving behind his mortal form. Bai LiQin blinked a couple times feeling something was not right. It was as if she may have blacked out yet again?

LingFu grasped LiQin's shoulder, "There was a poisonous spider just there. I killed it, and then you blacked out. You alright now?"

"...thank you.." Bai Liqin blinked a couple times, believing LingFu. Seeing how he had only called her to come look at a poisonous spider, she turned around and headed out to return to the table where she thought Mingxia and LiuLang were still waiting for them. LiQin looked to see the table where her other companions were supposed to be but were gone. She scrunched her willow brows and sensed that something wasn't right. She went with her gut and took a step outside, detouring towards the alleyway.

They found the girls, looking like they had been put through a gauntlet.

(15 minutes ago…)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, MingXia continued to try and break free, using what strength she had to get into the building, when she froze. "No...oh gods please no..." She whispered. She looked down at herself...she started to go corporeal. But she didn't will herself to be. In her middle, LiuLang's arms went through her stomach where her arms were. She turned back fast, "A-Lang, A-Lang I need to get out of here." She begged, as she felt a sharp tug at her core.

LiuLang grabbed hold of her trace on MingXia, Quickly weaving a looped gate to keep her in place. "I've got you A-Xia. I put a trace on you remember? I can go where you go, and I pull you to where I am." "Please...please don't let her...AHHH!!" That tug felt harder than before, like something was being ripped from her body. She began to be yanked upwards. She reached for LiuLang's hand, gripping tight.

The bird growled, holding tight to Mingxia, looping a gate overhead as a barrier. "Even if you go A-Xia, I will follow you! I will not leave you alone with her!"

MingXia could only shriek and cry from pain. This was torturous. Her head jerked down, and hanging down were her necklace, her hair, and her charm. Her Charm "A-Lang, A-Lang, Get it off! It's pulling me, get it off me, GET IT OFF!!!"

Narrowing her eyes at the offensive charm, LiuLang yanked it off, throwing it through a gate. MingXia and LiuLang fell into a heap in the alley. The former nearly collapsed onto her hands and knees from the excursion, and couldn't breathe...she was gonna do it, she was going to be forced back..."It's gone A-Xia...You're safe..."

(End callback)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bird pulled MingXia to herself in a tight hug. "You're ok, you're ok,you're ok,you're ok,you're ok," She muttered on a loop, shaking.

"Why are you two outside?" LingFu shouted across the alleyway, "We couldn't find you two anywhere."

Bai LiQin asked, "What happened?"

"I...I...I dont know" LiuLang clutched at the spirit in her arms, trembling as the adrenaline left her system.

MingXia looked up, pure fear in her eyes. "She-sniff-she was going to-hic-she was going to force me back again..."

LiuLang's eyes darkened, "She doesn't get to take you." The bird growled.

"Another butt hole deity I see," LingFu said while gazing at LiQin, "Well, you ain't going anywhere without us."

"I...I do kind of deserve it though..." Her voice replied roughly.

LiQin didn't quite get what was going on but the fear in MingXia's eyes was too strong to ignore. She wanted to tell MingXia that it was going to be alright but she didn't know how, and she didn't feel like it was her place to say anything.

"Never" The bird cut in "A-Xia does not deserve that."

"B-but I do..." MingXia said weakly. They all looked at her, silently asking what was going on. She took a breath, looked up, and said, "There is something you should know..."

She had told them everything. The imprisonment, the trick she pulled, her copy that she left, and everything that she kept back from them. 

Everybody was surprised, but not upset. 

LingFu huffed, "Not surprised, deities see what they want, and take it. It's all about themselves, not who they hurt in the process. We're not gonna let you be like that."

Bai LiQin had a similar response, "Yeah, I haven't known you for long, but nobody deserves to be a captive prisoner for anything…"

LiuLang only held her close not saying anything, dried her tears when she cried, whispered comforts into her ear, and stuck close to her side everywhere they went.

They all decided they would try to keep a lower profile as they traveled, especially at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> 'Some Random Bathhouse'-  
> Gate opens, something lands in the water.  
> Random guy inside, picks it up.  
> Finds himself wet and naked, on the moon, being stared down by an angry lady.


	24. Ch.17- Lunar New Year's Special Chapter

LingFu and the others traveled to a new town, a town like any other just bigger. The merchants negotiate their goods, sailors load and unload their goods, children run around the port paying thief and guards and the grown ups sit under the shade under the willow tree gossiping their day away. However there is a certain something in the air that makes LingFu's heart race. He glanced around and tried to find the source but there was nothing special. LingFu sniffs his hair and arm to see if it's him, but it's not. "You guys smell that?" LingFu asked, "I can swear I smell this somewhere before. What is it?"

A sweet smell carried over to the others, "Smells kind of like perfume. Or rogue, it's hard to tell..." MingXia replied.

People began flocking back and forth in the road, arms full of something red.

Bai LiQin didn't notice anything peculiar in the air other than it was a little cold. But now that LingFu and Mingxia brought it to her attention, she did smell something sweet. "What could it be?" she pondered.

Further up the street, the group came across a small shop. Outside were herbs, flowers, and oils being ground and mixed into different substances. It smelled wonderful, and the woman up front holding the grinding piston, waved them over.

"Good blessings to you all! Would the young man," she pointed at LingFu, "care for something to give to one of these lovely ladies for the New Year?"

At the sight of the women a strong tuck pulled a string in LingFu's heart. "Crap!!!" LingFu shouted in his head, "How can be so dumb!! I should have known since the start!!" LingFu laughed nervously, "Hahaha, hum, hello XiaoBo (小伯 {this means small uncle or younger uncle but it can for aunties as well}), It's been a long time huh." The woman's eyes widened and an excited grin shaped itself on her face. "Fu'er! You came back for the new year? Look at you so grown up now." The woman gazed behind LingFu, "Oh? You brought a partner?" 

A floodgate of blood shot up to LingFu's face. "No! No! They are just friends," LingFu hushes, "We just unknowingly traveled here by accident." The woman's grin became wider, "Oh, don't be like that, it's about time for you anyway. No need to be embarrassed. Why don't you let them meet their parents? Your grandfather will be thrilled if he knows you found such a beautiful maiden. By the way, which one?" LingFu breathed nervously, "Are you joining my father for New year dinner?" LingFu said in an attempt to change the subject. "No, this year I will join your cousin's grandmother's dinner, but which one-" Before the woman can finish asking again LingFu cut her off, "You said that way? Alright, I'll go tell my present then. Happy new year XiaoBo!!" LingFu speed walked away, waving to the others to signal them to follow.

LiQin didn't quite understand what the little aunt meant by 'which one' but to make the usual level headed LingFu be so quick to run, LiQin found the aunt to be formidable. She respectfully bowed to the little aunt and left to catch up to LingFu with a pitter patter in her steps.

MingXia and LiuLang shared a look after they walked away, but nearly burst out laughing. Neither could contain the idea of having to "meet the family" and not crack up. Although one slightly still could, but choose the humor of it over the ache it had.

LiuLang looked over the stalls they passed as they followed the flustered human, tapping her fingers nervously on the pouch hanging off her side.

As they arrive LingFu's parent's herb shop LingFu's there is already a woman a bit shorter than LingFu waiting by the door. LingFu kept walking, not surprised by the fact that his mother had already heard the gossip of his return before he was even there. LingFu tilted his head to the side, "That is my mother right there," LingFu whispered, "Act normal, do not give her any ideas about what we really do!!"

LingFu's mother gave a light hug to LingFu when he reached his arms. LingFu stands there stiffly, he is unable to give a hug back because his arm is restrained by his mother's hug. LingFu muttered to his mother, "Do not believe anything you have heard, none of them," as if he knew exactly what she was going to ask. LingFu's mother gave a doubtful look and peeked behind LingFu and nodded, "I understand, as an elder I know how nervous the first time is, no need to be embarrassed." LingFu frowned in confusion and mouth open in disbelief, "I am seventeen!!" he shouted under his breath. LingFu's mother smiled and jokingly said, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." LingFu's mother opened the door to invite all of them to come inside, "Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

The bird glanced at LingFu's mother, before staring at the floor as she made her way inside. Tugging on her bangs, she pulled them in front of her eye, a second layer of protection alongside the illusion A-Xia made. She rolled her shoulders to assure herself that her wings were tucked in, before glancing at LingFu. "Fu-ge? What is going on?"

"Human affairs and traditions," LingFu groaned, "I told them I am a traveling merchant, just act normal, only for today. I promise." They enter the building and walk through a small stone garden and then through the herb shop counter where there is a strong bitter medicinal smell. They arrived at a room where it seems to be the dinning or the guest room depends on the situation. There was big round cobble stone as the floor and dark smooth wood for the wall, windows are wide open for the fresh air to go by. Red lantern, although not lit, glow on the ceiling of the building. Ink brush painting of mountain and birds hang on the wall next to the windows. At the left side was this think tall table with candle and bowls of fruits. LingFu walked towards there and took three stick of incense and it them up. He lift the incense above his head and bow three time before he stick them in a bowl of sand.

LiuLang watched LingFu with interest. 

LingFu located a seat and sat by the table. "Welcome to my home," LingFu said, "I guess this is where we will spend the night today." Soon a man, bald, round, with the same height as the LingFu walked in from the back holding a plate of steamed fish. The smell quickly suppressed the bitter herb smell and reached every corner of the room. "I see you have visited your grandpa," the man said while smiling at the others, "if you're not busy come help me in the kitchen, we gotta finish before dusk." LingFu nodded and followed the man to the kitchen, after telling the others to "act normal" one more time.

Liqin felt her body relax smelling the fragrance of herbs. She had always lived in the wild so traveling from town to town was uncomfortable as well as unfamiliar. But the herbs inside this place made her feel like she was safe. She gingerly nodded at LingFu's request, taking it very seriously.

The bird nudged MingXia and Bai LiQin "What do y'all do for the holiday?"

"W-well, my family was all daoist practitioners and priests, so usually my holidays growing up involved helping other people." MingXia replied. The holidays lost a bit of magic since that time, but she was starting to see it again here, in this homely atmosphere. "But we did go around the kingdom during the festival. It was one of the few times of the year we were allowed to relax from our practice. Other than our birthdays." She added.

Humming happily, the bird leaned into MingXia. "What about you LiQin?"

LiQin looked at LiuLang and slightly shook her head, "I don't have any traditions...not that I remember anyway."

Nodding in understanding, she patted LiQin's head. " I remember... impressions of my family's traditions. Things like... loud happyness the night before the holiday.... Pastries shaped like animals..." She laughed a little "And sleeping all day afterwards"

Liqin liked the thought of eating tasty pastries and sleeping all day afterwards. If she could do that everyday, how happy and content would she be? Liqin took a look at the three before her and thought, "Actually...just being here with them is enough for me..."

MingXia nodded at that, "Sounds like everything we do anyways..."

While the other chatting about LingFu is running in and out of the kitchen with pots of food. There is chicken, steamed, fried, and souped. Lotus roots and cucumber mixed with seaweed and egg. Beef left and right. A loud voice echoed from the outside, "SO YOU STILL KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!" LingFu looked towards where the voice came from and smiled helplessly. "Hello grandma," LingFu tried to speak as loud as his grandmother.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without noticing the sun is at the edge of the mountain. Everyone gathered at the table but did not sit down. LingFu's father brought out a chopped white carrot with two candles and three incenses. They pulled back three chairs and poured a bit of wine in the cup. Bowl empty but with chopsticks on them. Door open, lantern lit. "Happy new year," LingFu's father said, "Eat well, drink well and look who's back!! Your grandson! Bless him for being safe abroad and luck."

MingXia looked over at the empty chair, she bowed her head in a quick prayer for rest, and wished that the man would live a good life when reborn.

Humming, LiuLang lazily watched the pair. "Wanna get some fireworks?" She asked with a sudden wide grin.

LiQin bowed with the rest of the family towards the chair before hearing LiuLang's mention of fireworks. She thought that would be a fun idea for later in the night.

"Yuan-ge, is there anything else we can do?" MingXia asked.

"No, you are guests here," LingFu said while mindlessly placing the food. After a few minutes have passed they pour the wine in another cup. They put the chopsticks together and place them on the table. After blowing out the candles and incense everyone sat down next to the round table. "How long have you all been with Fu'er?" LingFu's mother asked. "No," said LingFu carelessly.

"A while now, and your son is a real gem to be around, I can assure that madam." MingXia replied to his mother.

Not understanding the question, LiuLang hummed, "A couple months or so? Wasn't keeping track of time..." her reply was quiet and hesitant, glancing at MingXia the entire time, and fiddling with the small bag at her side.

MingXia noticed that LiuLang looked a bit nervous. So, discreetly, she reached a hand over to brush her fingers over the back of LiuLang's hand. The bird tilted her hand to interlace her fingers with the moon spirit’s.

LiQin felt LiuLang's mood wasn't quite right so she decided to distract LingFu's family to her instead.

"I just met LingFu recently and I must say, your son has been very knowledgeable and kind to me. It makes me wonder what kinds of food that Fu-Ren has eaten during her pregnancy of LingFu?" LiQin spoke a little more than what she was used to.

The pair next to Bai LiQin snickered, lighting up from the joke. While the other individual slumped in his chair.

LingFu's mother smiled as she inched towards LingFu. "Which one is it?" LingFu's mother whispers in his ear, "Sooner or later we will find out so why not just give us a surprise already." "None of them," LingFu said firmly, "Like I said none."

"Was it the white hair lady?"  
"Older than grandma," LingFu muttered, looking down into his bowl.  
"The tall lady?"  
"Got a bird inside her."  
"The black hair girl?"  
"Is a guy. . . . "

LingFu's mother leaned back, disappointed. "So really none?" she said, still doubting LingFu.

"Yes, that is what I said all this time," said LingFu now is very tired, "Look if I ever find one I will give you all a notice fight away so stop worrying. Okay?"

LiQin watched the two whisper back and forth. She tilted her head to the side and blinked a couple times. She also couldn't help taking a glance every so often at LiuLang to see if she was really alright.

"A-Lang, are you okay?" MingXia asked through her telepathy.

"So many humans, A-Xia. What if they find out?" came a timid reply.

Bai LiQin took some lotus roots onto her plate as well as some other plant based dishes. She then reached over to the beef but instead of placing them onto her plate, she placed a piece of beef each onto LingFu, Mingxia, and LiuLang's plate.

"It'll be okay A-Lang. I'm right here, I got you..." MingXia replied in her mind, while thanking Liqin out loud for the serving. In turn, MingXia picked up some soup to pour into side bowls for the other three.

Bai LiQin sat there quietly eating her food as she listened to the conversations at the table. "Bai LiQin, can you hear me?" a female voice echoed in her head. Looking up, MingXia was looking at her. Bai Liqin had a short pause in her hands but she replied, "En. I can hear you." "How are you feeling? I know you probably are, but I'm just checking on how everyone is doing..."

"...the food's tasty..." Bai Liqin masked her uncomfortable feeling of being around so many people and talking about mundane things. She was always surrounded by the songs of nature. So being in a bustling city with people was one thing she wasn't quite used to yet.

LiuLang smiled as she ate the homemade food. She had...missed this…

MingXia smiled at LiQin and squeezed LiuLang's hand. She then turned to LingFu's mother, "So, Madam Yuan, we have been with LingFu all this time, but I think I haven't learned that much about him. Is there anything we need to know about him?"

"Oh, him, he is just shy and doesn't know how to talk," LingFu's mother said carelessly, "No one really ever knows what he really thinks all the time."

"It makes me cool," LingFu muttered beneath his breath.

"Cool like ice." LiuLang muttered to MingXia, holding back a giggle. Who replies with a giggle in kind.

"Cool?" Bai LiQin muttered to herself. "Does that make me cool too?" Bai LiQin was rather shrouded in mystery herself and she hardly talked about herself as well. After some more thought she knocked out the 'cool' idea because she was more just socially awkward due to her unusual circumstances.

The rest of dinner went by a bit more slowly after that. Nobody could provide anything to say, so it turned awkward. MingXia felt a bit twitchy, and wanted to go outside. But since LingFu was with his family, and LiQin looked occupied, so..."Hey, A-Lang, wanna go for a walk?" "It'd help you calm down easier.", she added in her mind.

LiuLang smiled softly, "That sounds great A-Xia."

\------------------------------(See Ch.18, Valentine special…)-----------------------------

The night was filled with warm food and laughter. But the time was getting rather late, so Yuan Fu-Ren told the young ones to retire early upstairs if they were ready.

Of course, they didn't forget to remind the young ones about some good night scenery if they preferred to take a look around since they didn't have a chance to take a look.

Bai LiQin stood up from her seat and bid everybody goodnight before heading to a room upstairs. She closed the door behind her and immediately fell on the bed, taking long breaths to help ease the pain she felt on her shoulder for a while now.  
.  
.

.  
.  
At the break of dawn LingFu and the others were packing up ready to take off again. LingFu's parents prepared breakfast and extra food for the road. 

While the others were leaving LingFu was talking with his parents. "Be careful while traveling, don't talk to people you don't know, remember to take care of yourself understand?" LingFu's mother rambled about. LingFu can't do anything but to nod. "When will you be back again," LingFu's father asked. LingFu stunned by the sudden question, he wished to say soon or even give a specific date but none came out. 

"I don't know," LingFu said "The salt market in the south is really busy. Look, I like to talk but I really have to go, my crew still need me." LingFu waved goodbye to his parents and walked towards the others. 

LiuLang bowed at the couple. "Th..Thank you for letting F.. LingFu travel with us!"


	25. Ch.18- Valentine's Day  Special Chapter

After the house had quieted down for the night, MingXia and LiuLang snuck out the back kitchen door that LingFu showed them earlier. It led out to the family's outdoor medicinal garden, full of herbs and flowers that still carried their scent into the night air. The sky above was clear, a new moon giving way to a sky of infinite stars.

LiuLang entwined her fingers with MingXia's, breath misting in the chilled air. Tapping her pouch, she walked slowly at the Moon Spirit's side, stealing glances at her as they admired the garden. MingXia went slowly through the garden, trying to preserve the night and the moment.

"Lovely night..." she said quietly. As if afraid to shatter the atmosphere.

The bird hummed in agreement, fiddling with her pouch before taking out a small black bag. Gazing at the stars to avoid looking into MingXia's eyes, she pushed the bag into her hands. 

"For you," she whispered, tapping her foot nervously.

Slowly, MingXia opened the little black bag. 

Reaching inside she pulled out a small silver necklace. 

It was in the shape of a crescent moon, and along the curve were feathers going from one point of the moon to the other. It was enchanting, "...A...A-Lang..."

"I...It's to replace the moon charm I broke... in the alley." LiuLang flinched at the memory. She had...almost lost A-Xia. It didn't matter that she would have been able to follow, just that... she was almost taken…

"Well if that's the case, that was the best thing I ever had broken." MingXia replied, both nervous and happy. "I love it, it's so beautiful!" She held it to her chest, "This makes what I was gonna give yo-" she covered her mouth fast.

LiuLang's eyes widened. Winding her fingers around MingXia's, she smiled softly, her head tilted slightly. "I.. I love everything A-Xia gives me."

She still ducked her head out of embarrassment, "Oh gods, I was gonna make it really nice though. I was gonna give it to you later like right before bed to be cool...BUT I JUST BLURTED IT OUT AHH!" Her face was more red than the decor for the new year's celebration.

The bird laughed pulling the spirit into a tight hug. She slowly nuzzled against the other's hair. "It doesn't matter when A-Xia gives me, or if she gives me anything at all" She hid a grin in MingXia's hair, her hand coming up to gently preen it. "A-Lang thinks A-Xia is cooler than Fu-ge's ice!"

Blushing, and reaching inside her robes, MingXia stepped back saying, "O-okay okay," she held out a small pouch. It was pale yellow with purple flowers all over it, tied up with a pale purple string. "Just...try not to laugh at me if it's dumb."

LiuLang took it and opened it up. Inside was a braided and looped, made of three colors, purple-light purple-white. It looked like a string bracelet, but a lot shorter, "I..it's a hairtie!"

LiuLang pulled back, quickly unraveling her braid. "Tie it in for me?" She asked, eyes shining, as the long brown hair fell around her face, slightly wavy from being in a tight braid the past couple days.

MingXia stared blankly, she thought that the hair tie would at least get her laughed at, but...she actually liked it? Stepping forward and going behind LiuLang, she gathered her hair. Combing it out...'Her hair is so soft'...braiding it a bit loose... tying it up at the bottom with the hair tie she made.

The bird chirped happily as the fingers ran through her hair, eyes closing in pleasure. Feeling the fingers tie off the braid, she looked back at MingXia with a small relaxed smile. "I love it A-Xia!"

"I'm happy to hear that." MingXia held up the pouch that contained the hairtie, "This was actually my first idea of a gift. It was supposed to be a money-pouch I sewn for you...but it sounded kinda dumb. I mean you have so many other bags anyway, why one more?" She trailed off into embarrassed laughing.

Chirping happily, LiuLang snatched the bag, tying it to her belt. "I love everything A-Xia makes! Making something is much more special then just buying something..."

MingXia felt the blush she had on her face double the intensity after LiuLang said that. 'Thank the heavens it's dark out tonight.'

"I feel the same. It's not as nice as the necklace, but it's the thought that counts." She turned around and handed it to LiuLang. "Speaking of, help me put it on?"

Humming in agreement, LiuLang reached around MingXia, gently placing the necklace around her. She brushed the base of the spirit's head lightly as she moved the silver hair out of the way. Once clasped, the bird nuzzled the back of MingXia's neck. "A-Xia looks beautiful"

"Hehe, I could say the same about you, but I feel like I would stutter it." She said, reaching a hand behind her neck. Turning around, she rested her face into LiuLang's chest, snuggling close.

Flushing at the complement, she tucked the Moon Spirit safely in her arms, burying her nose in the silver tresses.

They swayed back and forth in their hug, almost like a slow dance. When MingXia thought that, she began to hum. It was some old song she heard a long time ago, something about 'forever'. And when she started humming, she and LiuLang began to slow dance in an open part of the garden.

Humming along with MingXia, LiuLang followed the older spirit's lead as they spun around the small clearing in the garden, the winding path hiding them from the house.

Once the song ended and they stopped, neither pulled away at first. They stayed in that position for ages, warm and sweet. After an age, they both pulled back to look at each other.

MingXia swore she could see actual sunlight from LiuLang's hazel eyes, enticing and magnetic. Drawing her into the glow.

Smiling, the bird brushed a stray strand of hair out away from the Moon Spirit's face, tucking it behind her ear, hand lingering on MingXia's face.

MingXia had her arms around LiuLang, which she slightly wrapped tighter. "...You know, it's a bit of a shame you're taller than me." She said, soft as a breeze.

The bird giggled, giddy from the dance. "A-Lang can fix that!" Falling backwards onto the grass, she tugged MingXia to fall on top of her. Laughing on top of LiuLang, MingXia raised herself up above her, "Well, I was going to try and do it while standing up, but I guess this makes it easier..."

"What?" LiuLang asked, still slightly giggling.

"This..." came her reply, as she held LiuLang by the back of her neck, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips.

LiuLang's eyes widened in shock. Reaching her hand up into the moon spirit's hair, her eyes fell closed as she relaxed into the kiss, reciprocating the best she could.

MingXia had taken a leap of blind faith with that kiss, expecting to be pushed off and hit. But when LiuLang started kissing back...it was a slope downhill from there...

Pressing her lips at an angle, she kissed further into soft but chapped lips, alternating from pressing and sucking on them. LiuLang pulled MingXia closer for a deeper kiss, before pulling back to kiss the spirit gently under her eye, gazing softly up at her. MingXia pulled back from the kiss, looking down with pupils blown wide and eyes glowing with silver-blue light behind the irises.

Smiling, the bird brushed her thumb under MingXia's eye. "Your moon never wanes does it?" Her tone was full of wonder as she gazed into the silver light, a small smile on her face. Slightly flushed, she cupped the edge of the Moon spirit's face. 

Already sensing what she wanted to do, MingXia grabbed the hand and went back down for another quick kiss. "Never, just like your sun never burns out..."

Gripping the hand holding her own tighter, she grinned at the older spirit. "I think you're mistaken. I didn't have any light until you. Any light you see is just your light that I return to you."

"Hmm...not quite." MingXia let her other hand come up to LiuLang's face, brushing away her bangs. "You have your own light, more alluring than mine, right here," she placed a kiss on her forehead, "here," onto her nose, "and here." Placing the final one onto her raptor eye, golden yellow with rays in her scars.

Flushing deeper red, the bird tried to hide her face in her free arm, chirping in embarrassed pleasure. Giggling, MingXia laid one final kiss onto the bird's cheek. "I suppose it's maybe time we head inside, ey songbird?" Her voice was a bit raspy as she asked.

The bird hummed in disappointed agreement. "You're probably right A-Xia.." "Hey don't be upset, you can still come with me to my room if you want..."

"Can we... cuddle?" LiuLang flushed at her forwardness. "Until we fall asleep..." came her reply, accented with a peck on the cheek.

As the pair walked into the main room, they kept their hands intertwined, greeting the rest of New Year celebrants with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dance Song:  
> https://youtu.be/8bDzKrTNPQk


	26. Ch.19- Forgotten Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Gideon
> 
> Guest: Geosminthy

After the closing ceremony of 'good nights', a corner of the world dove into depths of dreams. Forgetting their fears and worries, living in the fantasies they can't have in real life. Near a house a tall tree expanded its branches hoisting a strange being. He looked human but also an animal. His glowing golden eyes scanned the new place carrying hints of evil intentions. He smirked and lay down on the branch cradling the back of his head with his arms. Looking at the moon, "Aren't you a little strange today... I hope to rest a little, this is gonna be a long day"... The fox let out his nine tails swinging freely dancing with the winds blowing, one leg dripping lazily with tails he began his journey of struggles with sleep.

LiuLang checked her qiankun bag, ensuring the supplies she bought at the market were secure. 'Looks like everything the others requested..Should be everything we need before heading out....' Tying the bag back onto her belt, she made her way into the thick forest, not wanting to risk using her gates so close to a human settlement. The sun slowly dipped in the sky, shadows lengthening as a crisp breeze wound its way through the trees. Deeming herself to be far enough from the village, LiuLang unfurled her wings, adjusting her coat to accommodate the limbs. Wrapping them around herself for an added barrier against the slight chill, she touched her cheek, remembering the illusion MingXia had placed there with a smile. 'Another mile and I'll gate back to them...'

The fox turned in his half sleep as he heard wind's disturbance.. he sprang to sit up and scanned his surroundings.. someone was approaching from a mile away from him... His lips quirked up in a smirk, ahh it's been so long he haven't had a proper meal... He touched his stomach, his core was pretty stable... Fuck.. okay let's play with it then, he jumped from the tree transforming into his true form of an 8 feet black fox and ran towards the target.. arriving within seconds...  
Huhh?? Her scent is familiar... Where had he met her before? He went through thousands of people he "met" with... Nope.. can't remember... Who cares... He transformed back to a human form and lay down on the spirit's path...face down.

LiuLang hummed a half remembered tune as she spotted a prone human shape in the distance. With a curse she ducked behind a tree, quickly furling her wings, and tried to calm her panic. "They didn't see you, they didn't see you.." She muttered to herself as she peaked around the tree trunk. The human seemed like a white haired male? Not the most common coloration for a human, but still... She leaned back against the tree with a sigh. She's going to have to help him, isn't she... They were far enough out that no one from the village was likely to find them... Adjusting her cloak to her human form, she tugged the hood down, half shading her eyes, she walked over to the male. 

Crouching beside him, she gave him a wary nudge "Are... are you ok? ... Gonzi?" Her voice was quiet as the forest seemed to hush around her.

Letting out a huff, she considered her options. She was no medic..but there was no way she was taking a strange human, even an injured one, to the flock.... using her gates would out her to the village as... not particularly normal... Well, the human would have to make due with her meager skills.. Reaching out, she gently tried to roll over the man, to look for his injuries.

The fox closed his eyes, held his breath and slowed down his heartbeat... When the bird rolled him he let loose his muscles, easily rolled off like a weak human... Still refusing to show his true form... He truly looked like a beautiful curse laying down.

WHERE THE FUCK WERE THE INJURIES??? Ok LiuLang calm down... so no visible injuries.. that is good? He doesn't look like he is starving... Pressing the back of her hand just below the white hair line, she felt for a fever. "Sir?... Do you need water?"

The fox was still not breathing, his mouth tight shut... His skin seemed pale with chapped lips... His clothes came off a bit showing a scar below his shoulder blade…

LiuLang hissed seeing the scar.. "Shit that must have hurt.." There was no fever... and he still isn't responding.. She eyed his thick coat. Maybe there is an injury? Just hidden? She bit her lip as she considered her options, muttering under her breath. "Shouldn't cut off the coat.. it's getting cold... he'll need that..." It would be rude to just flat out undress him.. Maybe if she used a stick... The bird's eyes brightened. Looking around, she grabbed a stick, long and sturdy enough without being too unwieldy. "I... This one is sorry for the impoliteness!!! I.. This one is just checking your... torso.. for injuries!" After a shallow bow to the prone human, she quickly undid the buttons, doing her best to avoid touching the male. Once done, she used the stick to move the cloth aside.

The fox let out a frustrated grunt, his patience running off... He grabbed the hands holding the stick and spun her around.... Pinning her down to the ground...  
"Excuse my poor behaviour Miss, but you don't poke a human with a stick when he needs help... Wanna know how to help them? I can teach you...."

His grin was very mischievous... He looked at this bird who he probably had met somewhere but couldn't remember... So he assumed he had had entanglements in the past…

The bird let out a muffled shriek, pulling her knee up to hit the man's groin. "What.. what the fuck!! I was trying to help!" Frustrated tears came to her eyes, and she blinked them away, annoyed. She wasn't sad!! she was pissed!!

Warning slight non con but nothing explicit…

Gideon's blood rushed at watching his prey struggle... He let go of the bird's hands but just placed his hands on the sides propping him and caging the bird.. he restrained her movements and said.., "was I that bad you don't remember me Birdy?"

LiuLang's face paled. He... he knew she was a spirit? How? At one of those villages back when she couldn't keep her wings from coming out? "Birdy... What do you mean.. I'm not a bird..." she edged her hands to her bag. If she could just get her knife... she wouldn't need to show.... not human... traits.

"I know you're a Bird and also know that you like these..."  
He pulled out a knife that was shiny and showed it to the bird...His shit grin playing on his face.

He placed the knife slowly near her collar bone.. tracing the curves...  
"You seem a pitiful little bird... I'd let you escape..but..."

With the human's arm off the ground, LiuLang saw her chance. Quickly reaching up, she rammed her hands into the arm still supporting the man, while throwing her hip up in a guard exchange. Out from under the creep, she backed away, keeping her eyes warily on her assailant.

The bird's movements were precise,but Gideon didn't feel any hurt from her attacks... He let her go and laughed heartily, sitting on the ground and placing his arm in his knees in a tilted posture... He stared at the bird....

"So you really don't remember me.. okay..."  
He let out his fox ears and tails, he did his buttons hiding that scar and stood up... His eyes now glowing golden...He winked smiling.

"Want me to introduce myself again?"

Her eyes widened in shock before quickly narrowing. Hiding her hand behind her, she began to weave a gate, movement sloppy in her panicked state. "You.. You wanted to harm the others! At the...!" She broke off her sentence as she stumbled back a few steps. If he remembered her... he would know to dodge..

The fox's eyes shrunk... His slit of pupils retracting into almost a thin line... But his smile didn't die down... He flashed and grabbed the bird's hands from back... And spoke in her ears....  
"Huhh? I wanted to harm others? Who are you referring to, the little one?"

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck' Her heart raced, and she gave up pretending to be human. Unfurling her wings, they shoved the fox back a step, giving the bird a blessed second to whirl around, talons extending, and legs strengthened. she just needed time.. time to take off.. or gate away…

The beautiful wings extended like the breaking off of dawn in the sky... So are you ready to take off? Not on my watch...The fox raised his hands in submission smiling he said...

"Birdy I never caught your name... You seem to remember me.. did I cause you trouble some time? I was just playing with you there..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slipping into the bird spirit's portal had been Zhi Weiyu's only option to escape the sticky situation they had gotten themself into back in their homeland, but now they were forced to deal with the consequences of their gamble, primary of which was being stuck in a foreign land where they did not know the local language, customs, or supernatural entities. They had also become separated from the spirit they had hitched a ride with, which was a bit of an issue as said spirit was by far the easiest way of returning. Thus, their first order of business was to relocate the bird.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She stumbled back nervously. Last time he argued with the other fox until they had both calmed down... Would talking work this time too? "What... what do names matter.... to one like... yourself?" She kept her wings raised an arc behind her. One wrong move from the fox, and she could be aloft

The fox laughed internally, she really is too cute and innocent..  
"I'd love to know your name.. and I guess I offended you there... Tch...I was a tough child growing up... Troubling my master too.. so can I get your name as forgiveness?"  
His face truly reflected his words... How he can go from pinning her down to apologising was truly a whole 180…

'maybe....' "LiuLang." She regretted it as soon as she said it, retreating back from the fox once more. What even was this guy's deal? Playing dead as a human... attacking her... now apologizing and asking for her name?? She quickly started to form a gate, shaking hands slowing her progress.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Of course, the actual first thing they had done was steal some local clothing that was a lot less conspicuous than their hanfu. They had then proceeded to adopt the persona of a mute woman who wandered begging for alms, face and hair smeared with dirt to obscure the foreignness of their features. In the few months they had spent like this in search of LiuLang, they had picked up enough of the local language to make their life easier but had not switched out of the mute behavior, which they found convenient for gaining pity and avoiding unnecessary conversation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LiuLang... That's a nice one... I wonder how you got that name..."  
The fox walked in front of her and held his chin in contemplation...  
"Whatcha doing with your hands? You still don't trust me... That's very pitiful... I thought we could be friends.. you seem to know me very well"  
His smile now a friendly one he tried to let the bird look towards him,  
"At the very least Chickie can look at me..."  
He pouted slightly.

"I'm not a chicken" She burst out, feathers ruffling in distaste. 'and I don't think anyone knows you well' she added privately, no longer retreating, but still watching the fox warily, amber energy humming around her fingers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had also taken the opportunity to do some lowkey recon of the local spiritual landscape, and had noted a few minor things of interest but didn't want to risk their cover by attempting stronger tracking spells. However, even their low-level tracking spells had recently managed to pick up a familiar spiritual energy signature, and they had followed the trail for days until they were fairly certain that they had located its source, which should be none other than the bird spirit that had unknowingly brought them over months ago.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think Chickie is a cute name for a cute girl like you..."  
His golden eyes bore deeply into hers as he used his powers to subdue her anxiousness and trust him completely... He didn't like her reactions of being afraid when he didn't do anything...

"You forgot to take your knife it seems... See it's beautiful.. I have other things you might like... Take it as a token of our friendship..."  
He smiled undoing his buttons to take out a gem of egg's size... Amber glow with little golden shines in between, it really was a rare treasure... Matching perfectly to the bird's eye…

She couldn't help her eyes catching on the amber glow of the gem. She had.. she had never seen one like it. Clenching her hand, she dug her talons into her palm, inadvertently dissipating the half formed array in her desperation to ignore the harsh crowing voice telling her to make it look so shiny that the flock had never seen that before. Warm blood dripped down her hand. Now was not a good time for... for them She pushed the thought aside to focus on the fox

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cultivator had expected to keep their search slow and careful now that they were within range of their target, but the sudden sound of aggressive fluttering caused a change in their plans. Extinguishing their spells and sealing away all traces of their cultivation - not difficult to do when it wasn't very high to begin with - they immediately hid everything that should not belong on a beggar woman into their qiankun pouch and then disguised the pouch itself as their alms bowl before tucking it deep into their clothes. Even if it were to be searched out or, heavens forbid, shaken out in a fight, no one would be any the wiser.

As Zhi Weiyu drew closer, they could hear a low, charismatic voice crooning an offer of something to someone. They had already anticipated that the bird might not be alone when they found her, and would simply play it by ear with the other party.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fox sensed her walls going down, but there was a slightly stronger force trying to keep her from completely drowning... This is interesting.. he was gonna use more direct manipulation.. but he sensed a human approaching... Fuck! Always being interrupted when he was just about to succeed, he won't mind some dessert though,  
"Chickie hide your feathers... Some human is approaching.. I won't want my dearest friend to suffer anything, will I? See I care for you..."  
Saying so he brushed her hairs behind her ears in a slight gesture... His own ears and tails retracting..

She startled, furling her wings and taking a step towards the fox in an ill-advised attempted to hide, Duō leaves now, Duō grounded, predator, fox, teeth, hungry, in air, wings out NOW ,Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she willed her talons to recede. Why so many close calls today? She had been so good at hiding... "where is shiny??!! Crow NO! Duō leaves, flees NOW" ,her eyes drifting down, looking for the amber gem.

A filthy, grimy woman in ragged clothes stumbled in. Her eyes were wide, her body trembling. She appeared to be lost.

The fox looked at the direction the human was coming from... Huh.. She's really pitiful... Wonder if this one even has enough for a bite…

Seeing the human, the bird hunched in fear, gripping at the fox's hands as he removed her from his clothes

He took bird's hands from his clothes holding it, "You can hide Chickie... But you won't have to cause I'm here.. trust me.."  
His eyes were greyish in human form going perfectly well with his white hairs... He looked down at her cowering and smiled...he really liked submissive ones…

"She.. she didn't... see anything?" "run, fly, run, Duō leave! Not Niǎo leave!"

"Even if she sees she won't harm you when I'm here.. what a measly little woman is for this fox..."

Gideon's gaze turned towards the woman.. he smiled…

The woman seemed to interpret this smile as friendliness and calmed down slightly. Her mouth opened as though she were trying to speak, but only incomprehensible sounds came out. She seemed frustrated by this and gestured a bit, though it was unclear what she was trying to communicate.

"Who... Who are you?" LiuLang shrunk back, eyes darting to the side.

Zhi Weiyu considered dropping the mute act and responding in Chinese as well, but was unsure of the man, and so settled for widening their eyes in confusion at the sudden "foreign" language coming from this other woman.

"Hello Miss! You seem lost? Do you need some help?"  
Gideon smiled even more bowing slightly.. at least this was a fine piece to admire.. the woman really was too pretty.. his flirt mode was on…

The bird furrowed her brow, looking at the human. She seemed... vaguely familiar?

The woman seemed even more bewildered now that both people were speaking in a "foreign" language when they had been speaking the local language before. Having spent most of their life playing the same kind of game, Zhi Weiyu recognized the intent behind Gideon's tone and smile, but their beggar woman self had no such wisdom, and so she merely averted her eyes and smiled shyly in return, as no one had ever treated her this way.

Forming a hand seal, LiuLang began weaving a gate. If there is one human there is usually more... Wouldn't want either of us to be caught... "Not Niǎo fly!" . Gate finished, if not for it's destination specification, she moved the gate to her inner arm hiding it from the fox and the human. It wouldn't do if the Fox reacted to it, giving away their escape plan to the human…

The fox patted the bird's hands to let go and walked towards the woman.. her shy nature only proving his theory of her being a pitiful woman he can "take care" of... He reached out a hand raising her face to look at him while he smiled.. his earlier demeanour now gone...

"I'm Gideon Dante Laszlo, you can call me Gideon... Let me hear your name beautiful... I would keep you safe from the atrocities you have faced...."

LiuLang hurried behind the fox stopping at his side. What are human attacks?! She can't get them away from behind the spirit! Watching the interaction warily, she ignored the array buzzing against her skin

A blush began quickly creeping up the woman's face, and she began shaking again, though this time not entirely out of fear. She didn't have the words to answer his question, so all she could offer was a little whimper.

"Ohh dear.. so you can't speak...? I like-"  
His pupils dilated, he brushed a thumb on her red cheeks and gulped.... Damn this woman.... He removed his hands and cleared his throat...  
"Are you hurt? Or hungry?"

Hearing the word "hungry" spoken in her own language, the woman lowered her eyes again and bit her lip in hesitation before offering a small nod and reaching into her robes to take out the begging bowl.

Eyes softening, the bird reached into her bag, taking out a handful of coins. Wordlessly she placed them in the bowl.

Seeing the woman reach out into her robes his eyes followed her movements... But strange emotions greeted him when he saw the Bowl... Did she misunderstood something?

He looked back at the bird giving coins??? (Facepalm)...

"Chickie wanna go have a meal with this new guest?"

Did she? She glanced at the human. She was... a danger.. but, she was hungry? And the Fox said he could protect her? "fly Not Niǎo! Fox danger!" Eat Duō! She nodded hesitantly. "She.. she looks like she needs it?" no reason not to be cautious... She slid the array up her sleeve where it could remain unnoticed.

The woman turned to her generous donor with gratitude shining in her surprisingly large and bright eyes. She carefully tucked the coins and bowl away again, her adoring gaze moving between her two benefactors.

The woman turned to her generous donor with gratitude shining in her surprisingly large and bright eyes. She carefully tucked the coins and bowl away again, her adoring gaze moving between her two benefactors.

He tossed the amber stone he had and said, "This could buy some in the inn.. Chickie let's go.."

The woman's eyes somehow became even bigger and brighter at the mention of a meal, and she nodded eagerly with a beautiful flushed smile, ready to follow the pair.

LiuLang caught the stone, stashing it in her bag with a grin. "Let's go then?"

On a far end of the village, isolated scattered houses had an inn that was quite cheerful... The trio reached and ordered a meal....

Gideon left the table to have a talk with the owner.... And came back grinning, "Chickie you done?"  
He then turned to sit in front of the new woman, staring intently

Humming, LiuLang sat beside the fox, hand reaching into her bag to fiddle with the amber gem. "W..what should we order?"

"I already said about bringing a few specials, but you can order what you like ... And this Miss," He leaned, keeping his hands on her legs to grab attention, his smile never leaving "can order whatever she wants..."

The woman shivered at the sudden contact, another flush creeping up her neck and ears. Her hands were shaking as she pointed at a dish on a neighboring table to indicate what she wanted to eat.

Sensing the way she was reacting was a bit strange... He was just a human courting another human... He hasn't even shown his true self.... If she can't handle his decent ways... His grin hiding the emotions behind his eyes.. he turned to call the waiter…

Rubbing the stone between her fingers, LiuLang hungrily watched the waiters, impatient for the meal to arrive. Tapping her foot on the ground, she turned to the human. "What..What is your name? Are.. you from around here?"

Gideon's attention was back to the table from crazy imaginations... He listened intently to the conversation to know more about this woman.. maybe she'll lose guard in front of this bird?

The woman couldn't give a name, but she nodded at LiuLang's second question. At the same time, she kept casting shy glances over at Gideon, and although she was clearly unused to his attention and physical contact, she did not resist or try to pull away.

Half an hour later the owner came and informed them of their prepared rooms... Gideon looked at the bird.. she was still fairly calm.. she would not try to run away... If this human didn't work for him, he'll need the bird later..., "Let's head off shall we? Miss, I have asked the owner for a separate room for you, you don't mind do you?"

The woman smiled to indicate that she didn't mind, and allowed herself to be led to her assigned room.

Gideon went with the bird in another room, she was becoming a little anxious.. why was she so difficult to control...He grabbed her face and his eyes focused on hers more intently this time, "Chickie don't even think of escaping... You can't run away from me if I decide to chase you... Be good while this fox is not here..." He shoved her on the bed and tied her legs on the bed... That was a pretty childish move but he had succeeded with weak spirits like this... LiuLang dozed off in deep sleep through his manipulation... He schooled his expression but his grin only expanded further on his cheeks... Humans were really good, but it was very rare of him to take interest in them... He locked the room with the bird and knocked the room of the woman.

Gideon went back to the room the bird was locked in, took her on his shoulder and jumped from the window going away from the inn... He doesn't like staying long with humans…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deep inside, Bai LiQin's soul wavered and gathered like a small stream, building momentum of currents as it gathered. She knew this feeling even though she was asleep. This familiar feeling always arrived whenever there were any signs of danger. Bai LiQin, trusting herself, let her consciousness merge again with that soothing energy. Like snow glistening under the moonlight, his three thousand strands of black hair turned a silver white, his fan-like lashes blinked to reveal two pools of bottomless purple, and his dull and dirty clothes were washed out to a simple white.  
"LiuLang guniang?" He's willow brows frowned as he slowly sat up.

The concealment array that he had placed on her prior had signs of breaking. Bai LiQin felt it odd for his array to break at this time which could only mean one thing. Something may have happened to LiuLang guniang. But LiQin didn't know what. 

He got up from his bed and arrived in front of Mingxia's and LingFu's room where they were still resting fast asleep. Bai LiQin bit his thumb and drew a bit of blood, drawing a portal array on LingFu's door and then quickly swiped the connecting portal to himself. He didn't have a choice but to use this crude method that came with high risks. He truly didn't have much on him to properly make an array and he wasn't sure where LiuLang guniang's exact location was either so LiQin could only use himself as a gate. He didn't forget to write a letter and stuff it between Mingxia's door to hopefully let the duo know about his and LiuLang's sudden disappearance. It also had instructions on how to use the portal array. Bai LiQin went back to his room and opened the window with a creak, using his QiGong to silently travel towards the weakening array placed on LiuLang.

Bai LiQin's steps were like the first snowfall as he traveled through the branches in the forest, light and quick. He sensed LiuLang was close by and released his divine sense, probing gently, afraid of leaving a leaf unturned. Finally, he was able to grasp the life force of LiuLang just past this mountain. But to his surprise he sensed another life with her which was clearly not human. Bai LiQin feared that it may have been a fiend that mistook LiuLang as him and haste his steps towards the two.  
.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
.  
MingXia woke to an unsettling feeling in her stomach. It was well into the morning and everything was a bit too quiet. LiuLang was still out from the supply run she set out on earlier. She wanted to leave to shop at dawn, so it would attract less attention. She ended up waking MingXia up by accident, who tried to get her back to bed. "It can be done tomorrow..." She tried to reason, but LiuLang insisted. Before she left though, MingXia did place a lucky illusion on her eye to keep her presence hidden. She went back to bed after LiuLang left, on the notion that she would be back by the time it was morning proper. But, it was morning proper, and she wasn't there.

She walked over to her door to get ready to check the other rooms, when she stepped on something. A piece of paper? 

She bent down to pick up what was at her feet. The letter from Bai LiQin. She read it once, twice, then dropped it as she ran out the door. She bolted for LingFu's room down the hall, and banged on the door so hard it nearly broke under her fist. "YUAN-GE, LINGFU GET UP WE GOTTA GO!!"

MingXia's call made LingFu's heart skipped beat. It took a full minute to be fully awake and realize that he is awake. He put on his cloth and stomps to the door. "What in the world is it?!?" LingFu screech angrily, "I almost had a heart attack!!" However, after seeing MingXia's worried face he immediately forgive her although still have a grudge in him. "So, what is it?" LingFu now said with tiredness and empathy, "Take it slow, whatever it is."

"LiuLang's gone! LiQin went out after her and neither of them came back!" She shoved the letter into his hands, "LiQin drew an array on your door, something's wrong, we have to go after them!"

LingFu pinched his nose bridge between his nose, "Just can't get a break huh." He took a deep breath and stretched his body before he rubbed his blurry eyes. "So, can you locate where she is possibility is now?" LingFu said out with a sigh, "Or maybe LiQin."

"Let me have a look." MingXia took a breath, focused on her friends, "Find", and saw the situation. "Oh shit..."

"We gotta get there, now. Come on, it's not far from here."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gideon was walking with a bundle like LiuLang on his shoulders... He did over do it this time... He wondered if the bird would be okay... But what was that strange feeling he got from her... She's not a normal bird spirit... She is too chaotic... He took out an amber stone which was supposed to be with the inn owner (which he stole back cause he broke af). And he turned it in his hands... He found it in that forest... Where he met "him".. he laughed about the faded feeling... He sensed someone tailing him and his golden eyes lit up... Ahh so someone came for the Birdy... Let's see if they have the guts... He dumped the bird near a tree and climbed up to rest on its branch…

Bai LiQin quickly darted to LiuLang's side. Of course he didn't miss the presence hiding up in the trees but his first priority was to make sure the girl was safe. Bai LiQin checked for LiuLang's pulse, it was beating. He then sent a wisp of his divine sense into LiuLang but was forcefully deflected. "Not good." He knew that LiuLang's chaotic energy was acting up but for now it seemed to be barely under control. Bai LiQin had an idea as to who may have caused this and shot his profound eyes towards the branch.  
"Xiao Huli?" Bai Liqin's sharp gaze softens just a tad.

"Little one, this fox isn't at all can be called that... Are you sure you wanna use that tone with someone you just met?"

The fox just sat at his place.. hands supporting the back of his head leaning against the tree... He opened one eye to look at the newcomer who didn't seem to be afraid of him... Very well…

"Your friend is just asleep... She was too restless. I didn't want her to escape from me so I put her to sleep.... Do you have any problem with that?"

Bai LiQin closed his eyes, images of that little white fox frolicking in the tall grass flashed like fireflies in his mind. "Calm down." He mentally told himself.  
"Escape?" LiQin set LiuLang's hand down gently, "If you don't mind this humble one for asking, but what do you mean by 'escape'."

"Ohh I was just playing with her a bit.. and she wanted to escape from me.. do you feel it's okay to leave someone if they are interested in you? Tch spirits really don't get any sense of humour.."

"Playing with her?" Bai LiQin's frowned a bit, "If this Gongzi wanted to play a little longer with LiuLang Guniang then perhaps another day would suffice? After all her companions are looking for her."

The fox looked at the spirit like he was speaking a language he can't understand... His brows furrowing a bit, "Why would "I" have to wait for another day if I want to play with her? And she looked so lonely there... Crying like a baby... Shouldn't her companions be more caring about her.... She's really pitiful poor Birdy"

Bai LiQin looked at the girl on the ground and then back at Gideon.  
"If LiuLang Guniang was indeed distress then I, Bai LiQin will thank you on her companions behalf." LiQin cupped his hands together and formally bowed as a gesture of thanks, "May this humble one ask for this Gongzi's name to remember this debt?"

The fox jumped from the tree landing like a cat.. he stood up and approached the strange person that is so easily manipulated... He smiled his most charming smile and, "I'm Gideon Dante Laszlo, you may call me Gideon.... And you are???"

"Bai LiQin" He moved his soft purple gaze to the approaching fox.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Bai LiQin's silhouette. The light blinded everyone on the scene before 2 shadows appeared next to LiQin LingFu and Mingxia had used the portal LiQin had prepared for them. As a result from the poorly made array using his own blood as a medium and that fact that he had already been seriously injured and has yet to fully recover, LiQin broke out into a cold sweat before stumbling to a kneel, a string of red flowing past his thin lips.

Following MingXia's magic and the fading trace of energy that is undeniable is LiQin's, LingFu and MingXia arrived on the scene. Upon seeing LiQin and LiuLang LingFu relaxed a bit, however, the sight of the stranger troubled him a bit.

"Well, you are going to be grounded, there is no way MingXia will let you out by yourself ever again," LingFu looked at unconscious LiuLang and muttered under his breath. LingFu turns to the stranger who is towering him, "So, what is your deal, how did you find her?" he asks with suspension.

MingXia kept herself hidden behind some large rocks. Taking her bow out and notching an arrow, just in case.

Bai LiQin raised the corner of his robe and wiped the blood from his mouth like it wasn't his. He was about to tell LiuLang's companions that Gideon wasn't a threat but before he was able to, he sensed that LiuLang was stirring awake. Liqin turned around to check on the girl behind him.

"She was wandering all alone.. I discovered her being afraid and saved her.. I liked the way she looked so I-" He paused, the bird was gonna be awake soon.. how is she able to resist this much! He can't continue with his lies.... Tch…

"Run flock danger, Fox hunt, Flock Not Duō hurt? fight? Fly?" A wisp of black energy fell off LiuLang, drifting to the ground like a feather.

"LiuLang guniang?" Bai Liqin's soothing voice tried to wake the girl.

flock? White Flock Not Duō? The black energy curled around the immortal in a half embrace. Duō protect flock. Flock Here. Predator here. Duō hunt? Their eyes opened, a sharper amber than before. Letting out a hiss, they rose to her feet, Wings misting incorportal as they stared at the Fox ~predator!

LingFu senses the growing anxiety in Gideon. "You know," LingFu began to test his suspicion on Gideon, "I know many fox spirits, and I know all of them are quite nice and kind. Spirit like you really give foxes a bad name."

He tilted his head in confused expression before a smile naturally graced him.... "Ohh really? I don't know about bad naming any foxes... But I'd be happy to know what I did to offend you kid, given that I saved your friend too.."

Bai Liqin covered his face with his arm, blocking the black qi that burst out "LiuLang guniang!?"  
Bai Liqin's usual steady voice was nowhere to be heard.

The fox looked at surging negative energy.... Why is this Birdy having such reactions?  
"Hey Chickie.. what happened?"

"Yeah, what happened," LingFu said to LiuLang while still focusing on Gideon.

"Fox predator leave." Duō tilted their head looking at the fox, walking towards the predator. "Fox leave Not Niǎo's flock."

Gideon sensed a change of behaviour and energy from LiuLang... He stared at her deeply.... Why is this filled with so much resentment?

He walked towards the bird at a slow pace...  
"I didn't mean bad Birdy.. I won't consume you now.. anyway I don't think you are enough to satisfy me at least..."

MingXia let an arrow fire, aiming right at the bastard's arm reaching for LiuLang. It aimed true, and blood came out the side of his shoulder.

The mist covered Duō returning them closer to Duō’s original look. Incorporeal wings raised in great display, Duō met his stare blankly, talons lengthening from their charcoal colored hands. "Duō not prey." They gave out a multi toned shriek, stepping towards the fox "Flock not prey."

Bai Liqin jumped to his feet from the sight of blood. "Wait, there may be a misunderstanding here." Bai Liqin was confused about everything that was happening too quickly therefore he chose to part the two sides. But more so he was confused as to how LiuLang seemed to be not LiuLang yet LiuLang at the same time.

Gideon took out the arrow, his wound healing at a speed visible to the eyes... He looked at the arrow for a while before throwing it where it came from.. the arrow hit a rock and it immediately cracked…  
"Madame please don't do sneak attacks, I'm an animal for you to hunt..."  
He then turned to the bird  
"I know flocks are not prey... What do you take me for? Birdy if I wanted to eat you, I'd have done it already..."

"As you can see right now," LingFu gazed upon Gideon, "You are in no position to lie to us. Either you tell us the full truth or we will conclude you for the worse." LingFu bent down to Gideon's eye height, "And buddy," LingFu smiled, "There is someone more than happy to skin you alive."

"And leave nothing left of you to bury" MingXia emerged from her hiding place, with a new arrow. The tip now covered in blue flames.

"Flock Leave. Duō FēiNiǎo fight Fox" Their wings ruffled, letting off smoke.

"It's okay Duo FeiNiao, we're here to help." MingXia called over.

His eyebrows shot up at the United front this group was pulling on him.. he started laughing heartily... And rolled on the floor..

"Duō FēiNiǎo not need help. Duō uninjuried. Not Niǎo sleeping. Duō FēiNiǎo protect the Flock." Striding over the fox, Duō stepped on his torso, talon's digging into the thick coat.

Gideon grabbed the legs on him and smiled  
"Milady I don't intend to harm you.. would you ask your friends to back off? I won't mind their rude behaviour if they stop now..."

Duō hissed at the fox, the misty smoke spreading out, hiding the pair from view.

MingXia tensed, "I already know that is a lie, you little snake." She let the arrow into the air, letting off a huge explosion of high powered moonlight energy. Not hitting anything or anyone, but enough to get the point across.

As time passed by, LiQin's thoughts were all scrambled and confused. Why were the trio hostile towards this fox? Was there something the fox was hiding that he didn't know? Or was it the trio hiding something from him since they seemed so calm about LiuLang guniang's bizarre appearance? Either way, he did not wish for bloodshed between the two forces and softly said, "Gongzi, Guniang, calm your anxious heart and let's talk this over? I'm worried that there may be a misunderstanding."

"Listen to this one.... He doesn't mind my presence..." His smile was all toothy as his fangs peeked out to grace his words....

"What is there to discuss? He kidnapped our friend, and is a sadistic creep. He has to pay one way or another." MingXia spat coldly.

"Fox eat human? Human Hen Not Niǎo gave hoard to?" Duō FēiNiǎo clenched his talons into the cloak.

LingFu strolled behind Gideon and created a wall of ice blocking all paths of escape for Gideon. "Yeah, I wouldn't like to be in this situation too," LingFu said with sympathy, "This does not look good. For you I mean."

"Ugh.. is there anyone with brains here?"  
The fox tch-ed in irritation... It really was getting on his nerves…

MingXia walked over to where Duo had him pinned. "There are people who know the gods, and who wouldn't mind one bit if we let loose their power on your sick ass."

"You can let loose your power on my ass... But I can't handle three of you at once however I try milady.."

"Flock stay back." The mist barrier thickened in front of MingXia. But she pushed through the mist, "Not until this freak becomes dust."

Once again the image of a white fox flashes before his mind's eye. The little white fox's small frame standing firm on the ground against the wind and rain, an earth quaking sound rumbling from the moving mounds of dirt crashing towards it like a current. Bai Liqin closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the images but it only seemed to appear more vividly as if he was reliving that moment.

LingFu sat on the ground and yawned, "Like I said, full story, every detail or we will just think the worst of you. And don't even try to lie because we got a walking lie detector there."

Duō's feather's ruffled, but they let Moon Flock Not Duō approach. "Where human hen go?" They tilted their head looking at the fox.

"So if this lady doesn't mind putting her foot away from me??"

LingFu looked at MingXia, "No. . . . No, she is the bad cop here, and therefore I am the good cop?"

MingXia put her bow over her shoulder, "Depends on how far we have to go." She drew YaoYuan-Xing, "If you try to lie, you get a cut on one of your arteries. It only takes 10 before you lose all your blood. So start talking" She aimed the first at his wrist.

The fox looked at the people, why are they so tense and guarded...He suddenly remembered how he had felt a strange aura around here... Are they being affected by someone? Is this region dangerous? He contemplated it for a moment.

The fox laughed again.... But signalled that he'll talk…

"Fox speak?" They pressed harder on his chest. "Speak"

"That human you ask about... I gave her food and comfort and let her stay in that inn on my money... AND I didn't do anything to your Birdy... And I'm not interested in being involved with a hunter group who doesn't have half a brain cell......"

"And what makes us think we will believe you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a walking lie detector Madame? Come detect me" He extended his arms in an open gesture…MingXia grabbed his wrist, harsher than the last time.

"Fox threaten black nine-tails at Dog House. Duō not trust Fox. "Fox scare chick. Not Prey Bugs scare him off." They pressed harder on the Fox's chest "Duō not trust predators"

Bai Liqin snapped out of his illusion and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I believe him," LingFu said carelessly, "I mean, LiuLang's body is still here, if he really want to do anything to LiuLang he already have done it."

"This kid has some brains... I like your style boy..." He smiled at the youth... "Care to tell me your name?"

LiQin looked at the rest before him for their thoughts.

Duō tilted their head, staring at the fox. "Not Niǎo open gates. Not Niǎo throw you around dog house with gates"

The fox frowned.. this lady trying to torture him.. another one stepping on him... A boy watching and a person just lost in his thoughts... How did this lady know what happened with Aadi iti?? Suddenly the fox's ears twitched... "You're that bird who opened the portal???"

When a pain appeared on his wrists he looked at it... The wounds are healing…

"So did you also see how the bugs let me go with respect? I didn't do anything... So if I'm a little playful you'd do this milady?"

He smiled again.. ignoring everything else....

"Bugs no respect you. Fox ran with tails between his legs. Wing bug try and catch tail."

"Back to the questions, jerk." MingXia said harshly. "What were you planning to do to LiuLang?"

Bai LiQin looked at MingXia's hand that seemed to grip harder with every question.

"I think she's beautiful... And I tried to court her... But she was too afraid... So I let her be asleep for a while.... Don't you also feel she's cute?" His shit grin appeared as he watched the lady's reactions.

"Wrong choice." She slashed her dagger across the side of his neck.

"Fox made Not Niǎo sleepy. Not Niǎo scared." They blinked approvingly at the Moon spirit.

Crimson red blood seeped out where the knife landed but the grin on fox's face didn't disappear.. "Ohh so you like this kind of play... I'm all in for it... Don't be too harsh though.."

"Gideon Gongzi, please be mindful of your words. LiuLang Guniang has MingXia Guniang in her heart already. I'm afraid courting her is the same as courting death." Bai LiQin tried to smooth the situation over.

Listening to this his theory was confirmed... He looked drop into the lady's eyes... "So you're just being jealous, milady?"

"Duō likes Moon Flock Not Duō. Fox breaks nest. Fox leaves. Tail tucked, or tail plucked." They ruffled their wings in annoyance.

MingXia kept her cool, "I'm just trying to have the world be rid of one ugly bastard."

"Mingxia Guniang." Bai LiQin uttered with an awkward smile, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Ohh last time I checked I was pretty beautiful.. might be the stress you're causing to this poor fox." He pouted.

MingXia smiled, "Not for long, you're not." She drew the knife to his face, dragging the tip sharply into and across his face.

Fox's blood boiled at the contact of the knife on his face... Seems she's too pissed... "Do whatever you like... I think you want revenge on this fox..."

Bai LiQin's pupils dilated and out of reflex he grabbed Mingxia's hand that held the knife and yanked it away, sending a part of his divine sense to push the two crowding Gideon 3 steps back.

Duō hissed. 'Why did flock pull them back? Predator needs to die or run!'

"Okay!" LingFu said, trying to get everyone's attention. He claps his hand and took a deep breath in and then out. "I had enough. Hostility and aggression will not get him talk, if it does it only will give out false information due to stress. So, hum, I am going to do my things now if none of you mind." LingFu got up from the ground and walked towards LiuLang, his hand was focused with freezing ice energy. He placed his palm on LiuLang's head and blasted a sudden ice magic to shock the corrupt energy back in again. That is the only way he knows how to bring the LiuLang back again. He pushes LiuLang's unconscious body towards MingXia so she can stop focusing on Gideon and instead take care of LiuLang.

"Look," LingFu walked towards Gideon again, "I believe you, but this is a team thing. I would just let you go so I don't have to deal with you anymore but then I will not hear the end of it." LingFu cast an ice shackle with wood enforcement. "Before the real LiuLang wakes up and clears your innocence you will have to choose but to stay with up. A friendly warning, if you run I will not save you from a. . . . certain arrow. . . ."

Behind him, MingXia had a blue flaming arrow aimed between his eyes.

Hahahaha it really was too amusing...... "Fine you do you... I won't mind whatever you wanna do... As far as this lady is satisfied..." He points towards MingXia.

"Then I give you until this arrow hits the ground for you to run." She pulls out a seperate arrow, and notches it.

Bai LiQin inwardly released a sigh that the confrontation ended as quickly as it started. He couldn't help but look at Mingxia who wasn't satisfied, and back at Gideon who truly did remind him of things that Liqin thought he had buried and locked away.

The fox looked at the arrow.... Amused, he just stood there....

Bai LiQin stood between MingXia and Gideon, blocking the arrow, "MingXia Guniang, please calm your anger. I can wake up LiuLang Guniang and see what she has to say before shedding blood." Bai Liqin walked towards LiuLang and lifted two fingers to LiuLang's forehead. He sent his Qi like a clear bottomless pond into LiuLang's consciousness and gently lifted the sleeping spell she was under. LiuLang's fan-like lashes quivered open.

"Enough!!" LingFu shouted agitated. Maybe it's due to the sudden awakening in the morning or because of the constant shouting they have now. "What is done is done, blood will not solve a thing!" LingFu's clear frown and beating vain stared at MingXia, "You are clouded by anger and your irrational judgement will only bring more trouble. If you satisfy your blood lust now there will be no coming back. Your goddess will keep you up there and I will help her."

MingXia dropped her arrow, falling from the bowstring. Her face fell from anger to blank shock. She looked like she was nearly gonna collapse or puke.

LiuLang shot awake, stumbling to get to her feet. "F.. Fuck off Gideon." She shook slightly. 'He.. he could have done anything to her... This was more than he had shown himself capable of in the teahouse..'

Hearing LiuLang's words and her strong reaction, Bai LiQin completely understood that these two had some history with each other and it was best not to get involved. But if it did involve a life, LiQin wouldn't hesitate to use his high cultivation to ensure there were no casualties.

MingXia couldn't see anymore. Couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, she felt sick, is he telling the truth?, is she going to actually do it?, why?, why would he do that? Whywhywhywhywhy?

This lady was really very strange... Going all angry and crazy one second and stumbling and weak the next... The Birdy he came across in the forest has a resentment energy hoard in her... And she talks bird language... Is it that incident? Then this boy, having this much control over the others? There's also this Man who seems much older than he himself is, but behaves so innocently like he doesn't understand?? It really was a unique group... Gideon didn't want to involve himself further... He wiped his face where a trickle of blood lay, he licked his blood.... Contemplating what to do…

"MingXia Guniang?" Bai Liqin walked towards Mingxia who seemed to be losing her mind.

Seeing MingXia freeze, LiuLang growled at the fox. Striding forward to step between them. Quickly weaving a gate, the energy hummed at her fingertips "What did you do!"

"Chickie one should be more concerned about what happened to the lady before blaming anyone... I didn't do anything to her... She just went crazy stabbing me while "I" was completely polite..." His words seemed like a play with his raised eyebrows…

The fox just laughed a little before his smile died down, trying to understand who this lady is and why is she in such a trance....

"A-Xia should have aimed for your tongue!" Bristling at the Fox's words, she pulled MingXia into a side hug.

Bai Liqin watched Mingxia closely and realized what she muttered under her breath 'why would he why' and figured that Mingxia may be like this now because LingFu, although he may have said it as a joke, triggered her to remember things she was deeply afraid of. "LingFu Gongzi, Please hurry and take back what you said." Bai LiQin shot a sharp gaze to LingFu.

"You are a god aren't you?" LingFu groans to LiQin, trying his best to keep his temper, "Will you allow blood spill because of revenge? Or, perhaps, you are those god who couldn't care anything about mortals As Long AS IT DOESN'T IMPACT YOU!!!"

MingXia shook herself out of it. "Y-Yuan-ge, maybe you should calm down..."

"SHUT UP!!" Duo's shriek echoed LiuLang's cry. "This is what he does! The fucking asshole talks and talks and makes you break down!" She glared at the fox and LingFu. "He has threatened children!! He had to be thrown out of the Teahouse twice!!"

The fox's eyebrows shot up in surprise... He wanted to correct her but it won't make sense.. no one would understand who that child is and why his threats don't mean anything to that child... Hell! That child could probably easily kill him if she wants…

MingXia, "No no guys. I'm sorry I freaked out just stop..."

Bai LiQin's voice carried over like the wind during spring, his eyes holding swirls of emotions,"This humble one agrees with LingFu gongzi about avoiding bloodshed. Maybe even more for the thousands of years I have lived. But be it mortal or Immortal, Ghost or Spirit, it doesn't matter who or what we are, we all have emotions and can 'feel'. And using one's emotions to do your bidding is something that will lose you something precious." Bai LiQin's face darkened a little because he too had done so in the past and knows the consequence of doing so.

"I should have tossed this dick's ass into the desert instead of listening to Miss Huo Dao.." She hovered the gate threateningly above the fox. "Or into a goddamn volcano!" Wings ruffling, she pulled MingXia closer to her side.

"G-guys please. We are being crazy." MingXia peeped, now close to crying.

'Let them' A voice echoed in LingFu's head, 'let them tear each other a part. You like it don't you?' 

"Shut up," LingFu whispered to himself.  
'It's their wrong doing, you were only sleeping a minute ago,' the voice continues, 'If it's not for them you are just enjoying tea and pork buns this morning. They dragged you here!' 

"Shut up!!" LingFu muttered loudly, "I suppressed you and I can do it again!!"

'And they are still shouting, do they even care about your feelings? What a poor boy, powerless against others.'

LingFu's head is pushed down by the voice, he pushes against his skull with his palm trying to relieve him from the irritating buzz in his head. Purple taint slowly faded in his hair, his skin slowly losing blood color. Cold sweat rolled down his trembling hand and pale cheek and crashed down to the ground like a hail storm. His breathing became faster and faster, his teeth clings together so firmly visible spark might shoot out. "Shut up, get out of my head," LingFu screeched weakly as a final attempt to decline the voice.

The voice smiled, 'But, I am you.' 

LingFu screamed and dash away from the scene into the seemingly abandoned village nearby. Like a raging bull tremble and crash anything in his path. Hoping the village is empty so he can calm his mind before he accidentally hurts anyone.

LiuLang froze, glancing between LingFu and the fox. "...Fuck it" She grabbed MingXia, pulling her into a princess hold, running after LingFu.

Gideon stood there for a second.. thinking.. follow or not follow?? Hehe.. why not both? "So Mr LiQin, I'm taking off now... Do remember this fox when you feel lonely" He winked and transformed back into his true form, dashing away in the opposite direction from where the rest of them went…

As the black fox dashed off into the distance, LiQin saw a sliver of that white fox's shadow who also loved to come and go as it pleased. Bai LiQin couldn't help but let out a chuckle, his eyes glazing over from the memories of fondness or was it sadness? Even he didn't quite know himself but he knew this wasn't the time to look back on past memories. Bai LiQin lifted his feet and dashed after LingFu, easily catching up to MingXia and LiuLang.


	27. Ch. 20- Charmed

Ominous purple energy swirl around LingFu. His hair fully transformed into purple and his skin lost all color. He dash towards the silent, possibly empty village leaving a path of death behind him. Trees snapped like twigs and grass and flowers had their life drained out of them. Any unfortunate animal that did not dodge out of the way was either hit by the speeding boy or had their life drained by the purple energy.

The voice's echo grew louder and louder. Cruel suggestions and sarcastic sympathy ricochet within his skull blurring his vision. "Please, no one be here," he hoped in his buzzing head. When he reached the center of the village, there was no one, not even a rat. He kneels to the ground and finally can relax. 

An explosion of purple corrupted energy burst out from LingFu, the wind from it shredded multiple buildings that was too close to the epicenter. Ice covered the dirt ground and debris from the buildings. Ice spikes point outward like spears with a vine covered with thorns warped around it. After an energy outburst LingFu's mind becomes clear, although the voice is still there but LingFu's mind is no longer tangled with anger therefore the suggestions are no longer tempting.

"It took longer than I thought," a young playful voice drifts by LingFu's ear, "I almost gave up on the poison. Oh, that vendor will be in so much trouble if this did not work."

Upon hearing the voice LingFu rolled back his eyes. "Of course it's you, bunny," LingFu said while gazing around the village trying to spot where the voice came from, "When did you poison me? Is it the food poisoning from a week ago or you used some sort of blow dart and sniped me from the shadow?" The bunny giggled, "It's the food poison. Those shrimp really got to you didn't it. You finished all the poison one without even raising any suspension." The bunny spirit hopped down from one of the ice spears, "See, last time I said it's best if you just die I was really trying to warn you to leave me alone. If you just leave me alone none of this would happen. So many of my cute little friends have been killed by you and I did not even kill any of yours yet. . . . Don't you think it's a bit unfair?" 

LingFu followed the sound and eventually found the origin, "What are you talking about? I didn't even fight any crazy psychopath for a long time. The last time I see you is the fishing village."

"Oh, no, no," the bunny spirit softly shook her head, "that lady was not my friend, hummm, more like a subject. To be honest she is really boring, I was just about to get rid of her anyway. But you helped me on that, thanks big brother!" LingFu stood up making him taller than the childish looking bunny, "So, what is it? Are you going to kill me now?" The bunny frowned, even looked a bit sad, "No! I would never just kill big brother like that!" The bunny stroll down the road with her cute innocent smile.

LingFu stabled his foot and lowered himself in a battle position. He throws his right hand to summon an ice blade but none appear. He tried the second and the third time with no luck. Confused by the situation LingFu involuntarily backed a few steps. He tried to activate his eyes but the power failed him again. "It's no use," The bunny assured LingFu, "You have damaged your Qi core after that huge energy outburst. You won't be able to do anything for a while. So just relax, it won't hurt at all."

LingFu tries to use wood magic, alchemy, astrology, anything he knows but only to be helpless again and again. With no choice left he gave in. He tries to find that voice again and surrender to it. Blood drains from the skin, the color purple dye his hair and his eyes turn black with a green corona for the pupils. Using the purple energy LingFu was able to summon his blade once again. The bunny eyebrow raised in surprise and in her eyes the rare panic sparked. The bunny spirit lifted his hand to LingFu, "boop." LingFu collapses on the ground, eyes dim, lifeless. His body all reverted back to normal. "Like I said, it's no use," the bunny said while reaching in his rope to bring out a thin needle, "The poison will stay, and until the time being, you belong to me." 

LingFu felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, he can still sense that his body is completely paralyzed. Any attempt of moving was a failure, any cry for the world was muted. The bunny breathed a sigh of relief and grew confident once again. She placed a finger against LingFu's lip, "My name is QianJin, but you can call me Princess."


	28. Ch. 21- A Repeat of the Past

LiuLang followed the path of splintered trees, clutching the shell shocked Moon Spirit in her arms. “D..Dont cry A-Xia… I.. I’ll get Fu-ge back! Whatever it takes!” Destabilized from it’s precarious position, a tree trunk slammed in the ground, clipping the bird spirit. Almost tumbling to the ground herself, LiuLang flared her wings to regain stability. 

How could she have been so stupid! She had seen exactly what the fox could do with his words! She should have stopped him as soon as he had opened his mouth. As it stood, this was all her fault.. Blinking away sudden tears, she continued muttering comforting words to the semi-lucid spirit.

Is it them.. It's them! They killed us! Blood and rain and tears.. Broken wings under a bloody moon…How dare they.. HOW DARE THEY

The energy rose under LiuLang’s skin, bubbly to the surface in sudden fury. Gritting her teeth she shoved it down. She.. she didn’t have time for this...MURDERER!

Quiet footsteps sounded behind her. Whirling around, she braced herself to face the fox again, only to see a much more welcome face.

Necks slashed.. legs chained.. eyes hooded.. WHY US!

She fell to her knee, coughing. She covered her mouth, only to see her hand become speckled with dark blood. …shit… She quickly wiped the blood away, hoping the other two wouldn’t notice, before pushing MingXia into Bai LiQin’s arm. “Make.. make sure she is safe…” She quickly threw her gates around the pair, barricading them behind the more solid remains of the splintered tree trunks. I.. I have to get there first… Grimly she ran with a breakneck pace until she reached the edge of the village, the screaming in her head growing stronger with every step. In front of her were two figures, one prone, the other crouched… and looking in her direction. KILL THEM! KILL THE MURDERERS!

Partly to avoid suspicion and partly to not waste the pleasant afterglow, Zhi Weiyu had declined to follow Gideon out of the room despite knowing the likelihood that he might leave and take LiuLang with him. They had, however, lazily withdrawn a tracking talisman and activated it to monitor LiuLang's presence. As predicted, it had not taken long for the bird's spiritual energy to begin moving further away, and Zhi Weiyu guessed that Gideon had taken her away. The cultivator had dressed, deliberately choosing to wear their clean hanfu and abandoning the rags of their disguise. Staying out of sight wouldn't be hard now that they had no need to go out of their way to search for the bird, and revealing their origins would speed up the process of getting back home.

The bird was surprisingly easy to track, as though she and Gideon were not in a hurry to get anywhere or hide from anyone. However, Zhi Weiyu had not been expecting her spiritual signature to suddenly remain where it was after less than a day's travel. Zhi Weiyu picked up their pace in the hopes of closing the distance before LiuLang began moving again. By the time they were close enough to the location to sense spiritual energy without the talisman, the confrontation between Gideon and what was apparently multiple other spiritual energy users was already well under way, and so Zhi Weiyu had no choice but to hide, watch, and wait.

They were surprised to see a familiar face among the new arrivals; they had wondered where LingFu or "Leaf" as they had known him had gone after leaving the teahouse. The boy had certainly matured if he had managed to explore his way into a distant foreign land. Unfortunately, Gideon's presence meant they had to at least maintain their guise as an unfamiliar woman and so could not reveal themself to LingFu. Fortunately, the confrontation ended sooner than they had expected, and with the convenient bonus of Gideon being driven away. LiuLang had also returned to her default state of consciousness, and Zhi Weiyu was just preparing to step out when LingFu began exhibiting instability and ran off, causing LiuLang and the other two unfamiliar parties to follow.

Tsking slightly under their breath, Zhi Weiyu followed at an inconspicuous distance behind the three who were in pursuit of LingFu, knowing their own cultivation was much too low to be sensed with all this much higher spiritual energy around. They were relieved to find that LingFu had only gone as far as the nearest village, which saved them the trouble of having to follow LiuLang all over the map again for heaven knows how long.

They were less relieved, however, to see that LingFu was not alone and that whatever was going on with him had severely agitated LiuLang as well. On the other hand, perhaps they could use the situation to their advantage... After all, they had already let Gideon not entirely waste their time yesterday and nearly lost track of LiuLang as a result; it would be unwise to keep delaying for too long.

The bunny sat on LingFu's lap. BaiYu relaxed on his makeshift throne wiggling her foot left and right like a conductor in a band. LingFu, stiff and drained out of life like a doll on a shelf. As the party closing in BaiYu's ear twitched. "Oh, what do we have here?" BaiYu sang, "A little thief, an eavesdropper in my kingdom?"

A lovely young maiden dashed forth from seemingly out of nowhere, nearly crashing into LiuLang in what was apparently a state of wild panic. The girl was clearly unused to being so far from home and nearly out of her wits with terror, as she began screaming in what was very much not the local language, "Where am I? Help me! Someone help me!"

Where did they go? Murderers! You flee? Return to your nests? We will raze your nest and scatter your eggs…  
The bird growled, swinging the human to the side. She didn’t have time for this! She rapidly twisted her fingers, throwing out several short-range gates around the rabbit. “Give. Him. Back.” Her voice echoed as the dark energy rose.

BaiYu's eyes widen, her puppy eyes watering and tears roll on the edge of her eyes. "But I just had him, can I please keep him just for a few more days," BaiYu said like a child begging their parents for candy, "I worked w-really hard for it. Just a few more days. . . . Pretty please."

The smokey mist swirled around LiuLang, whipping with a sharp SNAP at the rabbit.

Zhi Weiyu was thrown flat on their back by the bird's shove, but at least they had been noticed however briefly. As a fragile spoiled young lady, they would naturally need a longer time to recover from the shock, and so they remained where they were on the ground for a bit longer, watching and waiting for another opportunity.

BaiYu hopped down from LingFu's lap. "Big sister please don't be mad at me," BaiYu said, acting understanding, "Well, I guess he is really important to you huh. Fine, if you really want it." BaiYu lifted his head and an arrogant smirk stretched to her ear, "You can have it." LingFu's hair turns purple and skin grows pale, his eyes are pitch black with a green glowing ring. He charged at LiuLand with an ice blade on both of his hands.

Zhi Weiyu leapt up with a force highly uncharacteristic of a fragile spoiled maiden, and bolted toward LiuLang as if oblivious to LingFu's charge, all the while screaming, "The teahouse! Copper Hounds! I was at the House of Copper Hounds teahouse! Someone take me back!"

LiuLang startled, halting her dash towards her raging friend.   
murder.. murderer! MURDERER! MURDERER   
Dodging LingFu’s first slash, she threw a converted gate at the human, dismissing it as soon as she had passed though.  
The dark energy rose up. A flash flood amidst a desert. Brightened eyes narrowed as taloned hands intercepted a sword, sending it scattering to the side. The other swept through incorporeal wings, rippling the mist with little effect.  
KILL THE MURDERERS! KILL THE WING BREAKERS!! NO MORE BLOOD! NO MORE TETHERS!

LingFu swings his sword left and right, his movement is stiff and predictable however it has bone crushing power behind it. LingFu's attack gradually became faster and faster and more and more ice blades appeared around him. The stiff attack became a ballet, sword dance around drift and slash as if they gained consciousness.

The bird spirit was certainly efficient, Zhi Weiyu thought with a grin as they picked themself up off the ground. After months of misadventures in a foreign land, they decided that they were ready for a little less excitement for the time being, and changed back into their cultivator robes before walking through the teahouse's welcoming doors…

Sword they are called? Correct? Correct? Ice metal cold.. hurts, cuts wings.. drags down to muddy friend… crushed by hooves.. crushed by boots.. neck snapped by crying (crying?) face… Others.. Not flock? Flock? Where they flock? Different feather fluttering on their sticks… Snapped wings.. snapped bones… Nice food man saying S… (Saying what did they say?) Kill them. Kill them. KILL THEM. KILL THE SWORD HOLDERS. KILL THE FLOCK TURNED PREDATOR  
Duō dodged and wove, waves of resentful energy lashing out at predator? Talons scratched towards the blades, the face, the arms. Reaching out for the neck NO! FLOCK!! Black Flock! FU-GE!! Duō froze, snapping back to attention as the blades slashed back at them, carving long furrows down the icy blade.

Bai LiQin and Yue MingXia watched from their position where LiuLang dumped them earlier. MingXia tried and failed to get involved in the fight, but he held her back by her arms.

"Let go, they're gonna kill each other!"

"MingXia guniang it's too--," Bai Liqin couldn't finish his words as his hair turned black, visible white qi sucking back into his body. Bai Liqin let go of Mingxia and fell. She fainted soon after from exerting her energy.

The dance gradually became a tornado of swirling blades, heavy wind followed with sharp supercooled ice. In the air tens and hundreds of ice blades dance in the wind and more keep coming.

With a snarl Duō released a wide arc of crackling black energy, shattering the blades into diamond dust, and a glittering rain reflected the shattered scene. Turning a step too late Duo felt their back hit the cracked surface of the road, impact sending a small shock wave in the falling glitter. They raised a taloned hand to strike at the Predator. 

A boy leaned against a wall. He crossed his arms. “What are you doing?"

The predator raised his arm, The boy about to jump through the dark hole in the ground.

He turned to her “Are you willing to die to fight for something, to protect someone that might not thank or remember you?” 

She gave him her answer. She thought she knew him. A blade of ice formed in his hand.

The boy had wanted to cry as the fire tore through the soldiers. She knew why. It was why she trusted him. 

The blade descended, a crystalline edge aimed at her neck. Warm amber eyes gently watched LingFu, rage distorting his face. LiuLang closed her eyes, tilting her chin up, exposing her throat.

"STOP!" A voice shrieked. MingXia tried furiously to climb over broken buildings and overgrown roots, but it all tangled around her like restraints. In her stress, MingXia's mind forced her back. Her mind forced her to remember, something she wanted most...

"I want something that's forever." A small voice of long ago said. "Oh, what kind of something would that be?" An older male voice said in a reply. 

"I want people who love me to be with me forever! I wanna live somewhere pretty! I want to be happy all the time everyday!" The little voice, a small girl, cheered in excitement. 

The older man chuckled, wrapping an arm around her middle. "Well, maybe if you want it enough, and always walk the right path, you'll have it." 

"You think so, baba?" 

"I know so, XiaoXia." 

The little girl wrapped her tiny arms around the man in a hug. "You'll be with me forever, right baba?" 

"...En. Who else would you want?"

"Da-ge too! And JieJie, and Gege, and MeiMei, and A-Guo and A-Mo!"

"All of us? Don't you want a family of your own?"

"You guys are my family too! I want a big one, with you and my own being one BIG one!"

The man laughed, "I hope you get there, have a family like that...be happy as a bird...everything you ever want...I hope you get there..."

She has the hope she can have it still, if they all stayed alive this time that is...And she wasn't letting anyone she loved die again. She drew her bow, notched an arrow, and fired it at LingFu's blade.

LingFu is helpless, he has no choice but to watch his friend be killed by his own hand. "What a cruel world," LingFu said in his head, crying, "They don't even give me a chance to kill myself." Frozen tears grow on the edge of his eyes. Even with all his might he can not even utter 'Sorry'. He sees his hand raise in the air, sun beams shoot in the icy blade, reflect and refract the light. "It's time. . . . . Take it. . . . All of it. . . . . . Take over my soul. . . . . Just save them. . . . . ." 

LingFu's blade reached a full cementer in LiuLang's neck before it stop. Black veins pop out form the pale skin, his hair begins to grow in a magenta tint, and cracked lips stretch from the tip of his hand to his cheek. His hand fell to his side and all of his magic and spells disappeared. Blood flow out from LingFu's frozen eyes while his skin tear itself apart. 

LingFu reach the back of his neck and ripped half of it out with the needle in it exposing flesh and bone. He drop the chunk of flesh on the ground. The neck rapidly grew back as LingFu turned to BaiYu.

There is no anger or grief in LingFu's eyes, nothing but a black void and stream of blood oozing out of it. BaiYu dropped on the ground, eyes and mouth filled with terror. She tried to hop away like she used to but her legs failed her.

As LingFu inch closer BaiYu begged and begged for forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry!! I-it wasn't my plan!!! I was forced, it's him! It's him!" BaiYu shouted in a desperately, "I'm sorry please. . . . . . . ." None of her words reached LingFu.

LingFu reach BaiYu's neck and raised her above his head but before he can do anything LingFu, the soul of the real LingFu took over the body once again. He pulled BaiYu in and wrapped his arm around her and fell on his knee. BaiYu try to push then wiggle away but the embrace is too strong for her to break. "B-big brother?" BaiYu stuttered. LingFu did not respond. His dull lifeless eyes stare on the ground, body motionless. His body was freezing to the touch and his heart faintly beating.

The arrow landed embedded into the ice blade, causing it to shatter into chunks of ice. But that arrow didn't matter. MingXia ran over to him on the ground, that little brat still in his arms. She bent over his unconscious form, ripping the kid away from the deadman's embrace. "Yuan-ge, LingFu, can you hear me?" She asked, shaking his shoulder.

Stinging cold was replaced with a rush of warmth as the pressure left her neck. She opened her eyes, amber muted with pain and shock. Ignoring the screaming, she turned to MingXia's voice, staring blankly at the body in her arms. "Fu-ge?" Her voice was small as the remaining resentful energy drained into the pool of blood.

LingFu fall to the ground, eyes open unblinking. A layer of frost covers his skin and clothing. Cold air rolls to the ground from his body. The girls could only watch, helpless to stop the thin layer of ice and frost covering his body, like the cocoon of a butterfly. When it ended, he was in a shell of the frost...gone...for now.


	29. Ch. 22- Stalemate or Peace?

The world stopped like an arrow hitting the bullseye. Sudden and sharp, destroyed in an instant. Everyone was hurt, there was chaotic energy everywhere, she could taste the darkness that had poisoned them all in their furies. And now, here MingXia and an unconscious LiQin were, in its aftermath.

Gideon had run far long... He felt really curious about the crazed woman and that boy... Before he knew it he was already walking back to the direction the group went.

He wanted to know about the bird too. She was in that damned tea house. She'd know about that spirit more. Why was she not kicked out yet? That wretched spirit pretending to be all cute and baby. If only people realised who she was.... His steps were still unsure. Being involved with such a group would never be a pleasant experience. But ironically his steps continued. He soon reached the village, dark and eerie. Negative energy surging around a place. He hid his presence and walked closer. The scene before him shocked him…

The boy was attacking the bird. But weren't they in the same group? Is he insane?   
Gideon saw a bunny spirit, is the same bunny he heard about? That wreaked havoc around here. This isn't looking good. Tch I don't want THAT on my plate. 

He wanted to come out and stop the boy but his feet halted. Why would he help them? Huh..they don't deserve his attention. But he still stood there watching.

'Ehh if she's dead she's dead.'. but he needs to talk to her. 

Then within the blink of an eye the situation changed. The boy turned to ice. 

"Now this is interesting". He smirked and came out of his hiding place. Jumping straight next to the frozen boy.

"Fu-ge?" LiuLang's voice barely sounded over the crash of destabilized trees. "A-Xia? Fu-ge is?" She broke off in a hoarse cough, blood trickling out of the cut on her throat. The remaining resentful energy pressed against it, attempting to stop the flow.

MingXia practically appeared out of thin air at LiuLang's side. "He'll be fine, oh gods A-Lang..." She cried out worriedly. Without saying anything, she grabbed a rat at her side that poked it's head out of the dirt. She squeezed it tight into her hand, placed the other on the cut on LiuLang's neck, and began to chant something in a low voice.

Golden energy rippled around the rat's body as it squirmed and cried in her hand. The energy surrounding the rat swirled around her arm, traveled across her chest to the opposite hand, and went into LiuLang's neck. Under her hand, the energy sealed the open wound, stitching itself back together in flesh, muscle, and veins full of blood.

When she dropped the rat, stunned but alive, MingXia removed her hand from the bloody neck, now appearing as if nothing happened. 

"LiuLang, are you okay?"

Seeing the fox approach, the bird gave a weak hiss in alarm. "Gideon..."

Turning her head, MingXia saw that little weasel Gideon waltz over to LingFu's frozen body. "HEY YOU!"

"Hello there Birdy and Milady, I see we got an iceman here... Hahaha" He laughed circling the body of the boy, examining what had happened to him..  
"So what would happen if I burned him now? Would he melt?"  
He animatedly sparked a fox fire in his hands, looking quite amused.

MingXia drew YaoYuan-Xing in its sword form in the blink of an eye. "You wanna finish us off, you gotta go through me first, you flea-ridden rat!"

"Tch tch tch tch... How are you so hot headed? I think you need some cooling..."

MingXia crouched, "Only for when people threaten the safety of my loved ones."

BaiYu crawled towards Gideon, grinding her fair dress with sand and rock. She pulled on Gideon weakly, her lip trembling as she try to speak. "Please," BaiYu weeps, "don't." A soothing sensation flows into Gideon's body, and clears his mind. 

Gideon looked down at the bunny. She really was too cute.. he didn't hear what the lady was saying as he put out the fire and looked deep into the Bunny's eyes.

Looking between the two, MingXia walked over, tapping the sword's blade, "Well well well, we meet again...remember your dear jie?" She crooned, a half crooked smile on her face.

"Please, I never wanted this," BaiYu begged with tears, "I have no choice. He told me he would sell me if I didn't be a good girl to him. I just wanted to be with him."

MingXia felt a pang of sympathy at the bunny girl's words, but kept her face neutral, "Who? And don't even try to say LingFu, because he isn't exactly the kind of guy..."

"He. . . . he. . ." BaiYu tried to force out but fear choked her throat tight. She wants to say it, she wants to let it all end but the enormous weight on her chest is crushing her. She lowered her head. "Please," is the only thing that came out at the end.

Gideon raised his brows in surprise. This little one is really too cute to be this manipulative.. but it doesn't concern him. His heart was too calm that he wanted to help these people for a second. You damned rodent..

LiuLang stumbled to her feet, leaning heavily against one of the few remaining walls. "Gideon..." She coughed a mouthful of blood into her hand. "You... Are old...can you heal Fu... LingFu?"

Seeing LiuLang try to get up, she ran back over. "A-Lang! You shouldn't be moving yet!"

His eyes dilated. To see such a pathetic state of people..."And why would I do that? What's there for me in all this?"

"P..." She coughed again, "please..."

"Huh? So are you saying, please??" He grinned, very much enjoying this change of events.

"Anything.... Just please... Save him" the bird slumped in MingXia's arms.

MingXia set LiuLang into a seated position, and turned back to the other two, "Alright, both of you. Look...I'm not asking to be friends. But," She turned to Gideon, "If there is something you can do, you will be rewarded as such for all the trouble you caused."

"She offered 'anything' to me... What do YOU have to say about that milady? Do you know-" He walked towards MingXia, ignoring the bunny altogether, his chin supported by his long nails. "-what this fox loves?"

"I have a feeling. I've met people like you before. Name it, and I'll see if I can pay it...But...if I can't, I may just finish what I started earlier." MingXia grabbed one of his nine tails and placed her sword on top.

A smirk graced his face and he snorted  
"It's very unfortunate that you don't get my message. But I can be straightforward now... I want to engage in some calm, soothing arms. I feel really lonely these days."  
He pouted slightly.

Internally, MingXia puked. These people who think they are all that just because they act like it. "Hmm, sounds a bit steep. How about we compensate?"

"I.. Can do a hug..." LiuLang opened her arms weakly.

"Hahaha your wife is so ready to jump on me... Milady would you agree to that?"

"No," MingXia called back, "I'll handle this, you stay back."

"She turned back to Gideon, "Anything we can agree upon? After all," she leaned into his ear, "we don't want to stop our fun now? Do we?"

"Take me," BaiYu called out to Gideon, "If you can promise to heal him I'll do anything you wish!" BaiYu grabbed her cloth dress and twisted it, "I'll do anything."

Gideon smiled at that and turned to the little bunny, he bent down and grabbed her face, his nails digging into the skin.  
"Never thought this would be easy...well I'd take you little one. Care to tell your name?"

"Nuh uh uh..." MingXia crooned. "Aren't we going to finish our little game?" She asked, putting on a sweet smile.

BaiYu still crying forced out her name through her fair trembling lip. She made eye contact to the man who very well be the owner of her for the rest of her life. Even in these circumstances she still believes this is her best choice. After all, this is the least what she can do. BaiYu forced a smile to MingXia, "Please big sister, let me make this right."

"No, sorry Bunny-meimei, but you're just a kid. Besides," she leaned over Gideon in front of him, "we haven't finished playing yet. Don't you want to play our game again?" She asked, with a lilt in her voice.

Gideon laughed at that, he caressed the Bunny's face and said in a mocking tone (to MingXia), "I won't mind taking you milady... But aren't you with Chick-" His sentence still unfinished when MingXia leaned towards him,  
"Aren't you a little desperate now... I like it. But I can't heal your iceman.. healing goes to my master.. and well-I don't think you'd like deceiving me if I have to lead you there."

MingXia dropped the act, "So how can we convince you to help us?"

"The panda child.... Would you want to know about the panda..." LiuLang clenched her hand, looking away. "And its... Charm.... The bugs were studying it.. Don't you want to know about it?"

Gideon was very much enjoying this back and forth. Mention of Iti snapped him out of his cool as he looked at the bird for a moment. 'this Birdy is useful'.

"Okay okay.. I'm overwhelmed knowing how much I'm in demand. Funny thing is, how can you all step on me when I don't resist but plead when you need something from me... Tch tch.. but I'm generous..." He walked towards the frozen boy and crouched and touched his temple, he really was in a terrible condition. 'Master would be very unhappy if he comes to know about this..' he sighed in his mind and stood up…

"I'll take you to my master but I won't handle any of your issues other than that... And I'd take whatever I want whenever I want. You can't resist me, Milady. Don't even think about deceiving me. Master is not someone you could reach on your own..." He smirked while he pushed away the hairs from his face and licked his lips looking at MingXia. He really was pushing his luck too much.

"Where.. Where is your master..." LiuLang summoned what energy she could, pooling it on her fingertips. "I can gate us..." She broke off, coughing up specks of blood.

"A'Li...Niang Qin is alright. A'Li just needs to live well for Niang Qin." A woman that Bai LiQin could only see a shadow of spoke weakly.

A younger teen's voice ripped through the darkness, "N-Niang Qin! Please don't leave like Fu Jun! You're all A'Li has left!"

Gideon looked at her like she's telling a joke, "You can use your portal in this condition.. truly admirable Chickie. But haha" he chuckled "do you know where my master lives?"

LiuLang just looked at the fox. "Where... Where is your master?"

Images and memories that Bai LiQin had locked away resurfaced like a nightmare. Like a haunting, they continued to flash by, incoherent and timeless until a certain memory took over.

"A'Li, wake up." The same woman's voice seemed to be breaking in tears, "A'Li. Fu Jun has perished."

Bai LiQin's eyes shot open, his divine immortal essence that was sealed before forcefully broke free of his mother's seal. He gasped for breath as he took a look around himself. LingFu laid in an ice prism, LiuLang was on the ground with blood surrounding her, a little bunny he had never seen before was crying next to LingFu, and MingXia and Gideon were close to each other but air was obviously hostile.

Bai LiQin took a closer look at the ice coffin, "LingFu Gongzi?"

LingFu appeared dead which shook Bai Liqin to the core. He had only passed out for a couple minutes and it resulted to LingFu's death? Bai LiQin dragged his body onto his feet and went to LingFu for a closer look, ignoring the hostile air. LiQin's eyes quivered looking at the frozen corpse but soon a light appeared in his purple pools. It wasn't too late! He had sensed that LingFu still had a chance to live! Out of habit, Liqin reached out as if to summon something but paused. His face over shadow again, "No. Chuntain Wu Di can't help LingFu gongzi in its state right now."

Bai LiQin retracted his hand and finally looked over to the ones showing hostility to each other, "LiuLang guniang, Gideon gongzi, this humble one has overheard your conversation about Gideon gonzi's master being able to heal LingFu gongzi, is that true?"

Gideon looked at the pretty one who somehow woke up now.. he kinda was regretting telling about his master now. 'would he have to lead everyone.. he doesn't even want to entangle anymore.. tch  
"Yes my master can heal anyone who has a will to live. Even if the person or spirit is almost dead. And," He turned towards the bird "Chickie I'd take your offer, heading towards North there's an abandoned village. If you can get us there, I'll be very surprised at your capabilities." He was outright mocking her..

"North..." The bird closed her eyes reaching for gate traces, shaking with the effort. Coughing, she slumped into MingXia, trusting her to keep her upright. "What is... Near the village..."

Bai Liqin let out a breath, hope returning to his phoenix eyes and looked at Gideon, "Then this humble one will have to trouble Gideon gongzi to ask his master for help. Whatever Gideon gongzi wishes for, and if it's in the capabilities of this humble one, then this humble one will do his best to fulfill it."  
After all, Bai LiQin blamed himself for leaving these young spirits alone and had caused LingFu to be in such a dire state. He felt partially responsible. Bai LiQin then turned to the bird, "LiuLang guniang, you mustn't. Using any more powers will only worsen your condition."

Gideon was slightly annoyed at these people, what's with everyone doing everything for their group... This Birdy is so weak but still wants to use her powers, this crazy lady is throwing herself at him to save the Birdy and this pretty one is just here offering anything he wants.. did he mean that people just outright assumed he was only a selfish bastard... He tilted his head for a moment, and then answered himself, well not completely wrong. He's a selfish bastard. He laughed and looked at the person who called himself LiQin was it?

"Mr. LiQin I just would lead you all to my master, the rest is just up to you all. As for whatever I want.. haha this lady is very desperate to give me that. I won't mind it if you take her place though..." He winked, clearly instigating another fight and chaos.

"Fox.. Gideon... What is near the village" LiuLang's face was pale as she forced out the words. 

He looked at her pale face.. she won't survive this..

The wink that Gideon thrown at LiQin bounced off his head like it was nothing, "Mingxia guniang offered to give you what?"  
Had they agreed on something? LiQin was so concentrated and worried about LingFu to catch the deal that was made. Even now he was worried about LiuLang who insisted on using her powers to open a portal regardless of herself.

"She offered herself to me, didn't she? I would take good care of her.." His grin didn't promise what he was saying, his fangs peeking out a little to grace his smile…

Gideon flashed towards LL and knocked her to sleep by his forced manipulation and caught her falling body. MingXia cried out as LiuLang fell out of her arms, into Gideon's. "What are you doing?! The deal was for me, not for A-Lang!"

"I said you'd do what I say from now on... Or don't expect me helping out.. take her.." He dumped LL into her arms...

"You can take me instead." Bai LiQin quickly caught on and replied in haste, not knowing if it was because of embarrassment at the deal between the two, or how fast he had agreed.  
How could he bear to let Mingxia sacrifice herself like this when she had LiuLang in her heart already? Forget it, it was best for this old one who has never dappled in the arts between yin and yang to complete the deal. He'll just think of it as being bitten by a dog if anything, Bai LiQin comforted himself, a sweat dropping from the thought.

"Who I take is my wish.. so Sweetie, let's head out."  
He smiled picking up LingFu but didn't forget to make all kinds of faces doing that.

Mingxia caught LiuLang in her warm embrace, holding back a million curse words she wanted to shout at Gideon. 

Bai LiQin sighed in relief that the moon spirit was able to hold back her hostility and put matters at hand first. He was in the middle of complimenting the moon spirit for her restraint when Gideon called out to him as 'sweetit' . He inwardly froze, feeling a bit out of place. 'Sweetie' was only used between a pair of mandarin ducks (lovers). They had just been acquainted for a short while so calling him 'sweetie' was baffling. Bai LiQin decided that it may be due to Gideon's mischievous behavior and put it at the back of his mind. After all, he was a fox and foxes were naughty in nature.

LiQin turned and quietly said to the moon and bunny spirit, "This humble one will ask the two guniangs to quell your grievances and follow Gideon gongzi for now."  
Bai LiQin took LiuLang from the moon spirit, following Gideon's lead with careful steps. MingXia gritted her teeth and the bunny stifled her cries. They traveled at a safe distance behind the two older spirits and immortal, still finding it hard to believe the little bastard.


	30. Ch. 23- Journey to Shashank Peak

A tiny fish in the depths of the ocean was struggling to swim faster, the currents defying it's movements. It's fins flapping fast surging the dominant waves in bits of its will to survive. A large predator was swimming slowly behind it. Mouth wide open to engulf the little fish in one go. But the fish kept swimming, never turning back, never to give way to failure. It soon reached a beautiful coral shining like rubies, it seemed ethereal. It's glow enlightens the deep darkness of the ocean. The fish swam inside it and hid there, resting in a tiny shelter. The predator couldn't bear the glow of the coral, turning away, left the fish alone.

Gideon, MingXia, LiQin and the two bundles reached an isolated village. Ink seeped through the pot staining the skies in darkness, the moon was low, just rising from its nap to look at the group with strange eyes.

Bai LiQin observed the village, his vigilance raising. This isolated village didn't seem normal to him. Liqin asked, "Gideon gongzi, this is?..."

"This village had very few residents a few years ago... Maybe they vacated it. But something is not right. The miasma isn't supposed to be this thick here."

Gideon looked at the bunny, she was an odd thing in this group. He didn't know if she was a friend or a foe. He was wary of her ever since they left. He could deal with her easily, but if anything else is here that'd trouble them with two almost wasteful bundles being carried with them.

"Let's rest here.... And don't disturb me..." He left him with the rest to jump up to the roof of a house. Cradling his head with his arms to look at the moon....

"En. Thank you Gideon gongzi." Bai LiQin nodded his head and left for a room inside.

He placed LiuLang onto a wooden bed and before LiQin could say anything to Mingxia, she already pulled a dusty chair to sit next to LiuLang. Bai LiQin's gaze softened, looking at the two. He left the room and closed the door. The bunny was waiting for him there.

"Guniang, be at ease and rest." The bunny obediently found another room to take her rest.

Bai LiQin stepped out of the little house and walked 20 paces away. Drawing a protection array would drain too much of his qi. But he could at least put down a detection array to notify him if anything were to happen.

This village was where he came once with his master and Karen. Moon was quite calm that day. Gideon was a very young spirit at that time. Hardly 10 in human years. He let go of his master's hand at some point and was lost here. Master didn't come to search for him. The negative emotions surged in him. The feeling of being abandoned a second time was too much to bear. His family was a pure bloodline of black foxes. They took pride in their bloodline. But Gideon was born with a curse of being alone. Their pack was attacked in a war when he was just born. He was left to die there. But the master adopted him.

He developed sentient through the path taught by him... That day being left again he cried a whole night before his sense of feelings surged and he developed his powers more. He traced back his master and found him later. His master had a way of teaching. He felt home wherever he is... and he's gonna meet him after hundreds of years..

Bai LiQin wiped the sweat on his forehead and turned back but he didn't go inside. He planned to stay awake tonight and guard the run down house. But the best place to do so was the roof that the fox had already occupied. LiQin hesitated, weighing the pros and cons before jumping on the roof, quietly explaining with an apologetic smile, "Gideon gongzi, this humble one is only here to keep watch. Please don't mind."

"Haha" He chuckled softly "I knew you'd come... So Sweetie, what did you say back there? Come sit here.." He said, still looking at the moon…

Bai LiQin smiled a bit awkwardly and took a seat by Gideon, not too close yet not too far. He also looked up at the moon, "This humble one had set up a detection array and has come to keep watch. Hope that Gideon gongzi does not mind."

"Why would I mind such a-" Gideon looked up at LiQin He raised a hand and took a few strands of hair, rolling it between his fingers.. "-sweet person like you. Sweetie, care to let my lonely self feel your sweetness. I'm quite hungry, but I couldn't care for myself when I'm helping you all..." His voice really seemed like he was lonely.. but given who he was, very few believed him if he let out his emotions in the open... Looking at the moon was always lonely for him…

Feel his sweetness? Liqin wasn't edible and if he was, he was sure he wouldn't taste sweet. After all his soul was now tainted. Yet He couldn't bring himself to say no to Gideon. It could have been the way the moonlight shines tonight. But LiQin saw a tinge of sadness reflected in those beautiful golden pupils."Gideon gongzi, if you are hungry I can cook. Though this humble one's cooking may not be good." LiQin's soothing voice lowered to match Gideon's.

Hahaha Amused laughter broke out in the air like the breaking off of moonlight from thick dark clouds, enlightening everywhere with his charm. Gideon grabbed a piece of LiQin's robe pulling him down to fall on him...  
"Kiss me... When I said I'm hungry, I meant this..."

Bai LiQin's muscles tensed up as he fell on top of Gideon. He held his breath as he heard the meaning of 'hungry', a slight scarlet appearing on the tips of his ears.  
"Surely, Gideon gongzi must be jesting." He had hoped to clarify.

Gideon's pupils dilated, his eyes almost completely black, gold now just a ring surrounding the ethereal black hole of eyes. His fangs came out and his voice now husky as he said, "Does it look like I'm joking to you?"

Bai LiQin looked at those eyes now dyed black. He was totally serious. Liqin averted his eyes, the tips of his ears turning a bit brighter. Seconds later he scolded himself. 'A'Li you're not a maiden. Get a hold of yourself.' He looked back at Gideon who was beneath him, his heart beating slower but louder. LiQin silently took a deep breath, imagining all those times back then when he would often take naps with those mystical beasts up in heaven. How did he comfort the hurt beasts back then? He recalled a time more than a thousand years ago, where his little white fox whined in pain and how he had wiped it's tears. LiQin leaned down, shutting his eyes, his trembling lips brushed against the tip of Gideon's nose. LiQin quickly turned his head away after planting the fleeting kiss, his usual steady voice now having signs of breaking, "I-It's...alright."

Gideon was shocked for a moment at that hesitant kiss. How can someone be so naive... He's really cute. Gideon took his chin in the pinch of his fingers and grabbed his waist, he flipped them on the roof now laying on top of LiQin "I'm not a kid you're placating. I'm a fox, let me show you how a fox does this." He bent down and bit LiQin's lip and looked at his eyes for reactions.

(Dubcon Warning)

Bai LiQin winced at the sudden shift in position but soon after he felt something bite his lips. His purple eyes widened in shock, his mind blanking out which only helped LiQin's senses focus on his cold lips turning hotter by the second.

Seeing the reactions to his satisfaction, he bent down again and continued the kiss, holding his hands entangling the fingers…

Bai LiQin's mind was full of everything and nothing. He didn't notice that his hand was already clasped inside of Gideon's and reflexively tried to close his hand, the distance of their intertwined fingers nonexistent, "Gi...deon..gong-zi..." LiQin muttered through the kiss. Was he trying to reason with Gideon? or was it to himself? The only thing that crossed his mind was to utter his name, breathless it may have been.

Gideon's hands swirled from his face to his shoulders and then to waist, he touched the back of the waist and slightly pinched the softness there, his tongue slipped inside and his fangs scraped the lips. He moved his hips slightly grinding against him…

An electric shock shot through LiQin when Gideon pinched his back, his legs going weak. “Wait--” Liqin’s words were cut by Gideon’s tongue, his lips numbing from the fangs.

Bai LiQin was about to surge his spiritual qi and throw Gideon off but the image of Gideon’s sad golden pupils flashed by. He also remembered the deal he had agreed on. But wasn’t this too far? LiQin had only planned on giving Gideon his first kiss yet at some point the fox had pinned him down and demanded his everything. ‘Not good I must think of something.’ A soft gasp escaped LiQin from Gideon’s slow grind.

With eyes closed this didn't seem like a person he had just met. With eyes closed he felt like someone he had known for years. A lump started to form in his throat, his heart, a cold mess, was melting. These debauch actions can only give a moment of shade to his scorching Earth. Rains still not visible for far too long. With time the moon was hidden by dark clouds and miasma rose once again shrouding the village.

Gideon stopped kissing to catch breath and gave a peck, bending to grace the chin with his fangs...Completely unaware of the resistance of the person under him.

“Gideon…” In his haste to take the chance to speak, LiQin had forgotten to refer to him as gongzi, “Why must you do this?...Indulging in carnal desires with anyone...like this?”

Bai LiQin truly didn’t understand. Couples who wholeheartedly loved each other would perform this sacred ritual, showing each other their most sincere and vulnerable form. The other exceptions were those who were in unfortunate situations or those who were true scum and did not care, robbing ladies of their maidenhood. Yet Gideon didn’t fit in any of these categories. And if he truly was scum like how the others said he was, then why was his touch so gentle? As if he was searching for something? Like this? Bai LiQin shivered as he felt Gideon's fangs graze against his chin, his free hand clutched at Gideon's clothes.

"Shut up..." He clamped himself up to look into LiQin's eyes, his own starting to glow golden, "I do what I want, you seem to forget, you offered yourself voluntarily."

Fuck! His senses returning, he cussed under his breath...closing his eyes he said, "I'm giving you a last chance, stay or leave. If you're here I won't care if you want this or not..."

LiQin took a breather while Gideon was talking, his purple pools meeting the other’s golden irises that seemed to glow. ‘Manipulation?’ But it died as quickly as it appeared. Liqin’s eyes softened and he couldn’t help letting a genuine smile form on his thin lips. See? If he truly was scum as others said, then Gideon would have used his powers on him by now. 

Yet LiQin was still here, sane and unharmed. Gideon had even apologized on his own way by leaving a door for LiQin to walk away. Telling him to ‘leave’. 

But how could he? 

LiQin’s phoenix eyes seemed to swirl with many emotions. Gideon was truly and really much alike to that white fox from hundreds of years ago. LiQin wondered, ‘If that little white fox had survived, would he be like this young fox today?’ With that last thought, he opened his arms and brought Gideon into his embrace, just like how his mother and father had done for him when he was sad, his fingers gently patting and ruffling Gideon’s white hair.

Gideon froze on that patting. What is with this measly human. Again and again treating him like a child. He's not a pathetic weak creature. He was a fox, he doesn't need this. He growled threatening, his whole mind screaming to get up, but his body stayed in that embrace…

He felt himself growing, his fox ears coming out, tails out swishing in a lazed manner, but he was too into the act to stop now. He bit the neck without mercy, a drip of blood appeared and he licked at it followed by a peck. He took LiQin's stay as consent and his hands started to roam again…

Bai LiQin frowned to the sudden bite, his left eye wincing due to the pain but he didn’t let go. His body shivered soon after Gideon licked and kissed his neck, his roaming hands sending waves of sensations wherever they touched, his swishing tails tickling him from the side. ‘This naughty fox.’ he sighed helplessly with a laugh. After receiving hate for such a long time, It must have been awkward for Gideon to receive affection and one so directly too. ‘He just doesn’t know how to accept it.’ Bai LiQin softly chuckled, his embrace pulling Gideon into a tighter embrace.

“Alright, be good now and sleep. It was a long day, rest now.” LiQin softly whispered into Gideon’s right ear, closing his weary eyes.

A silver and white qi surged within LiQin again, but this time, it had no malicious intent. Instead it rippled out like a still pond that was just touched. It enveloped the pair in it's wisp like mist, intending Gideon to sleep.

Gideon felt the power rolling within the person like a dormant dragon. He stopped, his consciousness draining. He could have tried to struggle to keep awake, maybe pushed and fought with him daring to do such a sneaky act. But like drowning in the ocean, with no will to survive, his consciousness chose to drift along, drowning without resistance. It was maybe after hundreds of years that he slept so peacefully. His head slumped at the hollow of the neck, his form completely laid down on the person. He put his guard down for once. Maybe today he really needed someone's care. This village carried too many memories of him being lost…

(Meanwhile...)

Back inside the small house, MingXia, LiuLang, and BaiYu kept to their respective spaces in the rooms. Nobody talked much, other than LiuLang muttering in her sleep, and the house felt too empty. 

MingXia held LiuLang's hand at the bedside. It had been nearly half an hour since they got settled, but a lot of things kept coming to her.

Worry for LiuLang and LingFu, Disgust with that forcefulness Gideon put onto her and possibly LiQin, Guilt over possibly scaring that little bunny girl, and overall just feeling like shit. 

She kept quiet for a while when they were traveling with him at the beginning, but she kept thinking that maybe she should have tried to placate instead. Even if he did agree to help in the end, having herself in the situation of...whatever LiQin was in right now, would be better than any of them.

She kept looking at the bedroom door that she decided to open to keep fresh air inside. As if she expected to see someone walk in...or to go somewhere.

Patting LiuLang's hand, she walked out of the room and down the hall. If nothing else, MingXia was going to make one thing right tonight.

She stopped in front of the bunny spirit's door, raising her hand to knock. She stopped, out of nervous habit, but tried again. After a couple of attempted tries, she softly knocked one finger, "Hey, BaiYu...are you awake?"

When no reply immediately came, she slowly opened the door. The Bunny wasn't inside. Brief panic took over her mind and she began checking all of the rooms. However, one of the first she checked, the place where they put LingFu, she was there at the bedside. They had buried LingFu under a pile of all the blankets they could find, hoping to prevent him freezing fully overnight. BaiYu was sitting on the floor, clinging to a corner of one of them, crying silently.

MingXia's heart fully melted from its own ice. Even if the kid did some bad things, she was still a kid, and she was scared.

It also didn't help that BaiYu reminded her of her own little sister...

Calmly, she walked inside and kneeled down next to BaiYu, "Can't sleep, huh Bunny-meimei?"

The girl visibly jumped at the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see big brother! Please don't be angry!" She looked like she thought MingXia was going to hit her.

The sight broke her heart a little.

"Hey, calm down, calm down, I just wanted to know where you were. You kind of scared me when you weren't in your room..." She kept her voice soft and calm the whole time.

Sniffling, BaiYu looked at her, "Is big brother going to die?"

"...No, he won't. We're not going to let him." She smiled, trying to make the kid laugh to distract her. BaiYu didn't completely react to that, she just looked back and forth between MingXia and the frigid LingFu.

Bai LiQinin heard the voices belonging to Mingxia and BaiYu. Their voices carried a subtle amount of worry and anxiousness that he couldn't ignore. Liqin looked down at Gideon resting in his arms, shifting the fox to lay on the roof, careful of shaking him awake.

LiQin slipped down into the house and stood in front of the door and knocked, "BaiYu guniang, Mingxia guniang, is something the matter?"

MingXia heard a knock followed by LiQin's voice. Knowing it was a friend, she relaxed. Turning back to BaiYu, she said, "Our friend LiQin is back. I'm going to go greet him, okay?" BaiYu still said nothing, but nodded in reply. MingXia did the same, "Okay, but before I go..." She took off her long over-robe and draped it over BaiYu's shoulders, "here, so you can stay warm too." With that, she left to go open the front door. 

"LiQin, are you alright? What happened?" Her calm, collected face was replaced with a concerned look.

LiQin pulled his collar to hide the bite that Gideon left behind, feigning an odd smile, "MingXia guniang, there's no need to worry, this humble one is alright. But rather, how are the 3 guniangs? This humble one heard some shouts and has come out of concern."

Bai Liqin avoided answering her question of 'what happened.' Explaining would be too much for the maidens in front of him and his skin wasn't thick enough to admit it as well.

She didn't bite the bait, "We're fine. Where's the fox?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

LiQin smiled wider, his willow brows frowning hoping that MingXia wouldn't start trouble, "He's resting. It's best to let him be."  
LiQin yet again forgot to call Gideon 'gongzi'.

BaiYu's weeping suddenly quieted down. Her eyes widen with fear, her heart pounds in her chest like a war drum. She feels sick, nausea, blood shot up her head making her eyes black and her mind dizzy. "They are near," BaiYu squeaks. Her weak quiet voice never reached anyone.


	31. Ch. 24- Heal who has been Hurt

The abandoned village with almost no whispers in the night was suddenly overwhelmed by noises of all creatures during the day. It was like the sun brought them back to life. 

A half dazed fox sat on the roof looking at the redness of sun painting the sky, this LiQin guy. 'Need to stay away from him.' He grunted at his behaviour last night. 'Wonder if he's alright now…' He jumped down landing perfectly and walked towards the room where the iceman was staying... "Time to go buddy…" He pushed the door open when he saw the bunny sitting there…

In another room, LiuLang slowly opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. "A-Xia?"

MingXia woke with a start.

Last night she had stayed up with LiQin for while longer, talking about the plan. After, she left BaiYu in LingFu's room to sleep for the night. Then came back to watch over LiuLang.

"A-Lang! A-Lang..." She fell onto the floor next to the bed.  
Bai LiQin had departed to examine the array after talking with MingXia His heart didn't feel at ease with the array showing signs of change so he personally went to the core of the formation to investigate. 

LiQin stood there, looking at the core in hand, it has changed in appearance and was now flickering. 'Weird.' He had never seen this reaction from the detection array so he wasn't sure if it was a threat or if it was because the miasma from the surrounding area was affecting his array.

"A-Xia.." The bird weakly attemped to get off the bed to help the spirit up, only to fall on the ground next to her. MingXia shot out her arms to try to catch LiuLang before she hit the ground, but wasn't fast enough. "Holy shit, A-Lang...take it easy. You already scared me enough..." She said, slightly upset. But instead of showing it, she gathered her up in her arms and pressed kisses onto her forehead.

LiuLang curled into her, hugging her tightly. "A-Xia, A-Xia, A-Xia,!" Wetly laughing, MingXia replied, "I'm okay! Songbird, we're okay!"

The bird and the moon spirit spent a good while like that, on the floor while hugging and sharing teary kisses.

Outside the door, they heard someone come in. They, Gideon, walked past, and headed for LingFu's and BaiYu's room. The girls got up and followed behind him.

"Ready to melt this ice man?" Gideon walked towards the boy, and touched the temple again. His condition is deteriorating in this village. Negative energy (miasma) will affect him if they stayed more... Gideon stretched in a nonchalant manner and yawned as he walked out...The others were coming towards him and he bent towards them smiling, "Hello ladies! Morning! Guess you had fun time last night." His usual grin has returned…

LiuLang kept quiet, watching the fox warily and leaning onto MingXia slightly. "Last night... You mentioned a village? To the North? Do you... Remember anything else about it?"

"Also, are you going to stop talking like that? It's making LiuLang feel sick." MingXia sent a wink to her.

"So you don't like my sweet voice? You haven't even heard what it's like when I whisper in your ears-" He raised his hands in surrender laughing before he sets off this lady's switch again.

"That village is about a hundred miles north west from here... Chickie can you use that portal of yours? You fainted yesterday trying to do so... Tch such a waste..."

As Gideon picked up the slumbering iceman from the wooden ground, LingFu's right hand crack and detached from his body, crumple in to pale silver dust as it hit the floor. More of those cracks were now visible on his face, stretching across his lip and eyes.

MingXia made an audible cry, Gideon barely reacted but his eye did twitch, and LiuLang began making a gate formation in the hallway.

LiQin's head spun in the direction of the scream, his heart dropping. He activated his qigong and swiftly arrived at the scene like a fluttering snowflake. "Guniang, Gongzi, what is the matter?" Bai LiQin calmed his heart at the sight of everyone still there.

The bird shook slightly as she took hold of the gate trace. Last time she had been there she... It was fine.. It wasn't deep winter so she would be fine. "When... When the gate opens, go through it quickly. I... It will not be open long..."

More of those cracks are now visible on his face, stretching across his lip and eyes. It was not a good sign. They need to hurry. He looked at others getting ready to jump in the gate…

"BaiYu, are you okay to come with us?" MingXia asked, bending to her level. BaiYu did not speak, she stared at the floor and nodded hesitantly. She tugged MingXia's clothes with her right hand and her left hand cling on her chest tightly. MingXia can feel the noticeable trembling hand through BaiYu's touch. BaiYu's quick shallow breathing sizzled through the other's ear. . .

MingXia held BaiYu by the hand firmly, but not hard enough to hurt. She circled her thumb, trying to say "it's okay".

With a flick of her wrist, LiuLang opened the gate, a dense forest appearing,on the other side. "Jump... In..." She growled through gritted teeth, draining what little energy she had gained through her sleep.

They reached a forest. The village would be just up ahead…

Once the gate was opened, Liqin's array broke, massive yin energy almost smothered the little town, a group of fiends closing in. LiQin knew his silver qi wouldn't be fast enough and summoned his black qi, seething with an almost bloody purple gleam.

LiQin didn't want to but there was no other way, he blasted everyone into the gate, himself including risking injuries in the process. The moment the gate closed, the hideous fiends came crashing down on the little house, creating a crater the size of 2 villages combined. 

The fiends cried with rage for having lost their prey once more and slithered up into the sky, awaiting 'that person's' next move.

Closing the gate, LiuLang collapsed to her knees, spatting out a mouthfull of blood. Shaking from the backlash of over use, she blinked weakly at the fox, "Close enough?"

Gideon leapt up from the gate to carefully land with the body of the boy. He looked at everyone to see if they're okay. 'Well these guys surely are quick.' "Yeah the village is just up ahead... Can you walk Chickie?"

Nodding, the bird stumbled to her feet, holding onto MingXia for balance. "I... I'm fine."

Bai LiQin landed lightly and took a look at everyone, making sure they were alright. He let out a sigh. LiQin thanked the heavens that he was able to control his curse qi after so many hundreds of years it had laid dormant.

LingFu's body twitched like a faulty machine, a rough husky groan came out of LingFu's mouth. The frost on his body grew faster and faster and began branching on Gideon's body. Dark, ominous energy oozes out of LingFu's skin and swirls up to the air.

The village they walked to was a vengeful ghost away from a horror show. They walked through an overgrown brick road, with smaller columns of what they assumed/hoped were sticks. The buildings they passed had dark marks over the walls, and smelled like burnt sulfur and hair. The wind carried the sound of distant voices, from where or who nobody was eager to learn.

Gideon looked at the boy reacting more to the surging negative energy. His own arms being frozen now... He regulated his energy to defreeze the area, but it wasn't much affective. He couldn't burn himself completely now...he only have this one set of clothes now!! Damn these people...he looked at them exploring the village with curiosity…

Bai LiQin shouted frantically, "Gideon! Place LingFu gongzi down!"

Gideon released LingFu like a hot pocket but Bai LiQin's released his silver qi and it rushed at LingFu like a current. His silver qi battling to to fend off the ice that kept growing and it kept the black qi in check. After what seems to be like an eternity, Liqin relaxed his tense shoulders. LingFu had fell back into a deep sleep, the ice and dark energy stopped spreading but they still stayed on his body.

"LingFu gongzi doesn't have much longer, We must be quick." Bai LiQin sighed.

"How much farther from here?" MingXia called back, still holding up LiuLang under her armpit.

"Look there-" Gideon pointed upwards, the sky looked blue and nothing different could be seen…

The bird nuzzled into the moon spirit greatfully, looking at the sky in,confusion. "What... Should we be seeing..." She coughed, fumbling for her water.

Not receiving the response he was expecting he pouted...but walked again "The barrier is up ahead, it's visible to me but you can't see it."

MingXia let go of BaiYu's hand l, unclipped her waterskin from her belt and held it to LiuLang's mouth, "Here." Turning back to the other two, "Well how do we get in, then?"

"When we reach there I'd need a kiss to break the barrier...Who's ready to give me that..."   
He smiled a little waiting for the lady to snap.

"Seriously, we need to know how to-" MingXia stopped as LiuLang began to slump. "A-Lang!"

"I...I'm fine." She gave a weak smile, "Just eager to get going..."

Gideon looked at the bird becoming weak... 'She needs help soon…' He spread his presence across few hundred metres... Enveloping everyone in it... The barrier wobbled a bit before it opened and waves surged on it like a drop falling on a lake…

"Milady... You haven't answered yet... Who's gonna kiss me so that I can enter the barrier?" "You're mother. What about the rest of us?"

"Ohh you can enter after you kissed me.. you need my love to enter the barrier you know.. my mast-"  
"Who said that little Gremlin?"  
A calm voice came from somewhere... But the person was not yet visible... Gideon stopped talking and kneeled..."Master, How are you?"

MingXia was honestly surprised, from how this fox acted, he seemed only able to listen to his stomach or dick. 'This guy must be powerful…'

Bai LiQin didn't notice a greater being approach them. Along with the sudden voice, LiQin felt a strong presence more divine than the eternal springs in heaven. He had never encountered such a power so pure and for the first time, LiQin's heart trembled with hope. He hurriedly knelt down to show his respects, not daring to look up.

MingXia bowed, or as best she could holding her injured loved one and holding a child's hand. "Please, Great Master, we need your help."

"Please..." LiuLang coughed harshly, blood speckling her hand. "Please save LingFu!"

Master was smiling having met his disciple after so long, but his smile soon turned to a serious face when he saw the others. "Rise everyone. I can't take a bow from someone beside who I teach. Rise."

They complied, "Talk patiently. You don't need to be afraid."

"We have been told you can heal and revive people from death, are you such person?" MingXia asked, a bit frantic to keep hold of LiuLang.

He looked at the bird spirit coughing blood and bent to raise her up.. he smiled as he wiped the blood on her face..."Child, let's come have a talk with Master. Gideon bring your companions and the boy along." He turned to look at the moon spirit, "Ah I'm but a humble servant of nature. I'll do whatever I can child. Don't be impatient."

MingXia nodded, "I give my word as Lady to Chang'e, Goddess of the Moon, whatever it takes, we'll do it."

Master held the bird's hands and took her on a walk... Her bare feet touching the grass on the ground...LiuLang blinked blankly at the powerful being, stuggling,to keep her feet under her. "You... You will save Fu-ge?"

"To save someone is a very courageous task child. I can try my best, but who am I to say surely I can heal your friend?"

"Master!" Gideon was pouting on not having his master's attention. He was walking with the Birdy leaving him behind like that....

MingXia looked over at Gideon, "What is he going to do?"

Bai LiQin, still regulating the state of LingFu's qi, keeping his eyes at the foot of the divine being.

He looked at the lady, "He has his own way of doing things... I don't understand him. But he'll do his best... And don't dare to question my master again..." His voice turned cutely stern towards the end... Like a child showing off his best possessions.

"Heh," LiQin let out a soft laugh before covering it with a cough, looking off into the distance as if he didn't notice Gideon showing off his master.

MingXia held up her hands, "I was just curious, Yuan-ge's habit of asking questions is rubbing off on me..." She turned to said boy, turning blue.

They reached a cave like structure surrounded by banyan roots creeping all over... Master led the bird inside and made her sit on a stone stool. He then motioned LiQin to lay the boy on the platform.

"I don't have many guests coming to me, so excuse my inappropriate welcome. You must have already known about me to come from so far away... I am Gideon's Master. And I welcome you all here." He bowed slightly, and said, "Gideon prepare food for your friends, I'll look at the boy now." He turned to the bird spirit.

"Child are you feeling okay now? You can go with Gideon to look around? He won't trouble you." Gideon made a sound of disagreement…

"I.. I am fine?" LiuLang gave a shaky nod to the master. "I can go with Gideon? I... Have been feeling... Better as we arrived.."

MingXia sat cross legged on the floor, almost in a meditation pose. BaiYu sat beside her, shaking still, either from fear or the cold draft, maybe both.

She wrapped her over-robe over the bunny spirit's shoulders again.

Bai LiQin gently set LingFu on the platform and retracted his silver qi, the sweat on his forehead finally stopping.

"Your divinity is too kind, this humble cannot express how much this one appreciates the hospitality." LiQin cupped his hands and bowed slightly forward. "I agree, we thank you great master for giving us this hospitality." MingXia made a open-handed gesture of graditude.

Gideon's pout was even more pronounced now...He waited for the bird to follow...And started walking towards a garden behind the cave like structure.. soon lots and lots of plant spirits (pixies) surrounded him...tugging at his clothes, giving him all kinds of flirtatious glances...he ignored everything and continued walking.

Master smiled at the response of the bird and patted her hair...Signaling her to go with Gideon.

LiuLang followed the fox outside, before closing her eyes an stumbling towards something just out of her sight.

"This master have been alone for so long here, I'm happy to receive you all. Take this as your own home. You can roam anywhere you want, just avoid the cliff if you can. I'll look at your friend and determine what I can do to help." A gentle calm smile graced his amber skin…

MingXia smiled, but at her side, BaiYu still shook like a leaf. "Little sister, we're alright. LingFu is going to get better, and we can wait here for him to wake up." She tried to calm her, but BaiYu looked too upset to listen, only staring at LingFu on the platform.

Instinct took over, and MingXia placed an arm on her shoulder, humming her song in an attempt to comfort BaiYu.

Saying so he moved to this frozen boy, and touched his temple. He let out a slight force to examine his pressure points It really was very unfortunate... He looked at the absent hand and patted the shoulder... Broken nerves. What happened to this child?... His body was fairly human, but he had a resident soul in him. He should have been able to defend himself fairly well... 

He looked at the sky... The sun was above the head, not a suitable time to heal him...

Soft humming sound resonated in the cave, the master smiled. He sealed the boys nerves together, but couldn't exert life force at this time... They need to wait till morning.

"Child, your friend is safe for now, but he can only wake up when the Sun god blessess him with his positive force first thing in the morning. This master is not capable to heal him without the energy's help..."

MingXia looked up, "Can he make it till morning?"

"Yes, he will. This home of mine is build on a land filled with resentment. I've been staying here for a thousand years, healing it bit by bit. If the boy stays here, he'll heal soon enough. Don't worry child, he'll be better."

BaiYu visibly relaxed, holding a breath MingXia didn't see her take. She rubbed the bunny spirit's back in circles, "It'll be okay. Big brother is going to be just fine." She turned up to the master, "Is there anywhere we can go that's safe for children?"

Gideon looked at the crooked style of bird's walking.. he was annoyed now, "Can't you walk properly? What's this stumbling here and there.. I won't catch you if you fall..."

"What is over there" the bird sleepily pointed to a mass of dark energy just out of sight. She took a step towards it.

Hearing the divine one's reassurance, Bai LiQin still had many injuries he needed to mend to. But most importantly, he needed to gather and reseal the cursed qi he had used earlier. He was about to find a quiet place to meditate when LiuLang and Gideon caught his attention.

"Everywhere is safe in this place, except as I said earlier, the cliff. There are a lot of ancient souls filled with resentment lying there. It won't be good if someone go there. I hope you can enjoy your stay here," He joined his hands, "But stay away from the cliff my child."

"We understand." They both said in unison. MingXia took BaiYu by the hand again, and they walked out.

Masted prepared plant milk with turmeric and grinded pepper and other herbs, he boiled the milk and took it to feed the boy to warm up his body... Internal heat will help the child.

The bird's wings turned incoporial as she absorbed the energy wafting over from the cliff, and took another step towards the edge.

"What are you doing you stupid brat..." He pulled at the bird hard trying to get her away from the cliff. The bird snapped, sleepy, at the Fox's fingers, reaching toward the energy.

Giving a cry of frustration, the bird wiggled in the hold. It was... Right there! So close!

The two had exited the cave with a calm air, but Gideon's voice came through the treeline, and he sounded angry. 'This isn't good...' MingXia thought. "BaiYu, stay here for a second." She sat her down on a log and ran to the noise.

LiQin hurried over to the disturbance and saw LiuLang in Gideon's embrace but something black was coming out from LiuLang's back. 

MingXia ran through the trees, and saw LiQin running as well. They were heading in the same direction. When they arrived at a cliff, she screamed. Gideon was holding LiuLang by the waist, and something dark had come out of her back!

Master sensed the disturbance around the cliff.. he put down the bowl on the platform. Children... You tell them not do something, and they exactly that. He smiled a bit remembering the chaos Gideon always brought as a child... He concentrated the air and shoot it like a rope... Barring the resentment from rising up in the cliff but didn't get up to go and see.

With a final cry of frustration, LiuLang went limp, gazing dimly at the cut off supply of energy, wings solidying once more.

Gideon had seen LingFu and LiQin deal with this crazy Birdy... He hauled her up on his shoulder and started walking again when he saw LiQin and MingXia.

"A-LANG! LIULANG!!! GIDEON, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" MingXia screamed as she and LiQin were running down a hill to get to them.

"Shhh don't make noise, master will know I messed up!" "THEN I'LL SCREAM ALL NIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

Back at tthe cave, the corrupt purple energy within LingFu burst out in to the sky like a beacon of chaos. The surrounding resentful energy swirl towards the beam, empower the resentful energy. BaiYu rush towards LingFu in hope of calming him down before something unthinkable happen. The corrupt energy funnel back in to LingFu's core bringing some of the other resentment in it. BaiYu gasp for air after the hastily dash, although fast her breath is calm and relieved.

Master saw the resentment rising thick in the boy... Is he a reservoir? He placed his hands at the boys heart, sensing the beat.

This boy is not a normal creation. The soul inside is consuming him... It's already a miracle that a human boy can handle this much resentment... He needs quick recovery…

LiQin was about to ask Gideon to be gentle with the ladies but if he thought about it, it was already a miracle that Gideon was helping LiuLang and drop the idea. He reached for LiuLang's wrist that was hanging our from behind and read her pulse. It was calm. He let her wrist go but suddenly he felt an energy that burst back from where they came from.

A large kick of resentful energy stopped MingXia's rage. Looking back up at the cave, they saw a large black and purple energy beam that shot straight into the sky.

LiuLang perked up with a gasp, feeling the resentful energy spike, she quickly looked towards the source, eyes wide and hungry.

"Fuck! Shut up... " He reacted to everyone staring at the cave and dumped the bird on LiQin "Hold her, I'm gonna go to Master."

MingXia ran after Gideon, following him to the cave. "Stay with LiuLang, make sure she'll be safe!" She shouted back to LiQin.

LiQin held LiuLang, "Guniang be careful. Don't worry I'll handle LiuLang Guniang." He was worried but he still felt that LiuLang Guniang needed him by her side more.

Forcing herself out of the arms, LiuLang ran into the cave, wings returning to their misty state. As the energy dissipated she fell to the ground in punch drunk confusion.

The energy subsided back inside the boy, by the time Gideon reached them, he was very much shocked to see master sitting by the boy, his hands on the chest examining him... He walked up and hugged his master, "Master! I'm sorry to trouble you like this. I'll throw-" He shut up when his master turned to look at him... His voice choked up...

"I'm only helping them Gideon. You chose this so I'm helping them. Will you rather not do this? I'm honouring your choice... Don't you want this?"

When MingXia finally got back to the cave, she saw BaiYu standing next to LingFu's body. "BaiYu! Little Sister, get away from him!"

"It's okay Big Sister, Big Brother is calm now. The Master helped him." 

Walking over, the resentful energy did go down in the room, but he still wasn't doing good. "You said he would be fine until morning." She told the master.

Bai LiQin stumbled after LiuLang to see her state of mind. It seems like whatever that may be residing in her was now calm again. He sent a portion of his divine sense into the girl and confirmed his theory. LiQin couldn't take it any longer and left for the cave where the rest were.

Upon arriving he saw the room was still again. But on Gideon's face he saw a kind of look that he was all too familiar with. It was the shock and horror of realizing your choice was a mistake. LiQin's heart clenched inside.

Gideon glared at MingXia, if he could just use his powers now he'd have killed her right now....

"Yes my child, I am really sorry to not have checked properly. I never expected him to have such a strong adherence to resentment." He patted Gideon's hands to let him go and joined his hands bowing to the Moon spirit.

"Let this humble one try his best to heal your friend."

MingXia was still slightly miffed, but could understand why he did this. "Just be straight with me, Great Master, what's wrong with LingFu, and is he going to be alright?"

The master didn't know how to answer that... Do they know about this child? "This child is just affected by the resentment present here... I'm very sorry I didn't considered it before... But he'll be okay now..." His hands still joined in namaskar and he was still bowing.

'Affected? Why doesn't that sound right with me...?' MingXia sighed, "Rise, Great Master. It is fine, you are doing all you can. I am sorry for lashing out, I am just worried for my friend."

"Thank you for your understanding child..."

Gideon stomped his foot and dashed out of the cave. His master doesn't allow violence due to anger and hatred. And right now, he only had anger and hate. Anger at those people he agreed to help without any reason or sense, and hatred for himself. His master bowing and apologizing like that!! He had never seen such a sorry state…

MingXia saw Gideon stomp off in a huff. Where he was going, she had no clue and didn't care. "So is he going to do something like this again any time soon?"

The master looked at the retreating back of Gideon. His face had a smile. He then turned to the boy and locked his body in concentrated air chamber filled with positive energy he took out of himself. He then bowed again to the spirit, "No, I sealed his body to not let him interact with the resentment here... In the morning I'll begin the healing. If you will excuse me child, let me go to Gideon."

MingXia bowed in respect and farewell. When he left, MingXia turned to BaiYu on the ground, her face in the crook of her knees. MingXia bent on one knee to get to her level, "A-Yu? A-Yu, are you alright?"

BaiYu looked up from her spot, and sniffled, "Bi-Big Sister...I...I'm sorry I left the spot. I wanted to help...Big Borther looked like he hurt. I got scared..."

MingXia took the girl into her arms, "Don't be, you did good. It's alright now..."

'I sound kind of like Fu-Qie right now...'

BaiYu threw her arms around the moon spirit's body and squeezed.

LiQin reached out his hand, wanting to call out to Gideon but he stopped. His pained eyes shut as his shaking arm fell to his side limp, his expression downcast. What right did he have to call out to that young fox? He had been part of the chaos so on what right did he have to say anything? Bai LiQin held back his urge to run after Gideon and stood alone like a tree on the highest mountains, only the cold and lifeless snow as his companion.

Master walked outside the cave and looked up, his smile like that of an adoring father. He climbed the back of the cave to get on the roof, Gideon was resting face down. On hearing the footsteps of his master approaching he grunted. The Master's smile grew big as he walked and came to sit near the fox's head. He stroked his hair in a calm manner.

"You remember the little pixie you brought once when you were little? She was going to die but you brought her running towards me, master heal her she's so tiny and cute, she'll die..." Master animatedly was talking like Gideon did when he was a child.

"Then she became well and started teasing and playing with you, but you hated her that she always ate your food and spent more time with Cransford. Gideon..."  
Gideon, "hmm"  
Master, "Life is very important. It takes lots of energy to concentrate to give birth to life, it takes energy to nurture it, to keep them healthy and happy. Life is a blessing. Death on the other hand is the truth. Death is permanent, you could never regret dying, you could never correct your death. The universe ends when a life dies. So while there's still hope, while one can still enjoy the beautiful lie of life, they should cherish every moment of it... And to have an opportunity to save a life... You know how rare that is. You could live your life, but if you save a life, you live twice as much. You've killed-"  
Gideon shuddered, curling into himself, pressing himself close to the master's figure…

"You have killed before, and I know what you felt, but you have saved even more lives. So never regret your actions child. This master is only a Banyan tree in this rocky earth. Trying to understand life, the energy that drives us, digging my roots deeper and deeper... And you are my desire of flight. You are the most precious thing I ever found... Don't torture yourself like this. I never thought I'd see you again after that incident... I am not ashamed of you. I love you, my child."

Gideon got up, his eyes teared up, he placed his head on master's lap. Clutching a little of his clothes. His face was blank.

After sometime the master came down leaving Gideon there as he went to prepare food for the guests.

LiuLang pushed herself up on shaking legs. Brushing herself off, she followed the smell of spice, until she saw Gideon's master busying himself in the kitchen. She rubbed her wrist nervously before making up her mind to speak. "Umm.. sir? I.. I wanted to thank you.. For saving F.. Ling-Fu."

Master was adding all kinds of spices into the oil, the sound of crackling and smell filled the small corner of open kitchen by the cave... All kinds of pixies and spirits were gathered there... He was gonna open the cooked rice when he heard the bird approaching.

"You are welcome, my child. I did only what I can do, I hope morning arrives sooner so I can completely heal your friend. He really suffered a lot. Come sit here if the smell is not bothering you too much..."

"The smell is... nice." She made her way to the indicated seat, looking curiously at spirits and pixies. "Why.. why are there so many spirits here?"

"Ahh these just came from everywhere and stayed here. I think they like me, don't you think so too?" He smiled, his aura very much like Gideon when he praised himself.

The bird gave a hesitant smile, finally seeing the resemblance between master and student. She tapped her foot anxiously, debating whether or not to bring up the cliff. 'Fu-ge would ask...' "Um... sir? What is beyond the cliff?" she remembered her reaction to it and shuddered, 'and why did Duō FēiNiǎo want to eat it..'

The master smiled that she finally asked what's troubling her...

"Thousands of years ago, human nature reached its peak of chaos. People killed each other over mundane matters... This place was at the heat of the battle that went on for tens of years... That time I was living in a southern island and couldn't come here.... When I came this land was already destroyed beyond repair. Humans and animals with a lot of resentment died here.."

Master stirred the vegetables in the pot adding more chillies, salt and water…

"That cliff is where I restrained those resentful spirits and souls.. I stay here to keep watch on them and clear away their resentment so they can rest in peace...

"Do you have more questions, my child?"

".... do resentful spirits eat resentfull energy?"

"Yes and no...There are spirits which formed when resentful humans and animals died...Then there are normal spirits and souls that should have left already... But their will to live and gain power was too strong.. they found an easy way to exist by feeding on resentment of others."

She tapped her foot, gazing out the entrance to watch the sky. "Cultivators don't like resentful spirits... is it both types they dislike? How can you tell the difference?" She sniffed the air, feathers smoothing as she relaxed. "And.. umm... what are you making?"

"Ohh it's a dish Gideon taught me, I don't know much about cooking. I hope I'm doing right. Does it smell okay?"

'...Gideon can cook?' LiuLang nodded, although she glanced at the pot with new skepticism.

"As for your question.. I, as a master who have lived a thousand year with these resentful spirits, don't think either is bad.

"Resentment is a part of life. Anyone who couldn't gain what they want would develop negative feelings. If they do not, I'd think they are above God himself. And the spirits consuming resentment, well the will to live is also a part of living creatures.

"How can we judge them if we're not with them? Energy is just energy, what it is being used for decides if the act is good or bad. The question of good and bad is also another topic. Which I don't want to bore you with."  
Master smiled, he leaned in to smell if the vegetables were cooked enough…

Getting up, she walked over to the master, looking for a way to assist "Can... resentful energy be controlled?"

"Any energy can be controlled if the will is strong enough. Resentful energy by the nature of it is very chaotic. It can fill the person with trauma and sadness of the resentment they're absorbing. So it seems nore difficult to control it. But there are examples of spirits and cultivators surviving on that same energy doing good wherever they go."

The master added the cooked rice on top of cooked vegetables and sprayed the fried onions from before, he dimmed the fire on the pot and covered it. Rising from his place he came and patted the bird's head, "Child, you are okay. The chaos inside you will become more bearable and normal with time... Accept who you are as you are at the moment. No one has the right to judge you..."

She relaxed into the touch, even as she looked away nervously. "You noticed then?"

"I'm sorry to have invaded your privacy like that... Are you feeling better now?"

"I... I guess... Do you know why...my resentful energy doesn't like F...LingFu's?"

Master sat in front of her in lotus position, "Can you let out the spirit residing in you voluntarily?"

LiuLang copied the pose "I can try? I.. haven't done it on purpose before.."

She closed her eyes, reaching towards the wingbeats. Flinching at the noise, she tugged on one. The large black bird.. Raven? Looked at her, preening her hair before ushering the flock forward. 'He wants to speak with Duō? With Duō FēiNiǎo?' At her hesitant nod, They shuffled her into the middle of the flock, a small songbird alighting on her shoulder, before fluttering off to the front, near the raven.

Duō opened their eyes, giving a sharp toothed smile at the one in front of them. "You wanted to talk to Duō? To Duō FēiNiǎo?"

Master looked at the transformation of a sweet innocent girl to a beastly bird like creature... His eyes hold a constant smile..."Duo FeiNiao, nice to meet you. Did you help this young lady survive?"

Duō tilted their head, looking at the spirit? Has spirit energy... Like the Dog House! "You want to know about Not Niǎo? Duō found the fledgling after nestraiders hurt their flock. Not Niǎo was bleeding so Duō FēiNiǎo made them Duō."

Master, "It's very unfortunate of this child to have suffered so much at this young age. She must have been very lonely if not for you. Do you also feel that? Were you also lonely without her?"

"Lonely? Why would Duō be lonely? Duō has Duō flock?"

Master, "Duō... Then why did you save this child?"

"Why not? Duō could?" They gave a low multitone hum, "And Crow recognized her."

Master smiled more, "So Crow recognised her, and she was dying. Was it right to save her like this? You are a spirit, you should have understood when you entered the body of this child, she'll never be the same she was before. Your living inside her would only give her more pain and suffering. Is saving someone like this correct? Did you get her permission for this long suffering with life? Did you ask her to share her body containing you? Duō, do you think it's better to live like an undead spirit than to have died with her family?"

They frowned at the question. Isn't living right? "FeiNiao brought fledgling into flock? Others have joined Duō before, they are not hurt? Why would fledgling not want to live?" They tilted their head, hissing slightly as the Not Feathers swayed in front of their eye. They pushed it to the side to better see the strange creature in front of them.

Master's eyes landed on that beautifully carved face, buried in scars that covered it. Her eye looked deep, questioning things the spirit might never have thought.

"Yes, living is very important, and you saved her. You did the right thing back then maybe. But have you thought about the future? Surviving is not the only thing in human lives. The girl must have had her dreams, her plans planned which vanished when she nearly died. Even now she must have lost who she once was.

"You are a part of her, so you have the right to live with her. But she's also a part of you now. She also has a right... To live. To have her new dreams, her new plans, her new desires. She has her own friends and mates. What you think does matter to her, but she must not be affected by your ignorance of human ways of life..."

"But.. Not Niǎo is Duō? Why would FēiNiǎo hurt fledgling?"

"Yes, you won't hurt her in real. But you might be hurting her without even realising. If you don't like her friends for example. If Duō hates the spirits inside the boy, that makes it difficult for Not Niǎo. The boy is her friend. Whoever he is, he is important to her. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

They nodded. "He is Black Flock... Duō... doesn't hate them. Duō.." They frowned, picking at the words before splintering into a couple dozen birds, with LiuLang's body slumping where it sat. Some birds were coherent recognizable species, others, such as the one pinned below an eagle, were a tangled mess. Raven and Warbler landed in front of the master. "Duō doesn't hate those spirits!" Raven cut the warbler off, waving at the mangled bird with a caw, "They do." Crow cut in with a laughing cry "They're a dick!"

Master smiled at such a chaotic reaction, he reached out a hand to pat the crow on head.. Speaking to everyone

"Duō, I know you love her and care for her. And I know she loves you all too. But treat her with more care. She is but a child. Ask if you don't know what she wants, she'll tell you. Don't force your decision on her even if you think that's the best thing for her. Let her make her choices, let her live a peaceful life, with you all. She's a flock. Duō protects flock."

Crow gave a pleased caw, hopping closer in hopes of more headpats. "The fox is a dick too! But less dick! Human word is asshole?"

Gideon was listening from where he sat on the roof, waiting for the conversation to end, but he caught the burning smell and facepalmed before jumping down... Walking towards them he said, "Master I like your burned Biryani so much... They kinda give me something to miss when I'm away from you..." His face full of amusement as he turned towards the pot...when he heard the Crow yell like that and he turned…"You little fuck, keep your beak closed or I'll close them for forever.."

Hawks gave a warlike shriek, before Eagle batted them on the head with their wing calling at them to shut up. Cackling, Crow flew to the fox, perching on his shoulder, chanting "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Master was gonna pat the young one when he heard Gideon talk about the pot!! He hid his face behind his hands too ashamed... And peeked a little at Gideon with a smile, the voice of crows covered the whole kitchen in shrieks and the master started laughing…

Gideon was pissed now as he tried to grab the crows flying and sitting on his shoulders, "How is this funny to you. Stop laughing. They will fall into the fire and get hurt.. take them out.. stop laughing.."

Duō paused at that, and a number of the birds merged back into LiuLang. Only Raven, warbler and Crow conglomerates remained. Crow firmly set himself on the fox, resuming his insulting caws. Warbler perched on the master's hand, watching Crow with disapproval, Raven just laughing at the chaos.

LiuLang curled up, she was fast asleep.

Master turned to the bird and said, "Want to eat the Biryani I cooked? Or will you rest now? I know it must be tiring to talk for so long..."

Warbler chirped up at the much larger creature. "Duō should rest... Will you save food? For Fledgling?" The flock as a whole began yelling at the corvids to join them, grumbling they did as was requested, till only Warbler remained.

Circling the room once, they rejoined the flock.

"Yes", the master answered.  
"NO", Gideon murmured.

"I'm saving this special one for me, and for everyone else I'll cook again.. go and sit quietly. Don't disturb me..", Gideon's voice was cutely stern, and the Master followed everyone.

After half an hour of peaceful quiet, Gideon finally spoke.. "Will you not ask me about Cransford?".

Master smiled but chose to ignore... Gideon kept quiet and worked on the cooking, boiling rice, cooking vegetables, soon the smell of Biryani wafted in the air, reaching everywhere.. pixies flew excitedly around Gideon, picking his clothes and his hairs, he shoos them away but they keep coming at him... But this time he was not irritated. He made himself busy in the task when his master's voice came "Gideon, it's okay. He is stubborn to a fault. He'll return back. I know you have met Aadi iti, how is he- ohh she'd be a she now no? How's she?"

"She's okay... She's living at some teahouse in the human realm run by someone called Grandmaster Cu. I've not heard much about him accept his name. She's safe there, Cransford left her there... Master..."

"Yes?"

"Am I not worthy of Love?"

Master kept quiet for a while... "I will choose to not answer that. It's your ignorance if you think so. Everyone is worthy of being loved. You're not someone special. And if this is about Cransford. You know he can only love one, his heart is already occupied. There's no use chasing someone you can't have..."

Bai LiQin took slow steps through the forest, his heart and mind heavy. Images of LingFu’s near death state overlapped with the hauntings he had locked away. And there was Gideon...The look on his face filled with horror, sadness, anger, but most of all, the realization of helplessness...

Bai LiQin’s breath shook. More than a thousand years ago, he too had believed that everything he did was right. Until that choice took everything from him. LiQin who knew how devastating it was clenched his fists. He was ashamed of himself. He had almost caused the people around him to go through what he vowed he'd never let happen again. 

At some point LiQin's wandering mind had dragged him back to the others. The burnt smell of food had snapped him back. LiQin lightly patted his face to fix his expression and walked into the cave where the burnt smell resided.

He had thought the Master would be here alone so he was surprised to see a knocked out LiuLang and Gideon dealing with the burnt food. LiQin took a glance over Gideon, inwardly sighed, 'It's good that he seems alright now.' 

"This humble one smelled something burning and has come to see?" LiQin smiled like he usually did, hiding everything away.

"That's not for you, the food I make is for you. Take it or leave it." Gideon mumbled to himself because he can't be rude to a guest in front of his master... 

LiQin chuckled in reply to Gideon, a relaxed fist coming over his mouth, "Alright."

Master smiled... "Sure come in, the food will be ready in a few minutes. Gideon is very good at cooking... Is the lady and boy alright?"

"LingFu gongzi is alright. MingXia guniang and BaiYu guniang are taking in the scenery, they will be back soon." Liqin replied respectfully to the Master.

Master, "Come have a seat... Master didn't get to meet you before. Gideon didn't trouble you, did he?" Gideon looked at LiQin. He was done! Why would the Master ask such questions...!!

LiQin took a seat thinking 'troubled me?' the time they may have tumbled on the rooftop surfaced.

"Ahem! No this humble one was not troubled at all." LiQin smiled awkwardly, a sweat dripping from his forehead telling half the truth,"Gideon was very well behaved."

Master didn't probe any further on this matter, his theory already confirmed, he turned to look at Gideon whose back was tensed as he worked on preparing sweet curd for desserts. "I sensed you are a very calm and mature person, have you been with this group for long?"

LiQin replied, "It has only been a couple days. These poor young ones were mistakenly dragged in by this humble one. Therefore I choose to stay til my traces on them have completely disappeared.

"And Fortunately, the time to depart is near." LiQin looked at the Master with sincerity, "It is thanks to Master that this humble one's traces were naturally removed by this place. This humble one can depart and not worry about dragging them into this humble one's problems."

Master joined his hands, "It's my honour to be of service to you Sir. But I feel there's something troubling you... If you feel alright discussing it with me, I can try to help you and relieve you of your worries..."

Gideon looked at them..."Master... Dinner is ready, I'll go give the rest of them food... Can I eat here with you both?"

LiQin's smiling face froze, a black guqin, chard and rotting with visible cracks, appearing so frail that just touching it would possibly break it in two appeared in his mind. But the image was soon replaced by the frozen corpse of LingFu and LiuLang's birds. 'No, A'Li you can't impose any more than this.'

"This humble one is already grateful for Master to heal LingFu gongzi and quell LiuLang guniang's spirit companions. There is no need to impose any more than this." LiQin tried to change the topic, "Of course Gideon can eat here, I'll be pleased."

Gideon looked pissed, "I hate your overly concerned type.. if you have a problem say it, master asked you for a reason he-" He stopped..... Huffed and went to give the others dinner.

Master, "Excuse his bad behaviour... It's not imposing on me at all. Helping you is like bargaining some face on behalf of my disciple who I know has troubled you a lot. But if you'd rather not say your problems, I'd understand."

Liqin held his breath when Gideon yelled at him. He was right. And the Master was so kind. Was it really alright to take advantage of their kindness for his selfish wish? His purple irises gathered dew that threatened to spill. 'But if A'Li doesn't ask now, A'Li truly won't know how or what to do.'

LiQin closed his dew filled eyes, gathering qi swirling with silver and black qi at his fingertips, he brought them in front of him and waved. His white robes rippled away to reveal Chuntian Wu Di, a peerless white and silver guqin now a rotting black.

"This humble one is ashamed to ask Master for help but if Master can help..." LiQin's voice quivered like a shaking leaf, "then this humble one will forever be in your debt."

"Is everything okay?" MingXia asked, walking with BaiYu in tow. They came back after it got too dark, and both were hungry.

However, that process changed very quickly when MingXia came in to see LiQin crying. "Did something happen?"

Gideon was walking out of the kitchen area and came infront of MingXia, stopping in time before crashing into her, "Fuck! Can you walk slowly...Almost wasted the food..." "Excuse me." She replied in passing on her way over to the immortal men.

Master looked at the guqin, his brow furrowed a bit. Such a beautiful creation being tampered to this extent... He raised his questioned look towards LiQin for a second before raising a hand asking permission to touch it…

LiQin used his other hand and waved, pushing the guqin closer to the Master. It was alright for to touch it if he must.

At the sight of a guqin, the moon spirit paused. 'Is this the guqin I heard in the spiritual plane?'

Master sensed the guqin for a while and then asked LiQin for his dominant hand... He held the pulse and tried to determine the issue.... His brows furrowed further... But soon it calmed down…

"Sir, the instrument someone uses is very much like the children of the family. I can get why you'd love it so much but still craft it with strong will. This must have looked beautiful in her days... But she has absorbed some resentment...." Master looked into his eyes... Before nodding, he left the wrist and stroked the guqin. "I could negate the resentment it has absorbed... But a child only listens to their guardian. What happens to her is ultimately in your hands...."

The tears that he had been holding back since a while now broke like a dam, falling like pearls. A stream of light had appeared in his dark void. 'It could be saved?'

For thousands of years he had traveled to all ends of the earth yet to no avail, Chuntian Wu Di did not show any signs of its former glory. In fact, as time went by, it became more brittle and as if it would perish one day. LiQin had given up all hope. He solemnly decided if that day arrived, he too would perish along with it, the last memento of his dear parents. There would be no reason to walk this long life.

Even if Chuntain Wu Di could not completely be restored, that was alright. He who didn't know where to go, was shown a path. Where it leads to, LiQin didn't know where it would lead and even if it may be many dead ends, he can pave his own path now that he knows that all hope was not lost.

LiQin didn't care to wipe the tears still falling like broken pearls and stood up. He raised his above his head, cupping them before pulling his posture to kneel on the ground, his forehead now touching the floor, "Master, A'Li is truly in your debt!"

"LiQin!" MingXia rushed over to try and comfort him.

Master rushed to hold the shoulders of the leaning person... Before wiping away the tears that fell from those purple eyes....

"I'm very glad I could be of use... Please let your worries be mine Sir... I will begin the healing of the guqin tomorrow morning.. along with the boy... I'll do whatever I can... Please rest your heart at ease..."

As Master saw the lady coming to sooth his friend he moved to sit back in his place, friends can do a much better job…

"Thank you Master," LiQin stood up and wiped his tears with the edge of his white robes, not minding the stains it left to face Mingxia, "Mingxia guniang, this humble one is alright now." Still, MingXia came up to LiQin, doing whatever she could to stop her friend's sorrow. "...Want to talk about it? I've been told it helps..."

Liqin smiled, "MingXia guniang, this humble one is truly alright. This humble one does not want to bore everyone with an old man's talk. Now come and let's have a meal. I heard that Gideon cooked this meal."

"Hey, I'm an old lady." She said as she followed him to a circle where everyone sat. Placing a hand on his shoulder, MingXia said, "Still, from one immortal to another, if you need a place to go or to talk to, I'm right here." She said sincerely as she sat down.

Gideon was currently standing in the cave looking at the bunny spirit laying asleep and the boy now an ice man.... He kept a portion there and returned to the gathering...

"Let's have this meal.."

He then sat in a corner and began eating the burnt food his master cooked... Giving everyone else the food he cooked…  
.  
.  
.  
The next morning, everybody woke up a bit groggy. They all slept on the floor of the cave, and some of them kept waking up to make sure nothing went awry in the night. Gideon, however, knew a secret crevice higher up in the cave levels, and slept like a baby. He came down with a flourish early at sunrise, the loud noise not exactly helping the group's mood. "Morning, everyone!"

LiQin who was meditating throughout the night stood up, smoothing out any potential wrinkles on his robe with his usual smile, "Good morning, Gideon." He turned to the rest of the people who were also getting ready.

Master walked in looking at people waking up, he gave everyone a neem leaf to chew on as he prepared to go and bring the boy into the open to have first rays cover him…

"So...today is the day..." MingXia muttered, chewing on the leaf. "What happens now?"

"Child if you want to absorb pure energy you're also welcome to...Master LiQin, can you sit under the sun with your guqin?"

Master sat in a lotus position under the giant Banyan tree and closed his eyes... The boy was lying in front of him...Master LiQin sat beside him with his guqin…

The sun rays fell on the bodies of the three, serene and full of vitality. LiQin, who was connected to the guqin, felt negative energy dissolving like dust blown in the wind. The black guqin's rotting parts were cleaned and repaired, reverting back to a normal base. The black body had slowly turned gray, the color of rain clouds.

LiQin stopped his meditation and took a glance at Chuntain Wu Di, a lump forming in his throat as he did so. He brought the gray guqin, empty of any spiritual or cursed qi to his bosom. 'This was his new starting point.' Bai LiQin held back his tears and retreated to the rest. After all this was a happy occasion and LingFu was not back from the dead yet.

The Master absorbed the energy of the Sun... Redirecting it to everyone present there....vines kept crawling to the boy laying in the front... Wrapping his fingers and feet and whole body... Enhancing his natural regenerative power... The guqin wood was being dried up, vines touching and crawling everywhere... A golden shimmer filled the air... The vines on master's tiara grew and curled up into his hair more... His skin glowing golden, his eyes now pure green as he opened them to look at the boy.... He then turned towards the guqin... And reached out to touch it... The vines from his hair wrapped around his arm and needle-like golden splinters dug into it... The colour of the guqin changed...Master then turned and bowed to the boy, murmuring something... The purple veins started receding...

Everywhere around the pixies and all creatures came to see the ethereal scene unfolding... The aura wrapped everyone in itself...

Gideon stood far away from the group, leaning on a tree trunk... Looking at his master. He really should have come to meet him. He's so lonely here…Everybody else that was watching stood in awe. Never before had such an act they have been witness to…

After the energy had fully receded into LingFu's body, the ice and frost keeping it in its cocoon had faded away, falling like morning mist.

"The process is done," the Master said, a smile of pride on his lips, " but we must move him inside before any resentful energy negates the effects." 

With that, everyone helped to carry LingFu into the cave, settling him onto a stone dais. BaiYu trailed at the side of his limp body the entire time.

"We must now leave him alone. The body must work for itself to complete the last process." 

"C...can I stay?" BaiYu asked from the side.

The Master looked down at her, a look of understanding met her gaze. "I am sure you wish to stay, but it would be best if you stayed outside with the others."

"I won't cause trouble, master. I promise."

"BaiYu, it really is nice you want to keep Big Brother company, but I think you really should listen to him." MingXia spoke to her.

Looking down, she nodded, "Alright."

They all left shortly after, but when nobody was looking, BaiYu slipped back inside.  
.  
.  
.  
LingFu slowly opened his eyes. He raised his hand less right arm in front of eyes. "Alive yet again huh," he whispered to himself with sadness. He pushed his arm against his eyes and breathed out a mysterious sigh. . . . BaiYu inched close to LingFu cautiously, her anxious steps did not make a sound, not even dust on the ground was disturbed by it. She clenched her hand and on her dress, her lip shut tight and her heart beating loudly almost echoing the cave.

"Big brother?" BaiYu tested, "are you awake?" She continues to walk closer to LingFu. When she reached him she kneed next to him. She put her hand on LingFu's arm, "Big br-" Before BaiYu could finish, LingFu sat up. He put his left hand on BaiYu's head. He turned to her, forced out a smile. "I should have known this earlier," LingFu looked at BaiYu with a caring eye, "you just look like her! How can I not see that earlier." BaiYu lowered her head. LingFu stood up and glanced around the cave.

Suddenly, a cold hard sharp blade penetrated LingFu's gut through his back. LingFu turned around with eyes leaking with shock only to see BaiYu's teary face and her hand on a dagger which is already deeply sink in his body. With further examination he saw some thin metal string wrapped on to BaiYu's wrist. There was sign of struggle, there was blood, ripped skin where the wire is. 

LingFu angrily frowned, he clings his teeth. He wrapped his right arm with vine in the shape of a hand then summoned an ice blade. LingFu waved the blade in the air cutting the invisible metal string and pulled the dagger out from his back. "If you want to kill me that bad," LingFu shouted, "then face me yourself COWARD!!" On the last word he threw the dagger to a shadowy corner. The dagger cut through the air like lightning in a storm struck the cave wall and blew a hole in it. 

A shadowy figure jumped out and escaped out the cave. LingFu readjust his cloth and turn to Gideon's master. "I'll fix that later," LingFu said sincerely, "And, thank you."

"What's going on in here?!" A voice rang through the chamber of the cave. MingXia, LiuLang, and LiQin ran inside, ready for a fight. They all relaxed somewhat at the now conscious LingFu, but tensed again at the sight of blood.

Gideon had left the group when the healing ritual was done... He couldn't see his master going through all that... He never says anything... but he remembers that time... To heal…

His heart clinched... he regrets doing this, but his master's words always remind him to save, to love, to care.. to save a life is to live twice... Live twice... Yes master... You live, but at what cost... He ran the whole day through the forest calming himself down. He needs to stay with him. As the evening Sun's candle was struggling to keep burning, Gideon returned to the cave... What he saw shocked him... Why was this boy injured again?? Master treated him just this morning!

Later that night the group rested for one last night to resume their normal journey again. After the dinner LingFu spotted Gideon up in a tree gazing at the moon. "Gideon!" LingFu called out, "Got time? I have something to say to you."

Gideon looked at the boy whom he didn't interact with much... 'Let's see what you have there boy…' He jumped from the tree and stood in front of him, "Hello Iceman!" He grinned…

"Yes," LingFu said with no connotation in any means. He cracked his neck and stretched his slumbering body, "At the time, I mean when I was in a coma I did not lose all my senses. I can still hear and see." LingFu paused and looked around, soaking up the wonderful views of the night sky. "I see a man, a man who is hunted by the past. People see him and talk to him but never actually observe. A man with a mask of happiness but drowned in dark despair. Acts one way but shows his sadness only when he thought no one could see him. Trying to fill a hole in his heart with pleasure and substance. . . . . . And he himself might not even notice or is unwilling to accept it."

LingFu's eyes gazed on Gideon's, he pauses then continues with sarcasm, "Or I might just be seeing things, or dreaming, who knows. I do have over thousands of souls in me after all." He shrugged.

Gideon squinted at the boy... He walked to stand under the tree leaning... His body somehow felt heavier now...as he listened and his eyes grew gold, glowing with the moon as if it wanted to swallow someone whole..."Aren't you a little too young to be spouting such nonsense...? I don't care if I have hole in my heart... I don't care about anything, I am satisfied by my life... And you should rest when you're dead, not pry into people's conversation..."

LingFu gives Gideon an understanding smile as if he is looking at a reflection in a mirror, except it has a crack on it. "I got a bit bored when you were carrying me," LingFu explained, " and it's really hard to ignore your face when it is literally brushing right next to me." LingFu sat on the ground too, "I'm not here to teach you anything. After all, I am just a human boy. But, from time to time you need someone to tell you how you are. No one can see themselves without a mirror...And...You can’t escape your past...Even. If. You. Die."

Gideon, "I don't want to escape... I'm far too deep... My life doesn't have a purpose... It won't matter if I die today... But I'd never kill myself...Master won't allow it..." His voice was almost inaudible by the end of it... He looked down, rolling a pebble with his foot.. he crushed it..and it mixed with the Earth... "Kid, you have friends with you who care about you.. don't throw away your life like that anymore.. it's a rare chance I feel like talking.."

LingFu raised his eyebrow, "Don't you too? Your master I mean."

"Master... Yes I won't throw away my life... But…"

"Yeah, there is merit in what Yuan-ge says, you know." MingXia came around the corner. She had followed LingFu out of the cave, just to make sure he was safe. She eavesdropped on the pair before she strode up to them, docile, for it being the night. "The teachings of old always say that "All life has value, even if the one who has it does not know it."

He stopped.. looking at the lady.... He came out of his stupor..."So you are now eavesdropping on me lady..."

"Felt like I needed something to do. Night-time and I get along swimmingly you know..."

"I'm not a kid like you, and I'm not someone's wife like you... So stop this.... Feelings and all-" He couldn't continue.. Karen's face popped up in front of his eyes.. he clenched his teeth..."Funny you should say that, I am actually unmarried." MingXia replied with a smirk, sort of like his…

LingFu shut his mouth, the blue moon light masked LingFu's red tinted face. He thought he was alone, he thought no one was there. He did not want to show this side of him to anyone, especially to MingXia and LiuLang who had enough going for them. He wants to be strong, but. . .Gideon huffed, "Boy, I don't want to talk now...go sleep and leave tomorrow..."

MingXia, "But seriously, there is nothing wrong with anybody. Life just happens differently for everyone, but we all live regardless..."

"So? Want to have me do you?" He snapped at her.. clearly irritated…

"I want you to take some reflection. Like LingFu said, you need some people to tell you how it is sometimes."

"Why?? I'm capable of living my life..." His heart was beating fast..he felt cornered and scared.. like they were much taller than him.. looking at him from above.. like he was once again that pathetic child who cried when he was lost. No one understood him. His feelings exploded.... His fangs grew and his eyes turned gold, he became defensive...like a cat staring at someone with threat in his eyes…

LiQin, who had come back from his late night time activity, didn't expect to run into this odd mixture of a group. He never thought he would see the three of them standing together peacefully. Or was it? Either way LiQin didn't want the peaceful night to turn into a possible blood bath. 

"Gideon, Mingxia guniang, LingFu gongzi. It's getting rather late. Let us retire for the day. The sun will be rising soon." LiQin urged the young ones to disperse.

MingXia looked at LiQin, then at Gideon, sigh "Yeah, fair enough. Come on, we had enough happen today..." She said as she grabbed LingFu's hand and gestured Gideon to follow them back.

But Gideon jumped down, transforming into his true form and dashed away from there…

LiQin thought Gideon would head back to the cave yet instead he dashed off in the opposite direction. LiQin remembered the slightly tense air surrounding the fox earlier. 'By chance...did LingFu gongzi and MingXia guniang say something?' LiQin went after Gideon to find out for himself.  
.  
.  
.  
On the far end of the barrier, Gideon sat under a tree, the shade covered him.. moonlight couldn't reach through the shrouded leaves... His bare feet were digging into the Earth…

LiQin used his divine sense and probed the area until he found Gideon under the tree. He let out a helpless sigh, a light smile on his face. Why did Gideon's frame look so frail right now? It really made his heart ache in more ways than one. In which way? He didn't know himself.

LiQin's soothing voice whispered in the dark, appearing from behind, "Gideon?"

He should have been able to hear... He could sense far away spirits.. he could sense winds changing directions.... But this time he was too much into his head... He didn't hear anyone approaching... He kept digging the Earth with his toe nails…

LiQin frowned at Gideon using his toe nails like that. It felt as if it was him instead and it stung. He knelt down in front of the black fox who seemed to be lost in thoughts and touched his left foot.

"Gideon..." LiQin lifted the fox's foot up next to his face, "Are you okay?"

He flinched visibly, and shrunk.... But when he realised who this was he relaxed, and coughed to clear away the lump forming in his throat.. "What are you doing here?"

(NSFW Content Warning Ahead)

"You didn't look quite right when I saw you earlier with LingFu gongzi and MingXia guniang." LiQin used his other hand to part the fox's toes, using his slender fingers to rub between the crevices, clearing away the dirt. His soft eyes never left the honey colored toes, diligently and carefully wiping, "If they have said something to upset you...then I will apologize on their behalf."

Gideon's heart thumped loud... Those fingers easing him up... It felt like a gush of warmth filled his heart.. he really was too pathetic... A gentle pat, a tight hug.. or something even like this can make his pains go away, even if for some time... He bent forward and caught his hands... "You don't need to do that... I'm not upset. And you should be with your friends.. this.. with me you'll not be safe.."

LiQin laughed, "I don't dare to disturb the young ones' talk. I'm far too old. And why won't I be safe?" LiQin felt the warmth seep from Gideon's palms to the back of his hand, nodding with a smile, " En, feels safe."

Gideon leaned forward slowly... Coming face to face with LiQin, he looked into his eyes before his eyes dropped on those lips. They have returned back to being the thin crisp rose petals, the earlier swelling because of the kiss completely disappeared... Does this always happen? Do people he has slept with forget him like this... His marks erased from their body like he never has made them?... He kept staring at the lips but didn't move…

LiQin held his breath, a smell unique to only Gideon wafted to him. It smelt like trees slightly bathed in sunlight. The natural smell of nature relaxed him. Liqin then noticed that the black fox was staring at his lips. "Heh..." LiQin let out a soft puff, his eyes laughing into crescents.

LiQin closed the gap between them, their lips grazing against each other. He had almost forgotten what Gideon said a few days ago on the rooftop. This naughty fox preferred to be consoled this way. LiQin wrote a mental note as a reminder just in case the fox would be sad again.

Gideon's breath got hot.. he sat up holding the face and kissed hungrily. His body reacted soon letting out his fangs again.. he groaned in the kiss, fighting to part those lips, but failing in doing so he clutched the face and opened mouth, and bit the tongue…

Liqin felt the fox’s hot breath and lips attack him in full force. The immortal had many questions painted on his face but only managed a muffled sound. He felt the black fox get impatient and clutched his lower jaw forcing it open. Something slippery slipped inside causing Liqin to push out his own tongue, attempting to purge the weird numbness occupying his mouth. Suddenly a sharp prick could be felt and Liqin bit down on reflex, having no control. 

The sweet taste of their blood intermingling snapped Liqin out of his stupor. ‘Did I bite him?’ Liqin ran his left fingers through the fox’s white bangs before cupping them to the side, removing the strands that covered those lovely golden eyes. He hadn’t hurt him did he? Liqin used his other hand and placed it on Gideon’s chest, looking for space to examine if he did or not.

The smell of blood made his senses return for a while... He felt a hand pushing him. He thought LiQin didn't want him...and he felt hurt. He didn't realise that he had bitten him hard enough to let out blood.. he brought LiQin close, hugging him tight, like that would glue back the shattering of his soul he was feeling right now. This home really made him feel things he didn't want to do before... He ignored Liqin's struggling hands and just kept hugging him.. he dug his face in the small of the neck and smelled his scent.. different but calming…

LiQin stopped struggling after the fox wanted a hug instead. It could have been his imagination but he could feel the little tremors coming from the places their body touched. ‘I did hurt him didn’t I?’... LiQin encircled his arms around the shaking body, patting his back occasionally. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to bite you…” LiQin whispered next to Gideon’s ear as light as a butterfly’s wing.

"I want you... Right now... Can I...can I let myself lose?" His voice was very low as he whispered the sentences... He could have done anything like he is used to... but somehow this person.. he can't do that to this person…

LiQin remembered the time they had tumbled on the roof. Back then he had realized that Gideon’s debauchery acts were a little odd. They weren’t lovers… he wasn’t forced...and he certainly wasn't a scum who took ladies and gentlemen of their maiden hood… so why did it bother LiQin so much how the fox was so gently searching?

He thought about this for a couple of days but it wasn’t until now that it dawned on him. ‘He must be looking for someone using such acts, isn’t he?’ LiQin’s purple gaze softened, a tinge of sadness and determination coating them.

“Gideon...will you be alright?...” LiQin’s hold on the fox tightened, “doing this will hurt you more…”

Chasing the shadow of someone, yet never fully reaching the illusion hurted more than anything. It was an endless cycle until they crumbled or realized to forgive and forget. LiQin knew all too well. He too was guilty for treating Gideon like his pet, the little white fox in his distant past. Gideon was his own person, not a figment of anybody else. But that's also why LiQin knew. Those shadow’s... illusions they may be... kept their last strands of sanity. If Gideon wished to take him, inexperienced he may be, LiQin would do his best to console the crying fox who had no more tears left to shed.

Gideon, "Just for now... I won't ask anything else.. do ....do you not.." He stopped... He removed his arms and sat down again... He took a deep breath closing his eyes... "I won't force you.... If you can't..then I won't force you.."

LiQin sat still, refusing to move away or go close. He didn’t know. ‘Helping’ the fox felt wrong. Turning a blind eye felt wrong as well. And likewise both answers felt right… ‘Niang Qin… Fu Jun… what should A’Li do?’ LiQin always asked his doting parents on matters his 2000 years of living couldn’t… even though he knew his parents were long gone.

At this moment, the wind had picked up… sending a warm breeze… cradling the two… the faint sound of a guqin’s vibration hidden within. LiQin’s irises glazed over with dew, ‘A’Li understands… and A’Li thanks Niang Qin and Fu Jun for forgiving A'Li's choice.’ LiQin grabbed Gideon’s collar, slightly shifting the clothes off his shoulder before leaning in, nibbling the fox’s adam apple.

Gideon reacted soon enough.. he didn't expect that this person would still stay here after how he behaved earlier.. but these thoughts were soon thrown at the back of his head when he felt a warm tongue on his throat... He swallowed unknowingly, he felt thirsty somehow... His hands placed on LiQin's waist, his breath hot burning away every worry, every thought he had before. He felt the familiar rush of blood racing through his body and his brain shut down, awakening his animal instincts that rarely show up…

*(Insert Papapa here)*

(End)  
.  
.  
.  
Master have went up to the cliff, his green eyes now turning dark, his skin becoming visibly darker with veins crawling up... He closed his eyes and breathed... Just one more morning sun. He'll be alright...The pain was nothing in comparison to saving someone's life...His face had a calm smile... He wondered when Gideon would accept the love he deserves...He stopped watching through his senses...He needs to be alone…  
.  
.  
.  
While LiQin went after Gideon, LingFu and MingXia went back to the cave. Entering the chamber they all set up in, they saw LiuLang and BaiYu sitting up, woken from their absence.

LiuLang quickly made her way over to the pair checking them over for injuries. "We're okay LiuLang, just went out for a chat." MingXia grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder.

The bird had a deathgrip on the hand, as she looked at LingFu. "Fu-ge?"

LingFu gazed down on the floor and bit his lower lip. He hid his tight fist under his still bloody sleeves. His ear is red, both from shame and anger. "I-I'm sorry. . . . " he said with a sense of fault. He wanted to apologize more but he knew that there is really nothing he can say. All the words in the world are trivial, expressions of any kind is nothing but an act. He shut his eyes and lowered his head, ready to embrace the judgement.

"Hey, Yuan-ge, we all did something wrong. It was the area. I should have sensed it, but that place was filled with resentful energy. Enough to reach our ears..." MingXia tried to comfort him, remembering her own terrible deeds.

Releasing MingXia, LiuLang threw herself at LingFu, hugging him tightly while crying. "You're alive! You're alive!"

The kind forgiving gesture did not surprise LingFu at all, he knows exactly who they are and knows they will forgive him. However, he himself cannot accept their kindness. Guilt punches him in the gut and there is nothing he can do about. He stood there stiff as a statue but weak as a cliff after a heavy storm that will crumple in any second.

MingXia went opposite of LiuLang, behind LingFu, and hugged him too. She whispered, "You're okay...", into his ear while rubbing her head on top of his.

"I... I'm glad it worked. I'm glad you woke up!" She nuzzled his shoulder, face wet with tears. "You.. you can't leave MingXia like that!"

"I. . . ." LingFu whispers to LiuLang's ears, "You have to know this. . . . . There is no excuse for what I have done. Their thoughts are mine, they have always been mine. I try to ignore it, but, I don't think I can anymore. . . . . Please leave. . . . . Stay away. . . and stay alive. . . . . . ."

"...what was it you told LiuLang when I came back to the mortal realm? 'We fought together, you are in my life whether you want to be or not'?" MingXia asked above him.

LiuLang, "As if I am not the same? I.. I can't leave. I won't!" She preened the boy's hair with shaking hands. "You... You are the one that needs to live... You have a family! And MingXia!" "And LiuLang." The moon spirit added. "We're with you until the end, A-Fu. We promise."

LingFu gave in. "Oh yeah, you're right," LingFu put on a playful act, "If I die now my grandpa will absolutely kill me in the afterlife. I will not hear the end of it, literally."

LiuLang held him tighter. "I.. I will not let you die first. As.. as long as I am alive, you will be too.."

"Both of you, stop...I am trying not to bawl here." MingXia said, wetly. "But, neither of you are going to die on my watch..."

The three shared a deep group hug, enjoying the touch and warmth shared between them. Each one knew that there was still more to ask...to say...but for now they just slid together like keys to their locks, opening their treasures within…LingFu extended his arm to BaiYu, inviting her to the warm embrace. BaiYu hesitantly accepted the invite. Sending the rabbit a wary glance, LiuLang wrapped the group in her wings. This is the first in a long time when all of them can let down their guards and just enjoy the moment.

"If I could...I would make you all immortal...so I can protect you all...always..." MingXia let pass through the group's minds, even those not with the embraced, not caring if it sounded silly or not.

Even if deep down...she knows they might all leave regardless…

"But, still," LingFu began to speak as he usually would, half serious-half joking, "There is something you have to know, especially you, LiuLang. . ." The group sat across the cave bundled up in a circle. "I believe we, me and LiuLang to be exact, are in some serious danger," LingFu explained in a serious voice, "When I got mind control it was not BaiYu who is commanding me, it was someone else. Who exactly I'm not sure but I know he is a human, a pure human like I am."

"Why...Both of us? They just went after you last time?" Making a seal with her hand, she strengthened the gate trace on LingFu.

MingXia looked between the two, putting a hand on BaiYu's shoulder. "...What kind of danger?"

LingFu looks at BaiYu who's head is lowered to cover her shame. "BaiYu," LingFu said in an oddly soothing tone that is like the voice of a mother, "I know this is hard but. . . . can you tell us everything you know. This is very important." BaiYu nodded, turned back and pulled down her collar just enough to reveal a mark on the back of her shoulder.

The mark is a circle with one eyes in the center and sun's corona one the edge, by looking at the mark it was clearly burned onto her skin. "They call themselves 'The Wonder', " BaiYu explained with a horse-like voice, "they say they are the truest and the purest beings walking on this earth. They follow only one god which they call 'Zero'. . . . . . I was taken in by them ten years ago. All the members have his mark on them. . . . . It's part of the ceremony."

The girls looked on silently, MingXia placing a fingertip on the mark. Turning to LingFu, "Are they...you know...?" She asked, mindful of BaiYu for potential triggers. LingFu shrugged and whispered to MingXia, "No idea, I just felt their present when I was in mind control."

LiuLang, "Why do they want...Us?"

LingFu gave LiuLang a frown and shrugged. 

BaiYu swallowed loudly, "I was living with my family, daddy and mommy and my big sisters. One day. . . . ." BaiYu choked, she tried to hold back her tears and tell what she knew but the memory and the flash back made her chest tight.

"Nomad spirits attacked our village. Only me and one of my big sisters escaped, and we lived in deep within the woods for a few years. Then eventually I grow. . . . . . . I grow sick of being in the woods and. . . . . . and had a argument with my big sis. . . . . . an-and then I ran from the woods . . . . . . Some human caught me and sent me away to somewhere and was. . ."

LingFu put his hand on BaiYu's ear and gently stroked it. "It's okay," LingFu calming said, "It's okay, take your time." "I miss her so much!" BaiYu burst in to tears. The strangely gentle LingFu wrapped his arm on BaiYu's head and pushed her in his embrace. "There. . . . . There. . . ." he said.

BaiYu tries to calm herself down with deep breaths. LingFu offered his cloth to use as tissue and BaiYu unknowingly used it.

When others look at LingFu he explains that he will have to buy a set of new one anyway so it's not a big deal. LingFu rubbed his hand on BaiYu's back in a circular motion.

"E-eventually I escaped," BaiYu continued, "But it wasn't for long. I have nowhere to go and I have nothing to eat. Until one day one of them reached out to me and invited me to their place. They tell me if I just do what they tell me they will give me food and a pretty dress. But, when I can't do what they asked. . . . . ." "You don't have to continue if it's too much," LingFu cut her off, "It's alright."

MingXia went stiff at her words. This poor little girl...

"Everything is going to be okay, little sister...this I promise." MingXia reached her hand over to hold BaiYu's. "I know how it feels...to live through that..."

"They never told me anything," BaiYu said much calmer now, "But I remember that they told me that big brother and big sister are. . . . . Contaminated by bad things and need to be cleaned."

"Do you mean things like what Yuan-ge and A-Lang have?" BaiYu nodded.

LiuLang, "What do... they do with them?"  
"They say they will clean you," BaiYu's weak voice stated, "and give you to 'Zero's' embrace, become one of them."

MingXia turned to LingFu, "You think it's these guys coming after us?"

"This morning, the shadow figure who escaped from the cave. Yeah, it was them." LingFu said in a firm serious voice like a commander in the field, "After we created such havoc back when I was in control, there is no doubt they are more interested in us now. But, for now they are only after me. . . They have yet to notice LiuLang's power just yet. However, they have their suspicions."

LiuLang turned to the pair, ".... What happened in the village was their fault?"

"So what can we do?" She asked, looking at the others.

LingFu bit his lip and said, "Directly facing them is out of question, we don't know where they are or what they are capable of. We are in the light while they are in the dark. We have to wait. There's just nothing we can do about it. They want us, they want our power and use us as their weapon. To serve 'Zero'. We need allies, or we are done for. . .The world might be done for."


	32. Arc 4: Risk  Ch. 25- The Old and Beaten Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Grim

LingFu sat on a branch later that night unable to sleep, he hid himself in the leaves that were dyed cyan by the blue moon light. He began to whisper the familiar lyrics that were barred deep within his head, deeply embedded within his heart. 

Lord and gods listen to me,  
a mortal that sees enough cruel deeds.  
Let my anger fuel my determination.  
Let my weakness be my strength.  
Even if one day I burn to dust  
by the inferno I brought to myself.  
I will quietly wipe off my tears  
and do it all again after rebirth.  
Bend the world to my will,   
give my judgement to them all.  
No entity shall escape my wrath,  
no sin shall be forgotten.

At the last word LingFu raised his fist towards the moon and his eyes on the endless void of the night sky. A declaration of war on what they called 'Zero'.

BaiYu walked up to LingFu like a drift of wind which surprised him and nearly knocked him down the tree. "Couldn't sleep?" LingFu asked gently. BaiYu nodded her head. LingFu understandably stretched his hand to BaiYu and invited her to join. "You miss her huh," LingFu said while stroking BaiYu's ear, "You will meet her very soon, and I believe she will be happy to meet you again." BaiYu looked up at LingFu with a 'too good to be true' in her eyes.

BaiYu (百玉), hundred jade. BaiYu (白玉), white jade. Interesting name for two sisters. 

With the continued stroking on the ear, BaiYu eventually fell asleep. However, LingFu, still anxious about the future, was not able to relax even with BaiYu's charm.  
.  
.  
.  
As footsteps sounded, LiuLang startled awake, hands forming a seal before seeing it was LingFu heading outside. Shaking slightly, she made her way to MingXia. Laying beside her, she watched the spirit, reassuring herself that they were still breathing.

Rolling over onto her side, MingXia's arm hit something in her way. Opening one eye, she saw LiuLang intently looking at her. Still half-asleep, she asked her, "A...groan...A-Lang, what's up?"

LiuLang absentmindedly touched the end of the moon spirit's hair "I...I just wanted to check on you..."

Sleepily, MingXia grabbed the hand and pulled it against her chest, placing it over her chest. She honestly had no clue if there was a heart still there, but it didn't matter. "I'm here." MingXia said, and nothing else. LiuLang's heart stuttered, and she hesitantly shifted closer to the spirit, gently placing her wing over her. She gazed at MingXia's peaceful face with a small smile.

Snuggling closer, the girls relaxed. LiuLang was already drifting off, but just before the void of sleep claimed her, she heard a distant voice say..."Night, A-Yu..."  
.  
.  
.  
As the light poured in from the entrance, LiuLang slowly woke up. Feeling warmth pressed against her, she sleepily pulled it closer, letting out a quiet chirp.

Bleary, MingXia half-tucked her face into the bird's neck. Lips making brief contact with the other's throat as she shifted. Letting out a yawn, MingXia began waking up, stretching out her neck from its new pillow. "Mhn...hm...huh?"

Feeling the soft contact on her neck, the bird hummed in sleepy pleasure. As the warmth shifted away, she gave a displeased whine, before opening her eyes. Seeing MingXia still held in her arms, she flushed slightly. "A-Lang?" The girl asked below her, her brain not yet fully awake still. When it did though, her face went as bright red as the sunrise.

"...A-Xia?" She desperately wished to hide her flaming face, but with the other so close, there was nothing to be done. "Good... good morning?"

"M-momo-morning..." Came an equally flustered reply.

"I... I guess we should get up?" LiuLang made no effort to move. "Y-yeah we should." MingXia remained still as well.

Neither could work up the courage to move from their now tangled position, nor have they wanted to.

Absentmindedly, MingXia rubbed her hand that curled around LiuLang's waist up and down.

LiuLang shivered at the touch, reaching up to brush aside the silver locks which had fallen on MingXia's face. "Ummm" Her face flushed redder. "Fu-ge and the bunny left earlier? ....we are the only ones here?" Her fingers lingered on MingXia, unwilling to break the contact.

"I...guess we are..."

LiuLang continued to run her hands through sections of MingXia's long hair. Long enough that it fell down the sides of her hips. It had been in a bun yesterday, and adding its natural waviness, it now looked curled. 

Leaning slightly into a spot where it lightly scratched her scalp, MingXia let out a sigh.

At the sigh, LiuLang's eyes softened, and she repeated the motion. Everywhere they touched seemed to spark, and the bird couldn't help but to crave more...Not knowing what to do, she gazed at MingXia in wonder.

Exchanging heavy eye contact, the girls settled into a comfortable position; MingXia on top with her legs on the sides of LiuLang, and the latter having her arms wrapped around the other's waist.

Chest to chest, face to face.

Blushing, LiuLang reached up, gently running her nails up the side of MingXia's face. The warm light of the morning sun was diffused by the curtain of silver hair, basking the spirit's face in a silver glow. "Beautiful," She couldn't help but say, relaxing fully into the bedding.

The moon spirit's breath hitched. The nails made soft but electric contact with the side of her face. The lightning spread from one part of her body to another, never settling anywhere, or in any pattern.

Leaning down until their noses touched, MingXia blinked slowly. Looking like she was trying to pick apart something with just her eyes.

As MingXia leaned closer, LiuLang's heart raced. Seeing her stop just above her, she gave a soft smile. Raising her head, she gave the other a chaste kiss, pulling away in embarrassment of her lack of experience. She...she didn't want to mess this up…

Placing a finger under the bird's chin, the moon spirit turned her back to face her. "Hm, not bad..." MingXia leaned down closer, barely above her lips now, "...but I think you meant to do this." She locked their lips again.

LiuLang mimicked the MingXia's moments, as her hand trailed from the side of the spirit's face to the back of her head, digging her fingers into the sliver hair. Her other hand crept up MingXia's back, her heart racing.

The lightning from earlier was slowly climbing into a storm.

MingXia kissed with intent, hard but gentle for the girl beneath her. The hand that was under LiuLang's chin crept to the side of her neck, while the other placed onto the bed above her shoulder. The moon spirit slightly rose up and bent down to deepen the kiss.

Humming into the kiss, the bird preened MingXia's hair, gently scratching at scalp. As the spirit's hand brushed her neck, she shuddered at the sensation.

The girl above sighed, teasing a tongue along the seam of the bird's lips. When a small gasp came from the one below, the one on top took the chance to slip in her tongue alongside the kiss.

She gasped at the sensation, shifting her hand to hold the base of MingXia's head, her other hand gripping the spirit's robes.  
.  
.  
.  
When they walked out the cave, LiuLang couldn't wipe the small grin off her face. Holding hands with MingXia, they made their way to LingFu, belongings already in their bags.

Letting loose a slight giggle, MingXia chirped, "Is everything okay to go, Yuan-ge?"

LingFu stood up from a squatting position. Before he turned to MingXia he gave BaiYu a reassuring smile. "Yes," LingFu replied to MingXia then turned to LiuLang, "LiuLang, I need you to create a portal for me. Remember where we meet, that fishing village? I need you to create a portal in the forest that is located in the northwest of that village. Do you think you can do that?"

Closing her eyes, LiuLang shifted through her gate traces, before nodding. She began to weave the amber energy into a gate. "Is.. LiQin not coming?"

"No, this one is not for us," LingFu said as he ripped his family tag from his waist, he stroked it gently with his thumb as if he was saying goodbye bye to a family. He reached out to BaiYu's hand and pushed it in her palm. "Here," LingFu clamps it tight into BaiYu's hand, "In any other place this tablet will only bring you trouble but when you return home, if there is anyone who dare to lay a finger on you show them this and tell them you know me." BaiYu nodded and hugged LingFu a final time to say goodbye.

LingFu put his hand on BaiYu's hair once again, calming her thoughts. Don't want BaiYu to be sad LingFu act more light hearted and said, "Hey, this is not how the real BaiYu will act, cheer up!!" BaiYu smiled under LingFu's embrace and pushed him back then gave him a light punch. BaiYu steps into the portal, waving everyone farewell. None of them know exactly when or will they see each other again. BaiYu tried her best to anchor her tears but it was to no use, heavy pearl tears rolled and dripped down the chin, crashed on the lime grass and sank within the earth. 

When the portal closes, when BaiYu can no longer see LingFu, a single droplet was too formed in his eyes, but he wiped away secretly and turned to the other with a forced confident smile. "Well, let's go."

Not sure what to say, LiuLang rested her hand on his shoulder. "Lets go." She agreed with a gentle smile.

Looking back to where the gate was, MingXia said, "She's a tough kid, she'll be okay. If not, we'll just take her with us next time..." More to ease her own worries rather than LingFu's.  
.  
.  
.  
Saying their final goodbyes, the trio walked down the mountain. A crisp breeze followed them, a harbinger of the coming autumn. Removing her coat from her bag, LiuLang placed it around MingXia's shoulder, keeping a worried eye on the stoic LingFu. As the pair of spirits slowed, they followed behind the troubled human, giving him space to sort through his thoughts.

'Black Flock's dark energy is not happy.' Owl whispered in her ear. LiuLang blinked as the soft voice hooted. Was that... Duō FēiNiǎo? The voice quieted and LiuLang was left alone with her thoughts. She... she didn't know what to think about... Duō. How many of her thoughts were her's? How much of her even was herself? For the first time in years, she found herself regretting her lack of memories. If she had them... maybe she could know who she really was…

As the group continues down the path, the way ahead starts to seem... off. The ground extends as if getting further away even as they walk forward, a strange fog beginning to accumulate across the forest floor despite the sun high in the sky. An eerie silence is abruptly very evident, the same breeze from before gone dead and leaving the air still though the mist still eddies around their feet.

Then, in the next blink, the previously empty space ahead is occupied. A mere few yards away, a dark shape comes into focus, a large inky black dog. Sleek of fur and powerful in frame, sat on its haunches and staring directly at the three travelers with luminous purple eyes that glow in the weird half-gloom that has descended around them. The dog does not blink nor bark, not a claw moved, only it's gaze. A gaze which sweeps the lot, limpid and intelligent. A gaze that lands on the human.

LiuLang shoved MingXia and LingFu behind her, flaring her wings to shield her flock. "Calm down," MingXia whispered, "maybe it's just...a shadow...or just being curious..." her voice in a silent panic.

Despite MingXia's hesitant optimism, the bird carefully kept herself in front of her flock members. "Who... Who are you?" Addressing the spirit, she wove a gate to keep at the ready. Prepared to throw them in front of the possible threat.

The creature remains still for a long while, eyes tracking the human, then drifting back to his two companions. It's tail swishes once, twice, sending the mist to swirl and the tail itself trailing blackish wisps as if made from smoke. The canine opens its large maw, wider and wider, showing off rows of jagged fangs... and yawns. Jaws snap shut just as quickly, and the strange animal tilts it's head, alert ears swiveling a bit at the other's conversation, then relaxing.

The disturbed mist at it's paws is still in motion, and starts to whirl faster, darkening where it touches them and climbing to obscure the dog's considerable form in shadows and motion. In an instant it dissipates all at once, rolling off and away and leaving the creature beneath quite different.

Where the dog had stood, now a humanoid woman of unimpressive height but considerable presence took its place, just as dark and gaze just as intent, searching. She wore robes of black that moved and ebbed like the smoke, pooling and swirling where they touched the ground. Still, she did not approach.

"...Curious...? Yes, I suppose I am." she spoke, voice low but easily heard, almost as if it came from all around, and her gaze once more sought the human. "After all, you should be dead."

LiuLang hissed, moving to stand directly in front of LingFu. Feathers ruffling, she glared at the dog spirit(?) "What exactly do you mean by that?" Was this spirit one of the Wonder? How could they be found so quickly?!

As they looked through Not Niǎo's eyes, Duō FēiNiǎo felt their feathers stand on edge. They... they didn't know what this is.... At the Dog House, they had seen old spirits, powerful spirits.... But nothing like this. 'Danger?' Hawk glared at the canine(?) spirit. 'Maybe..' Raven cawed. 'Fly away! Flock Leave!' The raptors glared at the twitchy songbirds. Owl and Raven conferred quietly in the corner, Crow cawing what they could remember from their previous wanderings. The only thing they were certain of, what that this creature was old. Very old.

MingXia spoke up, stepping out from the side from behind LiuLang, "Pardon miss, but our friend", points at LingFu, " is alive and well. And we plan for him to stay that way. So if you do not mind, we will be on our way..."

When the bird moved in front of the human, it somehow didn’t seem to interrupt the other’s gaze at all, and she only shifted her attention when they spoke again. Weight shifted to one side with a tilt of the hips, arms traced by skeletal markings emerging from parting sleeves to fold over the midsection. The creature’s lips turned down at the second speaker’s words, as if she’d stated something needlessly.

'Was that supposed to comfort her?' She eyed the creature warily, shifting her weight to keep from going numb. She relaxed her wings slightly from their mantled position, but kept the amber glow of her gate buzzing around her fingers.

“Smooth your feathers, fledgling. I am a guide, not a harvester.” she huffed, finger tapping her arm. “And my Fragments have been called to collect his soul twice now, only to be dismissed. Call it an occupational curiosity, I wanted to observe the state of him. He is quite alive, though the condition of his Thread...” one inky brow arched, “Well is debatable.”

The murky spirit frowned again, tapping finger stilling, then gave a short sigh. Her weight shifted again and this time, the form drifted closer, trailed by the gentle tinkling and occasional discordances clacks of the many crosses and beads strung about her waist. She stopped a little ways away, hands folded behind her.

“It means I intend to observe the human for a time, and I can do that in corporeal fashion, or unobserved. I thought it polite to at least make this known to the subject.”

"So...what business do you have here now?" MingXia asked, putting on a brave face.

"Just... watching?" LiuLang relaxed her wings, releasing them from the mantling. She glanced back at LingFu. He still seemed... of... Letting the bunny leave had been hard on him... Looking back at the creature, she tapped her fingers nervously on her side. "What...what is your name?" She shifted the gate, moving the buzzing energy from it's cast ready position at her fingertips, to the back of her arm. Her wings pulled back into a more restful state, but refused to relax, the stress of the previous days, wearing on her.

The short figure glanced at the moon spirit, ears twitching in what seemed faint annoyance. "Did I not just say?"

"Technically, you did not." The moon spirit shot back. "You said that you were watching him due to his deaths. But since he is still alive, and you mention something else about him, you are curious to stick around."

The spirit leveled a flat stare at the snappy one, a quirked brow betraying bemusement. "Then is that not my 'business' here, as you asked?"

To the bird's question, the spirit paused, almost as if unfamiliar with introducing herself. While she considered, she waved an absent hand in a dismissive gesture, and just as quickly as it came, the gloom and fog faded from the environment. The wind returned with a fresh gust, the sounds of the forest resuming as if they'd merely been muffled. The colors brightened, though the woman's robes remained just as nebulous, absorbing light like a smoky void. "...Grim. Grim will do."

LiuLang looked at her companions. LingFu, lost in his head, MingXia ready to either collapse or take someone out from the stress. She steadied her stance, pulling herself up to at least seem more confident. "Would.. would Grim like to stay with us? We.. we will help supply you.. and you could keep and eye on LingFu! In exchange..." She shifted her weight, hoping it would hide her anxiety. "In exchange, you help protect the flock?"  
Turning back to the bird, the spirit's ears perked up. Once the fledgling's words were processed, the spirit let out a small hum in thought. "Yes. Though I will not require supplies and my help will be limited." she replied, "I can assist in your objectives, but I do not interfere with matters resulting in a Severance. Your encounters with danger must be surpassed as any other, by the merits of your own and the circumstances of the occasion."

"Can you make me a god?" LingFu muttered weakly under his breath. His eyes stare in the spirit's soul with determination, a raging fire within his soul. However his face is expressionless and calm like the surface of an undisturbed lake. 

The girls turned to look at LingFu, different reactions for each one. LiuLang thought that the stress might be getting to his head, while MingXia turned a bit pale.

MingXia spoke up, "Umm please ignore him, we've been through a lot these past few weeks, and he just got out of recovery for an injury..."

"No," LingFu continued, "Isn't a god the strongest being in the universe? Able to bend reality to their will? Make me a god, or give me the power to smite gods."

"A-Lang, keep him quiet." MingXia hissed through her teeth. "P-please do not take offense to his words, he is not in his right head as of right now." She added, waving her hands in a frenzy.

Grim's tall ears tilted to catch the words as the human finally spoke, up, only to bend back as both brows lowered. She met his gaze, unblinking, and her head tilted a fraction like a beast assessing something strange. She heard the other, but did not shift her attention.

"You need not explain, Little Moon. The scent of death lingering on each of your souls tells it well enough. As for you, Yuan LingFu..." she watched him, pale eyes flaring faintly, the eddies of her robes swirling in unison, "I have neither the ability, nor the desire. Find your place as you are."

"Find my place as I am?" LingFu muttered louder than before, "I have cheated death itself more than once now. I have defeated spirits, fiends, and humans alike. Don't underestimate me."

The Grim listened to the human, one ear turning, but otherwise unperturbed. "Make no mistake, you did not 'cheat' death. Were that the case," the spirit's bright gaze locked on the human for a moment, and the air around them suddenly felt heavy and stagnant, hard to breathe, "our meeting would have gone different."

The bird trembled slightly at the words, tightening her grip on his arm. "Fu-ge? Please.. please don't change yourself!" The bird was close to tears, trying to comfort LingFu while keeping an eye on Grim. "Please... no more...." As she talked, she trembled slightly. She... she couldn't handle much more…

"A-Lang? A-Lang, calm down. It's alright, it's okay, nothing is going to happen." The moon spirit tried to comfort the bird. Turning back to the (demonic?) dog, "If you really are genuine to stay with us, for however a time, do you give your word to aid us in whatever we need it with?"

LiuLang gave a small, grateful smile at MingXia. "Just.. help where you can..." She turned her tired gaze back to the Grim, giving a grim smile. "Just... just don't hurt them..." Grabbing hold of MingXia and LingFu's arms, she tugged them down the path, leaving the option to follow Grim.

Grim looked at the two spirits hovering worriedly around the human and each other, and let out a breath through her nose, reaching up to rub the bridge of it. "I cannot agree to such broad terms. I will not hinder you, and offer what assistance I may when I may." she repeated. The youngsters were quite unused to listening it seemed…

Surely enough, when they moved off down the path, she turned with a flick of her sleeves to drift beside them, moving over the forest floor without a sound. She looked forward again and a breeze blew the stifling sensation away.

LingFu took one step back and changed his expression to uninterested. LingFu gazed down to the side, his determined eyes unfocused to the world and lost in his mind again. There is something the spirit said that makes him think. An involuntary clue within the sentence she just spoke. In LingFu's mind he thought, "LiQin, an immortal in a mortal body. MingXia, a mortal who reincarnated as immortal. Gideon's master became immortal through training. Then, LiuLang and I, mortal with other mortal souls. . . . . . . It's right in front of me. . . . . the answer, the truth. But, what is the truth?"

The group, and their new traveling extra, traveled West for a time, settling down for the night in a local bamboo village, on the banks of the Jing River.

Grim had been quiet for most of the trip, and had kept to the shadows for most of the day. Even now at the small inn they had all holed up in, they barely made any noise in their room. LingFu and LiuLang had turned in for bed, but MingXia stayed up for a bit longer.

She kept looking at her door and out the window, writing on and crumpling pieces of paper for a couple of hours. Huff, 'Might as well get the other part done first then.', she thought, standing up and walking to Grim's door.

LiuLang tossed in her bed. Giving up on sleeping, she moved to the corner, pressing her back against the walls. This.. this wasn't right.. She curled up, hiding her face in her knees, shaking with silent sobs. It.. it wasn't supposed to be like this.. they were going to heal LingFu, then everything was going to be ok...She just wanted everyone to be ok…

'Not Niǎo? Not Niǎo hurt?' Duō fluttered nervously. The strange one said to listen to Not Niǎo…LiuLang shuddered at the cawed voice. She knew she couldn't ignore Them anymore. Both the Moth and the Master made that clear.. but she was not sure she could deal with them. What did their existence even mean for her? How much of her even was her....

Why did everyone have to change? LiQin just… left. Fu-ge is... angry. A-Xia... Moonbeam... is... she didn't even know where she was going with this…

MingXia's voice echoed in her ear. "A-Yu..." Who... who was A-Yu? LiuLang touched her lips, silent tears trailing down her face. She...she hadn't told MingXia her feelings... She thought they were clear? But the words...She dropped her hand into her lap, stretching out a leg as she blankly watched the ceiling. They had kissed twice now.. but was A-Xia kissing her? Or A-Yu…? 

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she curled up in her corner, drifting off to sleep with tears still running down her face.

MingXia was about to knock on the door into Grim's room, when a small sound alerted her elsewhere. Inside one of the other rooms cam a small heaving sound...'oh no...'

She pressed her ear to the door, the sound of crying met her ears. Opening it quickly, MingXia saw LiuLang curled into a ball, sobbing in her sleep. 

"Oh my...A-Lang..." She said softly, scared that waking her up would make it worse.

Kneeling next to her, she was in a tight and small position. As if in physical pain from her sleep.

Not wasting a second, MingXia sat on the floor and quickly ducked into the dream realm.

Once there, she hunted amongst the web of strings, looking for LiuLang. After going through dozens, she found it. Letting herself inside LiuLang's dream, the sight shook her soul.

A swirling bird cyclone, all of dark shadows and confusing emotions. They kept whispering words like, "You don't matter to them" and "They'll all leave you, accept it". Looking into the center, LiuLang was on her knees, wailing overpowered by the cyclone.

MingXia tried to rush forward, but the birds swiped at her and forced her back. "IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" she tried to yell to LiuLang, but the wind and bird chatter cancelled it out.

'She needs to stop looking at this! I have to make her see something happy!' It was the only way the chaos would stop.

But that relied on pulling up memories, and MingXia couldn't do much to pull ones up from LiuLang.

In a frenzy, she pulled up one of her own in its place.

A small girl, 10 or 11 years old, in daoist robes is seen wandering the edge of a garden.

She's singing an old festival song she heard when she went with her Daozhang and Da-ge, trailing her hand over stalks of tall grass.

"Xia-Mei! C'mon, we gotta go!" A male voice called to her from across the way. An older boy, 18 or so, waved his arm back and forth.

The girl was about to walk over, when the sight of something moving caught her eye. Bending down, she saw a small bird with a badly bent wing trying to move. The little thing looked too young to even fly.

The girl cupped her hands around the bird, placed it into her robes, and joined the boy to walk home.

When she got to her room, she placed the little bird onto the bed. Its wing was broken, and it looked old enough to not be a baby anymore. But the little thing was still hurt.

"Did you try to fly, little bird? You look too tiny to do that..." She said, petting the feathers on its head. It responded nicely to her touch, rubbing its head on her fingers.

She went to get a bandage roll for it, when an older man saw her.

"A-Xia, what do you have there?" He asked her. She showed him the roll of bandages. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Then who is it for?" 

She led the man to her room, and showed him the bird. He looked surprised, but not at the same time.

"You know we can't bring wild animals home, dear." "I know Daozhang, but it was hurt. And it's still little. Can't we just...help it?"

He looked at her, and the bird. "...Alright, but only until it's better. Okay?"

The girl nodded.

From there, the bird, a Swallow, healed.

It took to the girl who rescued it the best. Playing with her fingers, singing to her, and cuddling into her hands when she held it.

The two were hardly seen apart. 

When the day came that the Swallow was healed and ready to fly, the girl cried.

"I'll miss you, Little Swallow. Please come back to visit me?" She asked the bird.

It flutters its wings in reply. This made the girl brighten a bit. The bird lept from her hand, and took to the skies.

But that wasn't the end.

Every day since, a Swallow would come to the girl's bedroom window. It would fly inside if she left the window open on hot days, made a nest in a tree that she could climb up and see it, left her little gifts from anything it found while flying, and sang with her when she would too.

It was her friend, the Little Swallow.

It came in all seasons, and stuck nearby whenever she went outside.

The Girl and Her Bird. A pair never apart.

Once done, the chaos had died down around LiuLang. The memory of her little bird friend calmed her down enough to not have the birds raging around her anymore. And the voices saying those awful things had stopped.

All of the birds now stood at attention, not moving but watching every move MingXia made.

She walked over to LiuLang, placing a hand on her forehead.

"It's alright now. It's over." She said.

LiuLang laid down, looking tired. The moon spirit decided that now would be a good time to go. But before she left, she made a Swallow out of silver light, and let it fly into the other birds.

"When you wake up, ask me about my friend."

Swallow fluttered to it's silver companion, preening it gently as Duō conferred amongst themselves on whether to pass the message to the finally resting Not Niǎo.

MingXia opened her eyes, the room now silent.

Looking over, she saw LiuLang breathing easy. "Oh phew..." She let out in relief. The bird looked worn out. She walked over, carrying a blanket and a pillow to the corner she was asleep in. Gently to not disturb LiuLang, she lifted her head for the pillow, placed the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Songbird." She whispered in her ear.

Leaving the room quietly, she began to rethink her plan.

'We just got out of a hellish situation. Do I want to drag them back into another?'

Her mind brought up a crumbling kingdom, black clouds and fog swirling in every crevice. The area looked like an actual hell on earth. And it was less than a hundred miles from here...

Making up her mind, she went back to Grim's door, this time knocking. When she did, MingXia followed it by saying, "I'm sorry for waking you up, but...I need to talk to you."


	33. Ch. 26- Secrets and Truths

The Grim spirit did not request her own quarters, though neither did she refuse them. Having just settled in her dog form on some arranged cushions to partake in some approximated rest, a sudden flurry of upset energies in the rooms adjacent pulled her from stasis, and she gazed at the wall dividing them, tail swishing.

’Honestly, these children never do take a break... Little wonder their Threads are so taught.’

When a certain moon spirit finally did come rattling the second time, she opened the door to find the room in almost unnaturally deep shadows, two pinpricks of purple glowing from within. The shadows retreated from the door with an almost viscous motion, revealing the room largely undisturbed with the target of her inquiry quite awake and staring at her. The large black form of the dog was laying by the table, one front paw crossed over the other and head raised, ears alert.

“What is it?” she huffed, though the dog’s jaws did not move, the voice sounding in her mind.

MingXia walked into the room, "I see you also have telepathy...", she spoke, also not moving her mouth. At the edge of the bed, she continued, "but I'm not here for that. I wanted to speak with you."

The dog’s head turned to follow the other spirit’s travel across the room, and the luminous purple disappeared for a moment as she blinked. “Then speak.”

Taking a breath, to ready herself for bringing this memory up again, MingXia spoke, "You say you are a collector of the dead, like a psychopomp, right?" She clutched and released the robes hanging at her sides in a steady pattern.

"Psychopomp... yes. We work in similar circles one could say." Grim mused, head tilting at the line of conversation.

Nodding, the moon spirit knelt on the floor, "Okay, another question. You look like you have been around for a long time...do you know of a old kingdom called....Haojing?"

The canine creature did not respond immediately, unfolding her paws and then recrossing the other way, ears twitching as her gaze went, vacant casting her mind back. A rumble came audibly from the dog's chest as the long head finally nodded.

"There was a flood of souls who spoke of such a name some time ago... What of it?"

There was a long pause before she continued, "...It's...where I am from. And it's something that I need you to help me with.

"I will not go into full detail of recent events or concerns we have, but all you need to know is we're in pursuit of some people who use resentful energy as a weapon. And the reason I bring up Haojing is related to it.

"After the slaughter that had occured over a thousand years ago, not everyone 'passed on' after it was over. The place grew into a magnet for resentful energy due to the devastation, and they grew powerful. 

So powerful the heavenly realm considered a purge of the entire area within and surrounding it.

I managed to get it sealed before they could though. But it is still there, and still at a magnitude level of power. 

Now that I know that there are people out there who are trying to harness that energy, I have to balance and cleanse the place of its power. And by the lengths of which these people go to do it, I need to do it fast. This is why I need your help.

I can clean the area, but I cannot make the spirits leave. But if someone were to guide them to move on, the whole area will be truly safe. And I think you are the only one who can do that. I'm not sure if this falls under the too large jurisdiction you set up, but please understand. If they find Haojing, and tap into its energy, nothing will stop them.

I plan to go alone, and I plan to leave in 3 days. Just...say that you will at least think about it?"

The black hound listened in almost complete stillness, only the occasional swish of her tail disturbing the silhouette. Again, she was silent for a moment, then blew of a puff of inky smoke from her snout.  
"Quite the predicament you have taken sole responsibility for, Little Moon. What you have asked of me is within both my ability and duty, so I am inclined to agree..." the dog let it's mouth lull open, head quirking in the other direction. "Though going alone implies you would leave your companions, and therefore my subject of study behind. I am inclined to ask why...?"

She let out a sigh of both relief and more upset emotions. "You know why I can't bring them with me. For one, they have their own demons. If they get within range of even the border, their own energies will act up. And maybe even hurt them. And the other thing, it's my home, of course it's my responsibility. If nobody else, it..." She let a small sniffle escape, "it should be me who ends this. For the good of it, and...and for them."

Grim watched the damp eyed woman, then lowered her head to rest on her folded paws, ears still alert but obviously settling down. "So you will tell them of your departure?"

"I will, but after the 3 days. We deserve a fucking break, at least for a little bit. My original plan was to leave a letter for both of them, but maybe telling them myself would be better..."

The large dog made a rumbling huff in agreement, black covering purple as her lids closed and she looked to relax into the cushions. Whether she told them in person or left in the night, chances were high this Little Moon's companions would follow regardless. Grim's job would be the same either way though, as such a large group of restless souls as the younger spirit described took precedence over her own curiosity project.

Before she left, the moon spirit heard a final few words drift into her mind. "You may stay if you wish to compose yourself a moment..."

Stepping back from the door, MingXia walked back to the bed, taking a seat on the floor. She brought her arms to her chest. "Thanks."

A ominous strange aura leaks through from the crack of the wall where LingFu is. The aura's claws grab and squeeze the heart of nearby people, send a wave of chill down their souls, their vision funnels, and the surrounding grow so quiet that they can hear their vain in their ear. Air became dense like water and the candle light was blinding for some reason. It's suffocating like a wounded animal in a cage waiting for it's sealed fate.

LiuLang bleary opened her eyes, feeling the surge of energy while clutching at the blanket. 'I don't remember grabbing this...', putting the thought aside along with the unexpected covering, she threw on her robe, tying the belt as she walked to the sudden energy source.

Grim and MingXia had their head spring up at the surge of power coming through the wall. The moon spirit raced for the door while the other lagged behind a bit.

"What's happening?" MingXia asked, coughing at the end from a squeeze in her chest.

The dog's head did indeed rise at the new wave of energy, and she almost rolled her eyes. These youngsters really were too excitable... She rose from her cushions, form shifting in the same swirl of smoke so by the time she stood the humanoid form had returned. A bit of the aura from outside peaked into the room, only for the dense shadows still hovering at the corners to lash out at it. Grim made a soothing gesture to the shadows as she approached the doors, more languid than the dashing moon child, and closed the door behind her as she went to see what the commotion was about.

Before MingXia can open the door the strange aura dissolve in thin air as if nothing ever happened. MingXia opened the door and looked to where LingFu was sleeping. She saw the blanket neatly folded on the corner of the bed, LingFu was sitting next to it, skin pale and cold sweat on his face like the morning dew on the windows.

His hand covered half of his face and eyes but with a careful look LingFu was smiling. Under his breath he seemed to be muttering something but the content was too quiet to hear. LingFu's eyes dodge left and right on the ground until he finally noticed MingXia and other by the door. LingFu gasped for few breath of air before he swallow and clear his throat. "Just a nightmare," LingFu said in a non-reassuring voice, "Just a nightmare, nothing to be worry about."

LiuLang reached LingFu's room, peering at him from around MingXia and Grim. Grim followed the moon spirit, though didn't enter the room fully, instead leaning one shoulder against the door frame with her arms folded, and taking a moment to absorb everything within.

"Nightmares do not usually cause an entire establishment's worth of patrons to have their Threads pulled all at once." she commented dryly.

"Yeah, what she said...kind of. We all felt that surge from our rooms, Yuan-ge. What happened?" MingXia said, walking over to the bed. Saying nothing, LiuLang walked over to the bed, pulling LingFu into a hug.

LingFu stretched his hand and pushed away LiuLang's shoulder before she could fully embrace him. "You know how it is," said LingFu, still out of breath, "I can be a bit dramatic at times." But, seeing the untouched blanket it's clear that LingFu did not sleep at all.

Accepting the boundary, the bird pulled up her knees watching him sleepily. "Want to sleep in the same room? The dark is... too familiar right now... for me anyway..."

"No! . . . . . I-I mean. . . .We shouldn't," LingFu replied hastily, "It's just not appropriate."

"I can stay too if you want." MingXia offered.

Grim huffed, unconvinced, then turned with a flick of her sleeves

"Hn. Good evening then. May it be henceforth...undisturbed." she said, leaving the three to their devices and returning to her room, opening the door to be swallowed by the deeper darkness within.

The three all looked at each other, concerned and confused. 'What happens now?', they all wondered.

Laying on the bed, the bird lifted her wings in a silent invitation for the other two to join her. MingXia crawled onto the bed and under the wing without hesitation. Snuggling in close, she made room for LingFu to join in too.

LingFu noticed the invitation but silently declined. He took his family herb book and walked to the other corner and began to flip through the pages carefully studying each herb with his usual mutters under his breath. He read the words with desperation and hope in his chest. Everyone noticed there is something different to LingFu but can't exactly pin down what.

"Fu-Ge?" LiuLang opened her eyes pleading for the other to join them. She... needed to know he wouldn't stop breathing through the night…

Huffing, MingXia threw an arm around LiuLang's body, "I'll keep watch over him. And make sure he gets sleep. You rest, okay SongBird?"

She glanced at LingFu in worry, reluctantly nodding at MingXia's words. Drifting back asleep, she felt the anxiety rise up along with the old whispers. Dove wings beat back the voices as she fell into a shallow slumber.

Watching LiuLang drift off, and keeping an eye on LingFu for the time being, she spoke to Grim through the mental connection they had. "Grim? About those 3 days...on second thought, let's make it a week."


	34. Ch. 27- Thorns amongst the Flowers

The next day the usual sun shines through the window. A warm morning ray cut through the cold silent room. LingFu is still asleep in the corner with his herb book in his chest. The boy was put to sleep not through his will but through pure natural instinct.

MingXia woke up not long after he did. LingFu managed to knock out sometime early morning, if remembered right it was a bit after the midnight hour had passed. She rolled over in LiuLang's embrace, seeing the boy stir. "Yuan-ge...you okay now?"

LingFu wakes up with a blank face. "Yes," he said monotonously, "I'm alright." He put his head between his eyes and pitched it. "I'm going for breakfast," LingFu said as he stood up from the ground and stretched his leg and spine, "I'll be down stairs."

Moving the arms around her off, the moon spirit asked, "Do you want me to come with you?" "If you'd like. . . ."

Hearing the voices, LiuLang shook awake. "You're going?" Pulling her wing off MingXia and retracting them, she stood up sleepily, straightening her clothes. "I'll go with you..."

"We'll be fine, you had a rough night too, you stay and rest. I'll bring you up some food later." MingXia said, trying to get the bird to lie back down.

Shaking her head, she pulled on the coat, checking her bangs covered her eye. "We should stay together... Grim is probably awake already anyway..."

Grim was already in the inn's dining area, ears hidden and robes simplified and solid for human company, sipping some unimpressive tea at her own table.

Not wanting to have discourse this early in the morning, they nodded. After cleaning up and getting dressed, all three went down to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

"Can we take a break from our 'journey' for the week? I feel ready to topple." MingXia said grabbing an egg-rice bowl and chili oil.

LingFu ordered a bowl of noodle and sat silently on a table. His eyes dull and he is lost in his own mind again. 

"Yuan-ge? Yuan-ge? Are you in there?" She asks, shaking his shoulder. Grabbing her own dish, LiuLang sat on LingFu's other side, worriedly pressing her shoulder against his.

LingFu did not say anything other than just a "uhum. . ." "Hey!" MingXia tried to snap him out of it by clapping in front of his face. LingFu turned to MingXia and just stared at her with a wide blank face.

Grim largely stayed to herself, sipping her tea and closing only one eye to watch the interactions--particularly the human--without comment.

Sighing, the bird considered her options to break the tension, "Fu-ge? Want to see if the city has a good medicinal garden?" 

"Three blocks to the east has a herb shop, turn south and two block later you'll see a garden," LingFu said to a non-specified person as if he is talking to himself, "don't get too close to the purple flower, those flower might make the bird spirit in you feel aroused." After the monotonic words LingFu turns his head to the bowl of noodle and mindlessly eats it again.

".... Can I have a picture of the flower....." LiuLang flushed red, fully roused from her sleepness. 'That.. would be something to avoid....' "As long as you don't breathe. . ." "I don't want to find it... I want to avoid it..." "Uhn~~~" LingFu continued to slurp his noodles. . .

"I'm right here you know." MingXia cut in.

"What... what does this have to do with you...." The bird spirit dug into her food, avoiding the conversation with an embarrassed flush.

"Well if it's close by, why don't we all go after breakfast? As a way to relax?" MingXia offered to the table.

"Yup! Great idea!" 'I can learn what flower to avoid...'

When the group finally rose to go about their day, Grim stood to follow whomever was headed for the garden, even if the human wasn’t to follow. She simply hadn’t gotten the chance for an activity like flower viewing in quite some time, even if they were medicinal herbs.

LingFu finished his noodle and tossed a few copper coins on the table before he got up. As he walked past MingXia and LiuLang, as he went back up the stairs to his room again, he told MingXia and LiuLang "Don't come find me, I'll stay in the inn today" under his breath.

The bird caught the end of his robe, tugging it. "Fu-ge? Please come to the garden? If it could be useful?"

"W-wait!" MingXia called, "Didn't we all agree to stay together?" A look of worry and concealed sadness crossed her eyes.

LiuLang tugged the dazed LingFu along, hoping the open air and sunlight would ease his mind. A tug on her coat made her look at an anxious MingXia, "What's wrong with him?"

"Yes, I appreciate your worry, but" LingFu said without looking back, "there is a certain, personal matter I must take care of alone." LingFu gently pushed LiuLang's hand off his robe and continued to walk away. He is not sure if they call out from him or not, he just keep on walking.

Grim watched the human go, already waiting by the door and a ways away from the others. Lifting an arm with the sleeve draped over it, she peered at the shadow it cast within until the murky shape deepened and moved, a wispy tendril waving as if in greeting.

“Keep an eye on things, would you?” she murmured, and the tendril bobbed, reaching forward a little bit but being stopped by light. The dog spirit huffed, other hand rising to boop the tendril which curled happily around the finger before sinking back again. She was composed again when the other spirits returned.

"Coming with us Grim?" An attempt at a smile was made, tense shoulders betraying the birds's anxiety.

Grim nodded, expression much the same as ever but looking forward to this more than any of the previous days activities. Not as if that was a high bar though. She reached up and pulled a hood that one could swear hadn’t been part of those robes before up over her head some, turning and starting out down the path described with no further preamble.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" The moon spirit asks, to whom she wasn't sure.

"Yes?" Even the response was more of a question than an answer. The bird muttered LingFu's offhand instructions till they reached the entrance of the garden. 

LingFu watched the others leave the inn through the inn window. As soon as they leave his sight he pulls the blinds over the window and rushes down the stairs then comes back up with a bottle of wine at hand. He locks the door to his room and throws a blanket on the door frame to seal anything crack and cranny that might let unwelcome eyes in. Under his bed hides a big bundle warped with paper and strings, LingFu slowly puts it on the table that is by his bed and slowly carefully it is like a thief opening the king's treasure. He took off his rob then carelessly tossed it on the bed. He folded his sleeve to his shoulder then lit a dim candle on the table and began to work.

"Umm.. MingXia... Think you could help me find that flower Fu-ge talked about?" She whispered hurriedly, hoping the Grim wouldn't ask her why she needed to find a certain flower. She just.. didn't want to risk stumbling on it later…

"Okay...but I am pretty sure he was just making a joke. He didn't sleep too well, remember?" MingXia said.

"Not sure I want to risk it..."

Grim had heard the conversation earlier but didn’t particularly care to stop them, drifting off on her own to examine the wide foliage of the garden. Indeed, it wasn’t any grand house’s elaborate floral spread, but it was... pleasant. The medicinal smells were easy to distinguish but all too familiar to the hound. She could probably name some. The dark figure wove around for a while, leaving the other two to themselves and occasionally leaning over to peer at a specific plant or feature.

The girls began to circumnavigate the garden. Each checking every flower that looked even a little bit purple.

MingXia wasn't exactly sure why LiuLang was eager to find this mystery one, but she decided to humor her. Trying to stay on her good side due to recent events...and the fact she was acting strange recently.

'Did I do something wrong?'

Her eye caught onto another purple flower, the same one detailing the money pouch she had given to her on New Year's. They were small violet-coloured blooms, that had yellow-green stems and a blue center. She picked a bunch and brought them over to the bird.

"A-Lang, look at these!"

LiuLang looked up in curiosity, freezing at the purple blooms in MingXia's hand, raking her mind furiously for the flower's description. "Umm A-Xia? Where did you find.. that one?"

"Over there." She pointed next to the shore of a rock lined stream.

Upon sniffing the sweet smell LiuLang's face blushed and her pupils dilated. Her heart pounds in her chest and her breathing grows heavier and heavier. Her limb is strong and weak at the same time and all the world's noise began to fade away for her.  
Stumbling away from MingXia, nausea rose up as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"LiuLang? Are you okay?" MingXia asked, stepping a bit closer.

"Please.... get rid of it..." "What?"

"The.. flower.. Umm I will be right back..." The words fell out in a rush as LiuLang ran into a shaded corner, gating back to their rooms. "Fu-ge.... what is the cure... for the flower..." She curled up on the wooden floor.

The room stayed silent with candles flicking in the dark room. . .

MingXia stood stiff as LiuLang ran off. "But...I...What did I do wrong?"

She dropped the flowers she found onto the ground. Walking over to the entrance, considering to follow back to the inn again…

Grim looked up as the bird "flew" off and arched a brow, rising from her crouch beside a patch of interesting white leaved herbs and making her way to the other remaining member of their little party. Looking at her, then down at the flowers on the ground, the situation was made clear, and the dog spirit let out a huff.

"Ah. Do you recall the way back?" she inquired, though she was already on the move out and down the path.

MingXia turned to follow her. Keeping mum the whole way back.

As the nauseating feeling past, LiuLang remained curled on the floor, stretching out into a more comfortable position when she heard the door open. MingXia entered the room, followed by Grim.

"Is everything okay? Where's LingFu?" MingXia asked, walking over to the spot LiuLang was lying. "Dunno" Came the hazy reply, as she pushed herself to her feet. "Wasn't here when I came in? I think?"

"Did I..." The moon spirit paused, wondering if she should ask, "Did I do anything wrong to make you avoid me?"

Grim paused at the entrance of the room, bending to... well it appeared scoop up a bit of shadow as if it was solid, the intangible darkness weaving between her fingers like a tiny grass snake. She went still for a moment, then gave a short sigh and tucked the little tendril into her sleeve.

"It would seem the human left a bit ago. With his own two feet, lest you worry."

The room is cold and silent, not even a ghost dare to whisper. Blanket on the ground, wind blind shut tight. On the wall there are a strange circle drawn with chalk with unknown symbol in it. On the desk that is next to the bed was a mess. In the pile was mortar and pestle, scale, and scissors all made out of ice. Lay next to the strange tools are cloth with purplish scarlet stains on it. A tea pot filled with not tea but a yellowish liquid and a bowl filled with mucky red things. The walls of room suddenly feel like they are closing in, the strange feeling of suffocation took hold everyone by the heart.

"Do you know where he went? Or what he was doing?" MingXia asked, walking over to the table.

The dog spirit looked around the room more thoroughly, wrinkling her nose. It didn't smell like death, but it certainly wasn't pleasant.

"He is not far. Not far at all..." she said, beginning to circle the room to examine all the implements, writing and liquids. Bending close to the pot, she sniffed, then leaned back and crossed her arms. "And appears to be dabbling in the medical arts... after a fashion."

"Seriously, entering without knocking again?" LingFu said behind everyone carrying a pot of boiling water, "One of these day you will see thing you shouldn't have seen."

LiuLang blushed, pushing down the excuse that tried to rise to her lips. "Are you feeling better Fu-ge?"

"Feeling better?" LingFu muttered, "Just same old thing in another day," he said with a louder voice. He place the boiling water on the table and wipe the chalk mark on the wall will a glare on Grim. After cleaning the wall LingFu empty the strange liquids in to a can and scraping the bottom with a stick. He then collected the red and yellow mush in a small glass bottles and stuff it in his robe. Once the glass bottles are secured he then go on clean the table, melt the ice tools, and opening the window blinds. Soon, with one step at a time the room look like as if nothing ever happen at all.

Grim pinched the bridge of her nose for the second time in as many days, wondering if there was a polite way to tell this child that maybe if he stopped acting like an aggrieved novel hero then perhaps his dear companions wouldn't worry their heads off whenever he was out of sight. Were it not for her agreement with the moon spirit, she would be greatly tempted to abandon her observation of him.

Catching his near petulant look in her direction, the old Church Grim met his gaze, quirked her brows and deliberately sat in one of the room's chairs.

Looking at the two, the moon spirit asked, "What were you doing while we were out?"

"Hum, I thought it's quite obvious," said LingFu with a sarcastic voice, "family herb book, mortar and pestle, and strange bitter and spicy smell in the air. I'm making mendicants for-" LingFu choked on the last word. He closed his mouth and clear his throat, "for a cold. . ." 

LiuLang sniffed the air, trying to place the smell. "Why do you need cold medicine? You were ok last night?"

cough, cough LingFu faked unconvincingly. . .

"...um...you guys do that, I gotta go...on a walk..." MingXia said, walking out with her head down. "A-Xia? Want me to come with you?" "No, you stay here with Grim, make sure he doesn't leave again...I'll be fine."

She left without another word, the door sounding louder as she closed it.

Grim gave a light snort at the human's coughing noise, then shot the moon spirit a look as she departed. Since when did this old one get babysitting duty... wonderful. Deciding this chair was as good as any, the black hound settled in, her human ears morphing back to dog and swiveling atop her head as her eyes closed, cheek resting on a fist.

LiuLang stared at the door with a sinking feeling. She looked at Grim as she released her human form, then did the same, wings resting against her side as she sat on the bed. "... Grim? What.. what is your home like?"

Not expecting to be addressed so soon, the canine in question swiveled one ear towards the bird without opening her lids or otherwise shifting, then sat still for a moment."Home...? Hn. I do not believe I have such a place."

"Oh..." The bird watched the door with a baleful expression. Why had MingXia left? She pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them.

Grim did crack an eye at that noise, a sliver of purple leveling at the fledgling. The spirit was almost a ball of tension, and the grim remembered the fluctuations caused by a certain someone's unrestful night. With a small exhale, she closed her eye again and attempted distraction."What of yours, little chick?"

"It was.. bright." The bird gave a wistful smile, pulling up the few things she was able to recall. "There was always someone talking or something cooking... They were all.. happy. Most of the time anyway." She fiddled with the pendant she had bought at the market, wondering where MingXia had put it's matching pair. "Why do you call me chick? How old are you?" She glanced at LingFu in worry.

Grim nodded faintly along with the description, mind wandering to a place she knew like that. A place that always seemed to have a good atmosphere and excellent tea.  
At the question, her ears perked, then bent in thought. "Hmmn... I lost count some time in my 5th millennia."

LingFu sat by the table sipping his tea that he has not had since he was reborn the first time. He watches the clouds drift away to a distant land. "What is it?" he asked LiuLang without taking his eyes off of the cloud, "I can answer three questions you have but no more okay."  
.  
.  
.  
Walking around the town for a good while, MingXia had a lot to untangle. LingFu lying right to her face and doing something with dangerous magic; LiuLang treating her oddly for no reason and not even providing one to begin with; and the new Grim not stating what she even plans on doing to LingFu to her "mission".

The whole thing made her want to walk until her legs fell off.

This lasted until she reached the edge of town near a grove, after walking the whole perimeter.

She sat under a large tree, looking up at the midday sky. Letting her mind be blank for however long the world will let her.

A nudge at her hand snapped her out of her state. Looking down at her hand, she sees a large white rabbit nuzzling her hand. Allowing the distraction, she pets the rabbit, soft as cotton. And its coat seems to be super shiny, polished even.

It crawls into her lap, and MingXia sees that some string is stuck to it's foot.

Untangling it, and giving it a sharp tug, a piece of rolled paper skirts along, tied to its other end. Picking it up, she sees a symbol and three characters painted onto its column.

A small crescent moon, followed by "Yue", "Ming", and "Xia".


	35. Ch. 28- Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Zi YueYa

Eyes wide, LiuLang looked at LingFu warily. "Three questions? Why play this game.. can't we just talk?" With a glare she tapped on her wrist impatiently "That question doesn't count."

To hide her nervousness, she patted the ancient dog on the head. 'I wonder if that was in dog years or human years..'Just before the bird's hand made contact, the other's ears twitched and her wrist was caught in a grip firm enough to hold, but controlled enough not to cause pain. One eye fully opened independent of the other, watching her.

"Consent, little chick." she stated, tone clipped. Once it seemed the fledgling understood, she released her hand back to her and let them get on with their question game.

"Fine, we'll talk, but I will only answer three questions you have."

"Sorry.." She pulled her hand into her lap, clutching at her coat. "Fu-ge? Is.. is the resentful energy hurting you? And don't lie... Not just physical hurt either..."

"No, like I said, the resentful energy is me, it has always been just me. That is one."

"That.. that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt sometimes..." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her anxiety. "Even FēiNiǎo.. can hurt me sometimes... It.. it can hurt having something... different.. in you."

"Does my emotion hurt me? Yes, but can I blame it on me?" LingFu let that question unanswered.

"There.. there isn't anyone to blame... You can only ask for help..." LiuLang jumped to her feet, trembling slightly.

"You can ask us for help! We are doing what you can but you don't tell us what you are going through! Just please! Trust us!" She wiped at the tears, angry that she couldn't hold them back. "We trust you.. I trust you! Just.. please..." Her anger faded, as her words trailed off. Collapsing heavily onto the bed, she wrapped her wings around herself in an attempt to self sooth.

"I do, that's why can't put you in danger's way," LingFu said quietly. "Then we will do it for you." The bird's eyes burned as she met his gaze head on. "I was ready to let you kill me once and I will let you do it again."

"Yes, and with the blood in my hand I swear to never let that happen ever again."

"Let what ever happen again?" A voice came from the hall.

MingXia came back from her alone time, parcel under her clothes, and decided to rejoin the others. But the yelling and serious tones made her nervous. And the mention of something serious made her hustle here.

"Fu-ge... I do not give a shit. I will die before I let either you or A-Xia lose your sanity or lose your life." In blinders with her anger, she missed MingXia's voice ringing from the hallway.

"Then you know exactly how I feel. . . . Plus, unlike you . . . . . I died before," LingFu said calmly. He noticed MingXia by the hall but paid no mind to her.

"Wait what?! No no no, nobody is going to DIE!!" She yelled as she ran to the bed, tackle-hugging LiuLang. Tears returned to her eyes as she felt MingXia's arms around her. "Then it is my turn."

"...technically it should have been my turn...more than once..." The moon spirit mumbled the second half.

"You can't die," LingFu said to MingXia with a curious face, "you are immortal." "Immortal doesn't mean invincible, not every long life means you get armor level protection from harm." She called over to him.

"Just let me do it! I was supposed to die anyway!" "So was I but that doesn't mean I will let you!" MingXia told LiuLang from on top of her.

LingFu sank into his seat and gazed at Grim. "You did not 'cheat' death". . . . . A smirk stretches across LingFu's face. He jumped up from his chair and chuckled. "Yes of course, yeah, immortals does not mean invincible."

If it was possible to feel older than she was simply by watching a conversation, Grim certainly thought this would do it. The fist turned into two fingers rubbing her temple, and she grew increasingly bemused by the whole thing. How was there an argument going on right now? It finally grew to be too frustrating, and she 'tsk'ed.

"There is no such thing as 'turns' in death, and no such thing as 'should have' died. If you live now, it is because your Thread was preserved by whatever series of innumerable events led to your moments of Severance being surpassed."

Her sleeves flicked as she gazed at each in turn. "Spend less time contemplating your ends, and live your lives."

Zi Yueya have had enough. She had just wanted some sleep! But those in the room beside hers didn't seem to think so. So with a sigh, she got out of her bed combed quickly through her hair with her fingers and put on her clothes. Then finally left her room and went to the door beside hers.

"Im trying!" LiuLang snapped at the ancient creature. "I really am trying but everyone keeps leaving or dieing or trying to kill me or my flock! I want to live! Or at least I want to want to live!" she burst out into heavy sobs.

MingXia quickly buried LiuLang's face into her chest. "We're okay though. If you want to live...live for me." She pulled the teary face away from her chest. "If you want to live for something, live for me. Because I am here. I am here to stay. I won't leave, or die, or get killed, but I can't if you don't as well..."

She rested her forehead onto LiuLang's, "Can you do that for me? Can you live for me?" "Then.. then don't die..."

Zi Yueya lightly knocks on the door. "Hey... would you be so nice as to not speak so loudly when in a public area?..."

In a fit of anger, LiuLang threw an empty cup at the door. "Shut up.. just.. shut up.." Her voice was too hoarse to scream as she leaned into the moon spirit.

LingFu looked at LiuLang, slightly agitated and was getting ready to leave. He opens the window and is ready to jump out but then decides to walk out of the door. "If you need me I'll be at the town square with less annoying noise."

"Fu-ge... LingFu... don't you dare... dont you dare fucking leave!" "A-Lang...take it easy..." MingXia tried to hug her tighter.

Zi Yueya could only sigh and stepped to the side. To allow the one leaving the room to leave. "Should probably just change inn..." she mutters to herself.

Grim watched the two on the floor, expression still as ever, but eyes swirling faintly. It was frustrating, their constant upheavals of emotion, the illogical arguments, the way they depended on each other yet pushed each other away... Strange, watching them spawned not only annoyance, but possibly... melancholy? It was stirring one of the dark corners of her mind, where memory of an old life should have been and only impressions remained. Perhaps it had been too long since she had formed such an attachment.

Feeling her presence was perhaps best served elsewhere, the dark form rose even as a voice came at the door, followed by a smashing cup and the human making another exit. Grim frowned, making her way to the door, the broken shards of the cup disappearing after her robe passed over them. Looking back at the spirits in the room once more, she lingered, then inclined her head.

"Take a moment. The room will be safe." she stated, making a small motion to one corner of the room. The shadows there responded, thickening and expanding, flooding the walls and the windows till all noise from without was muffled, a gentle darkness giving them privacy while the lamps within kept complete gloom at bay. Only then did the dog spirit step out, closing the door and nodding to the woman in the hall.

"Pardon. Could I offer some tea to let us off?"

Zi Yueya gave the one who had spoken to her a smile. "That does sound lovely. Some tea is always nice after getting woken up from a nice nap."

The shorter took a moment to properly assess the newcomer, unhurriedly shifting her ears to humans' and making her robes solid. If the woman hadn't made a fuss at the room full of shadows, girl with bird wings or the rest yet, she likely wasn't going to.

"Hn." was the eloquent response, and with a nod she turned with her hands folded behind and headed for the stairs down to the main area, evidently expecting the other to follow.

Zi Yueya calmly followed the other with her hands folded in front of her after having tried to drag her robe back up on her shoulder. But the too big robe decided it didn't want to stay there and slid off again. She didn't pay it any mind as she followed the other.

Grim led the stranger to the same table they had claimed that morning, a little out of the general traffic and smoothly sat, ordering tea and then sitting silently as she waited for it to arrive, sharp gaze tracking the other. It was clear she wasn't much for seeking conversation, especially initiating it.

Zi Yueya sat down and after having ordered tea, she took out her pipe and lit it. Letting the scent from the pipe mask the presence of Yin energy she had to let out to ease her headache. Zi Yueya took a few sips and breathed out the smoke. Before she finally turned her attention to the other person at the table. A low hum left her as a smile grew on her lips. "Don't you have an interesting look in your eyes?~"

The other occupant of the table shifted slightly at being addressed, half distracted as the tea arrived.

"Do I?" she responded, phrased like a question but without the inflection that usually accompanied it. Still, she passed out each of their cups and poured the first, swirling it a moment before tasting. A strong blend with a good aroma, as preferred. Not bad for a human establishment.

Lightly blowing on the tea, but she ended up not taking a sip since it was still too hot for her. "That you do~ Like you are someone who has seen many things through a long life." She spoke with wisdom she had accumulated from the many, many centuries she had been alive.

Grim leaned back in her chair, absently spinning a tendril of smoke drifting her way around one finger, then rolling it into a ball and dispersing it in a flick, she glanced back. "Mn. I have seen some things, though a spirit traveling on her own in the human realm is one of the rarer encounters."

Letting out a hollow chuckle and swirled a bit with her pipe as her silver blue gaze turned towards the tea in her cup. "Abandoned by even my own kind. I can be kind, but what purpose is gaining friends if one is fated to be alone?"

The older spirit eyes the other with a small tilt of her head, finishing her cup and pouring another, then continuing her observation through the curling steam. "Fate is what you make of it. Few things are so sure as a self fulfilling prophecy."

Zi Yueya leaned back and gave the other a smile. "That is very true. I did not mean to be so gloomy." finally takes a sip of her tea. Not long after, things got quite lively and she couldn't help but sigh.  
.  
.  
.  
In the town square LingFu sat on a bench under an old tree sucking on an ice popsicle. A scheming man with fine clothes and a thin mustache stroll close to LingFu. "You look troubled young man," he said to LingFu with a wide grin. "Whatever you're selling I'm not in the mood to buy it," LingFu said without even a glance at the man. "Oh, no, I'm certain there is something I can get you. How can I even call myself a merchant if I can't even satisfy my customer's simplest request," the man said proudly. LingFu looked at the man with one eyebrow up. He took the popsicle and stood up from the bench, "Alright, let's see what you have."  
.  
.  
.  
LingFu walked down the street and spotted a stand where many beautiful jewelry and accessories are on display. He hopped his way to the stand with childish wonder in his eyes. "What are these for," LingFu asked the lady by the stand, "is it edible?" Zi Yueya gave the other a smile as she let the smoke from her lit pipe dance around her. "I am afraid not dear. But they are wearable~" She chuckled softly as she spoke.

"Is it magical?" LingFu asked again with a higher pitch voice. "Would you like them to be, dear?~" Zi Yueya asked with a more mystical smile. 

LingFu jumped up and down with excitement. He nodded his head so fast he felt dizzy after that. "Magic is always magical!" LingFu said with his hand thrown in the air. "Then tell me dear, what kind of magic would you want them to perform?~" 

LingFu put one of his fingers on his lip as he thought. "Make infinite candy? No! Hum. . . . Turn everything into rainbows. . . . .Wait no. . . . ." LingFu rocked his body left and right trying his best to think of something. "I wonder what Big Sisters would want. . . . ." "Why not ask them, dear? I won't be going anywhere for today, dear." Zi Yueya chuckled softly as she spoke.

LingFu looked up in the sky, "Hum. . . . . the day it's still too early to go back. If I go back now they wont let me come out to play again. But I really want to buy something for them. They have been so kind to me. . ." LingFu said while scratching his head.

"Then do you know things they like?" Zi Yueya suggested gently. LingFu rolled his eyes back and tried to think, "LiuLang JieJie likes shiny things and MingXia JieJie likes silver things. But one thing for sure is that they like each other. . ."

"Hm... Then what about giving them something that matches?" Zi Yueya turned her attention towards the accessories on the table and looked among them. LingFu followed YueYa's eyes and saw the accessories that she was talking about. "Ooooo, It's shining and made out of silver. . . I want it . . .How much?" "Let me think~ Hm... What about... two silver for each? So four silver?~" Gives LingFu a gentle smile. 

LingFu reached in his pocket and placed four silver on the table before he happily hopped off to the distance and disappeared into the crowd. Along with the silver was a neatly folded paper. The paper has this brownish tint and wax like coating. With a glance, anyone knows it's some sort of merchant contract document. Zi Yueya looked after LingFu before she turned her attention towards what he had left behind. A low hum left her as she picked up the silver and paper. The silver got put to the side and the folded paper got opened.

To YueYa's surprise the paper is indeed a merchant's paper, not a contract but a business card. On the waxed paper it reads, " Let your dream come to you with the help of a traveling merchant. Full fill any of your wishes, grantee satisfaction, cheap and affordable. Your wish is our command, we will follow your order to the letter. Refund with a fee." A low chuckle left Zi Yueya as she folded the paper again and put it away. Then she turned her attention to the new customer that had walked up to her little table.  
.  
.  
.  
LiuLang sobbed, going limp in MingXia's arms, "Everyone leaves.. Fu.. LingFu left, Grim left, you left..." "No I did not." MingXia said, stroking her hair and wings. "I made the promise not to remember, and you need to too...right?"

MingXia pat the bird's head, coaxing her from her emotional turmoil. She decided to whistle her song, hoping that Duō FēiNiǎo can help calm her down some more than she can.

Oriole perked up as Moon Flock began a song call, wasting no time mimicking it. The songbirds pushed the fretting raptors to the side as they whistled the call to Not Niǎo. 

As LiuLang's sobbing quieted, she threw her arms around the moon spirit, shaking from the emotional turmoil. "Please... please don't die... I can handle you leaving.. but please...."

"I promise I won't die." MingXia said, calm and soft.

The only response she got from LiuLang was a wet smile and a tight hug. Letting a laugh rock her chest, she added, "Does that mean this bird also promises not to die on me as well?"

"I... I will try..." Something kept LiuLang from being able to commit. Some shadow looming in her mind. Something suggesting that while the bird may live... the girl may not…

She wiped away her remaining tears. "Want to get tea? While we wait for... for LingFu to come back?"

MingXia could tell there was still something deep within, but she let it slide. "There she is...let's go, we can get some sweet cakes!" She said, standing up holding her hands the whole way.

"How have you been... since the moon..." She regretted needing to bring up what had happened in the alley, but she didn't want the moon spirit to repress it needlessly.

The other paused on the stairs they were descending, but just as quickly, turned back to give a reassuring smile. 

"My lady...was just...angry at my trick. The pull was likely due to her wanting to confront me to confess the deed. A-Lang is kind to worry for me, but no need. That day...I was...merely surprised, and unprepared for such a sudden pull back...I am doing quite alright now though, do not worry." 

She sounded unsure, even if she was an expert liar. And the smile to cap off the statement even looked hesitant.

LiuLang squeezed the spirit's hand to try to ground her, watching her with worried eyes. "Tonight I can try to strengthen the gate trace, if you want? It would make it easier for me to make gates to you..."

"You really are too kind of a person for this one." The moon spirit replied in kind. 

"Also, if this one may ask...May you be alright to stay in my room for the remaining week we are in town? I want to be sure you are alright...after what we have been through..." Her cheeks had a faint peachy pink color painted on her face.

She gave a soft smile, tension easing from her shoulders. "That sounds good." After checking her human form was visible, they continued descending. "I feel better when I am around you."

As they reach the bottom, the girls grab a sunlit window, smiling surely this time.

Seeing the spirits come down into the common area, presumably finished with the room, Grim offers a nod if either spots her, mentally coaxing the shadows she'd asked to guard the room to let their protections drop.

The moon spirit and the bird order some strange new tea and cakes to be brought to the table. Enjoying the warm sun, the former asked, "How do you fare now?" "... better. I think the crying and throwing things helped.." She cringed thinking back on her actions. "I.. I'm sorry for putting all that on you. And LingFu." She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Grim was my...tantrum didn't she.."

"It's not an issue, truly. Everyone handles stress differently. And hey, look on the bright side, nobody got hurt this time..." MingXia tried to offer, putting out her hand onto the table.

She winced at the reminder as she gently placed her hand on top of MingXia's. With a smile, she offered one of the cakes to the spirit.

Accepting the sweet, MingXia ate it and poured some tea for them both. Raising it to her lips, she caught a smell alongside the tea. It was familiar, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Rather thirsty after her earlier crying, the bird downed two cups of tea in quick succession, before happily nibbling on the sweets.

And suddenly, just outside, is a deranged human man who’s stark naked, running down the road screaming, “AH FUCK NO, THE BEES! GET THE THESE GOD DAMNED BEES AWAY FROM ME!” as he swats at nothing and proceeds to fall face first into a puddle as he screams and thrashes about like he’s been dunked into a lake and drowning.

The girls look outside at the noise. Then at each other, "I swear if Yuan-ge did that...I am gonna pat him on the back. That was FUNNY!" The moon spirit said before doubling over.

The bird laughed as she sipped on her tea. "LingFu can't be responsible for every bit of chaos in out way!" Her core warmed as the taste of the tea filled her mouth. 'Tastes a bit like something I had at the Copper TeaHouse...'

Downing a couple of more cups of tea, MingXia replied, "No, but he is close to being..." Laughing as she finished that sentence. Leaning forward again, she let out a small noise of discomfort, and placed a hand at her breast.

"Are you alright?" Setting down her empty cup, LiuLang leaned forward to place her hand on MingXia's shoulder.

"...too pointy..." She whined, as she reached into her robe and pulled out the 26 point star pendant LiuLang gave her. "I want you near my heart, but please don't hurt me." She said in a childish voice.

"I.. Im sorry!" She tugged the star out of the Moon spirit's hand, rounding the table to kneel in front of her. Gently she tied the pendent onto MingXia's belt in place of the one she broke. Hands lingering, she looked up at the girl earnestly. "Is that better?"

"Mnn. I love it!" Came a happy, high pitched reply. "XiaoXia loves A-Lang's gift!"

Chirping happily, the bird gave MingXia a side hug. Sitting next to the spirit as she attempted to desperately lean into her while offering another cake. 

Grabbing her arm, MingXia opened her mouth at the treat.

Zi Yueya glanced over to the other spirits and smiled. Seemed like things had calmed down for them now at least. She took a sip from her pipe before she put her tea down, took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. The headache had subsided but was now an irritating buzzing feeling. "Why must it be like this today?..."

Grim could hear the commotion outside, but chose to ignore it with naught more than a quiet sigh. A sigh that overlapped with her table companion, and she raised her gaze to meet the other’s with a hint of amusement. The spirit was also doing the nose pinch, and somehow the canine felt a little closer to the young stranger.

“You alright?” she asked absently, finishing her tea.

Zi Yueya raised her gaze and turned it towards the other. Despite not being able to actually see her table companion. The silver blue eyes were slightly flashing in red as her accessories worked hard on suppressing her demonic side. But despite that, she gave the other a smile. "It is nothing to worry about. Merely a small headache buzzing."

The dog spirit stilled upon seeing flashes of crimson in the other’s eyes, her own gaze detecting flares of something malevolent in the woman’s otherwise serene energies. She placed her cup down with careful slowness, watching the motion.

“You may retire if you’re feeling unwell, little kitten.”

Couldn't help but laugh "It has truly been too long since I was called a kitten." Puts her glasses back on, the flashing of red now gone. "Things are a bit too lively for resting I would say." 

The malevolence faded, and Grim’s nose twitched then settled. She wasn’t about to push the stranger to it if she wasn’t inclined. Meanwhile, she was picking up a certain tangy scent from the younger spirit’s direction, and rose from her seat.

“Thank you for agreeing to such placation. I think I should check on my traveling companions.” she said, dipping her head. “Good day to you.”

"Many thanks for the company." Zi Yueya answered with a smile and took a sip from her tea.

With one last taciturn nod, the dark spirit drifted away in a flutter of sleeves, making her way to the front to pay for the tea as promised before going over to the window seats with the moon and bird. About to simply pass by once she'd checked, she paused as the smell from before grew stronger, and picked up one of their cups, taking a sniff. A single bold brow quirked.

"This is alcohol."

"Oh...is that what this is?" Admittedly, trying a new 'Emperor's Smile Tea' sounded like something that could make things more exciting, but the actual booze...while a surprise, was not unwelcome.

"Sweet! No need to worry, I can handle my drinks..." The moon spirit said, knocking back another teacup.

The dog spirit nodded somewhat absently, putting the cup back.

Zi Yueya watched them from afar with a small smile. Before she drank the last of her own tea and left. "Wonder we're I shall put up a stall today~" 

“Very well. I will be in my room then.” she stated, turning without further ceremony and ascending the stairs once more. Once returned to her chamber, she settled on the cushion beside the table, kneeling comfortably and folding her hands in her lap. Bright eyes dulled as they closed, and the consciousness that was spread over her many Fragments was given a brief rest bit from this wisp to focus on other things, the body going still and faintly insubstantial where it sat in the inn, the shadows of the room curling around the outer edges to keep watch.

Zi Yueya walked down the street looking around for a good place. Once she found a place she put up her stall to get some accessories sold before she continued her travel.

The bird chirped as the moon spirit took a bite out of the cake she held up, nodding to the Grim as she headed upstairs. "Can XiaoXia have another?" MingXia asked, pulling a soft look, silver-blue eyes sparkling lowly.

The moon spirit lifted her hands in a cupped way.

Scarfing down another pastry, the girl watched as the bird laid down on the table. She copied the motion, placing her head down next to her. "Birdy tired?"

"Hmm yes and no." Lazily her hand reached out, playing with the loose strands at the end of MingXia's braid. "I like your hair... It's like... spun moonlight..." 

Nodding, MingXia let her play with her hair a bit. Suddenly, she got an upset look on her face. "Why do you not like me?" 

At the words, her brow furrowed. "A-Lang does like A-Xia!" "Then why you run away from me? Why you look sad at me?" She asked.

LiuLang half fell, half leaned on the spirit's arm. "I'm not sad at you! A-Xia makes A-Lang happy! I ran because I felt weird and Fu-ge fixes things! I didn't want to leave you!"

The moon spirit brightened at her words, "A-Lang makes A-Xia happy too!" she said, joyfully, before letting out a yawn. Dropping a handful of coins on the table, LiuLang stumbled to her feet. Hooking her arms around MingXia's back, she picked her up in a princess carry, nuzzling her as she walked up the stairs to their room. 

Giggling as they entered the room, and being placed onto the bed, MingXia placed a peck onto LiuLang's cheek. "XiaoXia wants to see Little Swallow!" She stumbled over to the window next to the bed, landing onto her knees, "Little Swallow, Little Swallow! Where are you?" she called out to the street below.

Brow furrowed, the bird tilted her head. 'Swallow?' Closing her eyes, she reached toward the ever present fluttering of wings. Spotting her target, LiuLang hugged the oversized bird. 'A-Xia wants a swallow?' Swallow looked at Not Niǎo as she hugged them. 'Remember last night?' Piper pipes up, hopping toward them. Nodding Swallow led the girl away from the eavesdropping flock, manifesting perched on her hand. "A-Xia! A swallow!" LiuLang cupped the small bird in her hand, beaming at the moon spirit.

Looking back, the moon spirit smiled widely as the bird leapt off LiuLang's hand and flew towards her, "Little Swallow!" She cupped her hands, and the bird landed. "You came back! A-Xia missed you!" she said, rubbing her thumb onto its head. She looked up towards the door, then at LiuLang, "A-Lang won't tell Daozhang about Little Swallow? He doesn't like animals indoors..." She gave a confused chirp as she let out her wings, shaking them out before folding them against her back. Walking to where MingXia knelt on the bed, she laid on her side in front of the spirit, hand resting aimlessly on the girl's legs. "Am I allowed to be inside?”

Quirking her head, MingXia looked closely at LiuLang, "You not an animal...Right?" She asked, reaching over her, stroking her wings. Laying down, with the swallow on her stomach, the girl asked, "Do you think you an animal, A-Lang?"

The bird hummed, blinking slowly as gentle hands preened her wings. "Dunno. Don't really care." Reaching out her arm, she brushed the girl's torso. "I like it when you touch my wings... feels good..."

MingXia sighed at the contact, "Mmm...Like that too, feel safe..." she said, a little sleepy. The swallow sensed the other's hand and leapt onto the floor. MingXia let out a noise of displeasure and rolled over to it's direction. The small scroll falling out of the folds of her robes.

"Was that..." LiuLang waved her hand lazily at the scroll as she curled around MingXia.

"Nothing!" she said loudly, rolling back over, pushing into LiuLang in a hug. "Wanna cuddle, Li..." she said, trailing off from fatigue, "...sleepy..." The bird chirped happily, snuggling into the girl. Reaching a hand up she brushed her hair in a gentle preen.

Letting the hand into her hair, and tucking her head under the bird's chin, MingXia unintentionally brought up a memory from the past…

A younger version of herself, hair black and brown eyes, is lying in a cellar curled up on some ripped old linens. All over her body are bruises turning black and barely healed cuts of various kinds. Her body was trembling violently, sobs going hoarse from her curled position in her dark, wet apparent sleeping area.

A person carrying a lantern came up behind her, placing a hand onto the girl's shoulder gently. At first, MingXia jolts at the contact, but looking up and seeing the person's face, calms down.

Another girl with soft jade green eyes and dark brown hair stares back at her. "Hi, Xia. Do you wanna come up again?" she asks in a soft voice. The other on the floor nods vigorously in reply. After being helped up, and having a blanket thrown over her shoulders, MingXia and the other girl head upstairs to a very nice room. 

At first MingXia tried to sleep on the floor, but the other girl lifted up the covers on her bed, inviting her inside. "N-no Miss Zhu, I-I'm too dirty..." she said, sounding small. But the girl brought her over to the bed anyways without saying anything.

The girls crawl in, MingXia curled up small, and Miss Zhu wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I..I'm okay...no...need..." she said from her curled position. But the other didn't listen to her. "I got you, Xia. Don't worry..." MingXia gets pulled closer to the other body, rolling over to tuck her face into Miss Zhu's shoulders. 

"WeiYu..." she said, on the verge of tears of an unknown kind. A hand in her hair stopped her crying though, "I'm here..." 

"...And call me A-Yu."

At the name LiuLang startled, the pleasant buzz from early wiped away as she looked at the mildly familiar girl. After being pulled inside the... memory? She had been curled behind MingXia, the spirit unresponsive to her presence. But that name.. 'A-Yu.' That was...that was what MingXia had called her when they comforted each other at the Master's mountain. She watched A-Yu warily.

The scene around the two girls changes rapidly. From the small, intimate moment of the bedroom in the middle of the night, to a large courtyard outside a manor house in the middle of the day. MingXia was tied down by her wrists and ankles to a large tree, with the other girl, Zhu WeiYu, being held back by another boy her age. The crack of a whip sliced the air, and at the sound of impact, MingXia screamed.

"STOP IT, FATHER STOP IT!!!" Zhu WeiYu screamed from the arms of the other boy. "Stop defending the help, little girl." The man shot back at her, "She was seen rummaging in your mother's clothes, she soiled them, she needs to be punished..." enunciating that part of the statement with another whip-crack.

In the real world, MingXia trembles and breaks into a cold sweat. LiuLang froze in shock, before running towards her, tears pouring from her eyes. Crying she tried to hug MingXia from behind, her incorporeal body doing nothing to stop the blows. LiuLang's wings shivered, unconsciously clutching the spirit into her arms as MingXia trembled in her sleep.

The relentless whip slices her back open a bloody mess. After an undetermined amount of time, it stops, but is left there still tied up. Zhu WeiYu runs up after the boy lets her go, and crying, runs over to MingXia to untie her. MingXia shaking and sobbing all the while.

Zhu WeiYu brings her down from the tree, her legs nearly giving out when her feet touch the ground. "I'm gonna make this stop, Xia. I promise. They won't hurt you anymore..." she said to the bloody girl in her arms. 

MingXia held the girl close, stifling her crying into the other's robes. "I wanna go home..." she said almost under her breath. 

In the real world, the moon spirit comes to, screaming like an angry ghost and thrashing in every direction. In both the dream and the real world, LiuLang hugged MingXia tightly, silent tears streaming down her face.

As she was being held tight, MingXia calmed down after realizing who was clinging to her, as she also noticed that both of them had tears running down their faces. "A...A-Lang?"

The bird crushed the moon spirit to her, burying her face in the silver hair. Gently she covered them with her wings, hiding the pair from the world. Letting her tears out fully, but keeping her cries quiet, she asked "Y-you saw that?"

Neither of them were asleep, she shouldn't have...But the bird only held her even tighter, crying. "A-Xia... You.. you’re ok now... you are safe..." MingXia held back, "I...I know. It...was just a long time ago..."

The girls sat up on the bed, with MingXia's foot stepping on the scroll on the floor. Leaving the embrace for just a second to pick it up and place it on the table, she returned to LiuLang's waiting arms.

Unaware of the situation, LingFu kicked open the door of LiuLang and MingXia's room. He walks with a wide, excited smile and his hand is behind his back hiding the unexpected present. "Hey!! Guess what I got~" LingFu sing playfully while slowly strolling in the room.

"Fu-ge" Tears staining her face, she reached an arm out to him beckoning him to join the hug. At his confused face, MingXia nods at him to come over.

LingFu walked up to LiuLang and MingXia and pushed the newly bought accessories into their hands. "Take a look!!! I found it when I was strolling down the street! I tell you, there are so many cool things on the street! There was a candy shop, toy shop, and so many shiny pretty things on display by the windows. There are people shattering stone on their chest with a hammer, there are people who can breathe fire, FIRE, they can breath fire like a dragon!!"

MingXia and LiuLang, still slightly misty eyed, looked at the bracelets shoved into their hands. They both were made of small silver chains, with two identical indigo jewels hanging from pendant charms. They were lovely, but their reaction came from his behavior more than the gifts.

LiuLang lunged at him, pulling him into the hug. "Thank you. Thank you Fu-ge." LingFu blinked in confusion, "W-why did LiuLang JieJie call me Fu-ge? Why is LiuLang JieJie crying? Did someone bully you? Who bullied JieJie!!"

MingXia, "Are-Are you okay Yuan-ge?" Shaking her head, the bird just clutched the two tighter. "I'm just glad I have you two."  
.  
.  
.  
Later that day, after they had a hug session and a cry, MingXia takes the scroll from the table and heads into an unoccupied room. Seeing the crescent moon, and swallowing the bile from her throat, she unrolled the scroll to read.

"Yue MingXia, You know as well as I do that you can't stay down there forever. I have been patient, and let you have your fun as much as I am willing to allow, but I am at my limit. I was able to forgive your little "jest" with that puppet you made... But when you do not come when I say, and not even speaking to me afterwards... And even conversing and being amongst that filth you call your friends... I am disappointed in you, Yue MingXia. I expect you here by the next full moon. There is a temple near your old home where you can find the charm you ungratefully threw away from last time. If I do not see you there by then however... I will simply come to you instead."

The letter fell from her hands. All of that to take in made MingXia afraid, nervous, and upset. 

The next full moon is in less than a month.  
And Haojing was still active.  
AND the Wonder were still after them. 

'What should I do?'


	36. Ch. 29- The Xianxia Version of Faust

The buzz from the alcoholic tea faded, the bird watched LingFu buzz around the room with baffled curiosity. Rolling the braclet between her fingers, she tried to pin down what was off with him, going back to the recurring thought that, 'This is not normal.'

"Hey Fu-ge? Where did you get this bracelet?"

LingFu rocked himself back and forth like he is riding on a horse, there is always a childish smile on his face. "I bought from a nice lady by the street!" LingFu said with big childish eyes, "the lady was so pretty too!"

Walking back from reading the letter, MingXia looked on at the boy, with a look of disgust and concern, "Should we maybe look for her?"

"...can you take us to her?" She smiled at the boy as she would to a child, pulling her wings into her human form.

LingFu jumped down from the chair, "Yes!! I remember where she is!" LingFu guided LiuLang and MingXia down the street and across the corner only to find an empty stand with no one in sight. "I remember the nice lady was here just this afternoon. . . ." LingFu said with a soft guilty tone.

Zi Yueya was walking along the street after having gone to buy something to eat. As she was walking back to where she had earlier put up shop, she saw the customer that had bought matching accessories from her earlier.

"Is this the one who you talked to?" With a cheerful smile, she addressed the boy, fingering the bag at her side.

"Yes! Good afternoon pretty lady!!"

"I see..." Cheerful smile still plastered on her face, she pulled a dagger from her bag, holding it to the humans throat. "You were the one at our door this morning... What did you do to Fu-ge?"

LingFu ran behind MingXia terrified of LiuLang's reaction. He is confused and scared, and trembles behind MingXia.

MingXia placed a hand on the arm holding the dagger, and reached behind herself to hold LingFu's hand, 'He's acting like one of my younger brothers...'

Zi Yueya's smile remained calm. Not the first time she was held at knife-point or shown such distrust. " I might know what is wrong with him. But please lower the dagger first."

"Then what is it." She lowered the dagger, keeping hold of it with a deathgrip. 

Pulls out the folded paper LingFu had left behind with the money. "He was already acting like this when he came to speak to me. As he paid for the accessories, he also ended up giving me this. Please have a look."

Reading the letter she scoffed, handing it to MingXia to read. Crouching down, she smiled comfortingly at LingFu. "Fu-ge? Where did you get the paper?"

LingFu shook his head, still afraid of LiuLang. "I-I don't remember I have it on me. . ." "Did you go anywhere before getting the bracelet?"

LingFu pointed at the old tree down the street. There was a bench under it. Next to the bench was this strange alley that led to a dark wooden gate.

"Seems like he met quite the character." Zi Yueya mused in a mumble.

It was starting to get dark but the more they followed Lingfu’s lead they started to notice strange things on the sides of the dirt path. On the left hand side, some broken statues of protection deities for travelers, bones embedded into some of the trees as if they were trying to dig their way out of the wood, a worn old rope noose swinging gently side to side in the breeze. On the right, a recently dead carcass of a horse, a destroyed dilapidated wagon so broken the wood crumbs in places at the slightest touch, and what looked like the decayed head of a man with some flesh still attached to it. But the more unnerving sight was directly above.

Above them, were bits of bloody bones and dead parts of animals and humans tied to string, dangling in the branches like a twisted mass of wind chimes. You can try to ignore it, but it was better than looking at some of the trees themselves, painted with blood and bits of entrails like signs saying... something. It was hard to tell, the blood must have been fresh enough for the rain to mess up the characters and symbols.

You keep walking forward when you notice in a long while... light. Lantern light up ahead on the trail, glowing a soft orange and swaying in the breeze. Maybe there’s life up ahead…

LiuLang's eyes went cold as she looked down the alley. "A-Xia...stay behind me with Fu-ge..." Quickly she wove a gate, readying it on her fingers. "Do you have your dagger or sword with you?"

"No, mom said I can't touch sharp things. . . . . . ." LingFu said obediently. 

"A-Xia, you?"

"Never go anywhere without one..." MingXia said, pulling YaoYuan-Xing from her belt.

Zi Yueya remained silent. Her expression showed nothing but the smoke from her pipe seemed to have grown thicker. Such a strong scent of blood brought back memories of a long lost past.

Grim’s still form remained in her room without so much as a breath of movement until late. The body shifts, and dull eyes open once more, flaring to awareness in the gloom. The shadows dance and twirl around her a moment, catching her up on the movements of those children and she sighs, brushing the shadows in thanks and standing from her cushion. It would take too long to travel by foot... old fashioned it was.

Her form melted and dropped to all fours, the silhouette of the black hound shaking itself and then trodding towards the window. Even as it went it grew harder to see, and all that exited the room was a wisp of dark smoke.

Far over with the others, they seemed to be venturing in with just the four. The cat, the moon, the bird and the human. In the next moment, there were five. The familiar large body of the hound padded along as if it had been with the whole time, luminous gaze sweeping the others and then the new surroundings unperturbed.

Zi Yueya walked behind them and gave the sudden new addition to the group a small smile. LiuLang blinking, nodding her welcome at the grin.

"So what did the person who gave you this letter want?" MingXia asked the shaking LingFu. "I hate to suggest it.. but you may need to see his memories? Because he couldn't tell me who did it..."

MingXia looked green, she already had one ugly thing with memories today. "I...I need to do it if he is able to let me in." Pulling said boy up front, she added "Like drunk or out cold or something."

"... he is very... biddable right now? Can you ask to be let in?"

"Well I guess I can try..." She said, unsure. Turning to LingFu, the moon spirit asked, "Yuan-ge? Can you let me in your memories for a second?"

"Okay. . . . ." LingFu agrees without even knowing what they are talking about.

Zi Yueya allowed her cat ears to show and remained on guard as the other three seemed busy with something.

The Grim sat back on her haunches as the group came to a pause, ears flicking. The woman's voice sounded, though from within their minds even as the dog yawned to itself.

"So... what has happened now?"

"We think that the person might have put a spell on LingFu's mind..." MingXia said, placing a hand on his forehead. "And I am going in to find out who it is..."

MingXia sees LingFu, the normal LingFu sitting on the bench sucking on an ice popsicle under the old tree. He watches the children run around playing guards and thieves.

"So careless and free," LingFu said enviously. LingFu never had a childhood, since a young age LingFu has been in the closed door of a cultivation school. Every time when he sees children play around town here is always anger and envy in his heart. But, no matter what he can bring himself to dislike them. A new life with an unknown future. . . . . . He often looks at himself and questions everything he has ever done. The conclusion was never happy. 

A grinning well dressed man walked up to LingFu with his hand clams together. His face was blurred like a distorted image in the water. LingFu looked at the man with one eyebrow up. He took the popsicle and stood up from the bench, "Alright, let's see what you have." The man chuckled, "What does the young man wish to have? Desire? Dream? Anything you want really." LingFu looked at the man as if he was mad. "Okay, can you make me more likable?" LingFu said, unbelieving every word that came from the letter.

"Ah, certainly, I can sell you anything you want," the man said laughing, "I am very proud of my reputation of satisfying all my customers." "I don't believe you. . . .'' LingFu said with an arrogant squeak, "show me." The man's grin widen, "As you wish!" The man snapped his finger, LingFu fell on the ground, the memory jumped to when LingFu was buying the accessory from YueYa.

"A-Xia, who's the target?" Twirling her dagger, she looked in disgust at the gore around them, even FēiNiǎo voicing their opinion of the freak.

Zi Yueya calmly took a sip from her pipe. Her eyes closed but big cat ears slowly moved to make sure to pick up everything around them.

"An older man, dresses well. Possibly a merchant." She said, pulling away.

But before fully stepping away, she patted LingFu on the shoulder, and whispered "You don't need to act like a 5 year old for us, or anyone, to like you..."

LingFu looked at MingXia with a dumb founded face. He only nodded with no clue what was going on.

"Is...is that what this is about?" She had a sinking feeling as she gave the boy a sad smile. 'Was this her fault? Because of the argument this morning?' She patted LingFu's head. "I... I am so sorry we made you think that."

They kept moving for a good while, arriving at the alleyway from LingFu's description and memories. MingXia drew YaoYuan-Xing, in its dagger form...for now, while keeping the other hand locked around LingFu's wrist.

Amber gate at the ready, LiuLang kicked open the wooden gate. Zi YueYa remained behind the others.

"Oh my, the young man is not satisfied with my product I see," a hollow voice called out, "As a merchant I feel deeply sorry to see this. I believe you understand me too don't you, Lady Zi." A wall of wind pushed everyone in the room, gate shutting tight behind them. The pitch black room suddenly lights up with bright orange candles. Mysterious stuff lay in the corner of the small room. The well dressed man sat in the center of it all. "So, what is your business here?" the man asked with a firm stare to everyone.

LingFu steps back and hides all the way behind YueYa's back.

Zi YueYa gave the merchant a smile and stepped up to stand in the front the rest this time. "Such unnecessary questions, don't you already know the answer?"

"And don't you already know what we want?" MingXia said, brandishing the dagger.

Seemingly satisfied with her current form and the explanation, Grim followed the rest, looking for all the world like a normal dog. If normal dogs shed smoke instead of fur and were tall enough to reach the average person's elbow while on all fours.

As they entered the room, the dog's muzzle wrinkled, and even before the darkness dispersed her gaze had fallen on the entity inside, settling into a sit and observing quietly.

The man stood up and walked around his chair, "I would like to hear from your mouth."

LiuLang glared at the man, moving her amber gate to shield them from any sudden moves. "Undo what you did to LingFu."

"So a refund is what I hear is that right miss?"

Zi YueYa let her gaze sweep slowly around the room. The smoke from her pipe seemed to tremble before it sunk into all the corners. Before she turned her attention back towards the merchant and smiled. "That is correct."

"Alright then. . . . ." The man snapped his finger. LingFu's eyes become dull and then drop on the ground like a stone statue. "Anything else?"

"An interesting business you run, tampering with people's souls." the Grim's voice echoed, this time audible thought the hound's jaw was immobile.

The man turns his head to Grim, he gives her a closed eyes smile, "No, it's not anything special. All merchants have their own unique product. That's how we stay in business."

Zi YueYa let out a low chuckle. "Some harmless and some less harmless~"

MingXia bent down when LingFu hit the ground, checking for a pulse. "What was the price for him?" She asked the man.

"Nothing, he never paid me anything. All he said was 'Show me' and I did exactly what he wanted, I showed him my product. And now you ask for me to 'refund'. . .and I didn't even get paid in the first place. . .I could just remove the effect all together. . .Of course. . .With a fee."

MingXia, "Fee?"

YueYa, "Mind telling us the fee?"

"The fee can be me not dropping you in the goddamn desert!" The bird snapped taking a threatening step towards the asshole. "LiuLang, stop it!" MingXia pulled the bird back. Zi Yueya raised her arm in front of LiuLang. "That won't solve anything..."

The man raised his hand to his head, "The fee is of course the young man's original soul. A soul for a soul. . . . Wait. . . . is it an eye for an eye. Look, I need to get those souls for trade and since this young man has so many souls in him I thought taking one of that won't do too much harm."

The group all looked at each other in shock and horror.

"So that is your trade" Zi YueYa mumbled with a sigh.

LiuLang, "If there is no contract there is no enforceable fee."

"What a sorry business, if your only product is that which belongs to others." the dog huffed, tail swishing once.

"Read my business card! It's all written on there! Look! 'Let the your dream come to you with the help of a traveling merchant. Fulfill any of your wish, grantee satisfaction, cheap and affordable. Your wish is our command, we will follow your order to the letter. Refund with a fee.' I simply change and manipulate one's soul, like how a barber change and cut your hair." the man said while walking in circle around them.

Zi YueYa was still for a bit. Thinking things through before she allowed herself to act. She took off her glasses and her eyes started to flash red once more. The lanterns in the room went out and the smoke that had been hiding in the shadows started to move. "I can't say I agree with that kind of trade." Demonic hands out of smoke reached out towards the merchant to grab hold of him.

"The price is not on the card, and again no signed contract." She smiled coldly as the smoke grabbed hold of the merchant. "Perhaps if you wave the fee we could maybe talk down our friend, before the scarier one takes offence. She doesn't care much for people messing with souls.."

MingXia began to slowly gather the dead-weight LingFu into her arms, looking between the whole group and the "merchant".

The man chuckle nervously, "Hey hey, you don't want to hurt me now. If I don't agree to it your friend there will never regain his soul! Look, there is something we can all agree on!! Come on, I'm a merchant!"

"I am too, so I must ask? Why are you trying to sneak away as we talk? Maybe I should break your legs first?" Zi Yueya gave the merchant a cold smile.

"So they agree, and you take his soul. They decline, and you still take his soul. Come now merchant, you must be better at deals than this."

"Dont worry, we wont kill you! there are far worse things than death afterall!" LiuLang smiled widely as she began to draw on FēiNiǎo's resentment.

"No no! Hum. . . . . I'll stay! In the chair! Let's talk like how civilized beings should of. I think we can all agree on that! Just, put me down."

Zi Yueya waved lightly with her pipe and the demonic hands lifted the merchant up and put him down on the chair. But still didn't let go. "There we go~"

"There one compromise already." FēiNiǎo's resentment swirled around her, eyes cold with anger.

"Okay. . . " The man whipped his fore head with a towel. He then claps his hand send a echo in the room. Table and chairs appear in front of them with tea. "So, shall we. I swear with my merchant name the tea is just normal green tea, no loose line attached."

Zi Yueya decided to test the tea first. But as she had forgotten her own weakness she accidentally burned her tongue. "Ouch..."

"So, from what I see this boy's soul is very important. And in the merchant business it means more values." the man drink the tea try to calm himself down, "It's just the basic rule of trades. Supply and demand!"

"But I see it also goes the other way... You seem to demand your life, and we can easily take it away." The bird ignored the tea, her attention on the human.

Let out a heavy sigh and put her glasses back on, before she massaged her temples with two fingers. "Calm down on the bloodthirst please..."

The dog made no move towards the table or teas, perfectly content to sit where she was.

"Value hm? Indeed how do you value your life? Because if the boy will lose his soul either way, then you have nothing to defend yourself with."

"Yes! Listen to Lady Zi. You can kill me but in return your friend will never return. It's not worth it!" the man said hastily.

"My apologies," She turned her cold smile to the merchant, "I will only make you wish you were dead."

"May I take care of the trading talk?" Zi Yueya sighed. "I-is that what you wish for?"

"Hmm," Inclining her head the bird agreed that the lady merchant could take the lead, making no promises that she couldn't stay out of it entirely.

Zi YueYa let out a sigh and sat down at the table. Before she gave the merchant a smile. "Now then, I can't guarantee that they will go easy on you. So please cooperate. What would you like in return for his soul?"

"Something with equal value. Maybe another soul perhaps."

YueYa "Nothing else would interest you?"

The Grim's tail swooshed."Souls are not for trade. Try again."

Sensing LiuLang's displeasure, the resentful energy swirled around the room, brushing the edges of the human's robes.

The man stretch his head forward, "I am a merchant who trade soul, if you can give me something as valuable I'll gladly take it!"

YueYa, "I trade in magical tools. Spiritual weapons and the like. I have traded with many cultivators in my days. Maybe I could bring out something of interest?"

"Hum. . . You got my attention. . . . What do you offer?"

LiuLang passed her quinkun bag to their designated speaker. "There is probably something good in there. I have a habit of collecting...interesting things."

"Let's see what I have first." Zi Yueya gave LiuLang a smile. before she turned her attention back towards the merchant. "I guess it depends on what caught your attention." Zi YueYa gave the merchant a cold smile before she pulled out a few different kinds of rare spiritual treasures from within her sleeves and placed them on the table.

'This lady is trying to make me move first, she is a veteran on this. I can't let her have it!' The man sink back in his chair again breath out a sigh. "I have the boy's soul to offer, what do you think is worth his soul. There is no market value on this thing. Your offer?" the man said impatiently, "Time is money, make it swift."

"What if I offer several souls." She glanced back at LingFu in MingXia's arms, before looking at at the soul trader.

Zi YueYa gave LiuLang a glance and leaned back with a sigh. "So that is how you do it? Don't think you're the only one familiar with the dark arts here in this room."

"What if...what if it goes wrong? We don't even know what will happen if we take all of those souls out of him..." MingXia said, holding him tight.

Hoping MingXia would read her mind, LiuLang tapped on the pale scar from her fight with LingFu. "Not one of his souls... some of mine."

"But...but still. We don't know what will happen even if we do trade away those souls...he could be lying."

Zi Yueya ended up staying silent. Since the others seemed to be deciding on something instead. So she started to gather the rare spiritual tools she had placed on the table.

"So, educate me, what does all of these even do?" The man said while carelessly sipping his tea loudly.

"Oh, some can slay demons. Some summons the blessing of the gods. Probably nothing of interest for someone who trades with souls." Zi YueYa gave the merchant a sharp smile.

"Slay demon does not interest me, however blessing by gods, is it god of wealth?"

"Hmm...what if it was of the moon goddess, with powers as a bonus?" MingXia offered. "A blessed soul from the royal court of Chang'e. Immortality included, with the ability to control moonlight to your will, go into people's dreams, and live in the moon kingdom. That is what I offer." She stated.

"How about a group of ancient souls that have been strengthened by time and by feasting on resentful energy. No doubt a blessed soul would tear your collection to shreds, not to mention the revenge it would call down..." She snuck a gate behind MingXia, ready to gate her away.

"Any god you wish. But surely my companions seem to have better things to offer." Zi YueYa put the last thing away.

The man roll his eyes way MingXia and LiuLang and ignore all their comments He looked back at YueYa with a unbelieving look. He snapped his finger and paper and pen appeared on the table, "A contract. If you lie about the power of your product I will automatically regain the boy's soul, and don't even try to cheat because this contract will be singed with your soul."

MingXia, "Fine by us, just leave him alone."

Gives the merchant a smile before she places a golden bell on the table. "Of course I am not lying. I'm a merchant as well."

"Then that will be a deal!" The man signed the paper with the pen, a golden word spells MingKai on it.

Zi YueYa picked up the pen and wrote down her own name. The characters that made up her name turned a crimson red.

LiuLang tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. "Now give us LingFu."

Grim had been getting progressively more indistinct, the roiling smoke that made up her form swirling into a void of flat black, till any light that touched her form seemed to vanish into it with no reflection stilled as her gaze fell on the proffered item, and the reaction dimmed, encroaching wisps retreating back into her paws. By the time the contract was signed, the hound looked like a regular sleek animal, with an expression as close to amused as a dog could achieve.

After both parties sign the paper the contract soon burst into flame and disappear in the air. "Now, the unbreakable contract has been made. The boy should wake up any time now." As the man sits down, all the light from the candles disappear. A think mist surround everyone and when it the mist clears the team found themselves in the town square again, under the old tree. The alleyway was gone too, the whole encounter feel as if never happened.

"Y...Yuan-ge? LingFu? Yuan LingFu? Are you there?" MingXia asked, shaking him slightly.

"And if he doesn't even get punished.." LiuLang grumbled as she moved to MingXia. "Is he...waking up?"

LingFu springs up from the ground, "Aaaaaa! Holy, did I fall asleep in the town square? God, sure hope those kids did not try to draw on my face!! Oh, hey, why are you all here? What time is it? The hell happened?!"

MingXia hits him lightly in the chest, then hugs him, "You made us love even more, Yuan-gege!" The bird embraced the pair, silent tears running down her face.

Grim swished her tail at being relocated, vaguely miffed, then looked at the cat. “Cleverly done, kitten.”

Zi YueYa stood to the side with her hands behind her back and a smile on her lips.

Zi Yueya smirked "The worst thing that can happen to a merchant us being unable to trade~ I simply knew his weakness~"

"I-is it a bad time to tell you I'm hungry. I only ate a bowl of noodles and a popsicle today." "I'll buy you food." LiuLang's voice was muffled as she embraced the pair, head buried in LingFu's shoulder.

The bird tugged LingFu and MingXia to their feet, wiping away her tears. "Grim? Are you going to kill the guy?"

“A cursed life is still a life. He still gained from that deal.” she huffed, standing and giving a big stretch forward, shaking her fur. Glancing over to the bird, her ears swiveled. “No. Not anymore.”

Zi YueYa took a sip from her pipe before she breathed out the smoke towards the sky. "One shouldn't take a life mindlessly... Killing shouldn't always be the answer." She mumbled mostly to herself.

"Isn't souls your thing though? Don't you need him dead? It isn't mindless if it is saving others from him..."

“Correct.” Grim said, head tilting. “Were it not for the lady’s unique choice of trade, the price off interfering with other’s souls would be his own. That is no longer required, and I do not interfere with matters of Severance unless necessary.”

MingXia was curious what she meant. She could see people's strings in the dream realm, but to tamper with them comes at a hefty exchange…

"I simply did what I know best~" Zi Yueya let out a low chuckle and gave the rest a smile.

"Bless by gods . . ." The strange man sat by the fire with a glass of wine. He exam his newly traded magic tool. "Hmph, no god is more mighty then Lord Zero!" the man said and throws the magic tool in to the flame. "Father!" The man calls out to a crystal orb, "Sorry for failing bring back the soul of the boy, but I have discovered something valuable. Our suspicion is right! That girl has the same power as the boy!"


	37. Ch. 30- Return to Haojing

Later on in the week, things seemed good for our group of travelers. The days of their week off had been relatively peaceful, save for the first 2 days, but they had the chance to put their feet up regardless. It was a time of peace...but like many other things, it had to come to an end.

Yue MingXia woke on the morning of the 7th day of the week, morning sunlight warming her cheek. LiuLang had her arm curled around her middle, and one wing draped over both for an extra blanket.

This was something the girls just started doing recently, sharing a room together. They had stated to the others it was for keeping an eye on each other and any "unpleasantries" during the night, but both had just wanted the other presence close to them.

But unbeknownst to one, the other would have to leave the miasma they had created.

The moon spirit pried the arm off her, and went to gather her things to get cleaned up.

"A-Xia?" Roused by the quiet footsteps, LiuLang sleepily tugged the blanket tighter around herself. "Why'd you get up?" She kept her eyes closed, a grumbling rebellion against the morning sun.

A fond smile grazed the other's lips. "I gotta go wash up. You can keep sleeping A-Lang, I'll be back in a bit." After checking that the letter was where she had stashed it, MingXia walked out the door, closing it with a thump.

With a hum, the bird buried her face in the pillows and drifted back off to sleep.

Grim was prepared. With nothing to carry, and no goodbyes to say, she simply sat in dog form by the window of her room. The moon spirit had elected not to tell the others it seemed, and the canine let out a single huff. Come what may, that part surely wasn’t to go over well with her companions. But once again, that wasn’t the Church Grim’s business, and she merely shuffled her paws, waiting.

MingXia quickly knocked on the door to Grim's room, peeking her head inside. "Everything will be ready to go soon. Get ready, we move in a couple hours." She said, briskly continuing to walk to the bathhouse to not draw suspicion.

That set time passed quicker than it seemed. The group had a filling breakfast that morning, by way of LingFu saying "Any good meal could be your last, let's eat until we have enough for 10 last ones!", and exchanging banter and jabs back and forth.

It felt like the whole gang had grown up together, acting like a family.

As the moon spirit had taken charge, they walked to a seemingly abandoned inn. Randown and held together by roots and cobwebs.

Grim stayed in dog form, though downsized to a more normal appearance. Almost believable as she tailed the group from location to location, if you ignored the fact that catching her in the corner of one eye would betray the outline of the hulking true creature under the illusion to anyone sensitive to such things. When they arrived at the prepared location, she settled again. Waiting.

Suspicious of the building's integrity, LiuLang rapped her knuckles against the wall. "Is it haunted?" "It looks like it but no." MingXia called from a corner of the room.

'It is far enough away though...'

"Then why are we here?" Dust rained down from the ceiling. The bird spread a wing, covering MingXia from any further dust rains. The other spirit didn't reply. Focusing instead on a spot near a back hallway.

"A-Xia?" She looked down the hallway, trying to see what the spirit was seeing. "Fu-ge? Do you see anything?"

Ducking out from LiuLang's wing, MingXia walked to the center of the room, Grim stepping up beside her. "Actually guys, fall in. I gotta tell you something..."

When everyone had gotten close, the moon spirit told the truth. "Listen, I have to go somewhere for a little while. And I can't have any of you come with me there."

"A-Xia?" The bird drew her wings in as she took a step toward MingXia. "What... what do you mean?"

"I promise, its not for anything insane...much. But I know of a place that is dangerous, but none of the rest of you can come with me to help. Grim on the other hand, does need to come." She said, gesturing to the dog next to her. "We'll be back by sundown, but I...I need you all to stay here. Until I can get back."

LingFu looked at MingXia deeply concerned. For one, MingXia never leaves anyone behind just because of danger, she is the kind who will either fight with or escape together. Second, this feels oddly familiar to LingFu, very similar to the last time when MingXia went to the fight house alone. Not completely sure what is up in MingXia's head LingFu gives a worried look to Grim then turns to MingXia with a 'out of all people you can tell me' look. But, he did nothing because deep down he knows what MingXia is really thinking. He did similar things just a few days ago. "Who am I to judge," LingFu thought, "I have no right, but still. . ."

MingXia sighed, as if she knew...

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she replied, "I know, but I need you to trust me. Out of everyone else you can understand, right? What it's like to do something like this..."

"Yeah, sure," LingFu said with sarcasm, "you are over a thousand years old now, you know better." Then LingFu lowered his head and his voice turned deeper, "But I can not guarantee LiuLang. . ."

LiuLang trembled as MingXia talked. 'She... she said she wouldn't leave? Why... why is she...?' "A-Xia? Why.. why can't I... we come with you?" She wanted to reach out to the spirit. Balling her hand instead, her fingernails dug into her palm. "I... We can help you! Please.. please don't leave us!!"

She let out a huff, 'Not wrong, Yuan-ge. Not wrong...'

Turning into her direction, MingXia tried to comfort the bird, "It's only for a while. I'll be okay, promise. You guys need to stay here, where you'll be safe. Me and Grim just need to go handle a situation, then it's all of us together."

'Did she not trust me with this?' LiuLang glanced at Grim. 'Why does A-Xia trust Grim more than me?' Realizing the likely reasons, she turned away from the spirit. As her eyes followed a crack of the wall, her trembling turned into blank stillness. 'MingXia thought she would lose control of FēiNiǎo. She... she must have scared her when FēiNiǎo attacked LingFu. Understandably. She was scared of herself as well. Those mornings and nights... MingXia must have just been worried that the energy would lash out.... She...she wasn't A-Yu... MingXia didn't need to care about her. 

"Go." She kept her eyes on the wall, knowing she would crack if she looked at the spirit. 'Heh, fitting place for this to happen. I've never felt like I have had much in common with a house before...' "Go. This one will stay." Her heart ached as she said the words but, she.. she wouldn't bind someone scared of what she might do... No one deserved to be bound to what they fear.

Feeling a cold bitterness rise up her throat, the moon spirit put on a smile. "Hey now, even if something goes wrong, you know how to find me..." She said, talking about the gate trace. "If I ever need your help, I'll ask for you first, A-Lang." MingXia pulled LiuLang into a side hug.

The bird stiffened, keeping herself from melting into the hug. 'heh, she is worried about me,' she thought wryly, 'Every time I am about to break down, she forces herself to comfort me.'

"I... I'm fine A-Xia. You don't need to comfort me." 'That was almost good enough to convince herself..' "How will... how will you tell us if we should come?" A voice drifted from her lost memories. "Remember... Never leave a trace on someone who doesn't want one. There are few things a gate weaver can do that are worse…"

'Did she even give MingXia a choice? Besides.. the spirit only needed it to have a way back from the moon... The charm to take her back has been destroyed so she didn't need it anymore...' Her heart gave a painful twang as she remembered the pendant that had replaced it. She.. she should offer to remove the trace when MingXia... returns. She hoped the spirit would return, going colder at the thought of the girl never coming back. LingFu... didn't seem to want either of them around. Zi YueYa? She was a merchant. She didn't need any corvids eyeing her goods. Grim had made her preference clear as well... And who could blame any of them? Certainly not her…

Zi YueYa stood silent and merely watched with her piercing silver-blue gaze. Right hand supported her left elbow and the left hand held her lit pipe. That she took sips from now and then. Her gaze gave Grim a glance, then she looked over at MingXia and LiuLang. A low sigh left her. "If you do not return as the promised time, this will be the last time we see each other." Zi YueYa's voice was cold and just as piercing as her eyes. She didn't wear a smile on her lips, her expression seemed a bit... melancholy beneath the distance it exhibited.

The black hound sat in place, tail wrapped around her paws, observing. She caught the looks cast her way, but did naught but return them with much the same limpid gaze as ever, ears perked high. The features of this form were even more inscrutable than the humanoid shift, affording privacy to the thoughts behind them, however calm or tumultuous they might have been. At last, the canine turned her head to the moon spirit.

"The sooner we go, the sooner you may return, Little Moon."

MingXia nodded at Grim, signaling she understood. Turning back to the others, she stated, "I will be back. Don't worry" to YueYa, and "If I am in trouble, I'll send an energy flare into the sky" to LiuLang.

Heading for the door with Grim, she cast one last look back. "It should take us a while. If I'm or she is not back here by nightfall, you guys come to us." She waved her hand,a subtle sparkle of silver light catching it, then walked away into the forest.

Zi YueYa closed her eyes and took another sip from her pipe. Not answering nor did she give those leaving a glance. She remained unreadable.

Knowing that it will be a long day, LingFu thought of some ways they can pass the time. He used his wood magic to make a pot and cups and melt down his ice for water. Flipping through the page of his family herb book he found this interesting tea leaf, although it's tricky to grow, LingFu managed to create them with his wood magic. Then he used ice to create a magnifying glass and started a small fire within the house. "Don't mind me, just trying to kill some time," LingFu explained knowing that someone is looking at him probably very confused. When the water boiled LingFu put in the tea leaves and then made a wooden desk with a grid on it. Later he created a thick wooden plate that is the size of an average moon cake. He carved some words on it and placed them on the grid of the desk. He put off the fire and poured the tea in the cup he prepared. "We got a long day so. . . . . Chess and tea?"

Zi Yueya turned towards LingFu and smiled. "Sounds good" She sat down to accept some tea and blew on it. But because it was still too hot no matter how much she blew. She had to wait while drinking it.

They sat down at the table waiting for the tea to cool off, LingFu however used his ice power to cool the tea into a icy drink. "So, what can you do?" LingFu asked YueYa with uncontaminated curiosity, once again his childish wonder illuminate out. Try to act more mature he position himself up right and wiped his curious smile off of his face. "We need to know so when the time comes, we can plan our actions better."

Zi Yueya hummed as she thought about how to answer. Before she gave the other a mysterious smile. "You know what demonic cultivation is?"

"Of course, which one?" LingFu replied bluntly, "Raise the dead? Transform into a demon? Curse? Or turn animals into beasts so they can carry your will for you?"

"The ability to control Yin energy." Zi Yueya answered before she took a sip of her pipe. Before she gave LingFu a teasing smile. "I'm quite good at giving a helping hand~" From the smoke coming from her pipe reached a demonic hand out and lifted up her cup. It had cooled enough and so she took a sip with the help of the demonic hand.

"Yes, but what can you do?" LingFu is now swinging his body impatiently left and right with his eyes open wide, giving all his attention to YueYa.

"Turn you to ash~" Zi Yueya said with a playful smile as she lightly tapped LingFu on the nose with her pipe.

LingFu stopped his body and sank back to chair a bit disappointed, "Oh, like, fire magic..." Zi Yueya leaned back and chuckled softly. "Not exactly~"

"But what interests me is that you use Yin energy to control something like fire which is made mostly out of Yang. I use Yin energy too for ice and wood. Perhaps the fire you use is not the same fire as the normal fire that release chemical energy as heat and light energy but some other energy that use Yin energy as fuel for example the souls," LingFu continue to mumble to himself as if YueYa is not there, "Then that might explain that you can turn someone to ash even thought you manipulate Yin energy." LingFu stopped and lifted his head to look at YueYa with fright. "Wait!!!! . . . . . " he shouted but soon he relaxed upon realizing the ridiculousness of his thought, "Never mind. . . Smoking someone's ash is much more unhealthy than just regular smoking. I don't know why that even came across my mind."

Zi Yueya couldn't help but start laughing. She only calmed down after a little bit and had to wipe away some tears of laughter before she could speak again. "I think it's better if you don't think too much about it, dear~"

LingFu tilted his head, "They said curiously is what kills the cat. . . . I'm beginning to wonder who the real cat is here. . ." "This cat is merely old enough to have learned that lesson~ But some things are better left in the dark, dear~"

As Zi YueYa and LingFu talked over tea, LiuLang walked to the window, looking blankly out towards the direction MingXia had walked to. Resisting the urge to tug on the trace, she dug her nails into her palm. The stinging pain helped to push Duō's fluttering away.  
.  
.  
.  
Further in the distance, Grim and MingXia had been walking into a direction that nobody had gone through in centuries. The latter had mainly led them the way there, while the former just mulled over their options for the time being.

"If we get the area in balance, and all of the remaining spirits cleared out before sundown, we should be good." MingXia called back to the dog spirit.

Grim plodded along beside the moon spirit, reverted to her true large wispy form and yawned, long head nodding as one ear swiveled, then the eyes followed to look sideways at the other.

“I admit, a day is far less time than I thought for what you had described. Not that I am complaining.”

"Heh, just wait until you see it. A full day may be if we are lucky..." MingXia said, with a bitter laugh.

A huff left the canine’s snout, and she looked forward again.

“You seem to aggrandize and downplay this event in equal measures, Little Moon. I would be obliged if you might offer some facts about how we are to proceed.”

"You want the basics? We got a ruined kingdom, full to bursting with resentful energy, angry spirits, and possibly dark creatures to look out for. Pay attention to the landscape, the bamboo you see growing should be getting blacker as we get closer..."

"Trust me little one, the smell of resentment extends far further than it's direct consequences."

Absorbing what the other had said, Grim remained fairly silent for the rest of the trip, allowing the other to lead and keeping pace with large strides. When the object of their travels came into view, the fanged jaw lulled open in curiosity, tasting the air. Resentment and unrest did indeed lay heavy in every breath.

In the distance, a large dark area came into focus. 

The ground was grey as ash from a hearth, the rocks and plants black as tar, and the air had an iron tang in both smell and taste.

As the pair walked closer, the place came more into focus. The once heavenly and enchanting kingdom was reduced to rubble and charred dirt. The wall lining the kingdom had crumbled in random places, scuff marks from blades and claws marked the bricks.

The buildings within the city weren't much better. They had a mix between Blazed to Ashes, Crushed from Large Objects, and Collapsed from Age all rolled into one hellscape setting of what was one a place where people belonged.

It had even more iron-smelling air here than it did outside. Dark smoke and fog clung to every pathway and spec of ground in view. Suffocating anything and everything inside.

Grim padded among the wreckage as they at last entered the city, something scratching at the back of her mind as her gaze swept the old destruction. A vision of a tower, sill upright but toppling even as she watched, backlit by flames imposed itself for a moment over all that remained of the base of said structure. Similar views of other landmarks flitted by her mind's eye and she let out a low rumble.

Ah. So she had been here before. Collecting souls even as they flew free of their bodies. By the halt of the memories, it seemed her Fragment at the time had dispersed that day.

On another level of sight, the whole city looked like a field of grass. If grass was made up of broken Threads left to drift in the umbral breeze, unable to fade with such literal loose ends. Souls not yet put to rest.

"Keep your guard up. Lots of things can hide in the shadows." MingXia said, keeping her voice firm and low.

An earthquake rumbled the ground all around them suddenly. In the distance ahead of them, shadows cracked open the ground, revealing a dark chasm beneath the city square. "Hide!" MingXia cried in a whisper, pushing Grim by the back legs into a abandoned ruined building.

Out of the pit came forms of skeletal ghosts, black as the smoke surrounding them. Their wails and howls pierced the air like a bolt of a crossbow.

From the distance, the group members still in the shack like building could hear their cries…

Grim almost resisted the shoving by virtue of the pure indignity, instead picking up her pace so she didn't have to be pushed at all and obligingly settled low and out of sigh, peering in the direction of the new chasm. The moon spirit then heard her voice within her mind, unruffled but solemn.

"Those souls are tragically twisted... what is your plan to dispel the resentment exactly?"

It would take quite a purge to free those creatures of their binds to this place, festering as it seemed to have done since the kingdom's fall.

"The surrounding area has enough Yang energy to counter all of the Yin here. I have a method to bring it all here, to counter and balance out the resentment. If I can get it here, I can balance out the energies in the whole kingdom, and they'll all stop. Then you gather as many as you can and run as far away as you can go from here. I'll seal it all together, and all of this will be over." MingXia said, drawing a diagram on the dirt.

The dog nodded again, watching the diagram and then gazing around again, seeing the sea of threads once more, and lapsing into quiet for a long moment.

"Aye. It is doable. You will be able to seal it from the outside?"

"If it goes smoothly, yes." She replied, gripping her dagger hilt. She conjured a white flare, "But just in case, use this to call for help."

Grim's pale gaze fell on the flame, reflecting it's light even as her fur seemed to absorb it, then flicked her ears.

"Keep it. Once it begins, I will not have the time nor awareness. You will have to know when you have reached your limits. Know and act, or risk losing what you seek."

.  
.  
.  
The rise and began to fall, tea and chess can no longer satisfy the bored LingFu. His restless foot taps the floor like a woodpecker and his breaths grew long and deep. His face shbbreats emotion, just a dull eyes stare at the floor.

Zi YueYa remained unfazed by the long hours they had been spending. She had started on making some new wares to sell the next time she were to put up shop. Practiced hands moved swiftly and sure with the tools at her disposal as she carved on a wooden hairpin.

Legs beginning to cramp from staying standing at the window for hours, LiuLang walked slowly to the back of the room. Sinking down, she leaned against the cracked wall, blankly staring out the window. Shifting her hand to rest it on her lap, she brush something cold. Looking down, she saw the star pendant, the twin to the one MingXia was wearing. Shoving the thoughts out of her mind, she gripped it tight. Resuming her vigil, the many points dug into her hand.

"I can't. . . ." LingFu jumped up, "One more minute I swear! This place is more boring to than the old people's opera house." LingFu walked in circle try to find more things to do. He spotted the pot of boiling water again, a sinister smile stretch across his face. LingFu took the water and brewed another tea, put this time he add some special ingredient, catnip. He took the pot carried it to YueYa. He put the tea on the table, "Tea?" he asked. Before YueYa can answer he already poured a cup and pushed it towards YueYa and lean back and watched.

Zi YueYa's hand suddenly slint and she accidentally dug the sharp carving tool into her hand. With a sigh, she put what she was doing down and raised the wounded hand. Soon she was lightly licking the wound and it started to heal.

"You think I can't smell the catnip, boy?" Zi Yueya sighed and was finished licking her wound. The wound now fully cleaned. But despite what she said, she did accept the tea and started to lightly blow at it.

"I was hoping you don't, I know that dog has a great sense of smell," LingFu said carelessly. Zi Yueya gave LingFu a sharp gaze. "You want me to entertain you or not?" Zi YueYa asked sharply.

LingFu smiled with interest, "Why not, any longer I will be bored to death anyway."

"I am inclined to allow that to happen..." Zi Yueya sighed with a raised eyebrow. But soon she had taken a slow sip from the tea. LingFu hold his breath, inflating his mouth like a puffer fish. His eyebrows raised up as he watched YueYa drink the tea. . .

Zi YueYa ended up drinking all the tea before there finally was a change. The cup got put down and at first she sat there in a daze. Her pupils grew into thin lines at first. Then grew gigantic. Almost to the point of filling her irises. The dazed gaze raised and looked at LingFu. Slowly she tilted her head and looked at him for a bit, before a loud 'meow' suddenly left her.

"Huh, no matter how powerful one can be they are still the same deep down," LingFu said to himself with a pitch voice filled with excitement. LingFu created a lens out of ice that can reflect light and focuses light in to a small dot but with a lengthy consideration he decided to throw it away because that would be too rude even for him.

Zi YueYa stared intently at LingFu in silence for a couple of moments. Before she started to reach after him over the table.

LingFu sit there stiff only moving his eyes to observe the surroundings He once again give all his attention to YueYa, studying her every movement. Then suddenly there is thought, a deeply troubling thought formed in his head. He have no idea how long this will last, the situation will be too awkward if anyone walk in here. LingFu gulped, not dare to move a bit.

LiuLang looked over at the cuddling pair, a shadow of a grin forming at LingFu's panicked face. LingFu chuckled nervously, "Hehe, I'm dead. . ."

Zi YueYa's tails slowly rose up as she also stood up a bit. Now she was able to take hold of LingFu and proved that she was a lot stronger than what she looked to be. Because she easily hauled the other up and over the table. She sat back down on her chair. Now with LingFu on her lap, arms and tail tightly wrapped around him. She was purring loudly and snuggled into his chest with closed eyes and a happy smile.

Zi YueYa's glasses ended up falling off as she cuddled against his chest. A happy 'meow' left her again. Not caring about the glasses at all.

By now LingFu's face is as red as the blood moon. All he can think of is to "Run!" but his limps soften by the embrace of YueYa. His breath tremble at each inhale and exhale, his heart beating faster than the drum of the new year. His teeth clings tight and his eyes blurred. Never has he ever feel so helpless.

Zi YueYa pressed her head to the where LingFu's neck and shoulder met. Still purring happily as she seemed to realize something. One of her arms let go and her hand started to search the other's body. Soon she found one of his arms and used it to guide her own hand to his. One she had found LingFu's hand, she took hold of it and guided it to make it pat her own head. In a way to demand the other to pat her.

LingFu patted YueYa as she was suggesting. But there is still a heavy sense of guilt buried in his chest. Then a thought spark in LingFu's head, "Can I do the same thing on Grim?" But before he can finish his thought he shook his head try to forget about it, but his curiosity stole the thought and stuff it away in the back of his head, ready to bring them up again when it's time.

Zi YueYa cuddled against LingFu's hand. But tears suddenly started to roll down her face and she hid it against the other's chest. The purring started to waves as he shoulder was now shaking.

LingFu's nervous heart drops down to his stomach. The anxious smile fade too. "Hum. . . . Are you okay?" LingFu whispered softly, "I'm sorry. . . . " LingFu's though is all scrambled, he still petting YueYa's head but other than that he is all over the place. He reach out and put YueYa's glasses and pipe on the desk and wipe her year with his sleeve.

Zi YueYa's whole body suddenly relaxed. She had all of a sudden fallen asleep.

LingFu carefully pulled his head away. He throw his cloth over YueYa's relaxed body and found a corner where he sat down and organize all the data he collected in this unexpected event.

Zi YueYa remained sound asleep.

From the distance, the group members still in the shack like building could hear the cries of a hell on earth…

LiuLang jumped to her feet as she heard the noise, amber energy glowing on her fingertips as she scanned the sky for the signal beam.

Zi YueYa's ears twitched and she frowned in irritation. Slowly she sat up and placed a hand on her head with a groan. "Damn headache... can they stop being so loud..." Mutters to herself.

LingFu heard the loud explosion and a surge of corrupted energy. He keep his eyes outside while trying to prevent his impulse to leap out. "Stay here," LingFu whispered to himself, "If MingXia is in trouble she will be calling for reinforcement, if she gets hurt Grim will be there. Trust MingXia. . . We went through worse. . . Trust her."

"Should.. should we check on her?" In a daze, LiuLang walked out the door, stumbling back as she hit an invisible wall. "A-Xia..." Whispering the name, she leaned her forehead against the barrier. "You're really that scared of us..."

Zi Yueya raised her head and looked over at LiuLang. But remained silent.

"A barrier?! A bloody barrier!" LingFu shouted under his breath, "She doesn't trust us that much?!" LingFu grew worried and angry. "F- F- Fidget sticks!"

"Please don't shout if you don't want to lose your tongue." Zi YueYa hissed under her breath as she stood up. She threw LingFu back what she had borrowed from him and walked over to the door. Giving the barrier a knock. Her tail low and twitching in irritation.

A piercing scream sounded from somewhere in the distance. And it didn't sound like the last one.

"We... we should not interfere where we aren't wanted..." Eyes dull, she leaned against the house. Flinching at the scream, she instinctively threw out a gate, hissing in pain as her attempt to find an endpoint rebounded.

"I... I can't gate away?" She started shaking violently, pressing her back against the front of the house, staring at her hand in wide eyed panic. 

"That scream.... that was where A-Xia went wasn't it..." She sank to the ground, retracting her wings and curling up in an effort to be smaller. 

"I... I can't leave.... I can't gate...." *Feeling the resentful energy rise, she shoved it down, smothering it. She.. she didn't want to give them another reason to be scared of her…

LingFu focused energy in his finger thinking that it might shatter the barrier with sudden energy shock, but it did not work, instead the barrier grew stronger. He walked closer to the barrier and stroked it, feeling the cool smooth barrier slowly absorbing his energy away, he quickly pulled his hand back from it. LingFu scratched his head and turned. "Hum, does anyone here know how to suck? This barrier will absorb anything you shoot at it. So, if push doesn't work we have to pull."

Zi YueYa took a step back as she continued to observe the barrier. "If we could draw the energy that is keeping it together..." Zi YueYa mumbled to herself.

LingFu sat down in front of the barrier with his legs and arms crossed. He shook his head, trying to clear it so he has more space to work with in his mind. 'This barrier absorbs stuff and the only thing we can do is to suck it,' LingFu began his mental thoughts, "like a wall of fire, anything we throw at it will only fuel the fire. To break the fire we will have to starve the flames. . .Water counters fire. . . Water is Yin and Fire is Yang. . . If we have something that is energy deficient we can break the barrier. But what is energy deficient. . . . . WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" LingFu groaned in frustration. His leg is shaking up and down and his finger taps restlessly on his arm. He turned and looked at YueYa, hesitant to say anything.

Zi YueYa was silent for a long time before she let out a sigh and took a few steps away from the rest of them. "It may not work and might merely destroy the house itself. But it is something to try."

"Wait, no," LingFu spring from the ground and took a hold on YueYa's arm, "Using fire against fire is probably not the greatest idea right now. Whatever you throw at it the barrier is only gonna absorb, like a stone in a lake, kinda. . ."

"And if I try to absorb the energy that the barrier is made of?" Zi YueYa asked with a raised eyebrow.

The voices washed over LiuLang like a river as she drowned in the feeling of being trapped trapped, trapped, can't move, stuck in a cage, freezing cold, Dad? Where are you? A tree fell on her pinning her to the ground. Help! Please! No one came. The yells of the raiders echoed through the woods…

LingFu turned his eyes to the right, "Yeah, that works but, how much can you suck out from that thing. MingXia might not look strong but she is a spirit who is over a thousand years old. Plus the fact she is trained by Chang'e, the moon goddess herself."

"Let me go and I shall show you my true form. I am more than 2000 years old. Don't underestimate me child."

The cold burned against her skin as she frantically reached out to gate, coming up dry each time. Tears froze against her cheeks as she desperately reached for the energy. Please please please please…

LingFu let YueYa go and stood behind her. 'She is an old demonic cat spirit. . .with Yin power. . .If she absorbs too much of that. . .She might,' LingFu watched YueYa with his heart dangling on a string.

Black smoke started to gather all around her and after having swallowed her it grew in size. The air in the room grew colden and light slowly dimmed out. The shadows trembled as powerful demonic energy filled the room. A low rumble came from within the smoke as one white tail at a time looked to grow out of the black smoke. A gigantic paw reached out from the smoke and placed itself on the ground. Then another paw. A pair of big red glowing eyes lit up from within the smoke before a gigantic cat head emerged. Yin energy pooled out like mist from the corners of her mouth as she breathed. The smoke around her moved to the floor and was soon covering it. The powerful Yin she emitted would have been sensed by Grim and MingXia if they weren't already surrounded by it.

Duō FēiNiǎo fluttered in alarm, separating from the trembling Not Niǎo to stand in front of her. Hissing he spread his wings covering the fledgling from the older creature's sight.

Zi Yueya took a deep breath before hands of demonic energy shot from the smoke pooling at her feet. The hands grabbed hold of the barrier. Instead of getting sucked in, the hands started to absorb the energy keeping the barrier stable.

The barrier, once invisible to the eye, began to glow a faint sky blue. It shone on the door, the windows, the porch, the yard, everywhere outside the house was covered in the barrier's glow. The points where the hands made contact with the barrier rippled like that on the surface of the lake, and glowed brighter than the rest outside. Snakes of energy crept down the arms, but they remained.

Zi Yueya concentrated to the best of her abilities. Making sure to not give the barrier anything but to draw all the energy she could out from it.

The rippling on the barrier grew more and more intense the longer she kept her hands on it. The snakes creeping down her energy arms grew longer and glowed brighter. The whole outside landscape lit up in blue light almost as bright as daylight, and the rippling grew more and more violent. The outside view of the world from inside the house began to distort and shift in everyone's vision, and the barrier seemed much more thinner along the edges than before.

Zu YueYa kept at it. Not daring to even speak to the others as she gives the absorbing of the energy all her attention and concentration. LingFu kneels behind YueYa with his fist clinging next to his thigh giving YueYa silent support.

Duō's feathers ruffled as they watched the energy intake, siphoning off stray bursts of resentful energy to keep it from lashing against Not Niǎo or Black Flock.

The barrier kept getting brighter and thinner the longer she held on. The rippling was now audible to all of their ears, sounding like creaking metal in a cave. The edges got as thin as a paper, and it grew so bright they all shut their eyes to protect their vision.

After what felt like an age, the barrier disappeared. With a loud pop, and a shake of the ground, the whole world was shut into the low light of dusk, compared to the light of the blue sun from earlier.

The barrier was gone.

Once the barrier was finally gone, the black thick smoke gathered around Zi YueYa once more as her demonic hands drew back. When the smoke dispersed she was back in her humanoid form. A little bit of blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth. But she remained standing and simply wiped it away.

FēiNiǎo picked up Not Niǎo, carrying her into the sunlight past there the barrier had stood. Out of the shadow of the house, the girl shuddered, relaxing as she took in the heat.

A loud crash of rock broke the temporary silence. In the distance, they saw white trails of Yang energy that looked like thin clouds trailing downward.

The shrill cries of Dark Creatures echoed to their spot, miles upon miles away.

The air shifted to and fro, but nothing around them changed.

Looking into the valley, and past the river, they saw pure Yang and Yin power at war with one another. Dark shadows lunging and falling back in a pattern akin to a dance, but had the force of a typhoon.

Zi YueYa stepped outside and looked at what happened in the distance. But gave it no reaction. Still trembling, LiuLang stood, leaning heavily on FēiNiǎo. "A-Xia..." As she stumbled in the direction of the energy clash, the bird spirit kept the girl upright. LingFu looked the scared LiuLang and the weakened YueYa and then out the distance, he inched towards the corrupted energy but stopped himself and looked back, not sure if he should leave or not.

Zi YueYa didn't show any weakness at all as she started snapped with her fingers and her carriage rolled over to them. She didn't say anything as she entered it.

With a dazed expression LiuLang made a seal with her left hand, staring into the amber energy.  
"First the path..." Voice hoarse she made a matching seal on her right hand and reached toward the trace, pulling it toward her.  
"Then the stones..." Numbly she wove the two ends together, amber shifting darker as it settled and opened.  
"Dark makes right..." She stumbled through the array, entrance collapsing behind her.

"Well done little bird! The gate is perfectly stable!" The large hand ruffled her hair before it to glowed amber. "Let's aim for home this time..."

The second the gate closed, the land surrounding her exploded in screams and suffocating energy.

The spot where LiuLang landed had been near the wall of the Eastern part of the city. The crumpled wall giving her just enough of a view to look inside at the battle inside.

All around Yue MingXia and Grim was dark, smoke-like Yin and resentment, circling in a tornado. Going down from the top was the white Yang energy, falling like sand in an hourglass. Surrounding them are dark spirits and monsters, clawing and scrambling to get inside.

They are fended off by a fighter, but from her viewpoint, LiuLang couldn't tell if it was MingXia or Grim.

LiuLang reached blindly for the trace, stumbling towards it.


	38. Ch. 31- No Place like Hell

Earlier...

"When I say, get ready to collect as many souls you can grab." MingXia said to Grim as they got ready for the process. The moon spirit kneeled on the ground to ready for what will come next.

MingXia and Grim had moved to the heart of the kingdom, at the epicenter of all the Yin energy in the vicinity. The moon spirit pulled up the ritual from the recesses of her memory, and began to get to work.

When the ritual was about to begin, the form of the black hound circled around before the moon spirit, crouching to meet her gaze. It held it for a long moment, the depths of pale purple steady and calm.

"Understand your goal, and you will find a way to reach it. Courage, Little Moon." the voice of the ancient spirit sounded in her mind, and the creature's cool snout made brief contact with the other's forehead.

She took a breath, placed her hands on the ground, and called for the two opposite energies to come to her. Yin in her left hand, and Yang in her right.

From beneath her left, the darkness in the whole area latched onto her, crawling like ants at the sight of food.

And from the distance, pure white Yang surged and shot like a hawk inti the direction of Haojing. More and more joined it, creating a large stream of multiple points of Yang energy all converging to the one spot.

Through her body, the two energies met, and began to clash. This was needed, before they can join together they must see the other's power.

Then the great dog backed up a pace, letting the work begin with a blast of energy, glancing up as the spirits began to swarm. Her ears perked, and her form began to give off wisps. Now... time to do her job.

Around them, the spirits began to get rageful, bloodthirsty for all of the new energy coming into the area. Ready to take what they saw and craved...which was all of the Yang right near the two people.

As more Yang kept coming in from the outside, more Yin came in turn, trapping the two between two powerful forces, and the resentful spirits.

That didn't keep the spirits from trying though. They clawed through the Yin, trying to feed on the Yang.

The inky form suddenly condensed all at once, as if becoming the stillest statue, then burst in a cloud of swirling shadow. It whirled into the air, seemingly unaffected by the currents of energy raging all around, and began to spread like a storm front, an ever expanding shadow over the city. Thread by Thread, stray spirit by stray soul, Grim's own energy began to collect the broken tethers of the countless angered beings whirling within the city, tendrils of void-like blackness rivaling the flood of Yin winding through the city, searching and snaring the lost and forgotten alike, gathering them like a wayward herd by the shepherd's hound.

The ritual was powerful, painful, and if failed, could lead to a lot of deaths.

But the girl was still going...  
.  
.  
.  
"What. The. Hell." LingFu said with his head stretching toward the sky. He slowly walked out to the open to get a better look on the whole sky. "If this is MingXia's doing then she will be so grounded," LingFu joked try to easy his own mind. Goosebumps form as the Yin energy stroked LingFu's cheek with it's sinister claws. Feeling the fierce spirits within his body start to awoken by the energy, LingFu punched his chest to calm them down. "So?" LingFu asked the others, "Ready for a war?"

"Black Flock going to Moon Flock?" FēiNiǎo flared their wings, prepping for the flight. 

Zi YueYa stood a little bit away and looked up at the sky. She mumbled something under her breath. But it was hard to hear what she had said. Her silver blue gaze looked dazed and she seemed a bit out of it.

"Predator coming?"

LingFu stared at YueYa, "Do you have the strength to fight? Don't lie, it will only bring us more trouble if you can't."

"There is no need to concern yourself with me. If I fall here it will be by my own doing. It won't cause any harm to anyone here." Zi YueYa was silent for a bit before she mumbled quietly. "It might be beneficial in this situation..."

"Predator fight or not? Flock is waiting!" Their wings ruffled in impatience. "Not Niǎo left we need to too. Cat can stay and nap but we need to fly NOW."

LingFu smiled towards YueYa and joked, "I will be concerned about you. I don't want grumpy Grim to be on my back all the time. So, you will NOT fall." LingFu turned to the chaotic cloud, clung his fists and stared with determined eyes. "And I would rather not go back being alone again," LingFu said to himself before rushing to the epicenter of the cloud.

"Black Flock ignoring FēiNiǎo?" With a huff, they went aloft, "FēiNiǎo will go first then!" They flew off to the black cloud.

Zi YueYa let out a heavy sigh. She took a sip from her pipe before she started to walk towards the center of this chaos.

Whether flying or walking into the cloud over the city, the spirits and human may have expected to be buffeted and thrashed by the clashing energies... but the darkness in the air was calm, moving around them without resistance, occasionally a feeling like the lightest spider web brushing a cheek or feather before it was gone again. It neither hindered nor aided their travel, a cool void until whenever they left it, back into the chaos of the warring powers of the city.

In the raging cyclone, as the two opposite forces pushed and pulled through her body, MingXia could feel all of the swells and dips of magnitude pass through her physical body.

A tug in her stomach, A punch in her shoulder.  
A yank in her hair, A hit in her skull.  
A whip to her back, A twist in her chest.

But it also was felt in her heart too.

A spark of joy, A chill of fear  
A wave of sadness, A blanket of comfort.  
A kiss of love, A slap of misery.

It was all too much, but not enough.

Something she feared and craved...desperate to have but never wanting it...something she hated but loved...

It confused and scared her. And it hurt...oh gods did it hurt…

A sharp sword felt like it pierced her body, over and over and over again. She could feel something move down her back, sweat or blood she didn't know or care. But it did not stop her even a bit.

LingFu reached the epicenter of the storm. "What else do I expect," LingFu muttered to himself upon seeing the strange ritual MingXia is doing. LingFu landed softly next to a tree. "Care to fill me in? Is this suppose to happen or no?" LingFu shouted towards MingXia. 

Zi Yueya came to a stop when she finally were at the center of all this chaos. She stood there in a kind of daze. Some of the Yin energy in the area noticed her and could tell what she was. That she was their kin and started to draw itself towards her. Like it tried to ask her for help. Demons thrived in these kinds of areas after all. The Yin could be at her command if she so wished. But with a wave of an arm, the Yin that had closed in on her got pushed away. A clear statement. She was not going to take their side. But not did she take up arms to help those she have traveled with fight either.

As LiuLang stumbled to the gate trace she was buffeted by energy that felt a shade off familiar. Expecting a friend, but only finding their shadow.

"A-Xia..." LiuLang touched MingXia's cheek, a brush more akin to a butterfly than a bird. "Please don't be scared of me..." 

The blade plunged towards her. The energy filled the cavity left by the birds spirit, the debre spearing through her, stopping just before MingXia's robes as it thrust into an amber array. The energy holding it together gone, the sword collapsed, but the damage was done...

LiuLang's head fell onto MingXia's shoulder.

Pain...fear...anger...  
Kindness...care...love...

The energy pulled around her into a choke, wrapped her in an embrace...

Screeching like harsh winds, speaking words of affirmation...

...why does the embrace feel more real...?...

How did it know her name...?

What was that sound?...

...what is on her shoulder?

FēiNiǎo circled the dark mass, dive bombing to kick spirits back inside as they tried to escape. Feeling LiuLang's connection suddenly grow faint they gave out a screech, frantically trying to find the fledgling.

'Trust her. . .' LingFu sat by the tree with his leg crossed. 'You should understand. . .'

The energy was reaching its climax, the forces of the very universe itself were in motion and control. The ritual was near its completion.

As the weight now landed onto her shoulder, what followed made the world stop dead altogether...

Soft hair, blowing wildly...  
Smooth hazel skin, feeling tepid...  
Kind and warm eyes, scarred but shining, shut from all...

...a...A-...ng...La...A-L...ang....A-Lan...g...A-Lang...A-Lang...? A-LANG!!!

The sudden shock of the person...and what could have happened...startled her focus on channeling the energy.

A large surge of energy had passed on to the ritual's final stage. It led to the Yin and Yang destabilizing for a hair of a second...and causing the spirits and monsters to finally snap.

The mob of evil and darkness had went on a rampage. Tearing the open air, slicing at whatever they saw could break, and seeing red in every spec of their vision.

Which landed quickly onto the still-standing spirits and human not so far away…

The sudden surge in the souls caused the creeping darkness of death’s reaching grasp to ripple, tendrils reaching further as the twisting powers all about sank through its belly, only seeming to bolster it. The physical shapes the spirits took began to be snapped up as well, twisting skeletal forms and screaming faces vanishing in the pull of the lightless haze, finally reaching the very edges of the city as the ritual reached its height, flashes of delicate strings whipping through the air now visible to the eye of even the mortals, however momentary.

Screeching in anger FēiNiǎo ripped at the resentful energy, leaving some in shreds, and some being consumed by the furious spirit. Their form grew, becoming incorporeal as they raged.

As the seal on the area was in progress, MingXia had turned back to LiuLang's lifeless body on the ground behind her.

"A-Lang! Wake up, say something...A-LANG PLEASE....A-LANG DON'T, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!" Her wailing carried even over the dark spirit's cries and shrieks.

Zi YueYa couldn't help but sigh before she made confident strides towards the two girls in the middle of it all. She didn't say anything as she changed into her true form behind MingXia. The Yin energy surged and the resentful beasts all looked to turn their attention towards the powerful demon that had suddenly appeared. She made a leap up into the sky and seemed to stand on air many meters above the ground. Smoke pooled at her feet and demonic hands shot out from the smoke and dug into the ground. Starting to absorb the Yin energy in order to stabilize it.

FēiNiǎo joined the predator in beating back the Yin. Ripping it apart with their talons and teeth, they left what they did not consume in harmless tatters.

'Trust her. . . .' LingFu sat by the tree with his legs crossed.   
'You should understand. . . . . .' LingFu bit his lip anxiously.  
'Don't leave. . . . . ' LingFu's breath becomes heavy.  
"Whatever you do, whatever this is, I believe in you MingXia," LingFu shouted against all the chaos there is, "Therefore I will support you. I will protect you until this is all over." LingFu smirked with desperation in his eyes, "But once this is over you better treat me for my work!!"

With a blade in both hands LingFu charged closer to MingXia, punching, slicing, and kicking anything that's in the way. When he reached there, he summoned a forest of thorny vine across the field. Trapping and tearing the corrupted creature in its vine claws. "No pressure MingXia, we got all night."

With the combined efforts of the two spirits and one human all protecting her and restabilizing the Yin energy, and her retrieval of the Yang through motivation from LingFu's words, the combined efforts made the rest of the sealing part of the ritual go smoothly.

A calm silence fell over the old kingdom as now...there was only calm. No resentment, but no joy. It was a neutral ground now. The spirits that had been out for their heads had stopped in submission. Bowing their heads to admit defeat, their Threads shone in perfect clarity in the twilight.

MingXia turned up to Grim, "Now, do it." She said in a rush, bolting from her kneeled position over to LiuLang's body.

In the calm following the ritual’s completion, the void above the city rippled again, all together solid enough to touch and yet insubstantial as the morning mist. The Threads faded from view as it began to swirl, from the outside in, creating no wind and no sound, shrinking rapidly back into itself over and over and over again.

The umbral haze condensed until it was no larger than a single jade bead, taking every last soul and wandering wisp into it, hanging suspended high in the sky in the aftermath. Not even a breeze swept the wrecked streets, as if the city held its breath for the final living creatures within its crumbling walls.

Swallowing the last vestiges of the Yin energy, FēiNiǎo walked over the fledgling. Whining they tried to prompt her to move, tugging at the faint, still present connection.

Zi YueYa landed back on solid ground before she turned back into her humanoid form. She had landed quite a bit from the rest and with her back towards them. In a try to hide her own inner wounds she gained from this.

"....a-lang?" MingXia asked, sounding like a mouse. Her eyes held no more of their glow, and the waterfalls from each eye flowed in succession of each heave of her chest.

"Aren't you glad we got someone that can absorb your barrier," LingFu said with a smile while laying on the rubble, "This could have gone a lot worse if we aren't here."

"...wait, what did you just say...?" Her voice sounded dangerously even.

MingXia let the thought leave her mind, only focusing on the body in her arms.

'Of all the people, in all the places, in all the worlds...why her? Why did she have to...to..'

"...why? Why is it always someone else? Why...hic...WHY IS IT ALWAYS SOMEONE I LOVE AND NEVER ME?! WHY IS IT NEVER ME?!?!" Her voice shrieked to the sky.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME DOZENS OF TIMES OVER, WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN...?!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?!?!?!"

Slowly, almost delicately, the bead of darkness descended till it stopped just above the group, above the fallen in their midst. The cries of the moon spirit rang through the hollow heart of a fallen kingdom, rivaling the mournful cries of the souls now silent in holding.

A familiar voice emanated from nowhere, or the bead, it was unclear.

“Odd...”

Grim had sorted through the souls in her custody and found no trace of the bird now lying on the cobblestone. The body was still, but the Thread was there, quivering and tenuous, but there. But it was pure silver.

“No Severance. Her Thread is gone... but she is not.”

The dot drifted lower, and the shade-like impression of the hound appeared around it like a core for a brief instant, muzzle lowered to brush the little one’s head.

“It was your time, but not your end. Curious.”

"...w-what?" The girl holding the body asked, hollow. "Fledging still here.. but faint..." FēiNiǎo tugged on the connection, the strange Master's words seeming to echo among their wing beats. 'Was it right to save her like this?'

Zi YueYa spit out the black blood that had bubbled up her throat and wiped her mouth. Finally having fully gathered herself, she turned towards the rest. But remained at a distance.

The bead floated up and back, the shade of the hound once again becoming apparent around it, sitting on its haunches with its tail around its paws. “Among the souls I will guide tonight, hers is not counted. Not to be overly poetic, but your feathered friend has not flown from you yet.”

The dog made a by now recognizable disgruntled expression, shadowy ears swiveling.

“The rest, however, is up to you. Needs must, and this lot has waited long enough to find peace.” her gaze turned to the moon spirit, jaw lulling faintly. “You did well, Little MingXia. Rest. Perhaps more than a single week this time.”

Even as she spoke, the form of the dog faded, leaving only the bead, which quivered in the air, as if anxious to go.

“I had better not see any of you again too soon, hm?”

A small breeze blew by them all, almost feeling like the careful brush of sleek fur. With that, the voice faded, and just as she came, with the next blink the bead was gone, not so much as a lingering shadow of the church grim lingering to tell that she had ever been there.

The rest of the group all stand in silence. Not sure what to do now that it was over. Feeling already done with that day and that night, MingXia picked up LiuLang, and spoke to them. "Follow me, I know a place we can rest for a while..."


	39. Ch. 32- Cope or Cry, Which Helps More?

LingFu stayed awake in the bed unable to fall asleep. It was just six months ago he was still in the Copper Hound tea house living somewhat peacefully. There were countless times during the recent adventure where the stress of everything made him want to just quit. 'You are still just a boy,' he thought to himself, 'you are supposed to go study for an exam or simp on girls, not fight century old corrupted spirits or an evil manipulative cult. Why are you doing to yourself?' LingFu got up from the bed and quietly walked towards the window with a cup of cold water in hand. He opened the window and chugged the water down like strong liquor. Rest his shoulder against the window frame and watch the soulless night street.

Outside the window of the place that MingXia had all led them too, plants climbing the walls brush his fingertips.

The place she was talking about, ended up being an old temple near the very edge of the city. It was a two story, white stone Daoist temple, with a large open yard, lined with a bamboo forest and a stream. This ironically was one of the few buildings in the ruins that was mainly intact.

Everyone had chosen a direction to walk in when they arrived to find their own rooms, and pretty much kept to themselves for the whole night.

Which was not exactly a surprise given today…

"You seem troubled young lord," a rough gentle voice came from behind LingFu. Startled by the unknown voice LingFu turned and summoned and pointed an ice blade towards the origin of the voice.

There is a purple hue like energy in the shape of a soldier kneeling one foot on the ground. "I am deeply sorry for startling you, my lord!!" the purple hue said. "What are you?" LingFu commanded, "Who are you?" "Yes, sorry. My name is Yu DanHua, son of Yu JinSan, a soldier from the Lord Yuan army," the purple hue said with his head hanging low. LingFu's head twitches and eyes narrow, "Wait, hold up there, Lord Yuan army?" The purple hue soldier gulped, "Yes, Lord Yuan JinQiao."

LingFu is more confused after the soldier's explanation, he put down his cup and sat on the foot of the bed with his sword still pointing at the strange man. "Start over from the beginning and make it quick and short," said LingFu. The purple hue lowered his head a bit more and followed what LingFu had ordered. "I am Yu DanHua, son of Yu JinSan from the city of Ling, a soldier from over thousands years ago. Lord Yuan JinQiao is our lord and we swore our undying loyalty to him and will fight for his will."

The purple hue raised his head and watched LingFu's unbelieving face, "And you young lord, you are the descendant of him!" "No!" LingFu cut him off, "Well, maybe but that is over a thousand years ago. And why should I trust you. You tried to take over my body and soul!!" The purple hue, DanHua lowered his head once again. "W-we. . .we thought Lord Yuan had betrayed us and left us to die, we were angry," DanHua said with guilt in his heart, "But after these months we learned the truth. It's painful to see the once glorious city has fallen and the descendant of our beloved Lord has to live a life that's on the run." "Who are you calling a fugitive, this is adventuring," LingFu tried to cut DanHua off once again.

Ignoring LingFu's word completely, "Maybe the other has not accepted it but I see the truth. Lord Yuan's spirit still burns within you! Therefore I will once again follow you, from last life until the end of everything!" 

LingFu dismissed his sword and lay down on the bed once again. "So there are thousands of souls within me, and they all hate me because of my name. Well, isn't that something." LingFu said tiredly. "They will see the truth soon enough young lord," DanHua said in a hopeful tone, "They will see the. . .Soon." "But what do you want from me?" LingFu began to question DanHua again, "Rebuild the city? Return all of your soul back home?"

"No," DanHua said, "Our desire has long been forgotten. What is left is our will to fight for our lord and carry on our duty. Your will is our new desire." LingFu springs up and sits up straight. "You know it would be very helpful if you appeared earlier, I almost died because you tried to take over my soul."

"Sorry for my late appearance. A fierce ghost can not take form in the moral real when they are sealed in a body, therefore I can not appear until the hate within me is perished," DanHua's began to tremble, "and. . . . without your permission. . . .It's very costly to force yourself out of your body." DanHua tried to continue but his form began to fade, "I-it seems my time is up. . . . . If lord ever needs DanHua's help. . . . . Just call out one's name. . . " The purple hue energy dissolves in air. Everything falls to the silent of the night once again, dust settles, like nothing has ever happened.

LingFu took a deep breath to calm him down from the sudden and strange incident he just saw. He opened his eyes in an attempt to summon DanHua but let it go because he's just too tired. His mind more scrambled than just minutes ago, the room began to look smaller than before and it feels suffocating. LingFu put on his outer clothes and walked out of the temple for some fresh air. Cool night wind drifts through LingFu's loose clothes and carries his untied hair like the silk ribbon of a dancer.  
.  
.  
.  
Zi YueYa couldn't stay in the temple. Her demonic nature couldn't allow it. It only aggravated her wounds. So once everyone had gone their separate ways, she started to walk away from there. She needed to do some cultivating if she wanted to save herself from Qi Deviation.

Zi YueYa's shadow could be seen walking away from the temple and deeper into the forest. She didn't have her pipe out and looked to know exactly where she was going. It was obvious that she wasn't out for a walk.

Zi YueYa stopped walking once she was quite far away from the temple. In the darkest part of the bamboo forest was a small gathering of weak demonic creatures. But it was enough for now. She lit her pipe and the demonic creatures noticed her. The creatures could sense the difference between them and her. It caused them to tremble in fear. But they of course started to bear their fangs towards her.

The battle was over as quickly at it had started. Nothing but ash remained from the demonic creatures. The ash got absorbed into the smoke and the smoke got absorbed into the pipe that Zi YueYa calmly sipped on. Her ears twitched and as she opened her eyes to glance at the one that had decided to give her some company, her gaze glowed red.

"To meet The Crescent Demon in such a place... truly an honour~" The demon who had stepped out of the shadows said with a wide grin. Zi YueYa didn't say anything and just stared the other demon down. The demon let out a laugh and its grin widened even more.

"If I devour you...I wonder what sect I'll be turning to ash~"

"You should have attacked when you had the chance." Zi YueYa said coldly. The demon only managed to look at her in confusion. But their eyes suddenly widened as they noticed the smoke pooling at their feet. They had been about to jump away from there. But demonic hands shot out from the smoke at their feet and grabbed hold of it.

The demon had been about to screech, but a big demonic hand took hold of its head and covered its face. Zi YueYa looked on with a cold gaze as the demon's body started to rot. Even after becoming nothing but bone, the hands did not let go. The bone was soon falling apart into ash that the hands gathered and took with them as they sunk back into the smoke.

LingFu, who has this strange attraction to danger was standing beneath the shadow watching YueYa killing the creature. "Huh. . . . Interesting," LingFu said will casually waked away from the scene. He continue to wonder around the forest like a fish in the sea. With no goal or thought in mind.  
.  
.  
.  
Up on the roof was where MingXia had set up. Once she walked them here, she left FeiNiao and LiuLang's body to take the room she led them to, and volunteered to stay up to keep watch. It wasn't needed but she felt a bit anxious...

And also too plagued by what happened to fall asleep. Everything replayed in slow motion in her mind, on loop.

Coming back...the Ritual...LiuLang...the seal...coming here...

It wouldn't stop.

'And of course, I choose to come here...'

She hadn't exactly had much in her head when choosing a location for them to set up shop, but her feet and mouth weren't in sync with whatever was left of her thoughts.

And it led to here. The childhood home she was raised in. Of course not telling them as such...for this place or for this area…

From her vantage point, the moon spirit saw the two walk out into the night. 

She didn't mind, the night helps to clear one's mind. Her mind was also still in reminiscing mode, so it didn't have time to focus on any of the others...

'At least they can't get access to the energy here anymore...'

The ritual was a risk, but it worked. But the price of the reward...

"Everything that comes in the world has an equal force that opposes it..." A voice of old told her once.

She didn't think that it was fair when she first heard it. But then again, she was still a kid when she heard it. Distinctly, she remembered asking back, "But why can't we just have one thing happen? Can the opposite thing just not happen?"

"It's not that simple, little one. Each and every thing that we do, say, and think has an equal opposite exchange. When it occurs, the other will have to as well. It may not be instant, but it is inevitable..."

So...what would be the exchange for all of this? Looking up at the moon, now in waning, she felt so small and alone.  
.  
.  
.  
Duō FēiNiǎo stood vigil over the fledgling's body. 'Duō saves her' Crow snapped as the argument raged on.   
Owl's wings ruffled in annoyance, "We don't know if she wants to!"   
Egret nodded, coming to Owl's defense. "The strange one had said to ask, said she may not want to be like us."   
"She already is us!"   
"Duō protect's Duō..." Hawk grumbled from Crow's side.

Sparrow flitted away from the arguing birds, separating from FēiNiǎo. They perched on Moon Flock's shoulder trembling slightly.

MingXia felt something land on her shoulder. Sparrow had flown up, shivering as if cold. She didn't react at first, but held out her hand for them to rest on. Sparrow jumped down, snuggling close. Looks like they both needed it.

"Not going great is it?" She asked, rubbing her thumb on its head. "Duō can't decide... should FēiNiǎo save Not Niǎo?" Sparrow leaned into the preen.

"Why would they not save her? They are a part of her, right?" She asked, slightly scared. "How much does FēiNiǎo care for LiuLang?"

"The strange one... Master? She said... She might not want to be saved? That Duo should have asked?"

This made MingXia uneasy. LiuLang wants to live...right? The memory of their conversation from a week ago came to her...

"If you want to live for something...live for me. If you do not know what life means, make me your meaning..."

"Do you think she would want to live? She is still here, after all..." MingXia had her hands cup closer to Sparrow.

"Duo... Doesn't know... Could she leave on her own?" Sparrow's wings fluttered in agitation, pulling on the faint connection to check that it was there. "...I honestly don't know. How about we go inside to find out..." MingXia offered, standing up.

Sparrow's talons clenched onto Moon Flock as her perch shifted. 'Does she want to live... '

MingXia walked back inside the temple, Sparrow offering to guide her to the room. She accepted, but after a while, her feet guided her path without the need of a guide.

The temple interior was a wide ceiling decorated with redwooded columns, white stone floors, an altar with a golden Phoenix statue in the back area. The jade carvings inlaid along the walls had depicted images of great stories of the epics. The image of the heavenly realm had been painted in a picture on the back wall, going from floor to ceiling, all colours in vivid display and detail. The back hallways led to the living area and personal quarters of the temple practitioners, which was where her feet had led to.

Going past her former family's rooms, they stopped in front of the old room of her first older brother.

Hearing Moon Flock approach with Sparrow, Crow burst out of FēiNiǎo, followed closely by Owl, kicking the door open.

"Moon Flock! Tell Duo that the fledgling wants to live!" Crow cawed, perching on the spirit's shoulder, Owl landing opposite of them.

"Duo doesn't t=know that! Fledgling never tried to live before!" Owl huffed, Moon Flock's head blocked the corvid from there piercing glare.

MingXia looked around the room. All of the birds of the flock had taken roost on anywhere they could rest on.

"Everybody, hey!" She yelled out to them. Hundreds of bird eyes turn to her quickly, all unblinking. "Now, one at a time. What is the problem here?" She asked all of them.

"Duo is... undecided..." The birds melded back into FēiNiǎo, leaving just Crow, Owl and Sparrow perched on MingXia. "We can't choose what to do..." Sparrow finished their explanation with a wavering chirp, looking at the spirit holding them. "Crow and Owl have been the loudest..."

"Is there any way you could ask A-Lang what she wants to do?" "Not Niǎo can't or will not speak." Owl turned to look at the girl lying in the middle of the room. "Duo cannot ask her."

She walked over to LiuLang lying on the bed in the center of the wall. She looked blanched and in a cold sweat. She reached out to grab her hand, limp at her side. But she pulled back..."Is the connection you have with her still there?"

"Yes! So we should save fledgling!" Crow's voice was harshly indignant, clenching their talons as they spoke.

"Hey calm down, calm down." She told Crow. "We need to see all sides before we can make a judgment." She sat on the edge of the bed, "Now, what's the reason some of you don't want to help LiuLang?" she asked Owl this time.

"We want to but..." Owl blinked at the still body. "Duo was told to listen to what fledgling wants. Does she want to be saved?"

MingXia rubbed her hands, thinking. "Do any of you know how she felt when you were with her? What went through her head?" She knew the question was prying, but there wasn't much they could provide.

"...yes... she thought a lot. About Flock mostly..." "Which one?" 

"Black Flock and you. Her thoughts are different to you though.." Sparrow tilted their head as they looked at MingXia. "Her thoughts about Black Flock are calm. Her thoughts about you are..... different?"

"Can you do your best what comes into her mind when she thinks of us?" She asked, holding a finger out to Sparrow.

Sparrow jumped on the finger, looking helplessly at Crow. "Cat, Scary Dog, and Drake Hen were outer flock members..Black Flock is... a hatchmate? Sibling is the human word? Moon Flock... is a desired wingmate? But fledgling is scared to court? She..." These emotions always confused Duo.. "She is scared? Not of Moon Flock? Of.. herself? ... she thinks Moon Flock is scared of her? Or doesn't see fledging? That Moon Flock sees someone else in fledgling instead?"

(Drake Hen is LiQin. DFN's name for him means Male Female because they have two forms.)

The whole statement had her standing stiff. There was so much that went through her mind in progression of it all...

'A sibling? Is she that close with LingFu?...Wait, court? Am I...why would she be scared to...I would never be scared of...who else can I see? I never leave them alone...is this why she is hesitant?'

"Is Moon Flock scared of Not Niǎo? Who is A-Yu?"

"A-Yu? What? Is that why she started acting like that? She is from a thousand years ago, WeiYu got married, I'm over her...the only one I hold close like that now is LiuLang! You gotta wake her up now so she can know..." MingXia let loose in a panicked go.

Crow cawed triumphantly as Sparrow and Owl looked at her. "Does she want to wake up?"

She moved over to LiuLang's form, taking hold of her hand, "I...want her to, but maybe we should try to reach her..." She had the thought to try to reach for her spirit, but it didn't feel right until she had good reason. "If you'll allow me, I can reach her spirit to talk to her..." "Duo doesn't mind! Follow Duo to fledgling?"

"Okay, stay close to me." She said, taking in a breath. Reaching in to find the Thread Grim talked about, she reached out to find LiuLang.

LiuLang perched in a tree. The midnight moon shined down reflecting into the pond. She watched the ripples distort the reflection, shivering at the cold night breeze. Walking over, MingXia tried to reach up to her, "A-Lang?" She called up to her.

"A-Xia?" With a dreamy smile, she jumped down, wrapping the girl in a hug.

Letting the hug happen, she pulled back, "What are you doing here?" She asked as a hand went into her hair from behind. "Don't you want to be in the living world?"

"I...." She froze, 'was it even an option?' "I don't think they would want me back. That's how I know this is only a dream..." She smiled into the phantom MingXia's shoulder. "Of course we want you back, we care about you! Why would we not?" She asked.

She reached a hand to her back, hugging, "We always want you to be with us, I always want you to be there, you matter, you are loved, please come back with me..."

She started crying, tears dripping on to MingXia's shoulder. "Aren't you and LingFu scared of me? I attacked him... And you didn't trust me enough to come with you... I had to be caged for you to trust me to not harm anything without you there!"

"Absolutely not. We could never be afraid of you LiuLang, no matter what. The attack was out of self defense, and trying to protect the rest of us. The reason I didn't let you come with me was because I wanted to protect You. The Yin energy was too dangerous for you or LingFu to be there, I was trying to keep you all safe away from there. I didn't mean to make you think that it was because you thought I didn't trust you...I just wanted you to be safe...I can't lose anyone I love...not again..."

She trailed off, in tears, falling to the ground on her knees.

"I..." Love? MingXia loved her? "I ... Don't want to lose anyone I love either." She went on her knees, hugging the spirit. The two stayed in the hug for a long time, neither wanting to move away.

Eventually, MingXia pulled back to look at her. "So will you come back with me?" "...yes... I will..."

She hugged MingXia tightly, holding her as if she would disappear. "I will go back with you!" Laughing, MingXia wrapped her arms tight around her. After being let go, LiuLang and held her hand, and they walked away from the lake together...

MingXia picked up her head from the bed, leaning over along the edge of the bed. LiuLang's body remained still, FēiNiǎo has seemingly disappeared, although the shadows in the room seemed deeper than usual.

"She said yes, she wants to come back." MingXia told them, as she looked around.

The body began to fleck apart at the edges, disappearing into the shadows.

"FēiNiǎo? Are you okay? She said you can bring her back, she said yes..." She said, looking around the room, looking for them. "Where are you?"

LiuLang's body dissolved, flecks swirling like feathers into a shadow in the far corner. Whispered voices and fluttering sounded from the shadow, barely audible in the silence of the room. "...A-Lang?...Duo FeiNiao?...Hello?" She asked at the corner.

"A-Xia?" the quiet voice came from the shadows. "A-Lang? Is that you over there?" MingXia asked to the darkness. 

An unclothed body fell out of the shadows, breathing heavily. "A-Xia?" She pushed herself into a sitting position as the shadow draped over her like a cloak, hiding her nakedness. Walking over, MingXia was cautious to do anything too much for her. "A-Lang?" She asked, bending down on one knee.

LiuLang reached out, brushing her hand on the side of MingXia's face. "I...I came back? You...You wanted me back?"

A look passed through the other girl's eyes, which quickly welled up with tears. She charged forward to hug LiuLang, crying profusely, "Always." She whispered.

She buried her head in MingXia's shoulder, tears streaming down her own face. "I... I hate to bring it up, but...I lost my clothes?" Stepping back, MingXia shrugged off her over-robe, handing it over to LiuLang. "Here you go...", she turned around to grab a long ribbon, "this too."

LiuLang tied the robes around herself, shadows sinking into her skin "could you.... Do my hair?" "Of course..." She led her to the bed, and sat her down. "Wait here, I'll grab the comb." She walked to the door...but stopped at the door. "Actually...you just come with me..." She went back to grab her hand.

The girls walked just a room down from them to another one down the hall. It was another bedroom, but it had a bed closer to the door, a lot of open space, and two windows facing the overgrown garden. 

Shutting the door, MingXia sat LiuLang on the bed, then bent to grab the comb out of her bag.

"What is this place?" she fiddled with the small robe, ensuring that she was mostly covered.

"This room or this whole place in general?" MingXia asked, "...ah it's the same answer either way. This place was once a kingdom, Haojing." She threw an arm into the air, "And this place, used to be a Daoist temple." 

She dropped her arms to her sides, "...It was...where I was raised in...my birth-land and my childhood home."

"Were you happy here?" She gave MingXia a gentle smile as she pulled out the comb. The moon spirit, looking down at the bed, nodded. "The happiest."

"I'm glad. A-Xia deserves to be happy." She glanced at the comb in MingXia's hand. "Could ... could you comb my hair? Please?" Her face flushed. Ducking her head, she tugged on her bangs, craving the contact, but not wanting to bother the girl who had done so much for her already.

"Okay, sure." She said, shuffling closer. Gathering the hair into her hands, she asked, "Do...you know...why I did what I did back at the shack?"

LiuLang froze at the words, walls seeming to close in around her as she remembered the barrier trapped can't move can't gate... "N..No..." She balled her fists into the blue over-robe.

"Hey...you're alright. I only did it to keep you guys safe from...well you saw what this place used to look like before me and Grim showed up...I didn't want any of you to get hurt from any more dark energy...but..."

"Please don't please don't trap me again..." Her voice was small as she dug her nails into her palms. "I would rather you knock me out than...be trapped..."

Placing her hands on top of the balled fists, MingXia said, "I won't...I won't trap you again..."

Combing out her hair, LiuLang gradually relaxed. MingXia decided to try to start a conversation again, "So...do you want to know more about my home?"

"Of course! What was it like growing up here?"

Tying off her hair, MingXia smiled, "Well..it was a great city to live in..."

"It was one of the greatest places in the world. The city always had life going on within, never resting for a second. The whole kingdom had people from everywhere within its walls. It was like the whole world had met in one spot. My family were the top Daoists in the land. We were in practice of cultivation alongside our Dao practices, which is what I was trained in growing up as a child. I took to it like a fish to water...It was amazing."

"Is your cultivation why you became a moon spirit?" 

"No...its actually not. My practices were for different purposes. Me becoming a spirit kind of just...happened." She said, twining her own fingers over and over.

"But, my cultivation does otherwise help. As you saw back there, we mainly did it to bring balance to spirits and peace to the land. We did the whole fighting monsters, but only if they attack first. But whenever we had downtime, we did the standard Dao practice for others who needed it." 

She laughed, "I remember as a kid, I would choose this time to act the most...'adventurous' as my Daozhang put it..."

"Adventurous? what do you mean by that?" 

"Run around the gardens, play games in the prayer hall, play pranks on my siblings...the typical rambunctious behaviour of a young child. Heh, one time I even managed to knock down a shelf full of our scrolls and books in the library, and blamed my second older brother and older sister..." 

She trailed off into chuckles. MingXia sighed, "Well, I still got caught, but my Daozhang just made me help clean up as punishment. He said, "You must pay for the actions you have committed. As is the order of man", which made me a bit mad, but it ended after like 5 minutes."

LiuLang giggled at the story, leaning back to rest her head on MingXia's lap.

"Hm, yeah...that was him for ya. My Daozhang, my adoptive father, always taught us that everything that happens is for a reason, and everything that happens has an opposite to balance out your deed...'A good deed cancels out a bad deed' in some terms...he was always so wise like that..." She trailed off, looking at a spot on the wall.

LiuLang reached up, patting MingXia's face. "He sounds wonderful."

"...he was. He and my siblings always treated me like one of their own. It was like we were all one huge family. Ha, my first oldest brother was actually the only kid he had by birth, the rest of us were all adopted over the years. That is the kind of person he was." 

She leaned into the hand, "My brothers and sisters were all pretty much the same too. Or...at least they tried to be. From oldest to youngest, we were all pretty mixed up as kids...

My oldest brother, my Da-ge, was always somebody who tried to be like our dad, but he was pretty quiet most of the time. He still made the effort to make time for us though. My Er-ge and my Shijie, they got taken in by my Daozhang as young kids, and never really left. They were super fun, and often stoked the fires of my wild side rather than tame it.

I was adopted as a baby, and it was from the side of the road too...but I always was grateful.

My younger sister, my MeiMei, was the saint of us. She was often the most calm of us, and even seemed like a woman in a small girl's body. The youngest of us, my twin little brothers, A-Guo and A-Mo, were the secret demons. Every chance they could cause havoc, they would. And they always got away with it by being cute...

We were a nuthouse, but we were a happy family."

LiuLang smiled as MingXia leaned into her hand. "I am glad you had them." She sighed, sounded a bit disappointed. "Me too. But...I...I miss...them..."

MingXia moved away, looking upset. "I miss my home, how Haojing used to be...I miss my father, my brothers, my sisters...I miss all of it..."

The bird sat up, holding MingXia's head to look into her eyes. "It is ok to miss them.. but they are still with you!" She tapped the spirits's head. "They are in your memories.." *She tapped the girl's heart, before resting her hand over it. "And they are in your heart. You are not alone!"

Slightly moist in the eyes, and heart now galloping like a horse, MingXia placed a smile on her face, "...hm, never thought I would hear this from the person I like in my old bedroom..."

'But that isn't the whole reason you miss them, and sob like a baby every time you even think of their names, isn't it...?' A cold voice echoed in the back of her head, but she pushed it away.

LiuLang flushed red. "You... you like me?" 'That really wasn't a dream?!' "Kind of thought I was making it obvious...ahaha, especially when I kissed you back at Yuan-ge's house and the cave..."

"I..." Her flush deepened, leaning forward to give MingXia a chaste kiss before retreating. "I...I like you too!" Pulling LiuLang back in for a much more prominent kiss, she whispered, "Happy to hear that..." And their lips made contact.


	40. Ch. 33- Let's Make a Deal

Zi YueYa only returned to the temple early the next morning. The sun was on its way up and coloured the sky a warm orange with some pink as an accent colour. She took a sip from her lit pipe as she thought for a bit. Then she made a small smile and snapped with her fingers. From some dark corner came her old trusted carriage. She started her rounds in checking how well it was holding up. To prepare to leave the group behind and return to her life of solitude.

Unbeknownst to the one outside, MingXia woke alongside the sunrise inside the temple. The day and night before having worn her to practically instant sleep with LiuLang in her old room. But her body clock still drew her up in the early morning. She wakes up with said girl...'Is she still partly a bird spirit?'...in the bed. Rolling over to see her still sleeping face, kicking up some dust in the process causing her to cough.

Hearing the coughing, LiuLang blearly opened her eyes, sitting up to look at MingXia. "Dammit..." cough, cough, she cursed-coughed out, walking over to the window to clear out the dust. From the view in the window, she sees YueYa beside a carriage near the bamboo forest. "What the...?"

Zi YueYa let out a content sigh as she stepped back from the carriage. "Still in a good condition~ Guess I'll be off then~”

"Hey, YueYa, what's going on down there?" MingXia called out to her from the open window. "YueYa?" LiuLang rolled off the bed, moving to MingXia to peer out the window. Zi YueYa turned towards the window and smiled softly. "Ah, had a nice rest?” She asks instead of answering the question. "What are you doing?" she asks again, pointing to the carriage. 'She can't be...can she?'

Zi Yueya gives the carriage a glance, takes a sip from her pipe before giving MingXia a soft smile. "It is time for This Old One to return to work."

Pulling on a robe FēiNiǎo pulled from her salvaged bag, LiuLang wove a gate. Stepping through it she walked up to the cat. "Why... why are you leaving?" MingXia followed behind LiuLang to the yard, after pulling on her robes from last night, and asked in turn, "Yeah, why are you leaving now? Shouldn't you at least talk to us first?"

Zi Yueya let out a low chuckle and gave them both a gentle pat on the head. "Didn't wish to wake anyone up. You have been through so very much already. Getting rest is good." "But...we went through it all together...isn't it important to stay together in this situation?" The silver-haired girl asked. Zi Yueya let out a low chuckle. "This Old One has barely been with you for more than a week." The other girl smiled, "Yeah, so was I at first with Yuan-ge and A-Lang with the both of us, but look at us now."

Zi YueYa blinked as she seemed to have remembered something. "Is LingFu still asleep?" LingFu appears in the distance with leaves and twigs stuck in his untied hair, small wet mud stains scattered on his clothes. Maybe he just rolled down a hill, or got attacked by a bear. It could be anything, or both could very well be possible. LingFu walked towards the temple, his face expressionless as if nothing was happening. "Morning," LingFu said when he saw YueYa, "You feeling better now?"

"Much better, have you had some adventures in the forest while the rest of us have been asleep?" Zi Yueya asked softly as she started to pick the leaf and twigs out of LingFu's hair. Like a mother cat grooming her child.

"Don't try to get out of this due to him, YueYa. Explain yourself." MingXia said, tugging her sleeve.

"The hills are awfully slippery in the morning," LingFu said while looking around, "What is going on here?" 

Zi YueYa took a sip from her pipe once she was done picking LingFu's hair clean. "This Old One has decided to return to being a merchant and is going to leave." Zi YueYa finally explained with a gentle smile.

"Humm. . . . .'' LingFu stared at YueYa's eyes for a bit, "Why do you call your as "The old one" when Grim there is three times older than you." Zi YueYa let out a low chuckle and patted LingFu on the head. "Well, among the four of us, aren't I the oldest? Oh, but I should call myself 'This Merchant', should I not?~"

LingFu's eyes drop to the ground, "By that analogy I should be called "The fetus". . ." 

"Oh? Is that so?~ Then shall I call you so from now on?~" 

"To be fair I'm not much older? Discounting FēiNiǎo..."

"I am at least a bit closer to your age, YueYa..." MingXia said, crossing her arms.

"Do not belittle yourself like that young lord," DanHua said within LingFu's head. LingFu ignores DanHua's voice and continues, "Well, I'm going to find my jade hair tie in my room. . . . Be right back!" LingFu jogged in the temple.

LiuLang tapped MingXia's shoulder, signaling for the spirit to stay with YueYa. Turning, she ran after LingFu. Standing there with the cat spirit, MingXia let the hammer down, "So were you just going to leave us without even a goodbye?"

"That was the plan~ I can't enter temple grounds anyway and you three need the rest~" Zi YueYa spoke in a very light-hearted manner, despite the whole situation. "Fair, for my former home, but it is courteous to say something. Even if by a note..."

Hummed as she thought about it. Suddenly she entered the carriage and was in there for a little bit before she returned and gave MingXia a note. "There we go~" On the note it stood with beautifully written characters: 'Will be leaving to return to being a merchant' with a small heart in the bottom corner.

Crumpling it slightly, she looked up, looking a bit pissed, "You know that isn't liable for all that we have been through. I mean why would you stick to being a merchant after seeing what we do?"

"I don't see why that would hinder me from continue doing something I have been doing for more than two millennia~"

"That is exactly why it would. There is also the fact that you are a badass bitch. And we like you..." MingXia stepped up into the carriage, "Wouldn't it be fun to do it all the time? I am not forcing you to come with us, but at least think about letting us come with you instead. We...don't really handle people we care about ditching us like you nearly did..."

Zi YueYa was silent for a bit as she sipped on her pipe. But soon a smile left her and she gave MingXia a smile. "Why don't we wait on the rest to come back and see what they think?"

Losing LingFu in the maze-like corridors, LiuLang headed back outside to MingXia and YueYa. Soon LingFu walked out with a fresh look. His hair tied up with his jade ring and the dirt stain on his cloth are magically disappeared. "What are we talking about here?" LingFu said with an eyebrow up. He walked close to the group carelessly, no clue why MingXia and LiuLang look worried. His eyes dash between LiuLang and MingXia's eyes, however, because their height difference makes LingFu real dizzy real quick.

"I can't exactly stop being a merchant~ So either you three will come along as my helpers, or you stay here to get some more rest~" Zi YueYa answered with a smile.

"You... Did we do something that made you feel the need to leave? Can't you sell things as we travel?" "We could also maybe help you create products to sell...right A-Lang?" MingXia said, winking at the one in reference.

Zi YueYa let out a low chuckle. "Being a merchant isn't only about making things to sell~ You need to be able to keep a polite smile and tone towards a customer no matter how much they yell at you~ You need to be able to catch a customer's attention and give them the service they desire so they will come again~"

"I can make catnip tea~", LingFu muttered under his breath while twisting his face to the side to try to hide his smile. MingXia looked at him with a 'Really?' Kind of look.

LiuLang, "You can do that part? Fu-ge... Aren't you a salt merchant anyways?"

"I wonder who would end up regretting it?~" Zi YueYa gave LingFu a dangerous smile. One of her cat ears twitched at what LiuLang said. "Oh?~ A salt merchant?~"

LingFu turn his head towards LiuLang with puzzled squinted eyes, "When have you ever see me sell salt? That's just a lie to easy my parent's mind."

Zi YueYa blinked a few times as she slowly seemed to connect some dots and a wide grin spread on her lips. "Parents who think their beloved son is out being a magnificent salt merchant, huh?~"

"Traveling with a real merchant could solidify the lie? We could even pick up some salt as a prop...." LiuLang let a grin slip past her lips.

LingFu gazed at LiuLang and left out a soft caught. "Maybe, but it's not like they know what salt merchants do anyway. But back on the topic at hand, I do know a thing or five about herb mendicant, alchemy, and astrology," LingFu said with confidence, "Not a traditional merchant trade but gets the money nonetheless. Also, if none of that work I can always make shaved ice, remember that? I suggested that time when MingXia got herself in the fight club."

"Fighting is not the only way I make money, LingFu!"

Zi YueYa chuckled softly and took a sip from her pipe. "I do not have plans on expanding my business. But having a few more helping hands would be nice~ Okay then, let's get inside the carriage~ We can talk more as we travel to the closest village~" Zi YueYa agreed and made a gesture towards her carriage, that looked to be a bit small for four people.

"Alrighty, then. Works for me." MingXia said, climbing up.

LiuLang followed her, squishing into the too small seat beside the spirit. "I have random things I could sell? That's how I usually make money..."

"I know street performer tricks I can do, along with dancing. They pull some cash in, but not as fast as organized fighting does. I will have to see what works when we get there." MingXia said, holding her bag close.

"Trade networks always have the fastest word on world events," LingFu said, "and "the wanderer" targets corrupted energy sources. Maybe they will set their eyes on your Yin energy." LingFu turned, a sharp grin formed on his face, "This is brilliant, two birds with one stone!"

Zi YueYa chuckled softly as she entered the carriage behind them. The inside is quite a bit bigger than what it looked on the outside. The two long walls were covered in shelves one could find in a herbal shop. Just a bit bigger in size. Furthest inside the carriage was a pile of gigantic pillows on top of a small platform. She took off her shoes and sat down among the pillows. Once everyone was seated, the carriage started to move on it's own.

"I do not think you three needs to worry about how to earn money with me around~" Zi YueYa chuckled and sipped on her pipe.

"That is kind, but better safe than sorry, Kitty Cat." MingXia said, sounding confident. "Don't want to bleed you dry.. four costs much more than one..." LiuLang leaned into MingXia.

Zi YueYa's eyebrow slightly twitched at the nickname and gave MingXia a poisonous smile. "Then maybe This Merchant shall let you gain your own money, child?~" MingXia flinched, looking a bit nervous at the look.

LiuLang tapped MingXia's knee, giving her a small smile. "We can pay our part?" "Y-yeah we can all pool in equally." The moon spirit piped up again.

"Hehe, yeah. . . " LingFu chuckled under his breath. Knowing that Grim is still somewhere within the temple probably sleeping, he wonders if he should warn the group that she has been left behind. Part of him really doesn't like Grim and is happy to leave but there is also another half of him who tries to convince him that Grim is not a bad person. In the end, to satisfy his guilt, LingFu vaguely asked "I feel like something is missing. . ."

Looking back outside, MingXia watches as Haojing disappears into the distance. "Yeah...like what?" 

LiuLang hummed "Yah.. where did Grim go? I didn't...feel her around when I...woke up.." "Umm, you guys were out of it when it happened, but she left to deliver all the spirits to their respective domains..." MingXia told the two of them.

The bird frowned, but nodded in understanding.

"Grim will surely return to their own duties once they are done with those spirits." Zi YueYa took a sip from her pipe and blew out the smoke up towards the ceiling. Seeming a bit melancholy about it. But had soon turned to the rest with a smile. "Since you all wishes to help pay for things, how much gold can your talents bring in?~"

"Depends on how the crowds are for me. Tricks/Dancing pulls in a decent coin count. And Bet-Fighting pulls in much more, but I know for a fact these two" she wags a finger between LingFu and LiuLang, "won't let me do it again."

Zi Yueya hummed "MingXia, the business you are thinking of trying out is entertainment~ And as a merchant, that's not very good~"

"As long as you don't get hurt, and if you let me cheat to help you I don't mind?" She shrugged then tapped the bag FēiNiǎo gave back to her. "I haven't had much issue with money since I started collecting... Not sure how much it will bring in..."

"I call it more Creative Advertisement. I can model our wares while I do my thing!" She told YueYa. "And cheat how?" She asked LiuLang.

"Trip your opponents. Like I did last time." "What?! When was this?!?" MingXia said, purely shocked. "That night we met?" Staring blankfaced, the moon spirit buried her head in her hands, letting out a muffled, "I had that by myself..."

"Just not close to the stand please~ It would only distract the customers~" "Understood ma'am." She saluted with two fingers.

'How much does a life worth?' LingFu wondered. . .

As everyone discussed their plan for the new future, LingFu dropped his smile. He let out a soft unnoticeable sigh through his nose and leaned back, sank in the seat, became transparent like the lurking phantom in a pitch black night. His head rested on the wall of the carriage and eyes became dim and dull like the starless night. He let down his guard and let his limb rest against his thighs. Mind empty, no thoughts, no emotion, a still breathing husk.

"Fu-ge? What are your ideas?" She turned to look at the boy, growing worried at his blank face. "Fu-ge?" "Yuan-ge? Are you in there?" Asked the silver haired girl, standing in front of him, waving a hand. "Are you okay?" Zi YueYa's silver blue gaze locked onto LingFu. She remained silent as she sipped on her pipe.

LingFu snapped back to reality by MingXia and LiuLang's call. He took a quick deep breath and pulled back his lip into a smile. He looks back to MingXia and LiuLang with life once again, however faintly. "Hum. . . . Shaved ice?" LingFu replied without a clue what their question was, "Everyone likes shaved ice. The cooler version of life liquor. . .Life liquor is water. . ."

Zi YueYa let out a small sigh as she shook her head. But decided to not make a comment.

LiuLang, "Fu-ge? Are... are you ok?"

MingXia sat next to him, "You know what, how about I just keep an eye on you for now...?"

YueYa, "The boy has been through a lot. So have all of you. Get some sleep, it will take quite some time before we arrive at a village."

"Yeah I know, Haojing is far away from any neighboring kingdom. It's fine, besides we just got up from bed." MingXia told YueYa.

"Well, This One shall take a nap anyway." Zi YueYa stated as she yawned. Then she wrapped herself tightly with her too big robe and cuddled into the pillows. Her big fluffy tail wrapped around her and legs drawn up like she tried to make herself either as small as possible or into a ball.

"...huh just like a Kitty Cat after all." The moon spirit commented. "You can walk if you wish to..." Zi Yueya mumbled, having clearly heard MingXia's comment.

LingFu gives a fake chuckle after hearing YueYa's comment and sinks back in the seat again. He looked out and watched the nearby trees zoom pass by like the irreversible river of time. "You should tell them young lord, keep it inside is not good for your body!" DanHua warned LingFu in his mind. LingFu closed his eyes and suppressed DanHua's consciousness. "Quite," LingFu whispered, his mind slowly faded again.

"Quite?" LiuLang frowned at the boy, feeling the small surge of resentful energy. It was almost the same as when FēiNiǎo talked to her..."Quite what?" The other spirit asked.

Zi YueYa had by now fully fallen asleep. Or maybe she was meditating? She usually slept when she was supposed to be meditating. So it was pretty much the same thing for her.

Despite the speed of the carriage, it had taken them one full day and full night before they had arrived at the nearest village. Zi YueYa had been asleep that whole time. Her body still not fully recovered after having gotten forced to turn into it's true form two times closely after each other. And all that energy she had absorbed was still giving her problems. Even if she doesn't act like it at all.

The carriage came to a stop a little bit outside of the village. Zi YueYa stretched with a big yawn before she climbed out of it and breathed in the fresh air. "Well then, time to get to work~"

After a whole day on a carriage LingFu's hyperactivity has already driven him insane. As soon as the carriage stopped he casually walked out, pretending nothing was wrong and stretched every muscle fiber in his body and cracked all the joints. He breathes out a sigh of relief after his slumbering body is revived once again. "You sure can sleep!" Lingfu said to YueYa with amaze, "A whole day and a night! I bet that in your 2000 years you spend half of those years just sleeping."

Zi YueYa lit her pipe and took a sip. "Almost right~ Didn't you know?~ Cats sleep two thirds of their life~" Zi Yueya said with a low chuckle and gentle smile. Amused over LingFu's comment.

"Huh, old habits die hard I see," said LingFu while gazing around the village, "What now? I don't think this village is very wealthy to buy your stuff. Most people here are just farmers and fishermen."

"Good question~ Hm~ But I think I can earn some money here~" Zi YueYa chuckled and grinned like the cat she was.

LingFu peeked in the carriage to gaze at MingXia and LiuLang who were still in the carriage napping together. With a quiet huh he created an ice treat with his ice magic and wandered off towards the village. "I'll spread the words of our arrival," LingFu said with his mouth stuffed with his popsicle. "Then I shall prepare the stall on the village's main street~" Zi YueYa agreed, deciding to let the other two take their time in the carriage.

MingXia woke up an hour later. She had tried to power through the trip staying awake, but LiuLang called her back over for a cuddle, and she knocked out.

Said girl was still dozing in her lap, and the other two occupants were gone. Carefully, she lifted the girl off her, grabbed her things, and walked out of the carriage to see where they were.

Zi YueYa had by now sat up a table and banner on the biggest street in the village. The accessories she had placed out were all made out of wood and decorated with silver. The robes she had hung up on display were all quite simple with minimal embroidery to decorate them. Even in this kind of village there would still be those who had some silver to spend on the things she had to offer. Walking up, and slightly still groggy, MingXia said, "Quite the array we have here..."

LingFu wandered around the street and hammered down wooden signs with arrows that read "A new shop" pointing at the main street. The sign scattered across the village creating a funnel of signs that all end up in one point of the street. No person young or old can miss the sign, even a blind man knows by the words in the wind. A shadow fell upon one of the many signs LingFu had put up and the person's sword trembled slightly. As if sensing something.

Zi Yueya was seated leaned back with her pipe in her mouth and tools in her hands. Practiced hands working on carving a hairpin out of wood. "A merchant must always be able to be prepared to meet demands~"

LingFu finished the last sign with a mighty blow, feeling accomplished he stepped back a few steps and admired his work. When he turns around he notices a group of kids, about five or six has gathered behind him. 

They looked at them with big wondrous eyes and mouth open in amazement. "So strong," one of the kids whispered. LingFu looked down at the kids, a bit confused and annoyed. "Make way," LingFu commanded but the kids did not budge a bit. Another kid, who was at the front, touched LingFu's robe and began to pinch and pull on it. LingFu forcefully yanks his robe out of the kids hand and steps back so his robe is out of the reach of the kids.

"Begone now, I'm busy," LingFu tried to reason with the kids, but as anyone could expect, none of the kids listened. "Are you a assassin?" another kid cried out. "No. . . .'' LingFu said with a deep groan. "Then why are you wearing black?" another kid followed. "Because I want to," replied to a question he thought is trivial. "Why do you want to wear black? Is that your favorite color?" another kid called out, "Mine is red!!" "Red is a mundane color that has been overused and overrated," LingFu rolled his eyes toward the sky and gave the kids a defeating smile.

Then he pointed his finger toward which distracted the kids from him. He blasted a chunk of ice magic into the air and snow began to drift down. The kids who are now distracted by the snow completely disregard LingFu's present. Finally found a chance to escape LingFu dashed away and quickly disappeared in the street.

Zi Yueya suddenly put down her work and took hold of her pipe. She took a sip before lowering the pipe and blew out a cloud of smoke. In that very second, a sword was sent flying towards her and got stopped from piercing her skull by the smoke she had blown out. "Well aren't you as lively as always?~" Zi Yueya greeted the cultivator who stood not far away with a smile. Those around the stall she had set up paused and slowly backed away to give room. But none of them left. They wanted to stay and see if this encounter would end in some entertainment for them.

"WHOA MY GODS!" MingXia cried. "How are you two so calm about this?!" she whisper-yelled facing away from the other person.

"Wow, I did not expect it word this well," LingFu complimented himself as he walk past the cultivator, "So, what you want? Jewelry? medicament? Or perhaps shaved ice." Suddenly a smile stretched on LingFu's face. "Sorry, that joke is getting old," LingFu waved his hand while look down on the ground ashamed, "Continue without me."

Zi YueYa chuckled as she stood up and the cultivator sword returned to its master. But then got used to pointing towards the feline spirit. "You won't be able to get away this time Demon!! This time I'll get your head for sure! I am certain to get accepted into the sect once I show them your head!" Zi YueYa walked around the table to stand in front of it and gave MingXia a smile. "This guy has been chasing me for around three hundred years now. I'm used to his antics~" Zi YueYa reassured, clearly not taking the cultivator seriously.

“Three hundred years?" LingFu questioned his own ears, "I got in when I was only like six!! Is that guy a moron?” "Unless you personally pissed him off, somehow..." MingXia said, looking over her shoulder. "Why does he want you specifically?"

Reassured that the cultivator was not a real threat, LiuLang pulled out a bag of melon seeds, snacking on it while the man flailed his sword.

Zi Yueya was about to answer when the cultivator laughed. "She's wanted by the whole cultivator world! Her father is that wicked god everyone calls Crescent Demon! Who wouldn't want her head as a trophy?! Especially after she once turned a whole sect to ash just because of one-" Zi Yueya's expression turned cold. Her smile went without even a hint left and her pupils had grown into thin lines. Dark clouds slowly started to gather on the clear sky, almost like the heaven itself tried to hide. The air around her turned cold and seemed to be trembling. "No need to drag the dead into this." Zi Yueya stated coldly.

Getting up, LiuLang put a hand on YueYa's shoulder. "If everyone was held accountable for their past sins, would anyone be spotless? She helped put a kingdom of resentful spirits to rest... I think that more than makes up for her past mistakes..."

"...Wait, The Crescent Demon?" MingXia asked, it was only a name she knew in passing whispers, but she knew enough of his power…

"A demon will always be a demon! Who cares if she did some good? Do any of you even know how a demon like her cultivates?" The cultivator continued and slowly took a battle stance when Zi YueYa stepped forward to stand in front of the rest. "You three should stay out of this."

"Not so fast, buddy." MingXia said, pushing towards the cultivator. Leaning in, she whispered, "I was sent by ChunDao. They have a bounty for the Crescent Demon bloodline. I am their top disciple, and I am the only one who can contain the magnitude of her power. Unless you wanna be turned into worm food, you leave and let me handle this. When it's over, I'll come find you to split the reward for your efforts."

"We... we don't leave one of the flock to fight alone." She stepped to the side of YueYa, ready to throw a gate in defense as MingXia approached the cultivator.

Zi Yueya let out a low sigh and took a sip of her pipe. The cultivator only clicked his tongue and pushed MingXia away. "Like hell I'm letting anyone else get the reward! And had you truly been after her, you should have killed her already if you're still alive!"

MingXia grabbed the hand that shoved her in a vice grip. "I said...I will come find you after I deal with it. The demoness is too valuable to kill, and if you cannot understand that, I am afraid we may have a problem here. So I will say it again, if you value your life at all...leave here and do not come back unless I find you first." She spat, putting some of the spiritual power behind the voice and her grip.

Realizing what the spirit intended, LiuLang took a step forward. "Miss... you may have only just joined us, but we can take care of our own battles!" She gave in an innocent smile at the pair.

'Hunted for a family name huh,' LingFu said in his head. Knowing that LiuLang and MingXia had the situation under control, LingFu dusted the ground and laid back to watch the event unfold. "If this man is giving you trouble I can remove him for you," DanHua suggested in LingFu's head. "Wait," LingFu whispered to DanHua, "They got it."

Zi YueYa let out another sigh. "Let him give it a try, I do not need children to protect me." Zi YueYa stated calmly. A stone suddenly flew through the air and hit her hard in the head. But she did not flinch. Not even when blood started to slowly roll down the side of her face from her templar where the stone had hit her. A child further away and decided to act as a hero after having been told by their parents about the feared Crescent Demon that was now nothing but a legend to the commoners.

LiuLang hissed at the child. Weaving small gates she placed them in a ring around the cat demon, shielding her from further attacks.

Zi Yueya suddenly sensed something and with a tap of her foot she stood behind MingXia. Her free hand was stretched out, covered in thick black smoke. It had stopped a sword from penetrating the moon spirit's heart from behind. "So you got reinforcement this time..." Zi Yueya muttered as more cultivators emerged from the crowd that had gathered. The silver blue gaze then turned towards the other three. "You three should leave. There's no need for any of you to bother with this."

"Not the first time we had to deal with this, we stand together." MingXia talked back to YueYa. More coldly this time, she put on her Moon Appearance and seethed, "Call them off."

LingFu sat on the ground, seeming unbothered by the public, no sense of urgency. 'If things got out of hand, I'll step in,' LingFu plans in his head, 'If YueYa gets hurt I'll help Yueya to escape. If YueYa hurt others. . . . I guess I have no choice but to fight her.' DanHua stepped in again, "Young lord, sorry to bother you again but I believe now is the time to step in, stop the fight before it starts." LingFu nodded not because he agreed with him but to show a sign of acknowledgement. 'If I stop the fight now then the message wont get across, nothing will change,' LingFu told DanHua, "Trust me, this is not the first time." "Yes, of course. I should have not thought any less of you," DanHua apologized and faded in LingFu's head.

Zi Yueya let out a heavy sigh before she straightened her back. Smoke from her pipe started to gather at her feet and demonic hands slowly rose from it. Her gaze was cold and unfeeling. "Are you trying to get in my way? I told you, I'll handle this. If you are so convinced to stand in my way, then someone here will die." Zi Yueya stated calmly. The cultivator that MingXia had been holding onto was suddenly no longer there. He stood with his comrades instead. "Your kind has no need to dwell in our business, Moon Spirit. We are simply doing what cultivators do best. Rid the world of fiends like that demoness."

Gates glowed on LiuLang's hands as she prepared to throw them to intercept any more projectiles. "You don't know much of the world if you think humans are the only fiends."

"The only thing you need to do is leave us alone. Last warning, take it while you can from the DIVINE Moon Spirit." MingXia said, drawing her blade in its sword form. Seeing the spirit draw her sword, the bird unfurled her wings. Half spreading them, she shook them out, resentful energy drifting off of them like molting feathers.

Zi YueYa's gaze lowered and got hidden in shadow. "You three really won't listen to me huh? You think I can't handle this on my own?" Zi YueYa mumbled to herself as her shadow grew in size. Soon it had the form of her demon appearance and a pair of red eyes lit up in the shadow. The clouds above seemed to get even darker and some kind of red light seemed to be coming from among the clouds.

MingXia, "We defend our friends, and help beat whatever assholes try to hurt them..." LiuLang, "Can doesn't mean need too..." She blinked at the shadow, FēiNiǎo cawing out a warning.

Zi YueYa let out a long sigh. The smoke seemed to tremble, noticing its masters frustration over the situation. "If you wish to be helpful, stay out of my way. How hard is it to understand? What difference is there between you and them? Neither will listen..."

LiuLang stumbled at the words, amber energy fading, "We...we just don't want you... to have to fight alone..." Her voice was meek as she glanced at the demon.

"We know you are a good person, they don't. Seems good for me..." MingXia stopped, seeing one of the toadies with the cultivator raising her sword at her, lunging forward. Reacting faster, she swung her blade upwards, blocking his strike.

Zi YueYa snapped with her fingers and her demonic hands lunged out and grabbed hold of all the cultivators. Making them all unable to move. "Good person, huh?" "They're humans. Most of them are too stupid to understand us. No offense Yuan-ge." MingXia commented.

LiuLang kept her opinions quiet. Most humans just seemed to never encounter those with abilities unlike their own until it was in a deadly situation. It was as understandable as it was regrettable. "Would it be easier for us to leave? Or for me to gate... them... somewhere else?”

"Not yet, A-Lang. Wait for the right time..." MingXia said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

LingFu claps like a father attending his child's first ever race. "Yeah, you can do it!! Just don't kill anyone!!" LingFu cheered with sarcastic undertone.

Zi Yueya finally gave in. The demonic hands let the cultivators go and sunk back down into the smoke that returned to its master. She then turned towards her stall and started to pack down the things she had put up on display. The cultivator that had first appeared gritted his teeth. "You gonna run away again?!" "Didn't you hear the boy? No killing. And it doesn't matter if I kill you or if I let you live. The same thing will happen again anyway."

"Young lord!" DanHua burst out with anxiety.   
LingFu shushed DanHua again, "Don't worry, just trash talk time, no fights yet."

"Yue Jie... should I gate them away?"

Zi YueYa had been about to answer when something happened faster than any of them could react too. Well, the old demon managed to. But just barely. The cultivator that had been first to appear had suddenly seemingly teleported himself over to her and thrusted with his sword towards her. Smoke had been fast enough to gather itself into a blade on her pipe. Making the pipe itself the handle to a guardless sword. Her blade penetrated the cultivator's chest and everything suddenly came to a stop.

"Are you... happy now?... You got... what you wanted..." Zi YueYa mumbled in a low voice as blood pooled at her feet. "Yeah... I am..." The cultivator answered before he collapsed onto the ground. Zi YueYa's lost grip of her pipe and stumbled back into the table behind her. placing her hands on it for support. The cultivator's sword was still penetrating her stomach.

"Oookay, time for me to get to work!!" LingFu jumped up and hoped towards the collapsed cultivator. He pull the blade out and placed his hand where the wound is, a faint glow of green energy flow out of his palm, tiny thin vine came out of the and stitch the wound together. "See that buddy, if she is evil as you said to be you are already. . . . . well. . . . dead," LingFu told the cultivator with taunting smile.

With a growl, LiuLang flung her gates at the group of cultivators, sending those caught into the forest a couple miles away. Leaving the downed cultivator to LingFu, she went to he injured flockmate. Placing her hand's of YueYa's shoulders, her wings came up in a mantling stance, feathers ruffled out to make herself bigger. "Yue-Jie! Can...can you heal yourself?! Do we...need to pull out the sword?!"

MingXia imbued her hands with energy and reached for the sword. "I might be able to heal it. How well can you take moon energy?" LiuLang shifted, allowing the spirit into the protective shadow of her wings.

Zi YueYa took the sword out with a yanking motion and threw it to the side. "It will heal on its own..." Zi YueYa then crouched down and picked up her pipe. The smoke had returned to normal smoke and the dark clouds had scattered to return the sky to look like it used to. She then simply turned around and halted away from there. Completely ignoring the wound in both her stomach and on her templar. The villagers that was left was glaring at her as the parted to give her a way to leave.

The three stand there, wondering what to do. "Should we...go after her?" LiuLang used a gate to dump their belonging in a qiankun bag. "Of course..." She looked at LingFu taunting the cultivator. "Fu-ge... If you want to give him is due punishment I can drag him with us, or send a gate for you to rejoin us in an hour or so."

LingFu gazed at the dying cultivator and then back at LiuLang, "You mean getting stabbed in the stomach is not punishing enough? The man have to drink just soup for days!"

Zi Yueya had long stopped listening to everyone and everything. She was feeling a bit dizzy and a headache on top of that. She just wanted to sleep and not wake up for a week... Or maybe just not wake up at all. Wouldn't that make things so much easier?

"Yue-jie?" Seeing the older demon sway, LiuLang put her hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Yue-jie? Are you ok?"

In the corner of LingFu's eyes he notice YueYa's strange silent. He walked closer to her and tilted his head while examine her wound with a closer look. "You need to sit down?" LingFu asked, "You seems a bit weak." LingFu quickly realize how stupid his question is and change his tone in to a serious but still joking tone. "We did not just fought a group of cultivator just so you can die so if you need help you better tell us," LingFu said while looking YueYa dead in the eyes.

She nodded along with LingFu's word, feathers ruffling in worry.

Zi Yueya first looked at them with a dazed gaze. Her first instinct was to push LiuLang away. But She quickly gathered herself and gave them a smile. Like any old stubborn cat, she didn't want to show herself weak. She took a gentle hold of the bird's wrist and removed her hand from the shoulder. Still giving the others a calm gentle smile.

"It is alright, just needs some rest and then we can travel to another village. Ah, but I need to change clothes... and a bath would be nice too... I wonder if there's... a hot... spring... nearby..."

Zi Yueya's speech became slower as the dizziness got worse and blackness started to invade her gaze. Suddenly she collapsed. Her body was still recovering from her earlier wounds and she had lost quite a bit of blood. Her body didn't need her stubborn personality to keep others from knowing how weak she actually was at the moment. And so, now she was unconscious

LingFu stretched his arm and caught YueYa by the shoulder. With a tab on his foot a bed of soft grass spread on the ground. LingFu lowered YueYa down gently, he rolled up his sleeves and took in a deep breath before he began to work on closing the wound. Suddenly a smile appeared on LingFu's face followed by a quiet 'huh'. "Hey, remember LiQin?" LingFu said casually with no urgency as if they were just chatting in a tea house, "Never found out where he go."

"He left when we where with Gideon's Master. Never said why..." she watched the wound close with trepidation.

MingXia bent down to place her hands over the wound. Pumping moon energy into it as much as she could, she told the others, "She needs to rest. Let's get her back to the carriage..." Saying that while going to her other side.

Since the pipe was still lit, the smoke moved and a demonic hand reached out. Gently stroking Zi Yueya over one cheek. Like its worried about its master. Knowing so much more than the rest…

LingFu's hand shot towards MingXia and took her by the wrist. He stared her in the eyes and slowly shook his head. "She is a demon, your moon energy will kill her," LingFu said with gentle softness, "She got badly injured already when absorbing that barrier at the house. Let me do this."

"If she could take in the energy from my barrier, she can take some energy from me...besides..." She pulled her hand back, "her father was associated with the moon and its powers."

"Absolutely not!" LingFu said with a quite high pitch voice, "Moon is Yin, she is Yin. To heal to balance the energy. Too much Yin in the best case she will become a blood lust demon, and the worst case she will die! So, let me, I can heal LiQin I can heal her."


	41. Ch. 34- A Whole Lotta Nada

Zi YueYa had ended up staying in a deep sleep for almost four days. She woke up in the middle of the night after the fourth day. The night sky clear from clouds and a crescent moon hung in the dark sky among the many stars. Zi YueYa slowly sat up and noticed that she was in her carriage and had been placed among her many pillows that she often used as a bed. The moonlight shone in from between the curtains covering the window.

MingXia was sitting at her side, taking turns with the others on watching her sleep. "You okay?" She asked the cat spirit.

LiuLang watched the other girls, LingFu having left with a promise to return.

Zi YueYa rubbed her one eye and let out a big yawn before she stretched. "Naps are indeed the best~" "Who was your father?" The moon spirit asked, straight to the point. If it was who she thought it was, it could mean terrible danger…

"Hm? Don't you already know the answer?~ To tell the truth, I'm not certain. Never met him~ Never met either of my parents~ But after all these years I can partly be certain that the Crescent Demon is my father~"

MingXia stared into the eyes of the cat spirit. Two almost identical pairs of silvery-blue eyes locked onto one another. "...Then, how do you react to this?" She asked, holding up her palm swirling with moonlight energy.

Zi Yueya tilted her head as she looked at the hand. "It... seems... familiar?" Zi Yueya answered very uncertainly.

"This is pure moon energy. Spiritual energy taken only at night, and stored within all moon spirits." MingXia began to explain, "I had a hunch when I saw you, but was never sure. Not until I heard your father's name..."

YueYa, "You know my father then?" 

MingXia, "By rumor and stories, yes. But I never knew he had offspring until today."

"Then I guess you haven't heard everything~"

MingXia leaned back, "Is this an offer to tell me about something important?" She asked, channeling her inner LingFu energy.

Zi YueYa hummed as she leaned back. She picked up her pipe and lit it before she took a sip. "It is said that Father kidnapped a pure cat spirit born from the lotus in a highly spiritual pond. He toyed with her before killing her. The heavens had lost their patience and attacked him. But since they did not hold the power to kill him, they sealed him away. Some of the stories say that this cat spirit ended up bearing the Crescent Demon's child and she got killed after giving birth." Zi YueYa had spoken like it had nothing to do with her.

LiuLang shifted closer to the cat, a silent offer of comfort.

"Is this the truth, or one of the many other ones I have heard over the years?" MingXia asked.

"I don't know. Shizun never told me. Well, I never asked either. I have little care about who my parents are. Who can I care about people I hold no memories of? They are mere strangers to me." Zi YueYa explained calmly as she leaned back into her pillows even more. Her silver blue gaze looked to almost be glowing like the moon in the darkness inside the carriage.

"I get it..." LiuLang leaned into her own nest of pillows as she watched the cat.

"Then I am nervous to ask this next question, but do you know what your father could do?" The moon spirit asked, holding out her hand in offering. "I can show you what I know..."

Zi YueYa was still for a bit before she lightly swung with her pipe and a demonic hand rose out from the smoke coming from it. "There was one thing Shizun told me about this father of mine. I was given my father's powers before he got sealed away."

MingXia took up her demonic hand, and with the other she conjured an illusion between the two of them. It showed a vague figure of a man, "Through me, you can shape this illusion's shape and form. Anything that comes to your mind, will appear here. Can you show me what you remember him like...?"

"Didn't I already say that I hold no memories of my parents?" Zi Yueya raised an eyebrow at MingXia. "I'm more than 2000 years old... No one can remember stuff for that long."

"Everybody has an image somewhere in their minds. For now...try and go off of mine." She said, as the man between them began to change.

In the middle, was a figure that looked like YueYa in a more...animalistic state. It had a large, bulky body covered in fur. It's nails were long and permanently outward for claws, teeth like a tiger's, and had large eyes with huge slits. It stood on all fours, and had silver fire at its feet.

Zi YueYa sighed. But had soon closed her eyes. Slowly the figure changed into a more elegant creature. The creature's eyes were glowing red and had a crescent moon symbol on its forehead. From the ground beneath rose what looked to be demonic hands made from that silver fire. Ten long big and fluffy tails slowly moved behind it as it held its head high. A proud creature that oozed with power any god could be jealous of.

"Very good, like I said, there is an image in there somewhere." MingXia said, proud. "Now, focus on what you heard he could do. Like this..." The silver fire hands between them reached out into nowhere, and drew back covered in blood, and more fire appeared at his feet in a blazing tornado formation.

Zi YueYa frowned as she tried her best. She was already gaining a headache from trying to remember something from such long ago. But the blood had soon faded away and the fire tornado died down. Instead ash looked to be flying in the air. Bodies soon surrounded the creature's feet. The bodies slowly turned to ash and got absorbed into the silver flames.

A strange genital knock on the window of the carriage. It does not sound like the knock from LingFu because his knocking is more like a light tap, this knock is firm and confident. "Miss YueYa, Miss MingXia, Miss LiuLang?" a voice proudly announced, "I come with a message. Please, open the window. I must confirm the one who will received his message is present."

LiuLang moved in front of the window, shielding the other two from view. Opening the curtain, she gave a sharp look at the messenger. "Who is it from?"

DanHua, a purple semi-transparent man with armor and strange weapon stood outside the window. His eyes made contact with LiuLang's eyes, his face stayed blank like a gambler, unreadable. "Who may I be speaking with?" he asked, "I must make sure that the word reach to one of the lady I just mentioned."

"This is LiuLang..." She narrowed her eyes at the man... his resentful energy seemed familiar? "Are you... one of Fu.. LingFu's resentful spirits?"

"What's going on?" MingXia asked from the back.

"I guess you may interpret me as that, however, I will appreciate it if you can call me by other than "resentful spirits". My name is Yu DanHua. It's just that it's a shameful past I would like to forget. . . . . . " DanHua paused for a bit before continuing again, "On the topic at hand, are you Miss YueYa? Miss MingXia? Miss LiuLang or perhaps a servant of one of them. I have a message to deliver to them and I must confirm them myself."

"I am LiuLang... the others are behind me... How exactly can we confirm our identity?" She tilted her head, blinking curiously at the spirit.

"I'll be back in a minute." MingXia told YueYa, and walked over to the bird at the window. "Can you tell us who sent it?" She asked the spirit in the window.

"I think Fu-ge did? Yu DanHua's resentful energy feels familiar.."

"Then...is it serious that he messages us like this?" The moon spirit asked.

Zi YueYa let out a heavy sigh as she fell back into her pillows. "I want a nap..." mutters to herself in irritation because of her headache.

"It's nothing serious really," DanHua said with seriousness, "Young lord have sent me to deliver a message. Young lord said he is fine and he is not getting into any trouble with the locals and will return shortly estimated to be some time before sunset. Young lord also asked me to check on lady YueYa, he is very concerned about the lady's well being."

MingXia and LiuLang let out a breath they had both been holding, with the former saying "Well, when you go back, tell him she is fine and we will hope he comes back soon."

"As fine as I can be with this headache Little Moon caused..." Zi YueYa muttered from her place among the pillows. She was very close with just going back to sleep.

"Come back with him? Fu-ge could use more friends..."

"No, that will be unnecessary," DanHua said with a monotonic voice as if he is reading off of a paper, "Young lord orders me to stop the lady if one decides to find him. . .With force if required."

LiuLang raised her eyebrow, as her heart thudded with a rush of anxiety. "Do you really think you could stop me?"

"All due respect, I will follow the order of the young lord even if it means to die again," DanHua stared into Liulang's eyes with determination, first ever emotion showed by DanHua.

MingXia clenched, physically and emotionally. She cautiously looked over to LiuLang to see…

"Stopping me would be a matter of skill... not devotion..." She stepped out of the carriage, staring down the spirit with the locked gaze of a raptor. Amber energy humming she threw out a gate. She moved to step into it…

"LiuLang wait. Maybe...we should trust Yuan-ge on this..." MingXia said, grabbing her arms. "Trust me," LiuLang whispered as she smiled at the spirit, shaking off the hold and walking toward the gate.

DanHua's eyebrow lowered and his eyes locked on LiuLang's like two rival swordsman ready to dual. "That will not be the wisest idea Lady LiuLang, although my power is only a fraction of the young lord I can still slow keep you busy until the sunset," DanHua said with a deep somewhat threatened voice, "I do not wish to engage in combat with lady LiuLang since the lady is a friend of young lord. However, as a servant of the young lord one must carry his desire to the end."

"I would hardly call what I do fighting," She raised her head arrogantly as she twisted her fingers, small movements hidden by the swish of her skirts.

"My desire to keep lady here will not change," DanHua stated. He stomp his feet and put his other hand on his weapon. Suddenly a flow of purple light surround the strange weapon and began to take the form of a spear. DanHua raised the spear and tilted a bit it towards LiuLang suggesting he is ready to do anything to stop her.

Smiling, LiuLang turned to him, falling backward into the gate, amber closing behind her as she seemed to wave goodbye. DanHua dashed in the gate like arrow zoom toward the target.

"No wait A-La...ugh." MingXia tried and failed to stop her. "Great job, buddy. Now I have another mess to clean." She said, running after them both.

Since the others had left, Zi YueYa decided to take that nap she wanted.

Jumping out of a small gate near the top of a tree, LiuLang threw a rock at DanHua's head. 

MingXia went behind her, and jumped onto the bird's back. "LiuLang, wait just a second. Do you even have a plan here?!" She asked, wrapping her legs around her waist and restraining her arms. But the other just laughed, jumping onto a nearby branch, letting MingXia ride along.

DanHua sensed the rock falling towards him he flicked his spear and block the rock without out even looking. "This childish display is meaningless," DanHu shouted, "And your despicable tactic is a disgrace!"

"Yeah says the dead little errand boy to the two living warrior spirits..." MingXia said, with a smirk. "Again...I am not a fighter..." LiuLang wiggled an arm free, tossing a pine cone at DanHua.

"I am a proud servant of Lord Yuan LingFu!!" DanHua claimed with roaring volume, "I, Yu DanHua, master of ten weapons and follower of alchemy will tolerate such humiliation!'" DanHua tosses his spear in the air. A purple flow once again engulfed the weapon. Once the light died down the spear turned into seven swords with one in DanHua's hand and the rest flew around him, dancing in the air.

'But can you use them...' the bird mused, using the monologue to throw out more gates for her to jump between. Staring into the spirit's eye, she threw another pine cone at him before disappearing into a gate.

"He sounded more whiny than my little brothers were. At least they knew a good joke." MingXia told LiuLang as they landed. Accenting it with a kiss on the cheek.

DanHua closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The field became a quiet void, all movement echoed around him. DanHua lifted his sword and drew back his hand, his foot inched back and bent ready to project himself into the air. "Art of steel, sword," DanHua whispered to himself. As he opened his eyes a tsunami of fighting spirits blasted out from DanHua sending wind and shock waves across the forest. DanHua located multiple gates with his scanning eyes and zip and zoom between them slicing the magic that is keeping them stable. After cutting all the gates, DanHua appeared above LiuLang with all seven of his swords pointing towards her.

LiuLang and MingXia appeared in a prairie, the former keeping the latter stable on her back. With a wide smile LiuLang directed an open end gate below herself. As she fell through it, she called up at DanHua. "You pass!" She quickly made a return gate. Passing through it, she lounged outside the carriage.

To their surprise DanHua is already there. From the look of it he just arrived too. As a ghost spirit, physical exhaustion is not a big problem, as long as there is enough energy they can fight at their peak performance all day long. DanHua glared at LiuLang with disgust and fury. His hand clenched on the sword, trembling.

"Are you done yet?" MingXia called over.

"Whatever the Lord ordered I will follow," DanHua said with his jaw tightly shut.

"Chill out little man, we're staying here. Right, A-Lang?" She asked the one carrying her.

"Rest." LiuLang nodded, letting MingXia down from her back as she sat on the ground. "It must have been a tiring journey." "Quite, but hugs might help..." She said, opening her arms.

DanHua throws his sword to the side. The sword, and the other six, disappeared before it hit the ground. "Just to make everything clear, I have a strict order not to injure anyone," DanHua tried to explain himself, "If the young lord would allow me I shall show you my full strength."

"No need. I believe you." LiuLang shrugged. "Wanted to see how much you would do for Fu-ge."

"Do you really have to do everything LingFu says?" MingXia asked.

"Do not underestimate my loyalty towards the young lord!" DanHua stated with is fist on his chest, "I may not be able due to my form but if I must I will die for the young lord again. And if God will give me another chance I shall serve him in another life with no regret."

LiuLang, "Relax, don't waste your energy."

"Yeah, if you try to get yourself into a fight with us, don't expect all of your spirit to be intact afterwards..." MingXia called from where she now leaned back onto some pillows.

DanHua took a deep breath that filled every cell of his lung. As he breathed out he regained his composure once again. "The young Lord is truly a great man," DanHua now said with a much calmer tone, "I will serve him till the end of everything. His wish is my desire."

The bird eyed the serious spirit. "As long as you are settled in yourself, as much as you are devoted to Fu-ge." She leaned against MingXia, stretching out on the pillows pilfered from YueYa's carriage.

DanHua closed his eyes and give LiuLang a gentle bow. His body fade and dust into the wind with only an echo left behind. "I will be watching from a distance. . ." LiuLang tilted her head as the spirit dissipated, cuddling into MingXia.


	42. Ch. 35- Spiritual Awakening

It's been a few days since YueYa became unconscious. LingFu who is too anxious to sit still decides to go out to seek answers. With a promise for return, LingFu returned to the village and asked around about where he might find the cultivators.

"The cultivator? I heard he and his group put up camp outside of the village since this village doesn't have an inn." A villager told LingFu and pointed him in the right direction. Outside on the other side of the village the carriage was, were the group of cultivators that had caused the group some trouble. Mostly everyone was asleep, since it was quite late. Expect the one LingFu had saved. He sat at the campfire, silently poking the fire to keep it alive.

LingFu thanked the villager and began walking in that direction. As he came closer to the cultivator he stretched a fake smile and put his hand on his side to suggest he come in peace. "Hi buddy," LingFu said with a high funny pitch like the one you make with a child or pet, "remember me? How is that stomach of yours, can you eat anything other than soup now?"

The cultivator gave LingFu a glance, before he clicked his tongue and turned his attention back towards the fire. "Thought you would have left with YueYa by now."

"Oh, no. . . ." LingFu acts as he is shocked, "I'm not an acquaintance of the ladies. I'm just a healer who happens to appear in the fight. I swore to save life, it's a healer's duty. No one will die as long as I am there."

The cultivator only hummed and was silent for a little bit before he spoke again. "So? Why are you here then? Not to simply check on me are you?"

"Bring me to your leader," LingFu joked half seriously, "I want to have a word with them. This village is a peaceful place, I will not leave until I can make sure that the people here will not see the bloody meaningless fight happen again. For god sake, we have children here."

The cultivator let out a hollow laugh. "Everyone is asleep, why not just wait till the morning to speak with them?"

"This is for your good, for the village," LingFu began with a serious tone, "The sooner we get this done the less blood will spill. Not only am I a healer, I'm also an ameture astrologist. From what I can see the next blood moon is near. . ."

The cultivator only hummed "Then tell me, what would you wish to know from our leader? I might reconsider about waking her up if you give me a good enough reason."

LingFu consciously let out a chuckle and lowered his head and shook it. "What is there to say to a guy who can even heal his own flesh wound," LingFu taunted the cultivator, "Three hundred years if I remember correctly. Three hundred years and you still can get yourself in the cultivation school. Don't you think there is something serious wrong with you? Bring me to your leader. Final warning." The cultivator hummed once more. But did not move or say any more. He simply sat there and stared into the fire with a dazed expression.

"Between two of us I seriously wonder who is the kid here," LingFu muttered under his breath just loud enough for the cultivator to hear. "I can't help but wonder that too" The cultivator mumbled back without giving much of a reaction.

LingFu let out a sigh. "Been a healer means no killing, but they never said anything about hurting," LingFu said bluntly. He raised his hand and focused a large amount of corrupted energy. "If I cause enough disturbance they will come out, right?" LingFu asked without really caring about the answer, "and then I'll blame it on you. . . . . . even after another three hundred years they will still not accept you. But if you bring me to your leader. . . . . and I helped the village. . . . . You get a slice of the credit. . . . . Now. . .'' LingFu stared at the cultivator with widened eyes. His eyes sparkled, reflecting the light of the fire.

The cultivator sighed and stood up. He turned towards LingFu with an unimpressed expression. "Why not just tell me the truth? Because if you think she's the kind to go berserk after this kind of exchange or because of your 'blood moon', then you're no better than the rest of us." LingFu smiled, a real smile this time. He walked around the cultivator and found a good spot to sit. "What is your deal with the cat lady?" LingFu asked right after the cultivator's last word settled.

The cultivator sat down again after letting out a low chuckle. "I guess you can call it rivalry. But I think she's merely entertaining me. She's quite the clever vixen after all."

"Oh boy. . ." LingFu whispered to himself, "This is gonna be a long story. . . ." He closed his eyes and called out DanHua's name. Soon DanHua's form appeared in the solid world. "At your order," DanHua keeled with his head hanging low. "Could you bring something to eat?" LingFu asked DanHua, "If none of the stories are open then just come back. Don't bother others." "Yes my lord," DanHua said before he jogged away. LingFu turns back to the cultivator, "Names LingFu, student of the mellow mist mountain. I want to know who are I am talking with, it's only proper."

"Well then, I'm Zhao FangGou. To think I would be able to meet a young lord from Mellow Mist Mountain. I must ask... why are you curious about my relationship with Yueya? If it's information on her you want. Can't your sect provide it?"

LingFu stared at FangGou with surprise, he rapidly blinked in confusion. "First of all, no, don't listen to that guy. He is a soldier from thousands of years ago. He believes I am the descendant of his lord," LingFu tries to explain, "and second. . .I am a cultivator myself, the more I learn the better I can be at fighting evil. . .I wish to find more ways to slay evil through your story. After all you are three hundred years old. . .Plus, it's entertaining."

Zhao FangGou couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well then, LingFu. How would you want me to entertain you? Or maybe I should ask, what is it you would want to know?"

"How did you meet YueYa, what do you want from her, what do you know about her, and have you heard anything about the wanderer?" LingFu listed the question without a pause.

"I heard stories about how she turned a whole sect the size of a prosperous city into ash and wanted to defeat her in hope of it getting me into a good sect. What I know about her is mostly stories and things I have learned from fighting her. She's not quick to kill, only does it if it's necessary. I know for a fact that she was the one to raise the monument in memory of that sect she obliterated and goes there sometimes to pray for their peace in death. She's a lonely wanderer. And when it comes to the wanderer you're speaking of...I have no information to give you. Have never ran into them from what I know."

LingFu listens with a stone face, "any weakness you have discovered on her?"

"She's weaker during the day. The Yang the sun emits is too much for her and makes her practically blind. If you wish to go after her, a bright sunny day is the best time. Her sigh is excellent in the dark and that's when she's able to freely change into her demon form. Well, she doesn't change form that often. It weakens her to change form because of the restrains she's wearing." Zhao FangGou continued to explain.

A smirk stretched across LingFu's face. At the same time DanHua returns with a few pork buns and hands it over to LingFu and FangGou. After a moment of silence, LingFu got up. "If you want to get into a sect you don't have to slay a demon but instead you should focus on helping people. You are strong and are probably stronger than most top students of any sect. You are wasting your talent by trying to kill YueYa."

Zhao FangGou accepted the food and leaned back with a chuckle. "Well, things change." Zhao FangGou didn't say more than that before he took a bite from the bun he had been given. LingFu's head jerked upon hearing a surprising response from FangGou, he twisted his neck and squinted at the cultivator. "Y-you are implying you got feelings towards her do you?"

Zhao FangGou let out another chuckle and stood up. Before he threw his half-eaten bun into the fire. "Not anything romantical. I merely feel like we have an understanding for each other." Zhao FangGou gave LingFu a tired smile, before he turned around and walked over to his own tent. To finally get some needed rest.

LingFu turned around and walked into the shadow of night, shaking his head. "Yup, that guy is never going to be accepted in a sect. . . . ."  
As footsteps approached, LiuLang carefully sat up, trying not to disturb MingXia who had fallen asleep. "Fu-ge?" "How is a half dead cat?" LingFu joked seriously, "Still napping?"

"Yup, where is that friend of yours? the one with the swords?" Yawning, she got to her feet, picking up MingXia in a princess carry, settling her inside the carriage.

"Friend?. . . . Oh, you mean DanHua! I dismissed him after he bought me pork buns," LingFu said and peeked in the carriage to make sure YueYa is fine, "He is in me right now, not in that way. . . . . . Why, you want to meet him again?"

Zi Yueya was curled up on her many pillows. Sound asleep and because she wasn't one to move much when sleeping, her legs were still fully exposed. Picking up a blanket, LiuLang draped it over the cat. "If he wants to come out... He seems similar to FēiNiǎo?"

"If you ask he definitely will," LingFu said with a chuckle, "DanHua? Want to come out?" DanHua fades into focus next to LingFu and kneels immediately. "Stop that, it's embarrassing," LingFu slightly annoyed by his overly loyal gesture. "Thank you, my lord," DanHua said as he stood up. "Drop that lord thing too." "Can't do that my lord." "Fine-," LingFu walked in the carriage backward with his finger pointing between LiuLang and DanHua, "You two talk whatever you are going to talk."

She hummed, looking at DanHua curiously. "Why are you with LingFu?"

"Young Lord is the descendant of my Lord I swore to serve from my previous life," DanHua stated, "The young lord inherited my lord's spirit and soul. I believe the young lord will do great deeds and it's my desire to help him accomplish that."

"But why? Why bind your life so fully to a nebulous hope?" "It's not hope," DanHua replied sharply, "Nor am I not blind! I am simply following what I believe is true."

"mhnnn, What's going on?" MingXia asked, rising from a pile of pillows. Poking her head out, she saw the two spirits in discussion. "Care to explain what the argument is about?"

"I'm not arguing... I just want to know." She smiled at MingXia, turning back to look at DanHua. "Why did you rage back then? In the village before... before we went to Gideon's Master?"

"Was that you?" MingXia asked, looking at DanHua. "And what are you guys talking about then...?"

"FēiNiǎo recognized his attack as being the same as back then."

"I-I," DanHua hung his head low and faint redness emerge form his face, "The feeling of betrayal clouded my mind, and I foolishly assumption that my lord has betrayed me, it throw me off in to a fury rage which nearly killed the young lord. . .There are many spirits within the young lord who feel the same way. I am just one of thousands. . .All died in the field of war. . . . . hatred and grief consume our souls and send them into an endless loop of war between our humanity. . .Until the young lord came and accepted us even with our monstrous hate. . .He gives me hope, teaches me humanity once again. . .I am forever in debt to the young lord."

LiuLang's eyes softened, even as the warbird screeched their outrage. "I am glad you woke up."

Within LingFu's dull, dead fish-like eyes stared at YueYa's exposed leg. With a swift twitch of the arm he tosses a nearby blanket on to her leg and makes himself comfy on the other side of the carriage, trying to get a quick rest.

Zi Yueya curled together even more and mumbled something. It sounded like a 'thank you' and someone's name. But it was very hard to hear.

"Happy to have another fighter with us. Welcome to the team." MingXia said, rubbing her eyes then giving him a thumbs up as she walked back inside.


	43. Ch. 36- Revelations

They left the village behind early the next day. For almost two weeks, not much had happened as they traveled between village and village.

They had yet to arrive at a city when the carriage suddenly came to a stop. Zi Yueya sensed something and got out of the carriage. Only to stare at a mountain in a daze. The mountain was far from small and was covered in Willow trees that grew too uniformly to have started to grow naturally. Among the trees was a thick mist and for people like them, it was easy to tell that the mist was suppressed Yin energy. And what was suppressing the powerful Yin energy beneath the mountain? 

In the fading light of the sun and growing light of the moon, that brief moment where the sun and moon shared the same sky, one could see a golden pillar. The pillar was faded and surely not easily seen by commoners. The foot of the pillar was hidden among the willow trees at the top of the mountain. The top of the pillar was too high up to be seen. This golden pillar was made from pure Yang energy and was what suppressed the Yin energy. It was easy to tell what this mountain's purpose was. 

They had stumbled upon a millennial old heavenly seal.

LiuLang followed YueYa out of the carriage. "Is this... your home?" She glanced at the glowing column before looking back at the cat in worry.

Zi Yueya was silent for a long time, before she finally spoke. "I... don't remember where my home is... Haven't had one in so very long... But... I do sense some kind of... familiarity from this place..." MingXia looked up at the pillar, hesitant to get close. Anxiously, she spoke to YueYa "This place is ancient, the energy here feels older, and a lot more powerful, than I think the both of us combined..."

From Zi Yueya's smoke coming from her pipe, stretched one of her demonic hands out towards the mountain. The mist seemed to tremble as it seemed to have sensed the Yin energy masked in the pipe's smoke. "We shouldn't enter the mist without knowing what lies within... Nor should we do it during the night. The three of you don't have that good of a night vision as I have."

"Do you forget I am a moon spirit? I literally am most powerful at night." MingXia said, giving her a look, "Besides, I can create light out of thin air like a champion." She manifested a ball of white light in the palm of her hand for emphasis. "We do not know what is inside the mist MingXia. Using our powers without that knowledge would be foolish. Let's put up camp here. We can explore the area tomorrow."

"Waiting will not hurt." LiuLang nudged MingXia, smiling at her, before pulling out supplies to set up camp.

Conceding to their request, MingXia nodded. Waiting for a bit before joining them at the spot, she reached into her power to try to find any other lifeform in the mist. She couldn't find anything within the mist itself, but could feel one somewhere else...it felt...familiar somehow…

"I can send DanHua as a scout," LingFu proposed the idea, "Even if he hurt he can still live as long as I am still alive."

Snapping out from the search, MingXia turned back, "That might work, can he try to do it?"

Zi YueYa remained silent. All her instincts told her to enter the mist. But she knew better than to blindly trust in herself. It was better to act after gaining information. So she had soon jumped up and sat down on the roof of her carriage. Silently sipping her pipe as she watched the rest.

LingFu turned to YueYa, "It's your call. I have no interest in this mountain, but if there is something you think is important then I am willing to help. If not, we lose nothing."

Zi YueYa was silent as she looked up at the mountain. "You can allow DanHua to explore the mountain. But I suggest that he merely goes there to look at what is at the pillar's foot. One needs a clear goal when traversing a thick mist."

"DanHua, you hear the lady, explore the mist. If you find anything, retreat, do not engage in combat," LingFu commanded out loud. DanHua appeared beside LingFu kneeling. "Yes my lord," DanHua said and then dashed into the mist.

The mist among the many old willow trees that grew on top of the mountain was nothing but that tick mist. Nothing else but snow despite the green leaves on the trees. The mist seemed almost like frozen dust the closer to the top DanHua got.

At the top of the mountain was one would call for a 'winter scenery'. A big proud temple stood silently in the snow. Not a living thing could be sensed or seen. The temple looked to have been built around the foot of the pillar and looked to be weakly glowing in gold. The doors leading into the temple was closed tightly with a crescent moon etched into the old wood.

This temple was not built to service a god. It was built to seal one away.

"Moon?" DanHua muttered as he walked closer with feather-like steps. He summoned a spear and pointed towards the temple as he advanced. DanHua, although a genius in weapon mastery and alchemy DanHua is a fool when it comes to magic. He can not sense the magic or use them, but somehow this temple oozes out an ominous energy so strong that even DanHua can feel it's claw. DanHua twisted his hand, gripping his spear even tighter, he lowered his head and focused his eyes on the temple like a panther approaching his prey. Little did DanHua know, he is not the predator here.

Snow suddenly started to fall from the clear sky at the top of the mountain. The frozen crystal glittered in the light from the setting sun and rising moon. As DanHua moved closer and closer to the doors, the mark started to glow stronger and stronger. The air started to tremble. Like something within was unhappy about having a visitor.

DanHua threw his spear at the temple to test the ground in front. The spear hit and ricocheted and bounced to the side. For a moment nothing happened, DanHua raised his hand recalling his spear to return and so it did. The spear rose and flew back to his hand.

Silver flames suddenly flared up all around the temple. Demonic hands, not unlike those Zi YueYa controlled, emerged from the silver flames and reached forward towards DanHua. Like they wanted to drag him into the flames that did not emit heat. But a bitter cold that could chill anyone who touched down to the bones.

DanHua lowered himself into a battle position. "Who is there, show yourself!" DanHua commanded.

There came no answer, the demonic hands merely continued to reach for DanHua. The golden pillar suddenly glew up and bathed the darkening sky in a golden light. Arrows made out of pure Yang energy suddenly rained from the sky and pinned the demonic hands into the ground. The hands tried to wriggle free. They twisted like they were in great pain.

Zi YueYa's ears twitched and she stood up where she was sitting on her carriage's roof. Piercing silver blue eyes stared and the glowing pillar.

DanHua jumped back to dodge the incoming arrow. Driven by curiosity and LingFu's order DanHua attempts to jump up to the top of the pillar to see exactly where it is. DanHua ended up simply slipping as he had attempted to run up the pillar. Making it impossible to get up to the top without the ability to fly.

DanHua stood up and faded away and reappeared beside LingFu. He keeled, but before DanHua could say anything LingFu commanded DanHua to never kneel in front of him while staring on the peak of the mountain with a curious frown. DanHua obeyed the command and stood up. "Young lord," DanHua began, "There is a temple with an image of setting sun and raising moon. A pillar located at the center that stretches to beyond the clouds. Within the temple are silver demonic hands that are much similar to the magic of lady YueYa. . . . . Although they are made out of silver fire they do not emit heat. . . . . As the hand closed to me a rain of arrows shot down from the sky and pinned down the hands. . . . . And on the mountain, I was unable to sense anything that resembled a living creature. The mountain is dead."

Zi YueYa listened to DanHua's report in silence. Her ears twitched at the mention of the silver fire and the demonic hands that had emerged from them. But she merely gave MingXia a glance and remained silent.

LiuLang, "Not good news I take it?"

LingFu turned to her, "What do you mean? It's fantastic news. We found out that there is a demon on the mountain and no one get hurt. We did not lose anything and we still gained valuable information. I see this as an absolute win!"

She shrugged. "Wasn't the presence of a demon usually bad news?" LingFu stretched his lip into a thin line and pointed at YueYa. "Ahem. . . . " LingFu faked a cough.

Zi YueYa laid down on top of the carriage. Deep in thought of what it all meant.

Listening to the story, MingXia looked apprehensive. "Did the arrows look like this?" She conjured some of her arrows into her hands.

"Divine weapons? That is much worse than anything demonic.... No offense A-Xia!" LiuLang smiled at the moon spirit. "None taken." She replied, "But they did look like this arrow does, but gilded, right?" She pushed the white arrow with dark grey feathers into DanHua's hands.

DanHua hung his head low, "My apology. DanHua is unable to determine due to my limit on all things magic."

Zi Yueya let out a big yawn from where she was lying on the carriage roof. She curled into a ball and had soon managed to fall asleep. "Zi YueYa!!" LingFu shouted and continue with a softer voice, "You know something don't you." Zi YueYa let out a irritated groan. "This may or may not be the place where the heavens sealed the Crescent Demon." Zi YueYa muttered, she didn't care if none of them had heard what she said or not.

"Is that so?" LingFu gazed at the peek and step out of the carriage, "DanHua, lead the way." DanHua nodded and exit the carriage behind LingFu.

Zi YueYa let out another yawn. Trying to fall asleep once more.

Looking back up on the mountain, MingXia turned white. Even against her pale skin it was noticeable. "Regardless...we should stay away from that place."

"A-Xia..." The bird wrapped her arm around the pale spirit. "I will not let you be taken..." "No A-Lang...it's fine I am alright." The moon spirit said, pulling her arm away. Walking over to the window of the carriage again, she looked up at the mountain.

MingXia had a feeling curl into her stomach at the thought of the heavens, and it wasn't a pleasant one. As she was turning back around to take a seat, a rolled piece of paper fell out of her sleeve without notice.

LiuLang gathered the cushions they had taken out of the carriage when DanHua had scouted the mountain. Spotting a roll of paper she picked it up. Stuffing the cushions inside, she made a mental note to hand the scroll to LingFu. 'It probably fell out of the rest of his notes…'  
.  
.  
.  
Zi YueYa slowly sat up. Her ears twitched and she let out a sigh before she stood up. With a light tap of her feet she practically flew through the air and landed in one of the willow trees. She jumped down from the branch she had landed on and started walking.  
.  
.  
.  
MingXia saw YueYa leave, but decided not to follow, for now. 'After what we put her through, she could use a break. Kind of needs one or she might murder us...'

Picking up the arrow that DanHua observed earlier, she brought up her quiver with the rest. She needed something to train with, and YaoYuan-Xing would be kind of noticeable to the heavenly forces that may be in the area.

Summoning her bow, she aimed her first arrow at a oak tree.

It hit the center point of the rings in a knot on the side of the tree. Like a sprout in the first bloom of spring, it stood tall and straight.

Knocking another, she aimed this time at a loose pinecone. When the wind made it fall, she shot it, pinning it to the tree behind it.

The third arrow this time was a fluttering leaf. Hitting it like a pin to fabric, it went into a higher branch within the treeline.

Archery was always something MingXia was naturally good at. Never knowing why, but not complaining.

"A-Xia? Are you ok?" She startled while knocking her fourth arrow, "Ah! Oh, LiuLang...I am fine. Just practicing my archery a bit."  
.  
.  
.  
Zi YueYa walked up the mountain. Lead only by her hearing. She was a bit worried about LingFu. But she was also curious to why she held such a strong feeling of familiarity to this place.

LingFu carefully walked closer to the temple, as DanHua reported, a demonic hand made out of silver fire leaked out from the temple. When the hands got too far, divine arrows rain down from the sky, the demonic hands twist and turn like a beheaded snake. LingFu saw an opening, he activated his eyes and zoomed in. In a blink of an eye LingFu appeared with his hair and cloth still falling down from his speedy movement. On his left hand was a piece of the silver fire in a wooden box made out of wood that can not be burned, on his right hand was a divine arrow. A hidden smirk stretched across his face.

Zi Yueya's ears twitched at the sound of the arrows. She frowned, but continued to walk towards the temple in a calm manner.

LingFu found an empty space near the temple. He sat down and began to do a series of tests with the silver fire and the arrow. First he attempted to touch the fire and intentionally cut himself with the arrow. The arrow did not leave even a scratch on LingFu. It was made solely for stopping the silver fire from hurting anyone. When he touched the silver fire, frost slowly started to spread on him from where his skin had come in contact with the fire. The cold from the frost sunk into his skin and flesh, all the way to his bone. Freezing his very bone, making it far too easy to peel off the flesh covering it.

"Interesting. . . . " LingFu whispers as his smirk grows wider. LingFu created a chunk of ice and put it on top of the fire. "Which is colder. . . . If the ice is colder then the ice will melt. If the fire is colder the ice will grow," LingFu continues to mutter out loud.

The silver fire flickered and grew in size. It absorbed the ice LingFu had created. Not by melting it, but the moment the silver fire touched the ice, the ice started to crack and fell apart into crystal dust that the fire in turn fully absorbed.

As the fire grew larger by absorbing his ice, LingFu's smirk faded and his eyes widened "Just like that barrier. . . " LingFu whispered out loud, "MingXia. . . . . Moon image. . . . Demonic hand. . . . Fire. . . . Yin energy. . . . Divine arrow made out of Yang energy. . . . YueYa!" LingFu's surprised eyes turned into a desperate frown. "DanHua! Find YueYa and keep her away from here!" LingFu commanded as he springs up from the ground. DanHua took the order and dashed away in order to search for YueYa. LingFu turn. . . . An anxious smile emerge. . . . He walked closer to the temple and said with a nervous chuckle. "Are you familiar with YueYa?"

Zi YueYa was getting close to the top of the mountain. She felt pain slowly dwell up in her chest and it was somewhat hard to breath. This pain... what was it... was it... grief?

The demonic hands tried to once again reach for LingFu. But the divine arrows stopped them. There was no voice to answer LingFu's question. Just the chilling silence of an abandoned temple covered in untouched white snow.

A spear crashes down in front of YueYa, "Halt, by young lord's order you are premeditated to go any further." DanHua stepped out of the dense mist with his hand stretched in front of him. The spear vibrates and begins to flow and fly itself on to DanHua's hand. 

"I know you do," LingFu continues to persuade the demon in the temple, "not sure if all the tales are true or not. . . . . but judging from this seal and the divine temple, you are not exactly a good guy aren't you. . . .'' LingFu inched closer and closer, almost touching the temple's wall.

Zi YueYa came to a stop. She looked at DanHua in silence for a moment before she opened her mouth and spoke. "Then I shall leave. But tell LingFu that approaching the temple at the top of the mountain won't give him anything. Going by the stories, the one sealed here is not sealed within the temple, but beneath the mountain. The temple is merely part of the seal." Zi Yueya then turned around and started to walk down the mountain.

Once again, LingFu was not given a verbal answer. But the temple itself seemed to start trembling with how close he was getting. Who could tell what would happen if he touched the wall covered in silver flames.

"Fine-" LingFu finally gave in by the silent. He stretched his arm in an attempt to touch the wall. "I'll come to you then. . ."

Zi YueYa had turned around and started to walk back down the mountain. To return to the carriage. But she paused when a golden lightning suddenly pierced the dark sky. The lightning hit the ground right beside LingFu, like a warning of what would happen if he touched the door.

LingFu looked up at the pillar that penetrated the clouds. With a tab on the foot a forest of trees spread out from the dead ground and bloomed. A shield of leaves, a wall of wood, an army of three. LingFu attempted to enter the temple once again, this time with dense Yang energy cloaking his hands.

Lightning shot down again and pierced the shield that LingFu had put up.

Zi YueYa's eyebrow twitched. She gave DanHua a glance before she suddenly tapped her foot on the ground and seemingly flew through the forest of willow trees. Night was when she was the most powerful and with all the Yin loaded mist, she was the one with the advantage. With the help of the smoke from her pipe, she practically disappeared.

DanHua turn his head left and right try to sense YueYa's present with no success. His unsure step can not decide to go look for YueYa again or turn back to check on LingFu. He grow more worrisome after the second lighting strike. There was a disturbance between him and LingFu's connection.

LingFu got up on his feet still dazed by the second lighting strike. He once again made advance towards the temple with his shaky hands. "You can't tell me what to do," LingFu forced out a quiet whisper, "I will get to the bottom of this~"

Zi YueYa was suddenly standing behind LingFu and took hold of his shoulder. She was panting for air because the pain in her chest was becoming way too much for her. Her gaze was blurry and she felt dizzy. But she was stubbornly staying standing. "You really are too curious for your own good..."

"Aren't you too," LingFu said weakly, "Didn't DanHua tell you to go back."

"I was on my way back when you decided to get too close to this damn temple. I did ask him to tell you to leave this damn place alone. Now let's go." Zi YueYa said through gritted teeth as she took hold of the back of LingFu's collar and started to drag him away from the temple.

LingFu fell back on his butt while YueYa drag him away. He did not resist but simply said, "By the look of it you are mad, and anger is a sign of hurt either physically or psychologically. I don't believe DanHua has attacked you so I assume you felt it didn't you. The strange familiarity on his mountain that draws you in. That heavy anchor on your chest is the truth you want to ignore or deny. You can't run forever YueYa."

"Yeah yeah kid. Let's get you back to the rest and have you get some rest. I would like a long nice nap myself." Zi Yueya sighed in irritation as they left the temple behind.

"DanHua, come back, we are done here. . . . ."

Once they were back, Zi YueYa simply let LingFu go outside of the carriage, before she entered to get some sleep.

LiuLang, "Fu-ge? Yue-Jie? Yall are back quickly..."

The twang of a bowstring shot through the night air. "That's the last one for now. C'mon A-Lang, help me gather them..." MingXia said.

Zi YueYa curled up into a ball among her pillows. Her glasses and pipe were put to the side as she tried to get some sleep.

LiuLang handed the scroll to LingFu before going to MingXia's side to help her. 

LingFu peeled way his frosted dead flesh and let out a calming green light. Bone, flesh and skin soon grow back where the hands are use to be. "What is this?" LingFu asked about the unfamiliar scroll LiuLang handed him.

"I think it is yours?" She called back over her shoulder as she collected arrows.

LingFu opened it up and frowned in confusion. "Hum, pretty sure it's not mine. . ." LingFu claimed, "My notes usually have many pictures on them."

("Yue MingXia, You know as well as I do that you can't stay down there forever. I have been patient, and let you have your fun as much as I am willing to allow, but I am at my limit. I was able to forgive your little "jest" with that puppet you made... But when you do not come when I say, and not even speaking to me afterwards... And even conversing and being amongst that filth you call your friends... I am disappointed in you, Yue MingXia. I expect you here by the next full moon. There is a temple near your old home where you can find the charm you ungratefully threw away from last time. If I do not see you there by then however... I will simply come to you instead.")

An angry frown appeared on LingFu's face. He tilted his head up and froze the paper and crushed it into dust. "I'll show you who's filth," LingFu muttered under his breath before turning to LiuLang. "Where is Yue MingXia," LingFu asked LiuLang as a command.

"Getting the arrows in the treeline..." Wide eyed at LingFu's tone, she ran to MingXia in worry.

MingXia had just gotten two arrows out of a tree, when she saw LingFu and LiuLang heading for her, "Hey, what's up guys?"

LingFu stomps towards her, with his eyes locked on MingXia. LingFu went up close to MingXia, his face just inches away from her. "How dare you," LingFu whispered, so LiuLang cannot hear what he is saying, "Lock us in a house, fine, that's for our safety but this!" LingFu pushes the now unrecognizable frozen paper dust in MingXia's shoulder. "Next full moon? You've been hiding this from us for at least a half a month now and you did not even mention a word about it. Are we your friends? Or do you just see us as 'Filth' like your goddess."

"Wh-what? How did you..." MingXia stuttered, "I was going to...really. But...But I couldn't..."

"What?" LiuLang edged closer. What made LingFu so angry?

"You couldn't? How could you not!" LingFu now with a louder tone, "We are on a carriage for the past days. I don't see you do anything besides cuddling up with LiuLang. How could you not say anything about this." LingFu again lean close to MingXia whispering, this time with tremble in his voice, "If you don't want to hurt LiuLang you at least tell me. You know I understand."

"What is going on?" LiuLang snarled, pulling LingFu away from MingXia. "We don't need to yell at each other!"

"You think I wanted to hide this?" She said, voice cracking. "Guess what, Smart Boy, I DIDN'T! Every day that I get closer to the date, I am scrambling on what I should do. Every time I reread that letter, I get scared for all of you. I had basically run away from my home, lied to the only person who knows where I am, avoided talking to her, and now you ask me why I did it?!"

She pushed him back, "I did it for you guys, you idiot! I was keeping you away from her to save you? I had kept my mouth shut, and never left here once, to save your stupid ass! If Chang'e knows why I did what I did, which is easy for her to find out, SHE'LL COME AFTER ALL OF YOU, TAKE ME BACK, AND I WILL NEVER SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!!!"

By now she was screaming it, angry tears running down her face, and red with rage.

Zi YueYa's ears twitched. She got woken up by the screaming and could just sigh. It had felt like something had tried to drag her deeper into the land of dreams. But the arguing outside had dragged her back to the waking world. She dragged herself up, since it was still dark, she didn't bother with putting on glasses and stepped out of the carriage. "What is the arguing about this time?" Zi YueYa sighed as she walked over to the other three.

"A-Xia?! What is going on!" LiuLang stepped between the two holding them apart. "Yue-Jie! They... they just started fighting? They won't tell me why?!"

"A white lie, huh," LingFu look down on MingXia disappointed and heart broken, "A dagger in the back."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't do the same, Mr. I Got So Much Fucking Angst and Pride I Got to Show it to Everyone Who Has a Pulse."

"Stop it! Please!" Tears streamed down the bird's face. "Please! What is wrong?!" Looking at LiuLang, "I had a summons back to the moon, that I was GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT." MingXia was looking pointedly at LingFu on the second part.

LingFu lifted up a finger, "Oh, don't you try to make this about me now. I did not run away so I can have fun in a fight club. I did not lock everyone up in a shack and go off fighting alone. And I did not try hide anything from anyone. I never lied once in front of any of you." MingXia, "Oh yeah, then how exactly well did you explain Wonder, or that kid, or even the fucking literal thousands of souls in your body from before, huh? Or do like to just keep it all in until it kills you?" 

Zi YueYa couldn't help but sigh as she wished she had brought her pipe with her. "Please, I know this is sensitive... but please calm down…"

LingFu, "You think I know everything? I only find out when I got mind controlled!!"

MingXia, "You think I like keeping secrets?! I never once complain about any of your stupid shit!"

LiuLang, "JUST SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Zi YueYa placed a hand on LiuLang's shoulder. "Shouting at them probably won't do much..."

"We... We can fix this... LingFu! I still have those questions... My second question is... Is there something you are hiding from us?"

LingFu choked on his word, "I-I. . ."  
"You have to let this out young lord," DanHua urged LingFu.

"Fu-ge... please answer the question... You promised..."

Zi YueYa looked around and then went to sit down on a nearby rock. It wasn't like any of them would listen to her. So why not get some free entertainment? Wasn't she an outsider in all of this?

"And A-Xia... why didn't you tell us? You know I can gate you back at any time... there wasn't any reason to hide you needing to go back!"

"It's not just about going back! It's about keeping her away from you guys!" MingXia began shaking, "You have no idea what she is capable of, she's done this kind of thing before. Once I get back, she's gonna take out her anger on the innocent spirits up there, then it's gonna be me, then it'll be you guys next. She will destroy you in every way that is possible, I was too scared to tell you all because of that. I've seen it happen hundreds of times..." Her eyes shone wetly.

"Then we don't let you go back. I stopped the teleport once, and I will again." She pulled MingXia into a hug. "Fu-ge?"

"It-it's not gonna work she's gonna come here anyways...LingFu, you read it you know she will..." The moon spirit trembled.

"Then we run. We will deal with it when she comes." LiuLang looked at LingFu, eyes soft despite the tear tracks. "Fu-ge... there is something to say isn't there..."

"I-I," LingFu tried to force out. He closed his eyes and hung his head, clings his fist and his face turned red like the sun of dusk. "I love all of you," LingFu burst out, "You all have been so kind to me. Every time I see you two together make me happy and salty. And the thought of losing you two from a greater force make me anxious and helpless." LingFu relaxed a bit, "That's why I try to be strong, I want to break down anything that can get between us. Defeat Zero, Chang'e. . .Death itself. . . " LingFu's hands grow weak, there are tears circling in his eyes, sadness in his words. "I thought if I could ignore those feelings they might eventually go away. . .But instead they only grow stronger. . .I don't want to be helpless. . .I want to be strong!"

LiuLang pulled LingFu into the hug, tears once more flowing down her face.

Zi YueYa remained where she was. The hint of a smile on her lips, yet her gaze was melancholy. She sat straight, her legs crossed and hand folded on her lap. The very picture of pride.

MingXia pushed away from LiuLang, "Don't-" hic, sniffle, "make a promise you can't keep. It's...impossible. Nobody..." sob, "Nobody ever stays. They all...die. You...might too." She said between tears.

"We... we are going to be ok. We will..." She looked up, still holding LingFu in a hug. "A-Xia...please don't...we are going to stay. I promise."

"I promise," LingFu said weakly within LiuLang's embrace.

"It always happens...nobody promises that and ever follows through...you will regret it once you know how I really am...you'll...regret me."

"I already know you A-Xia." She smiled at her, tightening her hold on LingFu. "I already know you. And I am going to stay."

Zi YueYa stood up and was about to go back to them. But suddenly the crescent moon that hung in the sky above them seemed to shine even brighter than ever. Silver blue eyes turned dull before she sunk down on her knees. Seemingly completely out of it.

Looking up at them through wet lashes, something in MingXia's eyes comes in. Something that wasn't there for over a thousand years. Sobbing out loud, she ran forward, tears flowing like waterfalls, nearly falling into the hug.

LiuLang opened her arms to welcome her into the group hug. "We have you A-Xia..."

LingFu, who is now much calmer, wiggles away from LiuLang's warmth. "This shouldn't surprise anyone," LingFu muttered just loud enough for people to hear. He reached in his pocket and brought out two glass bottles, one scarlet red, once golden yellow. He takes a sip from both of them before he stuffs them in his pocket again. LingFu's present became cold, his eyes dull and lifeless. "I'm going to end this," LingFu continued, "From the root of the problem." An enormous power radiates out from LingFu. His hair turned purple and his skin became pale, eyes consumed by darkness with a neon green ring. 

The first time in a long time he used this power again. However unlike the last few times, this is a complete transition. Slowly, the pale skin becomes black like a moonless starless sky. A white outline of LingFu glows through the night. He turns his expressionless face at MingXia and YueYa before disappearing and only leaves a large crater on the ground. His presence soon vanished into the air.


	44. Ch. 37- Forgotten Feelings

"...Fu-ge?" 'Is he going to fight the moon?'

Looking up at the sky out of fear, she forces out, "Please...no..."

"Stay...Stay here A-Xia..." Picking her up, LiuLang sets her down near the sleeping YueYa. Unfurling her wings, She gated to LingFu, catching herself in the air besides him.

LingFu exploded in mid air, the enormous amount of energy blasted out. LingFu now normal and unconscious is falling straight to earth.

"Fuck!" LiuLang dove to catch him, throwing out a gate to bring them closer to the ground. Flaring her wings, she slowed their descent, crashing graclessly into the bushes near MingXia and YueYa.

"GUYS!" MingXia ran over, "...What happened?!"

"He... exploded..." She gently shoved LingFu to the side, before stumbling to her feet, one of her wings limply hanging from her back. "Think I.." She winced, holding her shoulder, "I think the fall dislocated a wing... pop it in for me?" Nodding, MingXia walked over. "How should I...?"

LingFu is unconscious but still breathing, his life force flickers within him.

"Just shove it in..." She looked at LingFu and YueYa. "Are they ok?"

The moon spirit shrugged before popping the joint back into place. Deciding they could all use some rest, they moved those already asleep onto a pile of cushions inside the carriage. Climbing in themselves, they cuddled in a corner, falling deeply asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
After those still awake could do nothing but go to sleep, they all got pulled into the dreamscape. What pulled them in...they would soon find out. 

Zi YueYa raised a hand. It was too bright. They were standing in a winter wasteland. The ground was white, the sky was white. The only colour was the nine golden suns forming a circle up in the sky. But despite the amount of suns, it was icing cold. Like they had entered the coldest part of the world during winter. But Zi YueYa's gaze didn't wander the landscape for long. 

Her silver-blue gaze suddenly locked onto a lonesome figure that stood in the middle of this landscape. It was a white cat-spirit in their humanoid form. Or they should be a cat spirit... The person did not have one single big fluffy tail. But ten. They were dressed in white with some decorations in silver and a pale blue. They stood with their back towards them, so it was hard to tell if this person was male or female.

LingFu who was wandering in this winter wasteland for quite a bit now. He spotted YueYa at a distance and unconsciously give a puzzled look. He bent down and hurled a snowball at her.

Zi YueYa had been too distracted to notice the snowball and got hit in the head. It brought her back as she spun around and sent LingFu a warning glare. But then she turned towards the figure she saw standing quite far away.

Although it's far, LingFu still felt the sharp eye of YueYa, his head jerked as her aura radiated towards him. "Felt so real," LingFu thought, "This is supposedly a dream right?" LingFu walked closer to where YueYa is and hugged her side. Zi YueYa froze, before she managed to compose herself and gave LingFu a rigid smile. "LingFu... have you hit your head a bit too hard?”

LingFu stepped back more confused than before. "She did not push away, so is a dream?" LingFu muttered to himself, "But her words, it feels so real. Is this dream or not?!"

Zi Yueya could no longer hold herself back and hit LingFu hard in the head. "We're inside a dream realm created by the seal." Zi YueYa explained after having taken out her frustration on LingFu's head.

"Ouch," LingFu bends from the pain, "Real, definitely real." He rubbed the part where YueYa hit him and recomposed himself. "In that case please forget everything that has happened in the past ten minutes."

"I shall gladly do that..." Zi YueYa let out a sigh before she crossed her arms and looked around. "If you managed to enter this place... I wonder if the other two managed to do so too..."

LingFu wandered away before YueYa could finish her sentence. At a distance he dug a hole in the snow and buried himself under it. "Alright, time to wake up now," LingFu thought out loud, "You have things to do on the other side."

Zi YueYa raised an eyebrow at LingFu. But could only sigh and shake her head. "I don't think it's that easy to wake up from this..." Zi YueYa sighed but then decided to ignore LingFu in favour of returning her attention to the white figure further away.

LiuLang opened her eyes to a strange landscape, blinking in confusion.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" MingXia's voice rings in all of their heads. "What's going on? Where are you guys?"

Zi YueYa got a bit startled. But the person in white ears also slightly twitched. Having also heard that voice, they looked to raise their gaze.

Zi YueYa was about to answer. But the person in white raised a hand up towards the sky. "Moon Spirit... leave..."

"A-Xia!" LiuLang stumbled to her feet, looking for the girl.

"A-Lang? YueYa? Yuan-ge? Somebody say something, where are you guys? What's happening?" MingXia said, slightly panicking.

Zi YueYa could no longer hold herself back and called out. "Father?" The person in white paused and slowly lowered his hand before he slowly turned around. The mark in his forehead was formed into a crescent moon and glowed steadily, but weakly. The red eyes had no pupils, obviously blind. His ears twitched and searched for a bit. Before he finally called out himself. "A-Shen?... No... the voice is similar... but not the same... then... Xiao Yue?"

"Guys, I can't see anything...Wait did I just hear 'Dad'?" MingXia called out to the others.

LiuLang stumbled, shivering in the cold landscape. She desperately shoved the rising panic away as she looked for her Flock.

Zi YueYa's breath hitches and her eyes widened. She took a step forward, but then stopped and turned her gaze down. She was abandoned... Just because her father knew her name... it didn't mean... 

Zi YueYa's thoughts got interrupted when she felt a hand gently petting her on the head. Silver blue eyes rised and met the blind red gaze. Tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of the soft smile. Next thing she knew, she had her father's arms wrapped around her and she hid her face against the white cat's chest. "Father..."

"It truly is my dear Xiao Yue... I am so relieved... My dear Xiao Yue is still alive..."

"YueYa? Is everything okay?" The distant voice asked in her mind.

Running through the snow, the bird tripped over something buried in the white powder. Wrapping her wing's around herself to shield from the cold, she looked back to see that her bump in the road was a boy. "Fu-ge!" Hands shaking at the frigid air, she quickly unburied the boy. "Oh. . . . I see. . . . Somehow you are here too," LingFu gazed at LiuLang, somewhat disappointed. "Guys, you gotta go find YueYa..." MingXia told them, mentally. LiuLang tugged LingFu to his feet. "We... we need to keep moving..." "To where?" LingFu said tiredly, "We are in the dream realm, we are trapped here."

"We need to find YueYa..." She refused to consider that they were trapped in the cold dreamscape.

Zi DongLiu hesitated somewhat with a pained expression before he spoke. "Xiao Yue... how... how old... are you now?..." Zi Yueya was silent for a bit. Before she answered in a small voice. "Twenty-five...hundred...sixteen..." "So it have been 2510 years since then..." Zi DongLiu mumbled to himself.

"Pardon me, YueYa. But...can I speak with your father for a second?" MingXia asked. "Stay away Moon Spirit. I have nothing to say to you." Zi DongLiu said with a low growl. "Wait...You can already hear me?" MingXia asked, in YueYa's mind.

"That way," LingFu pointed to the right, "YueYa is that way, I'm just gonna. . . . Chill here. . ." "No! the cold!" She broke off with a cough. "We.. We stay together?" LiuLang tugged LingFu in the direction he indicated."I'm an ice magic user," LingFu cried out and flopped into the snow again, "This cold does not bother me." LiuLang picked him up, throwing LingFu over her shoulder. Staggering under the weight, she made her way to the half demon, sighing in relief as she spotted her. "Yue-Jie!"

"You think I don't know what's happening here? Leave Moon Spirit, before I make you leave." Zi DongLiu answered. "Sir, I am not even there, and I am in the same boat as your daughter in here. Or at least I would be if I weren't lost or whatever the hell happened to me..." MingXia spoke through YueYa. "You think I care? Nothing good ever comes from hanging around a Moon Spirit or cultivator... That reminds me... The cultivator that has also ended up in here... Maybe I shall grant him his wish..." Zi Yueya said nothing. She was just slowly purring in her father's arms, happy to know that he actually cares about her.

"Yue-Jie!" Her heart ran cold as she saw her flock-mate in a strange man's arms.

"It's okay, it's okay, he's good!" MingXia quickly spoke to LiuLang. She then quickly added, "Hey...Guys wait, I think I can see now..."

A man rises up from a lying position in a snowbank off to the side, groaning. Over one shoulder was a bamboo bow. Looking around and seeing the group of people, he begins walking over.

"Heey, cat papa," LingFu said sarcastically, "Remember me?" He wiggles out of LiuLang's shoulder and crashes into the snow. "Don't be so cold now," LingFu continue his sarcastic greeting, "We met back in the mountain."

Zi DongLiu would have given the man with a bow his attention, but LingFu managed to gain it instead. A low growl left him and he loosened his grip of his daughter. "All I can tell is that you're a cultivator..."

LiuLang growled back at the demon(?), setting LingFu down and standing in front of him.

"I can take it that we are not welcome here then?" The man with the bow asks. "Wait, why do I sound like that?"

LiuLang, "... A-Xia?"

The man makes a confused face, "Yeah...who else would I be?"

The blind cat's ears twitched when the man with the bow spoke and straightened his posture. Zi YueYa was silent as she watched what was happening.

"Eh, don't know, don't care," LingFu surges, "We found the cat dad. Hooray, now, can we get out of this place. I still have a score to settle someone-'' LingFu paused and gazed at YueYa's father, "You are associated with the moon too. . .How much you know about Chang'e?"

"Chang'e? Well, she's supposed to be my mother." Zi DongLiu said before he let out a sigh. "Well, tough luck," LingFu laughed, "It won't stop me from what I am going to do."

The man places a hand on his shoulder, saying, "That isn't what we are supposed to be here for-' Before gasping at the sight of the hand, yelling. "Oh my GODS!" The man, or MingXia in the man's body, quickly turns to him, "And what do you mean 'your mother'? Chang'e has no children..."

Zi DongLiu shook his head. "Is the cultivator always like this?" Zi Yueya only shrugged. "Xiao Yue... you should stay away from the cultivator and Moon Spirit. Nothing good comes from being around those... people." Zi DongLiu said to his daughter, before he gave what MingXia said a snort. "Of course she has never said anything about having a child. I doubt she even remembers it herself. The only thing that woman cares about is you. She's a selfish pitiful creature I want nothing to do with."

The Man/MingXia threw his/her hands into the air, "Look, I don't know what you mean by that, or why I woke up like this..." His/Her hands went up and down their front, "But I think a proper explanation is good when it's due..."

"No! Name is LingFu the most unpleasant, ignorant, obnoxious fool you will ever have the misfortune to meet," LingFu said with sincerity, "Now, if you wish me to leave then . . .show me the exit."

DongLiu decided to ignore LingFu and fully turned towards MingXia. Despite the lack of pupils he seemed to see clearer than any of them: "So she never told you? That you're the reborn HouYi? That you and her had a child that the heavenly realm took from her when they learned about it?"

MingXia as the man (...HouYi?) froze, "...What? Okay, that's funny, but...you're cracked if you think that."

LiuLang watched the demon warily. Her feathers ruffled as he turned to MingXia. "It... it doesn't matter what happened in her previous life.... That past is dead." She walked over to stand between the two, staring down DongLiu.

"Then the next time you meet her, ask her about HuoYi." Then Zi DongLiu turned his attention towards LiuLang and spoke to her. "That is something you have to take up with Chang'e. I hold no feelings towards neither my father nor my mother. My father has lived out his mortal life and been reborn. My mother has become blinded by madness and possessiveness that she can't understand that she has to move on."

LingFu, still angry from what happened before, had his patience grow thin and snap. Out of frustration LingFu turned and kicked the snow into the air. He curled down with both of his hand on his head and groaned loudly. He reached in his pocket and brought out the two bottles again, chugging it down thinking that he could somehow escape the real with sheer power, but, not thing happened. "Damn it!" LingFu groans under his breath, "Of course it won't work, we are in a goddam dream!" LingFu lay on the snow face down and made a loud groan once again before he dug another hole and bury himself under it.

"Get up, LingFu." MingXia/HouYi said, nudging a foot into his side, "Complaining won't help us..." "Leave me alone," LingFu muttered weak and tired, although the snow muffle his voice just enough for the other to hear him.

She/He turned back to Zi DongLiu, "So...can you tell us what this place is then? Since we have nothing else we can do?"

"It's part of the seal. The heavenly realm separated my body and soul. My body is sealed beneath the mountain and my soul is sealed within this dreamscape that is specially made to keep me locked in. I think the only reason to why you are here is because you fell asleep too close to the mountain during a clear night sky." Zi DongLiu sighed before he continued. "Once morning comes, you will wake up and naturally leave this place." 

Zi YueYa's ears twitched and she took hold of her father's sleeve. Zi DongLiu turned to his daughter and smiled softly. "Yes Xiao Yue?" "Father... I..." Zi YueYa hesitated and turned her gaze down.

"Fu-ge?" LiuLang glanced at the boy before watching the demon again.

LingFu springs up upon hearing the only way to leave is to wait until morning. He stomp over to the man who they say is MingXia and grabs on his shoulder. "I don't know if you are MingXia or not but I need you to do me a huge favor," LingFu got closer and stared him in the eyes, "I need you to find something, anything, and hit me on the back of my head. Do it until I past out." LingFu let go of the man's shoulder and sat on the ground, leg crossed and eyes closed. "Don't worry, we are in a dream, I won't hurt at all," LingFu assured.

"Uhm...No? I am not doing that, Yuan-ge..." MingXia/HouYi backed away from him. LingFu let out a sigh and pinched his nose bridge. "Fine," LingFu turned and slowly walked away from everyone.

Zi DongLiu let out a soft sigh and stroked his daughter over the head. "The mortal world has been unkind to you... Hasn't it?"

"Is it... alright?... It's not like I have anywhere else to go... I... don't belong anywhere..." Zi YueYa mumbled in a quiet voice. She thought back to before she fell unconscious. How no matter what she said as LingFu and MingXia argued, she was nothing but an outsider. She was unwanted by both humans and spirits. Staying here... with the only person that seemed to care about her... wouldn't that be better for everyone?

"Yue-Jie? You...you belong with us?...don't you?" LiuLang walked to YueYa, glancing at the demon. "You can stay with us? If you want to..."

Zi YueYa gave LiuLang a small smile. "Do I? It's not how things are in my point of view..." Zi YueYa then turned towards her father who had a pained expression. "I am no fool, I know only the heavens can undo the seal. And I know I wouldn't gain any sympathy from Chang'e. Is it so wrong of me to want to be with the only family I have left? I have grown tired of the Mortal Realm. I can either stay here with my Father, or join my Shizun in hell."

"Who gives a shit about Chang'e! The more I hear about her, the more she needs to die!" Her wings' flared. "You can always visit! You don't have to stay! You don't have to leave us!"

MingXia/HouYi timidly raised a hand. "Uhm...not that it may mean much...but I...the real me...is a divine spirit. I...might be able to do something..."

Zi DongLiu shook his head. "Divine or not, you hold no power that can undo this seal. Xiao Yue... once you wake up... Leave this group..." Zi Yueya turned her gaze down. Thinking about her response.

"Why does everyone's 'parents' or 'guardians' tell their kids what to do?! Why can't you let them live their own lives!" LiuLang growled, taking a threatening step toward Zi DongLiu, resentful energy misting off her wings.

"There has to be something we can do..." Absently, MingXia/HouYi kicked a rock, but he/she went corporeal for a second, the foot passing through.

Zi DongLiu turned his attention back towards LiuLang. His blind gaze gave her a warning glare. "Then tell me, what is the duty of a cultivator? To get rid of 'evil'. I do not trust that young boy to not one day attack my daughter because of something she didn't choose. And how safe it is for her to stay with someone Chang'e is so obsessed about? That woman cares little about her own kin. You're naivety is really getting on my nerves child."

LiuLang, "That’s because Yue-Jie isn't evil! Fu-ge hasn't attacked either of us despite us having Yin energy, hell, he even has his own!"

"Chang'e is not my mother, nor is she my master, I am not hers, so she has no say in who I choose to stay with, good sir." He/She said, coldly. "I have no qualms of any kind to stay here in the Mortal Realm, so your daughter has nothing to fear..."

Zi Yueya was silent with her gaze down, while Zi DongLiu raised an eyebrow. 

Suddenly he raised his head and seemed to look towards the sky. "The night will soon be over." Zi DongLiu then turned his attention back towards his daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Xiao Yue... you can decide yourself if you should leave them or not. It is simply something I wish you did."

Zi Yueya raised her head and looked at her father. "Father... what was... what was mother's... name?..." "Huh?" "I travel a lot... I want to find a good place to raise a monument in her memory... But I..." Zi DongLiu gave his daughter a smile and stroked her over the head. "Zi ShenLian... Use the characters for 'Purple', 'Divine' and 'Lotus'."

"...We will honor your choice, whatever it may be." MingXia/HouYi said from behind. "I know...how it feels." She/He stretched out both arms, and brought them together in a bow. "I am sorry we could not do more for you, Master Zi. Accept this one's apology for earlier behaviour on all of our behalfs."

LiuLang wrapped her wings around herself once more, looking between the people. 'Yue-jie... wouldn't stay.... would she?'

Zi DongLiu placed his forehead against his daughters and they both closed their eyes. He whispered something that only Zi Yueya was able to hear and she made a small nod. The father then raised his head and the younger cat faded away. He then turned towards the other three. "Close your eyes and when you open them again, you will be back in the waking world. I suggest leaving this area completely. I doubt anyone of you would like to come here again.”

Bowing one more, adding "Best of luck.", MingXia did that, fading away just like YueYa did.

LiuLang hesitated, looking at the demon. "Do you... have a grudge toward humans? or those who trapped you here?" "I do hold a grudge towards the heavenly realm and cultivators. But not because they sealed me away. It's because of what they took from me and my daughter. Had they not intervened, I would still live a happy life with my wife and child. My Xiao-Yue may even have been given a happier life as well."

"What would you do if freed?"

"I'm no fool. I would simply go back to the pond where I met my beloved and settle down. Revenge is merely a waste of time."

LiuLang nodded. "I.. I will keep an eye out for a way to free you. No one... no one deserves to live in a cage." At that, the bird closed her eyes, fading away.

Sunrise, moon set, the sky fades to blue from red. LingFu gaze up at the sky, tired even though he has just woken up from a dream. 'You have to stop this,' a voice echo in LingFu's head, 'Stop, please. . . . Stop. . . . Stop. . . . Stop! I can't take this much longer!' A sigh, escaped from LingFu's chest, "Stop?" he whispered. LingFu swigged his dreamy mind and rubbed his fogy eyes and then clam his face with his palm and squeezed it. His eyes sharpen and bright once again, a confident smile stretched on his face. He cracked his knuckle, punch and kick the air before took a deep breath and heavy sigh. "Just another day."

Zi YueYa stood up outside the carriage with a dazed gaze turned towards the mountain. She hadn't her glasses on. But had remembered to bring her pipe. It wasn't lit though.

LiuLang sat up from where she had curled around MingXia, blowing on her fingers to rid herself of the sensation of frost. "So...what do we do now?" MingXia asked, sitting up.


	45. Ch. 38- Shattering

The warmth of the sun reached the earth, a midnight-like shadow stretched across the ground and the morning dew sparkled on the ground. LingFu sat in the distance between the carriage and flipped through his research notes. He scratched his head, and tapping his foot like a woodpecker. 

Out of pure frustration, LingFu slammed all the note on the mud. He put both of his thumbs on the side of his nose bridge and pushed against each other before leaning back and taking a deep breath. Hating feeling so defeated he reached down to the note and flipped over and over again. The words start to look like gibberish and the white bamboo paper begins to look like a grinning tooth that is laughing at him. "Where did it go?," he groaned with a deep, angry, rough voice, "Why didn't work. Stupid notes, what is this mess." His non-existent patience has reached its limit, he throws, stomped, and crumbled the note into a ball before letting out a sigh and stuffing it back into his pocket. He hung his head with his hands squeezing his skull, defeated by his own handwriting.

LiuLang stepped out of the carriage, following the gate trace. "Fu-ge? How are you?"

"Oh I am great," LingFu said with a force smile and toxic sarcasm, "you know the usual things. Worry about the in coming danger and the slight but still very likelihood of one day you or your loved once will die. Except that 'One day' is probably just the next second. And what can you do? Nothing!! Because you are just a kid who only spend six years in a 'High class' cultivation school just because your daddy and mommy thought you are 'Special'. Now you are fighting for your life while your parent thought you are somewhere selling salt!"

LiuLang sat by LingFu, gently wrapping her wing around him. "It can get better... It will get better." She smiled at him wistfully. "It could be worse ya know, at least you are not alone. You have us."

LingFu backed up from LiuLang's reaching arm, "No, no, don't do that. It won't work. Nothing will work. What we need is hugs and kisses. We need power. Without power you are just a factor in a world someone else imagined. If you are lucky you can be killed, if not, well, here we are."

"Power doesn't matter if you have no one to protect it with." LiuLang watched the boy with a sad smile. "There is more in the world than the power you hold."

"Well, if you don't have power you can't even start to think what can you protect because the one you want to protect is gone before you know it."

"Not if they are worth protecting. The good ones stay to fight with you."

"No, you fight to protect them from the fight. What is the point of fighting if nothing different will come out from it!?" LingFu's hand dances as he says these words that have been locked up in him for years. His eyes stared in LiuLang's, desperation, fear, hopelessness, and anger gathered in his eyes, condescending into a thin layer of tears.

"Sometimes, the only point is for hope." LiuLang took hold of his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You take things a day at a time. You do what you can, and you appreciate what you have left. Sometimes that is all you can do." LingFu stomped right to LiuLang's face, "Hope is for posers."

"Hope is what keeps you human."  
.  
.  
.  
Zi YueYa was sitting on top of the roof of her carriage. Silently sipping on her pipe as she stares at the mountain. Deep in thought about what had happened. 

Yue MingXia walks out of the carriage, and seeing YueYa, sits next to her in silence.

Zi YueYa was silent for a bit longer. Until she finally lowered her pipe. "LiuLang went to speak with LingFu. Maybe you should go to them. I won't leave until all three of you are here. So I can give you three the goodbye you wish for." Zi YueYa spoke calmly, but did not tear her gaze away from the mountain. "I...I think I'm alright..." MingXia said, rubbing her eyes when she noticed YueYa wasn't looking.

The girl looked tired, and was coming down from stress. She barely had any sleep last night, too confused and thinking about everything she had been through both with these people and in the past. If the others noticed, they said nothing.

Zi YueYa made a light tap on MingXia's head before she gave her a smile. Finally looking at the other. Her silver blue gaze was soft just like her smile and voice. "Silly child, you need to know when things become too heavy." Zi YueYa used her pipe to lightly poke at MingXia's chest. Right where her heart could be found. "That thing in there can only hold so much."

The other girl smiled, soft and sad, "Thanks, but...why bother the others with my crap when they got enough of their own...?" She brings her knees up to her chest, "Especially if you got many lifetimes worth..."

Zi YueYa let out a soft warm chuckle. Her big long fluffy tail gently wrapped around MingXia and the older took a sip from her pipe. Breathing out the smoke up towards the morning sky. "Then in turn of telling them what weighs down your heart, why not have them speak about what they hold in their hearts? To carry each other's burden together. Wouldn't it make it easier to bear?"

MingXia said nothing at first, but leaned into the embrace from the tail. She let out a soft chuckle, "Heh, you kind of remind me of my father, sagely and kind, always knows what to say..."

Zi YueYa gave MingXia a gentle pat on the head. "I guess it's the parent in me speaking." Zi YueYa said with a soft chuckle.

"I wish you could have met my Daozhang, or any of my family...they would have liked you...A-Ya..." The moon spirit said, leaning her head onto the cat's shoulder.

Zi YueYa let out a low chuckle as she raised her pipe towards the rising sun. "If they didn't mind me being half demon~"

"Haha, things aren't exactly up for judgement..." She blinked, "Should we go check on the others? It feels too calm..."

Zi YueYa gave MingXia a smile. "I'll prefer to wait here and sort my thoughts. Why don't you go and bring them back here? Someone should stay with the carriage anyway."

MingXia smiled fully, standing up, "Yeah...fair point," she placed a hand onto the other's shoulder, "Can we talk more when I get back?"

Zi YueYa let out a soft chuckle that sounded so much like that of a mother's and gave MingXia a soft warm smile. "I have these big ears for a reason, dear~ I'll be waiting~"

Once alone again, Zi YueYa's silver blue gaze returned to look at the mountain. She could wait with leaving. She promised to stay here. She could do as much for a bit.  
.  
.  
.  
LingFu stared at Liulang again with shock, "No, mistakes make you human. You told me that when we first met."

"Mistakes are the reality, but hope is the heart and soul. " She gave a soft laugh. "Besides, have you ever met anyone that is fully one thing?"

LingFu jammed his finger in his chest, "Hope is the heart and soul? How can you say that? Those soldiers, those brave soldiers have hope too. A hope of a better life where they can go to their families and live a happy life, and where did that bring them to? Me! A powerless fool."

"Powerless maybe, but not a fool." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "A fool would not have gone to visit his family. A fool would have the bunny spirit. A fool would have stayed alone. And yet..." LiuLang smiled at LingFu, " And yet here we are. You visited your family, you saved a child from the Wonder, and you are working with people that care about you. You are no fool."

"Well a normal non-fool people screaming about killing a god all the time?" LingFu swing arm in the sky, "I can't even climb a tree because I'm scared of heights! How can I fight a god who sits in the cloud on earth?!"

"If someone traps me in a room and I can't get out, I shut down. Hell, If I get to cold I have a panic attack!" LiuLang shook her head, sighing. "Fear does not define you. Besides, you tried earlier to go up high enough, I think it is clear that your fear is not grounding you." She laughed slightly at the word play. "And I think a lot of people would kill certain gods if they had a chance."

LingFu had it enough, he took a deep breath and held it for a bit before he let the air out. "Just stop," LingFu said calmly, " I envy you LiuLang. Your mind is so simple and straightforward. Just, do whatever you usually do with MingXia and just leave me be. There might not be many days left for that." LingFu turned and walked deeper in the woods.

"...Guys?" MingXia walked from the direction of the carriage, "What's going on now?"

"Just... Hoping for something better doesn't mean I am an idiot!" LiuLang yelled at LingFu's disappearing form. She sighed, dropping her head into her hand's as she sat on a log. "Hey, A-Xia...Fu-ge just..." She waved her hand toward the forest, forlorn, "Left..."

"Is he having one of his fits?" She asks, placing a hand on LiuLang's shoulder.

"He is just upset," LiuLang sighed, looking up at the moon spirit. "We should go after him..."

"...Actually, why don't we hold off? He is still kind of a kid isn't he? He might just...need some space."

"... I don't think he should be alone right now. He didn't seem to be in a good head space... Can we at least check in?"

MingXia thought for a second, "...Okay, but just for a look, okay?" LiuLang smiled up at her. "Okay."

The two walked after LingFu, catching up after a short while.

The sun reached its peak in the noon, LingFu flop on the ground at the center of dirt field with writing and formulas draw on the ground. His eyes dull even though sun ray shoot direct above him.

"Fu-ge? Are.. are you ok?" LiuLang called over to the boy, eyeing the writing with interest.

LingFu did not say anything. He simply moved his gaze at LiuLang and made a vague 'hum' sound.

"How long has this been going on?" MingXia asked from the side.

"Why," LingFu muttered, "why you keep coming back. It really make me look like a jerk here."

"LingFu, we're just here to talk..." MingXia came up around LiuLang to see him properly.

"Your not a jerk... your just hurting..."

"No, I'm not hurt," LingFu respond weakly, "and I got nothing to say. . . . . What is there have to say? . . . . Self deprecating jokes? . . . . Sarcastic comment?. . . . . Pitiful rant? . . . . . . No. . . . . Nothing. . . . . "

"Then.. then don't talk.." LiuLang took a step toward LingFu, holding herself back from embracing the taciturn boy.

"Hum. . . ." LingFu groaned and closed his eyes.

The moon spirit came up, stepping closer, "Do you...wanna come back to get something to eat?" She held out her hand.

LingFu's head shake his head, still refuse to even look at MingXia.

"I... do you want us to leave?" The bird's feathers ruffled in worry.

The other lowered her hand, with a sigh, 'I understand. I wonder if I should tell them now...' MingXia took a breath, and spoke to LingFu, "Look, I've known you long enough to know when you are mad. And right now it looks like at me. If it's about earlier, I do realize it was wrong of me to hide it for so long, and I should be able to trust you guys enough to talk about my problems..."

She picked up her chin higher, "And...I think I have a solution that will work."

LingFu stay silent and still, his breath go in and out peaceful like a sleeping baby. "Is that so? How great~" LingFu said with a soft sarcastic voice.

"I need you to stay calm for this okay? Both of you..." She looks between him and LiuLang, "Just let me say my piece, and then you can go from there."

She waited a minute in silence, neither giving a response. "The full moon is in 10 days...and...I am going back. Only for a short while, and for a purpose that won't give Chang'e what she wants. I will meet with her, and abdicate from the moon itself."

LiuLang startled, looking at MingXia with wide eyes. "What... what will that do to you? You... your a moon spirit!"

"And yet I haven't gone up in over almost a month, and I am fine. Not being in the moon isn't going to kill me, I will just...stop going permanently."

"Do whatever you want~" LingFu's voice become dreamy, "It's not like my opinion matters anyways."

"I am saying this because it does matter." MingXia placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can do this, but y'all need to back me up for support. Trust me, I can get this all to end if you'll let me..."

"Fu -ge!" LiuLang's eyes snapped over the boy in worry.

"I wish I can trust you," LingFu said with no sincerity. His body remained still not moving, his eyes closed and relaxed.

"f.. Fu-ge?" The bird walked over the boy, gently touching his shoulder.

MingXia looked at him, confused, "What do you mean? Of course you can trust me..."

"If.. if you want to trust us... Then just trust us?"

LingFu let out a sigh and said with a sleepy voice, "No."

"...LingFu?" MingXia let out a small shudder at the single word.

"Red boost corrupt power, yellow suppress my emotion," LingFu thought out loud, "One one ratio make me blow up. One two ratio make sleepy. So, Two three ration is the one. . . . Yup. . . . Two three."

"Fu-ge! That is not safe!" Her wings flared in alarm.

"Wait, what? You mean those weird potions?"

"Sure it's safe," LingFu smile like an idiot, "It only last for . . . . . ." LingFu stopped on the last word. "It only last for. . . . .for. . . .a bit."

"For how long!" She hissed slightly at the last word. "You can't suppress emotions safely!"

"It's not the first I hide my thought from you," LingFu continued, "I do that even without the potions."

Looking back at LiuLang, MingXia asked, "Suppress? How long has this been going on?"

"Fu-ge! Why is so hard to just talk to us?!"

"Don't. . . . Don't remember. . . . Maybe I'm just nervous around girls? I mean I am a young boy."

"That.. That is not what I meant! You know that!" Hissing in frustration, she paced the clearing.

"What do you mean?" LingFu frowned.

"Yuan-ge...this...this isn't right..." MingXia leaned close to him, "That hurts more than helps..."

"I'm not hurt," LingFu said reassuringly, "Just a drink. . . . .Plus, why does it matter to you if I'm hurt."

"Why wouldn't we! We have been together all this time! How could I... we not care?!" Wings flaring, LiuLang stormed up to the boy.

"Are you fu-Of COURSE IT MATTERS! Why the hell wouldn't I care about you?!"

"That's not right," LingFu claimed with confidence, "No animal can survive if they don't think about themselves first. . . . Unless you have everything you want but that can't be the case here. . . . . You don't have everything you want. . . . Want is limitless. . . . . Greed is universal to all life."

"ALL I WANT IS YOU! AND A-XIA! AND YUE-JIE!!" She shoved away tears, turning away from LingFu. "THERE IS MORE TO FUCKING LIFE THAN YOURSELF. TAKE IT FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN ALONE FOR YEARS! UNLIKE YOU I DIDN'T HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO TO! I HAD NO ONE UNTIL YOU FOLLOWED ME OUT OF THAT GODDAMN TEA HOUSE!!!"

MingXia turned sharply at the cry, "LiuLang, that isn't helping. Calm down..." She turned back to LingFu, "She is just stressed, so are the rest of us. Keep it together..."

"Tea house? Ooohhh, you mean the copper hounds," LingFu chuckled, "Yeah, I don't remember seeing you there."

"Neither of you are being productive right now, both of you cool it!" MingXia said, standing between them.

"Not that! You... you don't even remember?" LiuLang gave a bitter laugh. "Figures... fucking figures...." she walked to the edge of the forest before calling over her shoulder. "Fu-ge.... One day you will need to choose what is really important to you. Just hope you don't choose wrong..." At that she entered the forest, weaving her way through the underbrush on her way back to the carriage.

"No wait...A-Lang stop!" But she disappeared before she could finish. Sighing, MingXia turned to LingFu, "Look I don't know what's going on with you right now, but get your shit together and fast. I'm going after her to smooth things over, and when I come back...you better sail right." MingXia started in the direction of the carriage.

"Oh, cool, by the way would you tell YueYa I won't be back for dinner. I really don't know when is this gonna end. If I don't return by tomorrow morning then I probably get eaten by a pack of Wolf. . . ."

MingXia sucked in a frustrated breath, but let it out, sounding disappointed, "Fine. But...just so you know...I truly am sorry. For...well everything." She left not long after, a downtrodden face hidden by the shadows.

A shadow lurk between the shadow of the trees, a light refraction sparkled. Cold dealt aura radiated outwards. "LiuLang, the dark flock. . . . ."

"LiuLang? LiuLaaaang? Where are you?" She called on the path to the carriage.

A shiver ran down LiuLang's spine as she trudged through the underbrush. Glancing around, she heard MingXia calling behind her. At the familiar voice, her ruffled feathers smoothed. "I am over here A-Xia!"

Moving past the brush, she comes up on LiuLang's side. "Finally, there you are." She walks beside her for a bit before saying, "You know he didn't mean what he said...right?"

The bird just sighed, nodding her head. "I know... It's just... He seems to throw away what I have always wanted..."

A wall of ice burst out from the ground surrounding both MingXia and LiuLang. A boy dressed in gray appeared on top of one of the trees. Two ice blade on each hand with one pointing at LiuLang. "You sicken me," he said with his head tilt up, "giving up your soul to a fowl bird spirits. Does humanity means nothing to you?!"

"Who are you!" Wings flaring to shield MingXia, LiuLang started to weave a gate on either hand, body already shaking from the sudden cold.

A shot of moon energy leaves MingXia's hand in a blink, aiming right for the boy's blades, "Why don't you pick on someone your own level?"

The boy squinted at LiuLang with disgust. "Humph, I am Hero, one of the seven wanderers here to cleans you from this earth," He said with firm and loud pride, "Also a revenge for my majestic princess."

"Princess? And what would you know?! FēiNiǎo.... FēiNiǎo saved my life! And asked nothing in return! You have no reason to call him foul..."

"I said...fight someone who can actually fight you..." MingXia stepped in front of LiuLang's way, blade already in sword form.

"I have no business with you grandma," The boy hissed at MingXia, "but if you decide to shield the devil I will have no choice but to put you down with it."

"Happy to be of the help, little boy."

'Is me or FēiNiǎo the devil?' LiuLang snorted throwing a gate at the boy. "I don't even need FēiNiǎo's Yin energy to take care of such a 'Hero'"

A blast of bone chilling air flood the close by forest. Young leaf frozen and fall from the tree and the air become strangely dry. "Do not struggle for your pain will only be greater," The boy announced once more, "The cold sword of judgement will decide your fate and punish you for the deeds you did."

LiuLang shivered violently at the cold, the energy forming the gate instinctively being called back to the girl, curling around her core to warm it. She pulled a knife from her bag, clenching blue fingers around the hilt. Jumping into the air, she flew toward the boy. "I don't like hurting humans.. much less children.... Please back off!"

He boy slide down from the tree and approached LiuLang with his sword held above his head. "In the face of Justice how dare you to deliver threats," the boy said while he gaze down on LiuLang with sharp disgust, "How sorrowful, you could have lived a better life but instead you give up your soul. For what? I doesn't matter. All I see is your sin."

A slice of spiritual energy came off the blade through the air. "BACK OFF BRAT!!" MingXia yelled, charging at the kid.

LiuLang dove at the kid, throwing her knife at his arm in her fly by

Thin metal wire quickly wrapped MingXia's arms, legs, and neck. Sharp pain came from where the wire is. "Remember the mission," a woman's voice called out in the shade, "we are here to capture not to kill her!" The boy stopped and put down his sword, "My apology the great puppet master." He raise his hand towards LiuLang and blasted another wave of energy, LiuLang half frozen by ice.

LiuLang went limp at the blast. Trying to shove away the panic, she reached weakly toward MingXia "Don't... don't hurt her! She is a" cough "a divine spirit! The opposite of what you are after!" Trembling, she pulled her self along the ground toward the spirit. Legs covered in ice dragged behind her. Unnoticed, her bag fell off her belt, almost hidden in the frozen foliage.

"LIULANG!!!" MingXia tried to pull the wires off, but it cut into her skin everywhere it touched along the edges, leaving blood trickling down fast.

The boy twisted his head to a side, "Puppet master, the moon spirit is a diving spirit. We shouldn-" "Any one who is against Lord zero is evil!! Hero, we talked about this now finish your task and being the bird here," the woman's voice called out again.

"You need me alive...." Grasping her knife she held it against her own neck, shaking as the cold fogged her mind. "If... if you don't let the Moon Spirit go.. there will not be a bird to capture..."

"Stop! AHH-LET HER GO!" She struggled against the wire still, and more blood was flowing. Energy came out if pulses, and it started to affect the surrounding area. Breaking rocks and tilting trees.

"Hurry! Father will be very displeased with you if you don't do you job right!!" The woman cries out in desperation. The boy nodded and refocused his eyes on LiuLang. A swift movement, the dagger drop on the ground with LiuLang's hand.

A loud yell ripped from the moon spirit's throat, and a large surge of energy shot everyone in multiple directions. LiuLang against a tree, the boy and woman going to the side, and MingXia had the wires snap and fell in a heap. And surprisingly, the dagger shot straight forward.

The bird screamed, bracelet slipping off her arm to skitter on ice, resting in the pool of blood. Her panicked mind shoved FēiNiǎo down, refusing to let him into the cold. Giving into the cold, her eyes rolled back passing out, blood streaming out of her missing limb.

"What's that noise~?" LingFu hummed half asleep, "It's that LiuLang and MingXia? Should I go check. . . . . ? Nah, they are strong, stronger than me. . . . . They will be fine. . . . . . They don't need me."

The knife landed straight into, and through MingXia's midsection. The knife imbedded itself into a stone behind her, pinning her down. Blood an some shredded muscle leak out quickly through the wound, and the sound it makes sounds akin to squishing mud barefooted.

The woman waved her hand around and hundred of thin wires best out from the ground penetrate MingXia's skin, lock an trapped her with in a web of iron wire. Just to ensure the woman reinforced the bondage by wrapped MingXia against the rock. The boy walk to now weak and badly injured LiuLang and froze her completely in ice. They attached the ice with iron wire and carried LiuLang away.

A bright surge of a different light appears in the area, not long after the Wonder agents leave. The woman left in its place hurries over to the boulder where MingXia is trapped and close to bleeding to death. Stepping over other blood in the process. 

Her hair was black as pitch, skin pale as a Ming Vase, eyes deeper black than the midnight sky.

She untangles the wire web around MingXia's body, and rips the knife out from where it pinned her down. The woman gathers the girl in her arms, not noticing the hairpin of silver and white jade that the bloody girl always wears fall out of her hair.  
"Oh, my sweet MingXia...don't worry now. Let's go home and fix you up...you would like that huh?" The woman says, petting the moon spirit's hair.

"Glad to see you so well young man," a voice creep out from the woods. "Oh, it's nothing," LingFu responded voice cluelessly. A well dressed man steps out of the shade, a scheming man, the merchant. "You aren't going to help your friends?" He asked the boy. "They will handle it," LingFu chuckled, "Just some bandit or wolf. Nothing they can't handle." "Is that so?" The man laughed, "I sure do hope you are right. Who knows what boy might do. He can be a bit too much even for us wanderers." LingFu opens his eyes and spring up. "The what?" he said as he turn to the man. "The wanderers," the man explain with his hands twisting and waving as he speaks, "You know, follower of zero, agent of Justice and all that." Anger and shock quickly twisted on to LingFu's face. He run to the man and gives him a might blow to the gut before he dash into the woods. "MingXia! LiuLang!" LingFu called in declaration and a bit of hope that maybe the man is lying. "MingXia! Answer me now. Don't be childish! I can ignore you but you are over a thousand years old now don't-" LingFu froze upon seeing the puddle of blood. "Oh no. . . no . . .no no no no please don't . . . ." LingFu kneel down in front of LiuLang's bag, his trembling hand slowly attached towards it. As he feel the warm still lingering on it he clinched the bag and tears soon blurred his vision. At the corner of his eyes he spotted the white Jade hair pinnacle that belong to MingXia. Slowly, unbelievingly he walked and picked up it. Looking down on the two thing LingFu smiled. "This can't be real," he whispered to himself, "I must still be in the dream real, I must, I have to. . . . . I have to. . . "

Zi YueYa's ears twitched at the sound of battle further into the forest. For a moment she thought about going and helping. But then made a bitter smile. Yet, she only jumped down from the roof of the carriage once she had sensed Chang'e. Now certain that no one was going to come back.

"Back to traveling alone I see"

Zi YueYa then entered her carriage and it started to roll away from there. Leaving the mountain where her father was sealed behind.

LingFu hurried back to the carriage with LiuLang's bag and MingXia's hair pin clinched in his arm. The sun had fallen out of the sky and a thick looming cloud covered the already pitch dark sky. The deep sea of trees destroyed any ray of light. Each step is a gamble, no way of knowing what is in front of the path.

LingFu tripped and fell over and over again only to get back up without even feeling the cuts and the bruises on him. Cloth scratched and tipped by the claw like branches. But, it's all for nothing. No one is at the campsite, no one but a pile of burned wood and a trail of the carriage that has been long gone. With no one to turn to, no place to go LingFu has no choice but to seek help. He wiped the tears that were at the edge of his eyes and followed the trail. The cold night air entered LingFu's lung and scratched his throat. His weak tired foot crack with each step he took and his mind went blank from exhaustion. Fear and hope is the only thing that fuels him, a walking dead in the mind. As he saw the carriage in the distance LingFu gathered all his strength and made a final dash to the goal. Clenching LiuLang's bag he threw himself in front of the carriage, stopping the cart with his body.

The carriage came to a soft stop in front of him and Zi YueYa opened the door in the front of the carriage, that was the entrance. She had her pipe in one hand and her expression said nothing of what she felt as she gazed down at the broken boy. She took a sip from her pipe, but remained silent. Simply waiting on LingFu to speak on his own.

LingFu kneel on the ground, curled up with his forehead against the road. "Please," LingFu said with a teary and trembling voice, "Please don't leave too. They are all gone. All of them."

Zi YueYa was silent as she looked at LingFu with a penetrating gaze. Something within her couldn't just leave this boy like this. So She sighed and got down from the carriage. With a sweep she took off her own robe and crouched down. The robe got wrapped around the human's shoulder and she smiled softly. "Are you hungry?" Zi YueYa asked softly.

LingFu looked up at YueYa like a goddess. He did not think YuaYa would take him in again, not after that happened in the dream realm. His surprised and relaxed face stared dumbfounded by her kind gesture. Tears swirl in his eyes only leak out when droplets of rain have already covered his skin. "But, they-" LingFu tried to speak once again but choked on the words. To him it feels like there is something in his chest that clogged his throat every time he tried to speak. He wanted to scream, he wanted to groan but the exhaustion had knocked him in the head and soon the fear and hope that had kept him going are gone. LingFu fell to the road, still conscious, but paralyzed.

Zi YueYa smiled softly and picked him up easily. Before she got back inside the carriage. "I know of a hot spring that is sure to help calm you down." Zi Yueya said softly as she sat down against the pillows. Still with LingFu in her arms. She wrapped her big fluffy tail around him and kept him close. Like a mother trying to protect their child from the world. "It's alright, just get some rest. I'll wake you up when we are there." Zi Yueya reassured softly as she let herself start to calmly purring. She knew that a cat's purring had a calming effect on humans. So she hoped it would help.

Soon the world felt distant and the tapping of the rain became mumble, LingFu's eyelids grew heavy, the trembling sniffing breath became calmer. LingFu let his guards down and drift in the land of dreams.  
.  
.  
.  
It had merely been a few hours when the carriage came to slow halt. It had stopped raining but it was still cloudy. "LingFu, we're here. Time to wake up." Zi Yueya said softly to the sleeping LingFu in her arms. LingFu slowly opened his eyes, head still clouded from before. Upon realizing he was in YueYa's arm his entire body jerked. "W-what is going on?" LingFu asked weakly and anxiously, "Why am I. . . . . Why are you. . . . Huh?"

Zi Yueya chuckled and made them both stand up. "Let's not think too much about that now~ We have arrived at a hot spring and you need a bath~"

LingFu followed YueYa out of the carriage, worry and restlessness came out to speak, "Shouldn't we act fast? The wanderers, they have LiuLang and MingXia! Who knows what they will do to them."

Lead LingFu to the hot spring. "From what I can see, it is something you can't handle."

"I-'' LingFu said sharply however, the fact is that he can't. In guilt he hung his head down again, "I can't, I can't reach DanHua since that night. . . . I don't know what they are capable of doing. . . . I don't even know where they are. . . If only, if only MingXia is here, she can lead us to them with the trace of energy in the air."

Zi Yueya was silent for a bit as she thought about it. They had arrived at the natural hot spring. The carriage didn't stand that far away from it anyway. She looked around and saw that no one was there, before she turned around and gave LingFu a smile. "I'll go back to the carriage to get you some new clothes. Take your time to soak in the water, okay? You can see the carriage from here, so just keep an eye on it if it will make you feel safer. I'll also leave my pipe here with you. If you need any help, the smoke will do whatever it can." Zi Yueya said instead and placed her beloved pipe on a nearby rock. Smoke was still coming from it even as it got left behind.

LingFu enters the hot spring with his inner clothes on. He placed his shoes and outer cloth next to the rock where YueYa had placed her pipe. LingFu slowly sank in the warm water, he felt multiple sharp pain throughout his body. He tilts his head left and right and examines his body to find what is causing the pain. He found cuts and bruises on his leg and arm that is slowly healing itself. Knowing it's nothing too much he continues to sink into the water, holding his breath to endure the pain. As he touched the ground, he let out the breath through his nose and leaned back against the wall of the spring. He gazed up at the starless sky. "How did we get here?" LingFu whispered, "I thought we will always be together.'' Suddenly, LingFu's nose sniffed again, tearing up at the edges again, but this time he held them back. "No," LingFu tries to encourage himself, "No, it's not time to cry. . . It's your fault! You must fix this. You must get them back."

Zi YueYa was back after mere minutes with some new fresh clothes for LingFu to change into once he was done soaking. Had she not been wearing heels, it would have been impossible to hear her approach. Luckily she wore high-heels and her steps clicked against the stone surrounding the hot spring. "Feeling better?" Zi Yueya asked softly as she put the clean clothes down beside the pool of hot water.

LingFu's attention was drained, his mind was at peace which blocked out the heel clicking sound YueYa made. Not expecting YueYa to come back so soon LingFu dodge under the water to hide his half naked body. Realizing he is not full naked LingFu slowly peeked his head out, "Y-yes, m-much better."

Zi Yueya let out a low chuckle. "I would join you, but I doubt you would agree to that~ I could also help heal your wounds... But I doubt you would like my method of healing~"

LingFu's ears grow red, nervous air rolls down LingFu's head as he tries to cool himself down. His muscles stiffen and eyes look straight. "N-n-no," LingFu said, chattering his teeth from anxiousness and from the cold air he did to himself, "I-I-I'm f-f-fine!"

Zi Yueya laughed at LingFu's reaction. "Don't worry~" She gave LingFu a wink before she turned to leave. But paused. "I shall go and prepare us something to eat, take your time~" Zi Yueya then left LingFu to enjoy the hot spring alone. Her pipe still lay on the stone where she had first left it.


	46. Ch. 39- New Will

LingFu quickly scrubbed his body and quickly cleaned his body. He tiptoed behind a rock and put the clean cloth on. He brings the dirty ragged clothes and YueYa's pipe towards the carriage.

Zi Yueya was sitting on a rock near the carriage making some food over a small fire. Her ears twitched as she noticed she was having company and raised her gaze. "Already back?~" LingFu nodded not knowing what to say, he tossed the dirty clothes to the side and handed the pipe to YueYa. "How did you know there is a hot spring here?" LingFu asked in an attempt to spark a conversation.

Zi Yueya accepted the pipe and took a sip. "I have been in the area few times~ There's a city nearby that has the best fish~"

LingFu turned his head to the faint light of the city, a sad smile and nostalgic eyes formed on his face. "Yeah, they do," LingFu said with warmth in his chest, "Funny things, that city is where I met LiuLang. I just woken up from a healing after a very bad poison. MingXia was taken away by the moon goddess and I thought I was alone again. Humph-. . . . . Funny how everything come back in a circle."

Zi Yueya filled a bowl with the soup she had been making and reached it to LingFu. "There are those who say that everything is connected."

LingFu turned back to YueYa with a sad smile, "Look at us. A human boy and a century old demon cat and the only reason we are here is because a soul manipulating merchant that turns me into a five years old. Feel like there is a group of entities that write and plot our life. Perhaps that what they call fate."

Zi Yueya let out a low chuckle and placed the bowl in LingFu's hands before she gave him a spoon to eat with. "Correction, millennial old demon cat~" Zi Yueya then leaned back and looked up towards the sky. "Fate huh? Well, only the heavens would now where such things lead. We are stuck in the dark and will just have to learn how to find our way. But getting lost is never wrong. It just means you'll end up having to take a longer path. But while being lost, one can have the chance to find those in a similar situation." Zi Yueya turned her gentle gaze back towards LingFu. "Asking for help... crying yourself hoarse and eyes red... These are not signs of weakness. These are signs of growing."

"I did not cry," LingFu lied, feeling embarrassed, "A raindrop went into my eyes, that's all."

Zi Yueya chuckled softly and gently ruffled LingFu's hair. "Of course not dear~ Now eat up before you get some more rest~"

LingFu stuff his mouth with food, inflating his mouth like a chipmunk. He gazes around, feeling hollow and empty. After swallowing what's in his mouth LingFu inched closer to YueYa, he leaned his head against her arm and once again let his guard down, letting the deeper him out for a bit. "What now?" LingFu muttered sleepily, "What can we do?"

Zi Yueya didn't wrap her arm around LingFu. But she did wrap her tail around him. "Well... I have my merchant job. For you... Hm... What would you like to do?" "I want to bring them back. I can't just let them go like that. The wanderers got them because of me, if anyone it should have been me." Zi Yueya lightly flicked his forehead. "Don't blame yourself over what happened. But do you know how to save them?"

"I don't know. . . . . I don't care. . . . . whatever it takes. As long as they are still here I and the others will never be safe. They have only one goal and that is to turn everyone into a follower of Zero. But for now, I just want to get LiuLang and MingXia back." LingFu turns to YueYa with big and bright eyes, "You are strong, and your father was sealed away because the heavens fear his power right? Maybe he can help me? Maybe not fight with me but make me stronger?

Zi Yueya was silent as she sipped on her pipe. Before she turned her attention back towards LingFu and smiled. "What about I take you to meet my own Shizun? The one who taught me how to control my powers. Because I doubt my Father would be willing to help a cultivator after everything they have done towards him."

"Yes! That will work!" LingFu jumped up, unable to control his excitement, "Maybe then I can get DanHua back or maybe awaken more soldiers to fight by my side!" 

Zi ueya couldn't help but sigh with a smile on her face. "It will sadly take some time to reach a place where we can get in contact with Shizun. But first things first, go and get some sleep. It is very late."


	47. Ch. 40- Freezeburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HUGE CONTENT WARNING, EXPLICIT AND GRAPHIC GORE AND VIOLENCE)
> 
> Go to end for a summery that tells you all you need to know going forward.

LiuLang slowly opened her eyes, frost cracking off her lashes. Feeling around with her feet, she found she was able to just barely touch the ground, the slight contact taking slight strain off her aching arms. Every sensation seemed numbed, crackling pain running through her limbs as they slowly defrosted. The room was bathed in golden white light. Talismans glowed icy blue, the cold air drifting off them stung the bird spirit’s skin. 

Cold. Trapped Run… 

Frozen manacles dug into her arms, just below her elbows, hoisting her into the air. She attempted to lift her wings. Heavier than usual, they snagged after raising them scarcely an inch. LiuLang looked back at them, eyes widening as her heart beat wildly. A metal bar, crusted with dark blood ran through the wrist of her wings, holding them a foot apart. 

Run. Pain. Cold. Hurt. Pinned. Caged. Wings Crushed. Caged... 

The panicked caws flooded her mind as the walls closed in around her. 

Hurt. Help. Flock? 

MingXia…. A tremor ran through her as the door opened.

"You awake? That's good! We can start the ritual now," The merchant announced to everyone with his arm stretched up, "Let the purification begin!" Group of hooded figures surrounded LiuLang holding candles that dimly lit. "You will soon be cleansed, and then you shall be clean and be accepted in the embrace of Father and Lord Zero!" The boy stated to the right of LiuLang, "Your deed will be forgotten and you will live a new life. Be happy, cheer for our merciful god!"

The voices flowed over her, drowned out by the pain of frost-bitten limb. Her fingers twitched. “Ssss.” She hissed through her teeth a phantom pain burning on her decimated wrist. As the ice melted, a drop of blood ran down her arm, before hitting the floor.

Golden light grew in the corner in the corner of her eye. Lifting her head LiuLang saw a man in ornate robes pooling Yang energy into a sphere. As it hovered in front of him, the man gave a benevolent smile, raising his hands as if to give a blessing.

The golden light shot through her burning through her vein. LiuLang screamed, FēiNiǎo’s voice echoing in hers.

Pain. Hurt. Cold. Hot. Burning….

The energy tore at the fluttering mass of FēiNiǎos’s core, the pain rippling through LiuLang’s meridians. Feeling the fluttering fade, LiuLang screamed louder, thrashing in her chains. Yanking her wings up, she tore them nearly in half, feathers and blood splattering from the almost bisected limbs. The bar fell to the ground, the clang ringing through the room.

Glaring at the men with fierce, unseeing eyes, she shoved FēiNiǎo deep inside her, shielding the spirit with the core of herself. The wings retracted with the shove, carving feathers into her skin through the whiplash.

As the golden light dimmed, LiuLang went limp, coughing out blood, spattered with Yin energy. The glow grew in the man’s hands once more.

\---------------------------------------------------------

LiuLang panted, blood trickled from her nose and mouth as she hung limply from the chains. With a quiet pattering of footsteps, the voices moved farther away, cutting off with a thud. Alone once more, the girl closed her eyes.

"Creature! Do not resist the love of Zero! Please, let us help you! Our merciful god will let you pass and give you a better life! Isn't that wonderful?" The boy turned to LiuLang with his arm held above his head. The Hooded men hummed a deep song. Their voices echo and quake the chamber. "He is not working . . ." The merchant groaned in silence "We have to do something more." The merchant stroll to the other hooded whispered a command. The hooded man nodded and left.

Either an eternity or a moment later, the door opened once more. A hand cradled her face, gently tilting her face up to look into her eyes.

"Give us what we want and we will then let you go," The merchant said, "we can all go back to our normal life. You can go back to that boy and spirit without having to worry about that thing in you." The merchant jammed his finger in LiuLang's chest, "We don't want to hurt you, we just want that thing. Give it and we are all good. As a merchant myself, I don't tell lies."

LiuLang spit into the merchant's face. "Why.. why would I ever trust you.." Coughing, she spit blood onto the floor, spattering the merchant's shoes. "You steal souls..."

The spit goes through the merchant's face as if he is a ghost. The merchant leaned back and disappeared in a flash of light. A woman, a young woman about the age of twenty five stroll around LiuLang. "Lady, you really have no other choice here," she said with pitiful eyes, "They are going to kill you if you don't hand over. If you die, then the spirit will leave your body and we get it anyway. Don't you want to see your friends again?" The woman waved her hand and LingFu, MingXia appeared in thin air. They stood there, still, lifeless like a puppet. "They are waiting for you, especially that boy. What will he do without his big sister?"

LiuLang wined, weakly trying to move toward MingXia and LingFu. Feet slipping from under her, she hung limply once more, glaring at the group. "I... you wont hurt them...or Duō..."

The woman looked down at LiuLang with a smirky smile, "Well, then I guess we have to choose." She snapped her finer and three hooded figures walked on to the stage. One moved behind LiuLang and tore her robe exposing her back. The other two, one holding a bucket of cold water and another with a plate of scalpel and other sharp tools. The one at the back picked up the scalpel and began to slowly cut a grid on LiuLang's back. Then when the perfectly equal sized squares are made they throw a handful of salt and rubbed it on LiuLang and patted it with force.

LiuLang hissed as the cold blade sliced through her back. Feeling it leave, she laughed to herself. 'This...this is nothing...' A mockery of a friendly pat sent pain coursing through her. Screaming, she arched her back in an effort to escape, only for the hands to come back. and back. AND BACK AND BACK Her voice cracked, throat hoarse from her screams. Her feet refused to hold her up, leaving her dangling from the chains cutting into her arms.

The hooded man places down the salt and brings out a can of oil. They poured a thin layer onto LiuLang's back and rubbed it some more. Then someone came up with a lit torch. They push the flaming torch against her bare skin. Soon, LiuLang's back combusts into flame. The other hooded keep putting up more oil to fuel the flame.

LiuLang's screams renewed, tears streaming down her face as her skin melted and deformed. She began babbling, begging them to stop as she thrashed "Please! ...No! ...Stop...I will do anything!..." Voice giving out, she trembled violently, mind becoming hazy as pain enveloped her.

The woman gazed at LiuLang and snapped her finger. The hooded man pour icy water to the fire and soon the flame sizzle away leaving the gruesome burn back of LiuLang exposed to the cold air. "Alright," The woman handed over a crystal ball in front of LiuLang, "But that thing in there and we'll let you leave like promised."

Dazed at the sudden relief, LiuLang stared at her in confusion. 'Put what in there? Where...where was she...' Blankly she looked around the room, face devoid of any emotion. 'Why did everything hurt?' Twitching her fingers, she looked at the woman with a tilted head. "Where..." Her voice gave out. Blinking in mild confusion, she stared at the woman.

The woman sighed, disappointed. She stood up and snapped her finger again to signal the hooded figure to continue to do what they were just doing. LiuLang's back sizzled, water vaporized.

LiuLang stared blankly at the floor, mind drifting as something happened behind her back. She blinked as a strange smell filled the room. One that made her almost... hungry? She blinked blankly, hanging limp from the chains.

After a while LiuLang did not scream as before. They put the fire out again and sizzled away some nicely done chunk and placed it in front of LiuLang with a plate. The woman chucked and walked in front of LiuLang pulling on her air to lift her head up. "Are you hungry?" The woman said with a kind smile, "Why don't we fill you up before we continue we talk about our little deal again."

"I..." LiuLang coughed, voice giving out as she tried to speak. She was... she was hungry? She nodded weakly as the nice lady held her head up. Attempting to smile, her lips only twitched.

The woman smiled and pulled LiuLang's mouth open and stuff burned flesh in her mouth. "Well! They eat up!" The woman laughed hideously. The merchant grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled it away. "Dear Xia, don't let your bad hobbit cloud your mind again," the merchant parented the woman, "remember what Father said last time? You don't what that again don't you?" The woman retracted her hand and eyes widen with fear, "No, no, of course not!" She stepped back and readjust herself. "Well, we have to do something different then," the woman smiled once again. Her white grinning teeth stretched across her face.

LiuLang choked down the food stuffed in her mouth, swallowing and ignoring her stomach rebelling. As the lady removed her hand, she whined, head dropping down without the lady holding it up.

A few two hooded men splashed a tank of ice water to awaken LiuLang. The woman wiped some blood on her hand with a white towel.

Gasping at the cold water, the girl startled, scrambling to get her feet under herself. Slipping on the slick stone, her weight collapsed onto her arms once more.

"You sure are a hard nut to crack huh?" the woman muttered. A loud bang blasted the main open. LingFu dashed in with his ice sword, slicing and blasting anyone who is in front of him. "LiuLang!" he yelled with tears and trembled in his voice, "Oh, thank god, you are still alive! I'm sorry, I came late."

LiuLang hummed at the familiar voice. pain. Pain. Burning Cold. Burning hot... "F...Fu-ge..." Her voice gave out as she smiled at the boy.

LingFu charged towards LiuLang but was blocked by the boy who they call Hero. The boy dash towards LingFu with his ice blade and LingFu responded with his own. Their sword clashed and ice splattered across the room. With a swift movement LingFu kicked up Hero's foot and pointed his blade to him to declare his victory. But then, suddenly thin iron burst out from the ground. It shot and penetrated his skin and pin him down like a bug in a web.

"Oh ho ho! The boy came to try to save his sister huh?" The woman mocked, "How cute!" She snapped her finger and the hooded man came out with their cooking tool again. They pushed LingFu on a chair and wrapped him with iron wire. They came and began to cut open the tight boy's skin. They patted salt, rubbed oil, and lit it up. LingFu twisted and turned in bondage. He cried and screamed, "It hurts! It hurts! Help! Help!"

LiuLang shrieked, blank face twisting into one of shock and horror. Pain, hurts, Fu-ge, A-Xia, alone? not alone? FU-GE Trilling, she pushed off with her toes swinging from the chains wildly in her desperation to reach the familiar boy. FU-GE! Flock! How is the flock here? Was I alone? Not alone? Pain burning freezing HELP Trilling at the boy, she gave the kind lady a helpless look. why why WHY WHY WHY…

LingFu's charcoal body twitched and twisted. A husky voice echoed in LiuLang's head. "Why JieJie? Why did you not save me? I'm hurt, I'm in pain. I feel cold and warm. Burning! I'm angry! I hate you. I hate you! I hate you. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!"

LiuLang trembled where she hung in her chains, looking on in shock. Fu... Fu-ge? "P.." Her voice cracked, leaving her coughing.

The puppet master, the woman who controls the wires, came out with MingXia tied up by the wires MingXia looks beat up, blood drips from all from nose, eard, and mouth. "You don't want another one of your dear friends to suffer the same fate, don't you?" The other woman said with a pity tone, "I am very patient you see. I will still offer you the deal. If you just hand over the creature you will be freed with your beloved. Of course, your precious DiDi will not be brought back but you don't need him in any way." The woman bent down with the crystal ball again, "Just hand over the creature."

In the corner of LiuLang's eyes two hooded men began to chop up LingFu's burned body. They stuffed the chunks in a bag and threw them out the windows. "Well, the rats might enjoy that!" A hooded figure laughed.

"Di...Di..." Her voice rasped, struggling to make any understandable noise. "Is...dead..." She looked up at them, eyes dazed. "Er...Mei...dead...Mei...Mei...dead..." She laughed hoarsely, tears falling from her eyes. "Dead…Dead...Dead...all...dead..." She spat blood on the floor, giggling as the room spun around her. Looking up at the group, her eyes were cold, face once more devoid of emotion. "You...Are...Already...Dead..." Giving into the darkness edging her vision. She passed out, dead to the world.

The woman gazed at LiuLang disappointed, she waved her hand and everything faded in the air. MingXia, LingFu grow transparent and then clear. "It's not working, old man!" The woman cried out, "This nut head passed out again!" The merchant took a sip of tea and made a short hum sound. "Ah, I see, I guess we will have to use some artificial means then," The merchant said with a grin.

Hooded figures lowered LiuLang down and laid her on a desk. They unchained her and flipped her over. Strange comforting energy flows down her body. Soon her bruise and cut all begin to heal. Her missing hand slowly grew back and the gruesome burned back of hers healed too. LiuLang now looks as if she is simply asleep, no visible mark of injury can be found from head to toe.

LiuLang slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head, she blinked at the wall blankly, not making an effort to move. The merchant came up close and whispered in her ear, "It's alright, you don't have to give it out if you don't want to. However, we will have what we came for regardless." The man chuckled a bit and leaned back to announce to the crowd, "Welcome, to our new princess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LiuLang wakes up chained in a room. The merchant comes in with a group, saying she will be purified and accepted into Wonder. To protect FeiNiao from the Yang energy, she shoves them into her core.  
> Seeing the purification did not work, they began to torture her to give up FeiNiao. LiuLang starts to disassociate and repress memories.  
> Illusion of LingFu is brought in and killed, causing LiuLang to snap then pass out.  
> LiuLang is unchained and laid on a table before being healed fully.  
> The merchant says that it is ok that she will not give up FeiNiao, and the the Wonder will have what they want anyway. He then tells the group to welcome their new princess.


	48. Ch. 41- Breaking Point

It took the carriage around a week of traveling at top speed non-stop before it finally gently rolled into a stop. Zi Yueya stepped out and looked around. Before she made a content nod.

"This place is good enough~"

They had at some point entered an alley deep within tall mountains. The alley had grown deeper and deeper the further inside they had gone. Now they had arrived at a dead-end. The alley had suddenly turned incredibly wide and a gigantic clear lake could be found here.

Zi YueYa walked over to the lake and took something out from within her sleeve. It was a small amulet made out of some purple kind of crystal.

LingFu rushed out the carriage and took a deep breath. A week in a thigh closed carriage it's enough to make anyone restless especially when you have YueYa, a silent moody ancient spirit that does not like too much noise. LingFu cracked his neck, hand, and another joint that you thought it can't be cracked. He said with a yawn, "Are we there? Please tell me we are here." LingFu wiped the tear from the yawn and walked closer to YueYa.

Zi YueYa gave LingFu a smirk. "I suggest to keep your distance~"

Zi YueYa then tossed the amulett into the clear lake and stepped back a few steps. It was still at first. But all of a sudden rippled spread from the center of the usually quiet lake. Black spread in the lake from the center, like a drop of ink landing in clear water.

The blackness spread until the whole lake was filled with black water instead of the clear it had earlier. Black thick clouds rolled in over the sky and made it dark enough to be night. Black thick smoke emerged from the black lake and spread to cover the lake fully. The black smoke was like the clouds above and created a kind of thick pillar connecting the covered lake with the clouds above. A low rumble could be heard from within the clouds. The rumble made the ground vibrate.

"It has been a long time since Little Crescent asked to meet This Elder."

LingFu felt a strong tug in the heart, anxious breath swells in his chest, throat, and heart. Through his natural instinct he believes ShiZun is a threat, well, he believes everyone is a threat unless he knows he can defeat them. 'But this is YueYa's master here', LingFu thought, 'and he is going to give me power to get LiuLang and MingXia back. I have to stay calm!'

A pair of red eyes suddenly lit up within the smoke. The first thing to energy from the black clouds was a dragon's snout. The lower jaw slightly slacks, making the mouth slightly open. One fang was as big as LingFu's whole body. More and more of the dragon's head emerged from the black clouds until it was fully revealed.

The head stuck out from the clouds quite high up and showed no signs of getting out more. Had the sun been visible, the head would surely have cast a shadow over the alley they were in. The dragon's scale was black with a marine blue shimmer. The eyes are completely red and the only source of light. The gigantic black horns looked to be a crown and it's mane as black as the deepest of darkness. Yin energy oozed out of the dragon's mouth like a thick mist.

Zi YueYa took a calm sip from her pipe, before she slightly bowed her head. To show her teacher some respect.

"What brings Little Crescent to call for This Elder?"

LingFu gazed upon the dragon head that is floating in the clouds. The thick hard scale and the gain fang make LingFu more and more anxious. 'If anyone can slay gods it will surely be him,' LingFu thought with horror in his eyes, 'Who might be so powerful to control him then? Is he unstoppable. Do we live under his mercy?!'

Zi YueYa lowered her gaze. She knew they were there to ask her teacher to help LingFu. But she also wished to tell the elder about her father. She raised her gaze again and was about to start speaking, when the old dragon spoke instead.

"Did Little Crescent meet Crescent?"

Zi YueYa let out a sigh and made a light nod.

"Would Little Crescent wish to free Crescent?"

"Shizun knows how to break the seal?"

"This Elder knows"

Zi YueYa was silent and lowered her gaze once more. But a sad smile had soon spread on her lips as she lightly shook her head. Then looked back up at the other.

"The mortal realm wouldn't welcome him...The gods would get angry...Demon's wouldn't take his side...And it's not like father has a home on the moon. Father has already declined the suggestion...This is for the best."

Zi YueYa then turned towards LingFu and so did the dragon.

"Such a young cultivator... This Elder never thought Little Crescent would have the company of one after what happened."

"I have met a lot of different kinds of people in my years traveling. I know not all cultivators are quick to attack just because I am a spirit of Yin." Zi Yueya explained with a gentle smile.

LingFu straightens his back and pushes his chest forward to make him bigger than he is, although he is still nothing compared to a dragon who is as tall as the sky. "Are you gonna come down?" LingFu shouted, "We came here with request, I don't think you can hear us very well with your 'head in the clouds'. Do you want an offer? Is that why? Sheep or pig? If it's human then forget about it."

A low chuckle left the old dragon. It caused the ground to tremble again. Then the dragon returned to the clouds. It was still for a moment, until someone in human size stepped out from the black clouds.

"May this form suit The Human better?"

The dragon now had the form of a young man. His clothes were black and actually quite plain. His hair was incredibly long and had a snow white colour and shimmered in marine blue. The black horns like a crown and the purple gem on his forehead looked to be glowing weakly. His eyes held two red irises each and a long thin dragon tail moved behind him.

LingFu clapped sarcastically, "Much better, ancient dragon in the body of a youth. Classic. . ."

Zi YueYa tapped LingFu on the head with her pipe. "Just ask him what it is you want to ask him." Zi YueYa sighed as she spoke.

The old dragon let out a low chuckle and made a wave with his hand. From the black clouds over the lake crawled black skeleton out. Some of the skeleton wasn't even fully complete and they were all kinds of creatures. The old dragon made a slow gesture and the skeleton used their bones to create a couch and two chairs. For the three to sit down.

Zi YueYa gave her teacher a light nod and sat down on one of the chairs. After the old dragon had sat down on the couch of course.

LingFu tapped his foot on the ground. Vines burst out from the dirt and formed a shape of a chair. LingFu sat down and leaned back, "No offense but sitting on dead stuff makes me want to crawl out of my skin. So, back to business. Familiar with The Wanderers? Yeah, they took my friend away and I want to get them back. I need a power boost, though a being as old as some of the gods might help."

The old dragon leaned back in thought. "The followers of Zero... This Elder understands. But does The Human truly need more power? The Human already has enough souls within to command an army." The old dragon calmly stated. His four pupils seemingly were able to see everything LingFu tried to hide.

"I only have this power for six month, there are many things I haven't learned about it," LingFu explained, "Six. It takes six months for me to awaken one of the sowaka It will take me over five hundred years to awaken them all. Who knows, there may be more than a thousand. You are old, perhaps you have long forgotten the days when you were still weak against the cruelty of the world, but I beg you to have pity on the weak and helpless."

The old dragon was silent as he just sat there and looked at LingFu. Like he was waiting on something.

After a bit of silence. "So?" LingFu looked at Shizun, a bit confused, "what can you offer?"

"Many things, This Elder has gained knowledge of many things throughout the many years. This Elder can even tell The Human about the lord those souls followed. The Human seeks power to help friends. But This Elder needs to be given a more specific request. Would The Human wish to improve on a skill already learned? Or would The Human wish to be taught a new skill?"

"Infinite power," Burst out from LingFu.

"A human would not be able to contain such power." The old dragon was silent for a bit longer. Before he seemed to have thought of something. "Does The Human have a skill?"

"Why do you say that? Why do you and Grim all say that?" LingFu questioned ShiZun feeling insulted, "You know many powerful gods are once human too and spirits are once just a wild unconscious animal or plant! How can not humans contain such power? What makes you different to all of us?"

"Does The Human not wish to gain the power to save friends? Immense powers can be obtained, but that would require intense training for a couple centuries. If The Human has talent. But wouldn't it be too late to save friends by then? So concentrating on a skill The Human already has would be logical. Attain greater power can wait till later. The Human is yet young."

LingFu shut his mouth and hung his head. He knows what Shizun's word are absolutely right. "Regeneration," LingFu began "Hyper speed because my eyes, ghost soldier from corrupted soul, ice magic, wood magic, novice in alchemy and astrology. . . those are some of the things I can do."

"Alchemy and astrology? This Elder can help with developing those things to the point where The Human can use them in battle."

"What can alchemy even of in battle other than making bomb and potions?" LingFu doubted himself and ShiZun, "and without the correct material I can't make anything. Astrology is another can of worms. To enter astrospace you must exit your physical body, which then you will become defenseless."

"Alchemy can do many things. Maybe we shall learn from what The Human's ancestors knew about the subject?"

"My ancestors?" LingFu looked at ShiZun with one eyebrow up, "I know my ancestors are royalty and noble at a time but. . .What do you know about them?"

"This Elder knows many things about The Human's ancestors. This Elder once met them. The Human's ancestors held much knowledge in alchemy and astrology. It is too bad no books are left. This Elder did enjoy talking to The Human's ancestors about the movements of the stars and the concept of alchemy."

"And they fell from grace," LingFu muttered under his breath, "They should have learned other things." With a sigh LingFu looked back at ShiZun again. "You hold knowledge that many scholars can only dream of. If you believe this will help me so be it. What will you teach me?"

"This Elder can teach what was once knowledge The Human's family held."

"Okay? What will that be?" asked LingFu, still very doubtful.

The old dragon stood up and walked over to the pillar of black clouds. Black skeleton hands emerged and seemed to give him something. Zi YueYa had long gone to the carriage to take a nap. So the two chairs that weren't being used got reconstructed into a table. The old dragon returned and placed an empty bamboo scroll on the table, together with the things he needed to write on the bamboo.

The old dragon then started to write on the bamboo after having prepared the ink and dipped the brush. "What This Elder can teach from what The Human's ancestors knew, is how to use Yang to perform alchemy."

LingFu frowned, "Huh? Yang? What is the difference from what you teach and the natural type of Yang energy for example fire? Fire, or heat is Yang already."

The old dragon beckoned LingFu to come closer and read what the older had already written. "This is Yang in its purest form and can be shaped to whatever The Human wishes. With the right combinations, of course. Let's call it... Hm... Golden Yang Energy. The alchemy This Elder shall teach The Human utilize this form of Yang Energy."

A faint smile curled at the edge of LingFu's mouth, and a sad look emerged from his eyes. "What did they do? What did they do that made other nobles hate them so much. If only they pass down this knowledge who knows that-'' As LingFu stopped upon realizing the answer for his own question. "They feared them. . .That's why. . .They wanted the energy too."

The old dragon nodded. "This very reason is why This Elder lives where no mortal can go. The trouble this knowledge would cause could set the mortal realm ablaze. But since Little Crescent was the one to ask, This Elder shall trust Little Crescent's judgement and teach The Human what was once within The Human's family."

Out of pure curiosity LingFu looked at ShiZun's eyes, "If there is pure Yang then the opposite is true right, there is pure Yin too, right?"

"That is correct" The old dragon agreed with a calm nod as he continued to write and draw on the bamboo. To make LingFu a scroll to fall back to if he had too.

"While you are at it, why don't you teach me pure Yin too," LingFu said while jumping up and down like an excited child, "Don't just quit halfway now. Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!"

"The Human already has a lot of Yin. It is better to concentrate on Yang. Let's have it as a start. Master Golden Yang. Save friends, then if The Human wishes, call This Elder to be taught Yin."

LingFu extended his hand, his wide eyes and bright smile radiating from his face, "This is a deal then! Don't you dare to take back your words!" The old dragon looked at the hand for a moment. Before he suddenly realized what it was LingFu asked for. So the old dragon reached out with his free hand. The corner of the dragon's mouth slightly twitched and he looked to be smiling slightly. The old dragon's expression turned somewhat soft and didn't seem as distant as hit had been this whole time.

"The Human will have to survive the coming battle then. This Elder won't teach the dead."

A foolish smile grew on LingFu's face. He tries to hold his laughter and turns it into a chuckle under his breath. "At this point I'm not sure I can even die! There is always someone to bring me back from the edge of hell!" The laugh makes LingFu's hand shake feel more like a swing, instead of going up and down it's more like left and right.

The old dragon's expression was soft. Like he enjoyed seeing the youth's happiness. He lived in a place where such things were rare after all. "Let's start the lesson then...hm...Little Sun."


	49. Ch. 42- The Dark Side of the Moon

In a palace of ivory and marble, MingXia woke up wrapped from head to toe in bandages. Her stomach felt like molten metal was poured and hardened into spikes.

Looking around, and recognizing where she was, it might as well have dropped right out of her body.

She was in an infirmary. A royal infirmary...in the moon palace.

Looking around, she heard rapid but soft, small feet speeding inside the room. Looking down at the floor in the doorway, Ji was holding a small parcel of herbs in his rabbit teeth. "...Ji?" She said, before hoarsely coughing. A pair of assistants walked in at the sound and made MingXia lie back down on the bed. Wiping her lips, she was met with blood on her fingers, standing out sharply at her pale skin.

"Easy, Lady Yue, you are still healing..." One of the assistants said, removing the bandages around her stomach. As he was doing so, the other picked up Ji from the floor, placing him next to her and taking the parcel of herbs.

The bandages were stripped away, and the red, meaty mess had still made the moon spirit gag at it. Feeling it happen was one thing, being conscious enough to actually see it though...

The herbs were placed into the wound, the patient wincing at the sting. They replaced the bandages with clean ones, and check over her arms and legs for the hundreds of old cuts from those stupid razor wires.

"How did I get here?" She asked, looking to Ji, and the assistants. Ji just snuggled on her chest, wanting her to relax. But one of the assistants called back while walking away, "The Queen herself went to collect you."

That made MingXia nearly fall off the medical bed, had it not been for the pain from moving keeping her down. "Wh-WHAT?!" She called for them, "No, wait come back. What else happened?! Where is she?! WAIT!!!" She called for them, for anyone. But all she could hear was the echo in the palace hallways.

Her eyes scanned the whole room, as if Chang'e herself would appear around any corner if she looked. But...she didn't. She tried calling out for anyone else, just so she wouldn't be alone, but nobody came.

Her mind kept racing back to the hours before. Repeating in an endless cycle of pain, anger, tears, and stark terror.

LingFu yelling at her, pissed to high heaven. Pushing her away, maybe not even noticing she was gone...  
YueYu speaking calm and kind to her. Giving her a feeling of being at home, and she had been left alone...  
LiuLang smiling at her, hugging and kissing her, and she let her get kidnapped by hunters…

She was snapped out of her trance when Ji climbed up her chest, tucking his head under her chin, and bopping her nose with his own.

When she had first come to the moon, she was a bit shy to get to know anyone else besides Her Lady. Especially since she was once a mortal that just happened to be lucky and got turned immortal by the moon(? She honestly didn't know how it happened. She thinks that maybe the moon itself made her into a moon spirit.). The first being to approach her, and tried to get to know her, was the white rabbit doctor, Ji.

He couldn't talk, but he always was so expressive that words weren't necessary. He could communicate by actions and gestures. Usually that meant snuggles if he was happy, hopping for playful, nipping for mad, running for restless, and etcetera.

Like right now, cuddling close to her as a sign, saying "Don't be upset, it's okay".

Allowing the comfort, MingXia rubbed her nose in return of him doing so. She heard in some countries, it was like a soft kiss...

"Lady Yue, Her Highness will be arriving soon to check on you." A guard called from outside the door. Following that, a pair of footsteps echoed closer and closer to the infirmary.

Ji had climbed off her, sitting down at her feet.

Chang'e walked into the room, wearing a dark gown with white fabric lining the edges. She walked over to the bed, sitting gracefully into a chair next to the bed. "How do you feel my dearest?" She asked, with a concerned sounding voice.

'Dearest...HouYi...is...it true?'

"I feel okay, my lady." MingXia replied, trying to keep down a groan. "What happened?"

"That dagger turned your organs into mincemeat, and that cursed wire web marred your skin badly." Chang'e said, lifting her arms, stroking the skin.

This caused MingXia to shiver, and pull her arms away. The goddess looked surprised, looking down at her, considering.

"Are you still in some pain? Can I do anything for you?" Chang'e asked, placing her hand in her hair.

"No milady, I am okay. I just need rest."

"Haha, that's my strong beautiful girl. I will come back tomorrow to check on you again. Okay?"

"Okay."  
.  
.  
.  
After a week in the medical wing of the palace, healing and getting some exercises in to get the injured muscles used to movement again, MingXia was up on her feet again.

She walked around the palace for a while, going to the Eclipse Pavilion to get a new change of clothes and cleaned up. She looked around the Moon Kingdom from the views from the palace. She hadn't been back for so long, she almost forgot how beautiful the moon is.

She had received a summons from Chang'e for tea in the gardens. It was a small tradition they kept up everytime she came back to the moon from the mortal realm. MingXia didn't think it was completely needed this time, but after a week of doing nothing but laying in a bed, she would take anything.

Arriving at the palace gardens, her eyes sparkled at the sight of all the moonlight flowers, smells of perfume greeting her once again. Chang'e was seated in a small clearing with a table and tea set waiting for her. MingXia walked over, sitting cross legged on the placemat waiting for her.

"I have missed this dearly, A-Xia. Haven't you?" Chang'e asked, head cupped in one hand. MingXia took a sharp breath, then lowered her head. "I..I have, my lady. I...am so sorry."

Chang'e sat up straight, "Oh no, MingXia, I should be the one saying sorry. My behavior was unacceptable." Blinking, the other replied, "I didn't obey orders, I made you worry, I scared my friends. I am sorry for all of that."

"Oh...why do you apologize for that? The last part..."

MingXia tensed, "Oh, pay it no mind milady, it's just...mortal things."

Chang'e raised an eyebrow, but nodded after a while. "Hmm...yes truly, those mortals are indeed confusing with their affairs." She poured tea for the both of them, placing a spoonful of sugar into MingXia's, she always liked her tea sweet when they talked.

Taking her cup, MingXia asked, "So...if you do not mind my question..."

"Nonsense," Chang'e said, grabbing her hand, "anything you ask of me I will answer truthfully."

"...then, can you answer all the questions I have?" MingXia asked, sipping her tea to try to hide her nervousness.

"Of course, Darling, what do you want to know?"

"...Can...Can you tell me about HouYi?"

Chang'e paused as she was raising to take a sip from her own cup. Silently, she placed it back down onto the saucer, "Why all of the sudden interest?"

HouYi, even before all of that chaos in the mortal realm and meeting YueYa's father, was a landmine of a topic. MingXia knew the love story of her lady and her husband like the back of her hand, and knew how the fate of him had affected Chang'e.

"I...just thought about the story a lot when I was down there. I...wanted to see if you could tell me anything else."

Her lady didn't say anything for a while. She just looked at her, like one would look at a map. Scanning the exact details for what she wanted.

"....There is nothing to really say. My most beloved person was here with me once, and now he is gone. There is nothing left I can say."

MingXia, "Do you think he can come back? Like be reborn?" 

Chang'e, "Where is this coming from?"

"I have heard a version of the story that brought up the idea, it isn't impossible for it to happen, right?"

Something passed in Chang'e, her face was set, and her eyes seemed to shrink, as if they wanted to recoil into the rest of her eye sockets.

"...I will admit, I have entertained the idea once in a while. But...even still, what would I do once I saw him again? Would he fall in love with me again?"

MingXia saw the rising emotion in her lady, and grabbed her hand from across the table, "I...I don't know what would happen, but...I think he would remember you. Maybe...love can come once again..."

Chang'e squeezed her hand softly, a smile coming onto her face. "I can only hope so..."

MingXia grabbed her teacup, and raised it, "To hope." Chang'e copied her, "To hope." 

They clinked their cups and drank their tea. MingXia was about to ask another question, when a servant walked up to them both. "Your highness, your assistance is needed inside."

Huffing, Chang'e stood up, and turned back, "I have to go for a bit, you can just stay here, I will call for you when it is ready." MingXia ended up sitting in the garden for a while. Two guards had put up post nearby the gates of the garden. She had no clue how long it was, but eventually a servant came outside to guide her to the main hall.

As they were walking, whispered voices were echoing up and down the halls. Whatever they were saying, she couldn't tell.

As they approach the doors to lead into the main hall, MingXia could see Chang'e standing in front of them, speaking to a Star Spirit in the shape of a snake.

"It issss ready, my queen." "Excellent, be ready."

MingXia walked up, stopping at the low steps outside the landing that led to the doors. Chang'e looked at her, changing her face to a joyus one.

"The woman of the hour has arrived!" She announced, accompanied by some servants clapping.

"What's going on, My Lady?" MingXia asked, as she got closer.

"It's a surprise. Something I did just for you..." She replied, placing both hands on her shoulders.

Before MingXia could even ask why, Chang'e led her to the doors. "I know that you have been wanting this for quite a while now, and by sheer happenstance, a psychopomp had visited a few weeks ago delivering them to the moon. I had taken the liberty of taking them into my custody, and I wanted to show you them myself."

Chang'e pushed her into the main hall, holding her by the shoulders, "And now, after all you have been put through, you deserve a small reward."

Chang'e pointed her finger to the center of the room at a group of spirits, and when MingXia looked at them, a loud noise sounding like a gasp and a sob echoed through the room.

The spirit group consisted of 3 men, a woman, a girl, and 2 boys. They all wore too familiar daoist robes. The oldest of them, a man, had turned his head slowly to look back. As if whatever he saw would scare or disappoint him.

Looking into those eyes, amber colored and incredibly wise and so caring...she knew it was him.

"F-Fa...Father?" MingXia let out, a bare whisper. Sounding more broken and lost than it ever was.

The man looked close to the same state. The rest of the spirits had turned back at the sound of her voice, and all began to form the same look.

The little girl, who looked to be 9, asked "J...JieJie?"

As if a switch had been flipped, the oldest man pushed through the rest running forward just as MingXia did the same.

They met in the middle in a tight and wet hug. Nobody else came forward immediately, letting the other two have the moment.

"It is you...Oh my word my sweet baby girl...XiaoXia...XiaoXia..." The man cried softly. He was normally level headed, but only let emotions show if felt strong enough.

"Baba...Baba I missed...it's been so long..." MingXia was saying, broken by sobs.

The rest of the group began going up slowly, the first being a young looking man. When she saw him, she lunged at him.

"Xiang Li!!! Da-ge!! You're here!" 

He replied, sounding sarcastic but he had a hitch in his voice, "Yeah, where else would I be, kid?"

All the rest came in time, each one getting their own welcome cry.

"ShiXiong! ShiJie! Come here you rascals!"

"MeiMei, sweet little sister, I'm here now..."

"ShiDi-s! A-Guo, A-Mo, get over here and give Big Sister Xia a hug!"

The reunited ancient family had all cried and hugged until their arms gave out. The whole thing felt too good to be true, but feeling their arms around her and touching every one of them, it made her sob with joy even more.

It was perfect...too perfect.

From the side, Chang'e had kept quiet, watching the spirits cry for joy and embrace. To one of the guards, she made a gesture with her hand.

At that they had moved in, pulling MingXia away from the group, and leading them to another point in the room. Looking back to her, MingXia asked, "My Lady, what's going on?"

The moon goddess just stared back, face devoid of all emotion.

"Chang'e? My Queen?" She tried again, but a metal creaking noise made her stop.

Quickly turning back, she saw it. All of her family were locked in a cage. Made of a metal that MingXia ran into one too many times. Spirit Repression Iron, the exact same one she saw back at the manor months ago with LingFu.

She turned back to Chang'e, "What are you doing? Why are they being put in there?"

"I am surprised you managed to learn the truth while down there. I do not know who told you, but I know that you were trying to pretend you knew otherwise."

She stepped forward, placing her hand on MingXia's cheek, "But regardless, what you said stands true...but the only difference in what you say, and what is the truth, is that I KNOW there is a chance for love to come once again..."

The moon spirit pulled back, "So...it is true."

The goddess nodded, "I do not see why this should change anything for us, we are still as close..."

"Other than the fact what we are...was built on a lie."

Chang'e, "I only did so to protect you. If I said it to you outright when I first brought you here, bow do you think it would have gone?"

MingXia, "But for all these years? And having the gall to try to keep me around like a pet for it?!" Her voice began to be accusing.

Chang'e remained stone faced, "I never saw you as such my dear. What this is has nothing to do with you being my former husband, I see you differently. You know I would never try to be 'otherwise' with you...don't you?"

MingXia took a step back as she took one forward, "Then why did you try to pull me back? And why the letter?"

"I was merely worried for you, as far as I knew at the time, you were safe and sound in your own space. And when I saw you were absent I tried to locate you with your charm, something else on the other end was tethering you from it, and I grew concerned and tried to pull you back more. And when it stopped I feared the worst.

"As for that scroll, that was indeed consulted by me. But in the time after that conundrum, the palace was in chaos. I commissioned one of my courtiers to write it for me. I told them what I wanted to say, but they must have worded it with mal-intention."

Again, Chang'e took a step closer, "All this time and I could only watch from afar as you were in danger. Of course I would be concerned and upset."

The confusing messages made MingXia go mad. First she got creepy and possessive, now she is tender and trying to explain. Which one was the truth?

"My lady, answer me this."

She boldly took a step forward, raising her head. "If you truly do care for me, why take in my family? Why call me all these sweet names if there is no other intent? Why try and keep me locked up like a caged bird? What is the truth behind your intentions?"

The two women stared at one another, silently waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a tense moment that lasted an eternity, someone from behind her snuck up, and clamped a cuff onto her wrist. It was made with Spirit Repression Iron.

Another one made its way onto her other wrist, then her neck, and her ankles. A sharp pull took MingXia to the floor of the palace, the spirits in the cage crying out in rage.

"I am truly surprised that the concoction lasted that long. I had thought it would wear off by now, but mayhaps I gave you more than I planned." Chang'e said, with a shadow of a smile.

"That little mixture is specifically made to dull the senses enough to relax your guard to null your fight-or-flight reflexes. Quite the mixture, good enough to suppress the fight in a whole army if given the right dose. And most interesting..."

She bent down to her level on the floor, "It just so happens to look a lot like sugar."

MingXia struggled where she laid boneless on the ground. Slowly, senses became more prominent again. The cries of her family, the lighting on the walls looking brighter, the sting of the iron cuffs powers, and the cold floor.

"Well I guess since that the whole mess in the Mortal Realm will be dealt with, we can get back to work on what truly matters..."

The guards dragged the helpless spirit across the floor, who couldn't even yell in protest due to the poison and the cuffs.

The only thing she could get out was, "...m...my....f...fr...friends..."

Chang'e looked back at her as she was walking away, smiling coldly, "Oh, don't worry about them anymore, my sweet. They won't be bothering you ever again...I made sure of it."

And she disappeared into a corridor without another sound.  
.  
.  
.  
MingXia was dragged for what felt like forever. Until the guards put her in a room, full of doctors, and smelling of blood.

They grabbed her four limbs and placed her on an operation table. Strapping her down with the cuffs still on.

"We need to make sure she doesn't die. The test subjects were just a warm up." One of them said, holding a knife.

"It is still risky performing a Spiritual Surgery. Is she even gonna have anything to pull out?" Another said, gathering rags.

"You saw what she looked like when we brought her in a week ago. If she can still bleed, she has the right physiology to do the operation." The first replied.

A third person spoke up, "I still can't believe that we have to do this on Lady Yue. Removing powers from a spirit is one thing, but from her? This feels wrong..."

"Have you forgotten who asked us to do this? If we fail to complete, we're gonna be the cause of the next Blood Moon. Besides, it's only a couple of powers we are removing, not all of them. She is not a monster..."

MingXia tried to struggle to break free, but they held her head still, placed a rag over her mouth, and the blackness overtook her before she could resist anymore.


	50. Ch. 43- The Master's Newest Disciple

The late sun bleeds as it sinks down the far mountains, the cold eyes of ice peak out from on the other side of the mountain. Wind becomes cold and the animal of the day slumber. In the restful dawn a bright yellow light flashed followed with echoes of a thunder.

Zi Yueya was still nuzzled up among her pillows in her carriage. While the old dragon was still writing on the scroll. The clouds above them were like a barrier. Separating them from the world outside of the alley.

Bright yellow light flashes followed by a loud boom over and over again. Each time brighter and louder than the last. It wasn't until ten times later the light and blast stopped coming. An eerie silence fills the air once again.

Zi Yueya muttered something in her sleep. But merely turned around to continue sleeping.

The old dragon raised his gaze, before he put his brush down and stood up. Then walked over to where he could find LingFu. "Is Little Sun still alive?"

"Barely," LingFu moans weakly on the ground, "I don't think the souls in me like this Yang energy. They still hold a grudge on my ancestors. This just enrages them again."

The old dragon slightly tilted his head as he thought for a bit. "Then Little Sun will need to make peace with those souls. Little Sun won't come anywhere by forcing things."

LingFu sit up, twitching from the pain, "Yeah, but I don't have the time now. It take me six month to calm one of those soul and now I don't even know where did they go. I really could have some help from DanHua. Maybe if he was there things wouldn't end up like this. . ." He hung his head upon remembering LiuLang and MingXia. A sigh of regret escape to the air.

The old dragon was silent. "Maybe there is a reason why those souls don't show themselves for Little Sun? Can Little Sun think of anything?

"Hummmm," LingFu hummed as he recalled his memory, "I did use a potion to suppress my emotions and then I exploded in mid air. That explosion did drain my energy a little but I didn't think it was a major problem." LingFu stood up and placed his hand on his chest, "DanHua is still in here, just, I can't reach him. . . . " LingFu's eyes relaxed as his nose grew sour, "Maybe, maybe it's because of how I acted in front of MingXia. . ."

"May Little Sun show This Elder the potions?"

LingFu reached in his pocket and handed the potions to Shizun, "The red one boosts corrupt energy, the yellow one suppresses my emotion. With the right ratio I can control all the power in my souls without letting them take over my mind."

The old dragon raised the potions and took a close look with his double irises. A low hum left him and he suddenly put the bottles within his own sleeves. "These potions caused Little Sun's trusted spirit to be unable to appear on command. These potions are dangerous and Little Sun aren't allowed to use them."

LingFu springs in front of ShiZun with a worried face, reaching in Shizun's sleeves to try to take his potions back, "Wait, I need that! I need that to fight Chang'e! Give it back!"

The old dragon took hold of LingFu's wrist. Stopping him from getting even close. "The fact that Little Sun need these are bad enough. The power Little Sun gains from these potions won't grant any victories. If Little Sun can't get in terms with himself, than This Elder's knowledge and these potions will be useless. Little Sun will remain powerless and unable to fully use the souls within."

"But Chang'e is a goddess," LingFu tries to persuade Shizun, "An immortal deity!"

"And? Little Sun is a mortal cultivator? Why compare to the immortal Moon? Little Sun can't truly believe that even with the power of all those souls, Little Sun can take on the Moon?"

"Gods sit on their ignorant thrones uncontested for too long," LingFu still tried to reach into Shizun's pocket, "It's time for someone to remind them of their responsibility to have such great powers."

"And Little Sun is the one to do so?" The old dragon caught both of LingFu's wrists and held them captive with one hand. While the arm dressed with the sleeve holding the potions moved to be behind the old dragon's back.

"Well someone has to do it," LingFu pushed and wiggled in Shizun's grasp, "The monkey king did it, so why can't I? I have an army of monkeys too!"

"So Little Sun believes to be invincible? Little Sun can't compare to Royal Monkey." The old dragon's long tail suddenly wrapped around LingFu's wrist and the old dragon started to walk back to his table. Dragging the other with him by the wrists.

"I don't think I'm invincible and that is exactly why I needed that potion!" LingFu pulled his arm from Shizun's grasp and lunged towards him to try to tackle him on the ground.

The old dragon's tail merely swatted LingFu away. "No potion for Little Sun. This merely causes trouble. This Elder won't be teaching Little Sun anything more before Little Sun have reflected."

"But-" LingFu stared at Shizun feeling helpless, "What should I do when Chang'e takes my friend away?"

The old dragon didn't answer. Merely continued to walk away. He had already said what he had to say. The rest was up to LingFu. Did he truly have the will needed to attain the power to battle a god? Or was LingFu just another fool who thought they could cheat in order to gain power?

LingFu lay on the ground tired and completely helpless. 'Should I fight Shizun? No, if I do that I will never have his help again,' LingFu thought as he watched the moon rise above him, 'What should I do? The next full moon is near. . .' 

"Why do you want power?" a firm girl's voice asked. LingFu springs up from the ground stunned by the sudden unfamiliar voice. He glanced left and right until he set his eyes on a young purplish young girl standing near him. "LiuLang?" LingFu whispered unbelieving his own eyes, and he quickly realized that to be true, "Wait, no, who are you? You. . .You feel very similar to DanHua. Are you one of the soldier?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I am not a soldier. My name is Anna."

"If you are not a soldier then why are you so similar to DanHua?" LingFu asked as he slowly inched towards Anna.

"There are many bodies on the battlefield, and not all are soldiers," Anna said with a calming stare in her eyes, "Some are just normal people who are in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am one of them. . ."

"I'm. . .I'm sorry to hear that. . ." LingFu lowered his hand and apologized.

The girl shook her head again, "There is no need, lord Yuan's city was destroyed soon after the war. I would not have survived then. I believe dying early might have been a merciful fate. . ."

"So. . .What now?" LingFu now just feet away from Anna, "Since you are not a soldier I believe you don't have the promise to serve me like DanHua does."

The girl nodded, "I do, Lord Yuan is a kind lord. He helped the poor, he fed me and brought me to his house. I am his maid in training."

"Humm. . .I don't need a housekeeper, sorry. . ." LingFu sat next to Anna and made a gesture to tell her to sit too. Anna followed, "I can do other things other than clean. I like to read Lord Yuan's books, I like to watch the stars."

"So astrology is what I'm hearing?"

"Precisely, I can see the near future. Although I can't help young masters to fight like General Yu does, I believe my little astrology knowledge can be in use." 

LingFu locked his eyes on Anna while Anna explained her past with sincerity, "Hum. . . So, what happened with DanHua? I can't reach him."

"General Yu's spirit form was damaged a few days ago. He is merely healing."

"Hum. . .How old are you? I mean before you are. . .You know. . .passed away in war. . ."

"I believe I was about nineteen when I died."

"I see, sorry about everything." 

"I was sad, I was sad to learn the fate of Lord Yuan. . .I was weeping all these years. . .Until I felt that energy I was so familiar of. . .just like Lord Yuan's energy."

"Oh. . .Yeah, can't control it yet."

"Yang is wild like fire or lightning. No one can control them. You must guild them."

"Hum. . . . . Interesting. . . .Thank you Anna," LingFu gives a warm smile towards Anna. She blushed and stood up bowing to LingFu, "N-no, I-I am just doing what I can to help. I-If there is anything you can call me. I-I'll be here by your side." 

Anna faded in the air. LingFu smiled and whispered, "Thank you," to Anna who is not there any more.

The old dragon had masked his presence and remained in the area. He had watched the interaction LingFu had with the ghost. After the ghost had left, the old dragon left as well. So the boy had to really be told everything in order to progress? He can't figure things out on his own? Interesting... it was something the old dragon should keep in mind. Maybe he should rewrite the scrolls and make them more detailed.

LingFu jumped up from the ground and raised his hand. "Okay! Let's give it another try!" LingFu said with a grin. In his palm there was a golden glow, LingFu's eyes widened and the grin became larger. Then a bright flash followed by another thunderous boom LingFu collapsed on the ground, unconscious due to exhaustion and the ear popping boom.

Zi YueYa walked over a bit later and leaned down to hover over the unconscious boy. She let out a sigh and took him back to the carriage and tucked him down. To let him get some rest. She herself was soon seated with her Shizun and spoke with a low voice. The two spoke in an ancient language known to only them in this day and age.


	51. Ch. 44 - Why does the Caged Bird Sing?

Humans are not supposed to live alone, they are social animals. But the sin of society turns man against man, that's not a world we want. Too much violence, so much pain, so much betrayal, so much loss. But, under Lord Zero, that will not be the case. The first born, the first entity that the universe created will turn the world to how it should have been. A realm of peace and happiness, a place where pain and suffering will not exist. Don't you agree, LiuLang? Isn't that a good place to live in?

The girl felt herself awaken, a hard surface under her. Twitching her hand, she felt the smooth wood grain, sanded by wear rather than tools. Where am I? Turning her head, she spotted a group of hooded figures silently watching her. Rolling onto her side, she pushed herself up, sitting with her legs dangling off the table. Cool air brushed her bare back, Cold Burning Pain her robes threatening to slip off her shoulders. She stared at her hands, blankly rubbing her wrist. Pain Hurt Missing Looking up, she watched the group, face devoid of emotion.

"Fellow follower of Lord Zero," The merchant began to announce, "I know this is not the best place to announce this but, we have found this poor soul driven insane by the cruelty of the world and was forced to join them to survive. What a sad depressing life." The merchant walks next to LiuLang, "But! Through lord Zero's guide, she is now awakened! Welcome our new princess!" The boy named Hero walked behind LiuLang and whispers in her ear, "This is your queue, my majesty, encourage your fellow subjects."

Bending down, Princess gently helped the boy rise from the floor till he stood in front of her. Cold frozen... She smiled sweetly at him. "This one will be in your hands. Please do not bow. Stand by my side, we are but brother and sister under Zero." Swaying slightly, she reached back to take hold of the table once more.

The boy smiled, his face glow bright as the noon sun. "Yes, of course," he said as he rose up. 

The hooded figure raised their hand palm open up. "All hail Lord Zero," they chant, "And glory to the princess!"

Princess turned her smile to the merchant. "May this one ask what she should do next?"

The merchant smiled and put his hand behind his back, "Patience, luck always come to those who wait. We just now wait till the boy takes the bait. . ."

The trickster brings up a pile of fine clothes made out of silk and hides. The inner cloth are blue as the deep sea, skin tight. The outer cloth is muted gold with a belt on the waist area. She handed the cloth to LiuLang with one feet on her knee. "M-my dear princess, this is for you," the trickster said with slight fright in her eyes, "I-I swear, this is not an illusion, this is real!"

She nodded, blank face still painted in a pleasant smile. "This one thanks you for your generosity." tearing cloth rang in her ears "This one asks for privacy in order to make herself more fit for company."

The puppet master comes with a box of accessories and make up. She walked LiuLang into a private chamber where she could get dressed. As they entered the puppet master locked the door behind her. She let LiuLang sit in front of a crystal mirror and opened up the box. "Just so you know I will never see you as a princess," the puppet master stated as she went through the box of jewelry and accessories, "There is only one princess, and she is not you."

Princess calmly watched the puppet master behind her in the mirror. Rising, she discarded the torn robe, the lady helping her into the more restrictive blue under-layer. "This one only hopes to do her best."

The puppet master only snorted in reply, continuing to shroud the girl in fabric, layers of white, and pink. Pulling on the ornate, gold outer-layer, a thin gauzy coat was pulled on formed the last layer. The long sleeves blurring her reflection of her hands. missing pain hurt...

As she was helped to sit once more, Princess rubbed her wrist, Puppet Master busying herself to pull the long hair into a simple hair style, the revealed scars covered with makeup. Adding an additional touch of make-up and jewelry, they then exited the room, the long outfit brushing the floor with every step the Princess took.

The puppet master suddenly looked at LiuLang, her hand stroking her hair gently. "If only," she said with a warm voice, "If only you have not met that boy, we could have been friends, perhaps even family. As for you, humph, took on a fate worse than death. All for what? You can't even remember your name don't you~" She exited the door and put a lock on the other side as she left, where she is going was never mentioned. LiuLang sat in the room alone, candle light flickers and shadow danced on the wall.

Princess blinked in confusion, missing the brief contact. Silently she sat where she was left, watching the shadows play on the wall. Audience gone, the smile dropped from her face, returning to the blankness that enveloped her. Sudden yearning filled her, and she reached out toward the dancing candle, pausing as amber energy weakly sparked around her fingers. She pulled her hand back, amber lighting up flowing patterns in the room. Cold filled her and the amber died away, leaving only the candle lighting the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aphelion & Perihelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793156) by [soren1830](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren1830/pseuds/soren1830)




End file.
